Bad Moon Rising
by aliena wyvern
Summary: Erebor est une cité immense, et de nombreuses créatures s'y retrouvent au gré des aléas de l'existence. Les Vampires s'y sont établis depuis des siècles, les Humains psychosent, les morts ont une fâcheuse tendance à se balader hors de leurs cercueils, alors que dans l'ombre, un Nécromancien guette. Et Bilbo, dans tout ça? Oh, Bilbo veut juste qu'on la laisse tranquille.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous! c'est avec plaisir que je vous présente mon nouveau bébé ;)  
Comme pour Walk or Die, update tous les vendredis à partir du chapitre 2, qui arrivera un peu plus tard, parce que je dois finir Shattered.  
**

 **Que les anti-Twilight se rassurent, ça n'aura rien à voir. Les Vampires ne seront en aucun cas de gentils végétariens brillants au soleil, et les Loups-Garous ne retireront pas leurs chemises à la moindre occasion. Je me base sur les classiques. Dracula, les romans d'Anne Rice. True Blood à la limite, même si j'ai jamais regardé. Et bien sûr, les magiciens dignes du Panthéon que sont Tolkien et Jackson.** **  
**

Chapitre 1: De l'inconvénience d'être un Loup-Garou dans un monde de brutes

L'odeur du sang des Garous empuantissait l'air, mêlée à celle de la fumée, âcre et écoeurante. Non que cela dérange Azog  
Gundabad le moins du monde. En fait, il la respirait à pleins poumons, relâchant un soupir de volupté en savourant les derniers effets de l'adrénaline provoquée par le frisson du meurtre.  
Quoique.  
Ce n'était pas un meurtre, n'est-ce pas? Seulement un nettoyage de vermine. Au karcher. Ou plutôt, dans ce cas précis, au calibre douze.  
Les murs du living-room étaient éclaboussées de sang et de cervelle, provenant du petit type rond aux cheveux bouclées qui étaient venu lui ouvrir lorsqu'il avait sonné. Le grand albinos rechargea négligemment son fusil à pompe, considérant de ses petits yeux rouges le cadavre à tête explosée gisant sur le sol, et soupira de désappointement.  
Il devenait si facile de tuer les monstres, ces jours-ci. Autrefois, on organisait des battues pour les débusquer dans leurs tanières, de grandes chasses, avec des files de torches flambant dans la nuit, des chiens, des armes, résultant souvent en des affrontements sanglants, des mutilations, voire un bûcher...  
À présent, c'en devenait presque routinier. ils étaient tellement bien intégrés à la population qu'il suffisait juste de frapper à la porte et de les tirer comme des lapins.  
Frustrant.  
Azog donna un coup de pied dans le cadavre pour le retourner. Les yeux vides, presques intacts dans ce qui restait du visage dévasté, le fixaient sans le voir. Toutefois, on distinguait encore bien les paillettes dorées, presque imperceptibles au fond de prunelles qui avaient été bleues.

Il n'avait pas l'air bien dangereux, ce petit gars. Encore jeune, des lunettes, une petite brioche. Difficile de percevoir la machine à tuer dans cette apparence des plus banales. Il en allait de même pour le reste de la Meute, dont les cadavres criblés de balles plaquées d'argent refroidissaient autour de leur repas du soir. Un couple de petits vieux, et une jeune femme brune, probablement la femelle du type de l'entrée.  
Seul le vieillard, l'Alpha, avait eu le temps d'entamer la transformation avant d'être fauché par la rafale, et se trouvait figé par la mort dans un état intermédiaire entre l'homme et la bête, son dos bizarrement bossué, ses mains recourbées et tordues pour former un début de pattes griffues, sa figure aux crocs proéminents convulsée dans l'amorce d'un museau au milieu d'une crinière grise maculée de sang. Les yeux désormais aveugles brillaient, immenses et dorés, tel des pièces de monnaie. Le vieux Garou aurait pu paraître terrifiant, même pour Azog qui pourtant en avait vues de bien pires, s'il n'était pas tombé la tête la première dans une assiette de soupe.  
L'albinos faucha négligemment un pilon de poulet sur un plat et l'enfourna, souriant de délice en sentant l'assaisonnement inhabituel, l'hémoglobine de ses victimes ayant éclaboussé la viande.  
Il avait bien travaillé. Il pouvait bien s'accorder ce petit plaisir. Et puis, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on éliminait une Meute entière, n'est-ce pas?  
Quel dommage, vraiment, qu'aucun n'ai eu le temps de prendre sa forme lupine. Autrefois, ça faisait de jolis trophées, montés en pelisse, décoration murale, oriflamme ou descente de lit. Et la peau de Loup-Garou valait une belle somme au marché noir. Cela dépendait de la robe et de la qualité du poil, bien sûr. Argenté, blanc, noir ou doré étaient des teintes très appréciées. Quel _gâchis_.

Le pas lourd de Bolg retentit dans le vestibule.  
Azog se tourna vers son fils. Encore plus grand et baraqué que lui, si c'était possible, affligé d'une tignasse noire perpétuellement grasse et si filasse qu'on aurait dit des algues, et d'un goût suspect pour les piercings en tout genre, Bolg n'était pas albinos, et pas une lumière non plus. Azog estimait que cela ne faisait de mal à personne de l'admettre. Mais son rejeton lui était totalement dévoué, et un tueur impitoyable, par dessus le marché. Azog l'avait entraîné et formaté pour prendre sa succession, et le gamin était en très bonne voie.  
D'autant que la moitié gauche de sa figure, ravagée par l'attaque d'un Garou, lui donnait une raison supplémentaire de se donner corps et âme à sa tâche. Trois longs sillons parallèles la traversaient, tirant l'oeil blanc et aveugle vers le bas, en direction de l'oreille dont il ne restait qu'un vague moignon. Ses lèvres étaient si lacérées qu'ont les aurait pensé frangées.  
L'albinos aurait pu dire qu'il était navré pour le visage détruit de sa progéniture, sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Dans leur métier, un des meilleurs facteurs de réussite était la terreur qu'ils inspiraient, et avec une face pareille, Bolg possédait un avantage certain. Et puis, de toutes façons, on ne pouvait pas dire que Bolg Gundabad, avec son grand nez plat et ses petits yeux pâles, possédait un physique de mannequin, même sans ses cicatrices.  
\- Personne d'autre dans la maison, annonça-t-il de son habituelle voix chuintante. L'étage est vide.

Azog fronça le nez. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il inspira profondément, démêlant les odeurs les unes des autres.  
L'Alpha et sa vieille femelle avaient laissé une trace marquée, de même que le jeune couple. Et il la sentit aussi. La cinquième trace.  
\- Est-ce qu'il y avait une chambre de gosse, en haut? demanda-t-il.  
Bolg lui adressa une grimace qu'il fallait sans doute interpéter comme un sourire.  
\- Ouais, croassa-t-il. Des tas de maquettes et de posters de films débiles.  
Bon. Il restait donc un Loup, ou plutôt un Louveteau, probablement un jeune adolescent, et d'après l'odeur, pas encore Éveillé. Une cible facile.  
Mais il brillait pas son absence.  
Azog jura.  
Hobbiton était une petite ville à l'échelle de la Terre du Milieu, mais demeurait la plus importante de la Comté. Le gosse pouvait être n'importe où, et il n'avait pas l'odorat assez développé pour le pister en milieu urbain, où le flot de senteurs diverses aurait tôt fait de noyer sa trace.

Le chasseur fit le tour de table et se dirigea vers une commode sur laquelle on voyait des photos de famille encadrées, éclaboussées de sang, dont il fit l'inventaire, bénissant au passage ses gants de cuir. Il avait beau se considérer comme une instance d'utilité publique, il n'en allait pas de même pour les autorités. Pour eux, un meurtre était un meurtre. Et il serait stupide qu'il se fasse prendre à cause de ses empreintes digitales.  
Il s'empara du plus grand cadre. Les deux vieux s'y trouvaient, ainsi que le couple. Et le gosse.  
Azog finit par dénicher une photo où il se trouvait seul. Frêle, une tignasse noire bouclée, des yeux bleus, un sourire à fossettes. Tellement adorable que c'en était écoeurant. Azog brisa le verre et s'empara de l'image, qu'il empocha.  
\- Boss? s'inquiéta Bolg. Un problème?  
Boss. C'était Azog lui-même qui avait instauré cette règle. Pas de _Papa_ ou _Père_ ou autre niaiseries de ce genre là. _Géniteur_ , à la limite. Ça instaurait une distance.

Azog examina plus attentivement le panel de photos. Il y avait une sixième personne qui revenait souvent. De gamine à couettes à adolescente à jeune femme, certes, mais indubitablement la même fille. Et qui, elle non plus, ne figurait pas parmi les macchabées aussi crevés que ce qui se trouvaient dans leurs assiettes, et dont les contours des plaies causées par les impacts des balles noircissaient à vue d'oeil.  
Bolg s'approcha et s'empara de la photo qui semblait la plus récente.  
\- Pas mal, siffla-t-il d'un air appréciateur.  
Azog la lui arracha des mains d'un air réprobateur, et la fit également disparaître au fond de sa poche.  
On ne folâtrait pas avec les proies. Pas mal ou pas, c'était un Loup Garou, autrement dit une machine à tuer sanguinaire, qui pouvait vous arracher la tête d'un coup de patte. Point, à la ligne.  
Quoique.  
Bolg n'avait pas tort.  
Ladite photo était une photo de vacances, certainement prise à la station balnéaire de Dol Amroth, et la fille avait des courbes assez appétissantes mises en valeur par un bikini bleu ciel, des yeux verts sous des mèches de cheveux chatain clair, des taches de rousseur et un petit nez retroussé. Pas forcément belle, plutôt dans le genre mignonne.  
Bah.  
Au pire, Bolg pourrait toujours s'amuser avec son cadavre.

Azog inhala profondément. Elle aussi avait laissé une empreinte olfactive, quoique très faible, et presque indétectable sous l'enchevêtrement de senteurs laissées par le reste de sa Meute. Comme si elle n'avait pas vécu avec eux pendant un bon bout de temps.  
L'albinos sentit tous ses poils se hérisser.  
 _Alpha._  
Il jeta un regard vers le vieillard mort.  
\- La nouvelle génération, commenta-t-il d'un ton désabusé.  
Et ils l'avaient laissée s'échapper.  
\- Bordel, soupira-t-il.  
La porte d'entrée claqua.  
\- Boss! Il faut qu'on dégage, brailla Lurtz du vestibule. Les voisins ont appelé les flics.  
Azog balaya la pièce du regard. Aucun indice autre que les balles incrustées dans les murs et les cadavres. À moins de faire appel à une Sorcière, rien ne pourrait les identifier. Et encore.  
Il n'était pas humain, après tout.  
\- On lève le camp, ordonna-t-il.

La camionnette les attendaient deux rues plus loin. Lurtz et Bolg s'avachirent à l'arrière, empilant leur armement pêle mêle dans le coffre, tandis qu'Azog démarrait le moteur en silence.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Boss? s'enquit Lurtz, accompagné par le claquement caractéristique de l'ouverture d'une cannette de bière.  
Azog lui jeta un regard menaçant dans le rétroviseur.  
Le geste était éloquent.  
 _Ta gueule._  
Lurtz Uruk était sans doute un peu moins amoché que Bolg, avec ses dreadlocks hirsute et son teint rouge brique de Suderon, mais son front bas de brute cachait une âme vicieuse et calculatrice.  
Azog ne l'aimait pas.  
Ceci étant, il n'aimait personne.  
\- On attend, grogna-t-il, crispant ses poings sur le volant. Et on ouvre l'oeil.  
La principale force des Loups Garous résidaient dans leur meute. Isolé, le prédateur pouvait aisément commettre des erreurs et se transformer en proie. Alors, une fille et un gamin? Deux morts en sursis. Il suffisait, au pire, de patienter le temps qu'ils se pointent aux funérailles.  
Au loin, la sirène de la police se mit à hurler.

* * *

 _Bella Underhill. Bella Underhill. Bella Underhill. Belladonna et Freddie Underhill..._  
La voix de Gandalf résonnait sans cesse sous son crâne, les mots virevoletants comme des papillons autour d'une bougie.  
 _Qui es-tu?_ questionna l'image mentale du vieil homme, encore une fois.  
 _Bella Underhill,_ répondit-elle mécaniquement. _Et voici mon neveu, Freddie...  
_  
Will se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant de la voiture, le vieux cuir usé lui écorchant les paumes. Comment cette vieille casserole pouvait encore rouler, elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle roulait, ça suffisait pour le moment.  
\- Bella, dit-elle à voix haute, les yeux fixés sur la route qui déroulait ses rubans de goudron sans fin à travers la campagne, vers les montagnes qu'on apercevait au loin. Je suis Bella Underhill, et voici mon neveu Freddie.  
Sa voix lui semblait ridiculement creuse. Qui espérait-elle flouer ainsi? Même un gosse de six ans ne s'y laisserait pas prendre. Sa couverture serait dévoilée en trente secondes, et ce serait entièrement de sa faute.  
Will se força à se relaxer et à inspirer profondément. Des larmes de frustration commençaient à lui monter aux yeux, embrumant les verres de ses lunettes.  
 _Oh, Mahal._  
Elle n'allait quand même pas fondre en larmes au volant de sa voiture parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rentrer dans la peau du personnage qu'on lui imposait de jouer?  
Elle était plus forte que ça, d'habitude.

Belladonna Underhill, arrivant de Bree avec son neveu dont les parents étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture, trois mois auparavant. Nouvelle maison, nouveau collège, nouvelle vie.  
Était-ce si difficile à se mettre en tête?  
 _Oui._  
Parce que c'était un personnage qu'elle risquait d'habiter pendant un certain temps.  
 _Considère ça comme un programme de protection de témoins_ , avait dit Gandalf, et effectivement, c'était le principe, même si ça n'avait rien d'officiel. Willow et Frodon Baggins devaient, purement et simplement disparaître.  
À ce titre, son énigmatique parrain avait été absolument fantastique. Il avait rempli la paperasse, dégoté leurs nouvelles identités, un appartement, un collège, un travail...  
À Erebor, la ville la plus éloignée de la Comté imaginable.

Will essuya d'une main les verres de ses lunettes. Porter ces trucs étaient l'idée la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais eu. Ça allait être l'enfer. Dire qu'elle n'était même pas myope. En fait, elle avait une excellente vision, preuve en était qu'elle apercevait de plus en plus distinctement le miroitement grisâtre des batiments et gratte-ciels en tout genre qui couvraient tels un tapis de métal et de béton les flancs de la Montagne. Mais elle devait changer un minimum son apparence.

Sa Louve, qui jusque là s'était fait discrète dans son esprit, renifla dédaigneusement.  
Pourquoi Erebor, bon sang?  
Elle était si bien à Rivendell, dans sa bibliothèque, à étudier tranquillement ses bouquins. Même la Louve avait fini par apprécier l'endroit, à force de courir dans les luxurieuses forêts qui entouraient la cité universitaire. Elle ne s'y étaient jamais vraiment senti chez elle, non, chez elle, c'était Hobbiton et la Meute, mais elle s'y était sentie bien. En fait, elle aurait pu y rester éternellement, le nez dans les bouquins, même si techniquement elle avait déjà son diplôme et aucune obligation de s'attarder. Et puis un beau jour, le Professeur Peredhel l'avait convoquée dans son bureau, et rien qu'à voir l'expression de son visage, la Louve avait mentalement montré les crocs.  
Et à présent, elle se retrouvait bien plus loin de chez elle qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, sans possibilité d'y retourner. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de chez elle, et plus de Meute.  
 _Grandpère, Grandmère, Drogon et Prim._  
Partis.  
De leur meurtre à sa convocation dans le bureau de Peredhel, il y avait eu une journée, mais quelque part, elle l'avait su dès le réveil sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Parce qu'elle s'était levée avec un bizarre sentiment de perte et de malaise qu'elle avait porté avec elle tout le jour.  
À présent, c'était tout ce qu'elle était capable de ressentir.

La Meute n'était plus.  
Enfin, pas exactement. Il restait elle, et Frodon. Frodon qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis...l'évènement. Elle-même avait encore du mal à réaliser que ce cauchemar était arrivé il y avait trois mois de cela. Trois _lunes_.  
Will doubla un peu trop brusquement une voiture rouge, et le conducteur klaxonna d'indignation. La Louve grogna. Et Will fut incapable d'empêcher tout à fait ledit grognement de s'échapper de sa gorge. Dire qu'elle aurait à surveiller ça, aussi. Elle avait eut un assez bon contrôle d'elle-même, avant. Maintenant, elle devait se retenir de sauter à la gorge de quiconque porterait un peu trop sur ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Gandalf, par exemple, malgré son dévouement, ne savait pas à quel point il était passé à ça de l'arrachage de tête.  
Et en plus, elle avait faim.  
Comme pour étayer l'impression, l'estomac de Frodon gargouilla.

Will lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans le rétroviseur. L'adolescent était impassible, comme d'habitude, avachi sur le siège arrière, et regardait d'un air morne le paysage défiler, son casque vissé sur les oreilles. La musique était trop forte. Will avait certes de très bonnes oreilles, mais même sans ça, elle aurait pu entendre chaque parole.  
 _I hate everything about you,_ de Three Days Grace.  
Charmant.  
La Louve aurait probablement mis ses pattes sur ses oreilles, très sensibles aux basses, si elle avait eu le contrôle, mais ça aurait signifié lâcher le volant de la voiture et certainement l'envoyer dans le décor. Ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, parce au'apparemment, Gandalf tenait à cette épave roulante, et contrarier Gandalf Greyhame n'était pas non plus quelque chose de très intelligent. Elle aimait beaucoup son parrain, vraiment, elle ne le remercierait jamais assez de tout ce qu'il faisait pour eux, mais parfois, il était vraiment étrange.

Le noeud dans son estomac se resserra brutalement quand la voiture dépassa les premiers immeubles.  
Erebor était une ville d'acier, de métal et de fumée, une ville industrielle qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, ne dormait jamais, ne se taisait jamais, une mégalopole qui s'étendait toujours plus, dévorant les flancs de la Montagne qui constituait sa base. L'équivalent de Minas Tirith, la capitale d'Arda, au niveau du rendement, des capitaux et des flux qui y transitaient sans fin.  
Will jeta un coup d'oeil à l'adresse que Gandalf lui avait donnée, tracée de son élégante écritures penchée sur un post-it jaune qu'elle avait collé sur le tableau de bord.  
 _221B Avenue Ravenhill._  
Apparemment, c'était une banlieue pavillonnaire, mais bonne chance pour en trouver une au milieu des grattes-ciel. Ils avaient déjà fait six heures de route sans pause depuis Rivendell, et apparemment, elle allait encore devoir tourner en rond dans ce dédale aux teintes de plomb pour un temps indéterminé.  
Comme si elle avait besoin de ça.  
Elle avait faim, elle avait sommeil, elle était irritée. Frodon, lui, ne semblait ni fatigué, ni affamé. Le changement de paysage ne semblait pas l'affecter le moins du monde. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien. Bilbo soupira et cessa de le surveiller dans le rétroviseur. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tomber davantage dans la dépression.

Il s'avéra en fait que les quartiers pavillonnaires se situaient dans la banlieue de la ville, assez loin de la base de la Montagne, presque dans la plaine. L'endroit était charmant. Des rangées de petites maisons blanches bâties sur le même modèle. Toit d'ardoise, deux étages, avec jardin ouvert et garage.  
Ça aurait pu être pire.  
Ceci dit, elle comprenait tout à fait pourquoi Gandalf les avait largués là. Ça ressemblait vaguement à la Comté. Une sorte de parodie peu fidèle, sensée les empêcher de trop avoir le mal du pays.  
Will déplia ses jambes ankylosées hors du véhicule. Immédiatement, ses narines furent envahies par le tourbillon d'odeurs variées, de goudron, de fumée, de rues grouillantes de vie, et d'industrie qui constituait l'identité de la ville. La jeune femme grimaça tandis que la Louve se tapissait de dégoût au fond de son esprit.  
C'était précisément une des raisons pour lesquelles les Garous préféraient la campagne et les lieux isolés, voire les hameaux et petites cités comme Hobbiton, aux grandes aires urbaines.  
Odorat trop sensible.  
Elle allait certainement devoir s'acheter des pinces-nez ou des caches-col montants, le temps de s'habituer. Et une galère de plus. Une.

La jeune femme ouvrit le coffre, en extirpa sa valise et celle de Frodon avant de les balancer sur le perron, espérant que personne ne l'avait vue, parce que les deux sacs étaient d'un poids digne d'un championnat d'haltérophilie, et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le physique d'une haltérophile. Plutôt le contraire, en fait. Elle n'avait pas le moral pour gèrer des voisins terrifiés et leurs embarrassantes questions.  
Elle fouilla dans ses poches de manteau pour en extraire les clés ornés d'un pendentif en forme de Mickey que Gandalf lui avait fournies, les enfonça dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte, ouvrant sur un vestibule sombre.  
Will prit une grande inspiration en tournant l'interrupteur à tâtons.  
Ce n'était pas si sombre, finalement. Cosy, moderne, sentant le neuf à plein nez. Rassurant, quelque part. La Louve pointa les oreilles avec intérêt.  
\- Frodon, tu m'aides à porter les sacs?  
Pas de réponse.  
Will soupira. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que son prétendu neveu, alors qu'il s'agissait plutôt de son cousin issu de germain, n'avait pas décollé d'un centimètre du siège arrière de la voiture. En fait, les yeux fermés et la musique à fond dans les oreilles, il était fort possible qu'il n'ait même pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés.  
Will toqua à la fenêtre. L'adolescent sursauta, ses grands yeux bleus s'ouvrant brutalement, et elle se maudit d'avoir été aussi brusque. C'était mauvais, de rudoyer un enfant traumatisé.  
Frodon ouvrit la portière, s'empara de son sac, le balançant sur son épaule sans un mot, s'engouffra dans la maison, et disparut à l'étage, où une porte claqua.

La Louve grogna sa désapprobation. C'était une Alpha, et de ce fait habituée à être traitée avec un peu plus d'égard par les autres membres de la Meute. C'était parfois compliqué à gérer, et Will avait toujours eu des problèmes avec l'autorité en général. Mais à cet instant, sa désapprobation manquait d'enthousiasme. Elle aussi, après tout, était en deuil.  
Will inspira à fond pour chasser les larmes amères de frustration qui lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux, verrouilla la voiture, et rentra elle aussi dans la maison.  
 _La maison._  
Il allait bien falloir qu'elle s'y fasse, n'est-ce pas?  
La maison, c'était la Comté, c'était Cul-de-Sac et c'était la Meute, mais la Comté n'était plus sûre, elle n'habiterait plus jamais à Cul-de-Sac ni dans sa petite chambre d'étudiante à Rivendell, et il n'y avait plus de Meute.  
Will redressa le dos et carra les épaules.  
Elle était l'Alpha, à présent, en plus d'être le tuteur légal de Frodon. Il était sous sa responsabilité, au moins jusqu'à l'Éveil. Elle devait être forte.

Gandalf avait laissé de la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur et des produits de toilette dans les salles-de-bain, et tout le mobilier nécessaire était déjà installé.  
Béni soit-il.  
Après avoir allumé le chauffage et vérifié les installations électriques, Will fit décongeler deux pizzas. L'odeur lui mit l'eau à la bouche. Elle était affamée, et la Louve l'était aussi.  
Frodon ne lui dirait rien de toute façon, alors elle monta toquer à la porte de la chambre qu'il s'était attribué avec un plateau. Aucune réponse. Le battant resta clos. Il avait probablement remis ses écouteurs.  
En désespoir de cause et jugeant avisé de ne pas insister, Will posa le repas au sol, bien en évidence dans le couloir, et s'installa dans sa propre chambre, avachie sur le lit avec sa pizza, devant une télévision qu'elle n'eut pas le courage d'allumer.  
Elle se sentait vidée.  
La pizza avait le goût de cendre, alors qu'elle adorait cela, d'habitude. Elle se força à avaler chaque bouchée, mastiquant avec hargne alors que le jour baissait au dehors.

Les murs nus de la pièce lui semblaient atrocements vides. Évidemment, elle n'avait pas pu passer à Cul-de-Sac récupérer ses affaires ou celles de Frodon, ayant été forcé de rester à Rivendell à se ronger les sangs, le temps que Gandalf fasse les arrangements nécessaires et ne lui amène son cousin, puis de partir en catastrophe pour Erebor. Mais son parrain lui avait promis de vider la maison et de tout lui envoyer par la poste. Par colis, au fur et à mesure, pour ne pas attirer l'attention.  
Will soupira en se laissant tomber en arrière sur les oreillers, trop fatiguée pour se changer ou même prendre une douche. Ses livres lui manquaient. Ses livres, et ses DVDs, et sa chambre, et son bureau et sa réserve de cookies cachée dans une boîte à chaussures pour les petites faims nocturnes, et Grandpère et Grandmère et Drogon et Prim et la Comté et Cul-de-Sac.  
Le mur à droite de son lit serait beaucoup mieux une fois qu'il serait masqué par une bibliothèque.

Mue par une soudaine impulsion, Will s'empara de son sac et en extirpa le dossier cartonné que Gandalf lui avait remis. Oh, bien sûr, elle le connaissait par coeur. Elle l'avait lu, relu, lu à nouveau jusqu'à ce que chaque mot s'imprime au fer rouge dans son cerveau.  
Surtout les images. Une dizaine de clichés sur papier glacé qu'elle aurait souhaité n'avoir jamais vues. Elle en rêvait la nuit. De leurs plaies noirâtres purulentes de sang et de leurs yeux vides. Et Grandpère...sûrement que Gandalf avait dû graisser la patte des flics pour qu'ils oublient ce qu'ils n'auraient pas dû voir.  
 _Isengrim Took._  
 _Adamanta Took, née Chubb._  
 _Drogon Baggins._  
 _Primula Baggins, née Took._  
La police avait conclu à un meurtre avec préméditation et fermé le dossier. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.  
Mais ce n'était pas juste un banal meurtre, et la police le savait, mais ne ferait rien, parce que même si le meurtre était puni par la loi, les Garous et autres créatures du même acabit avait un statut légal très, très flou. Pas des humains, pas des animaux non plus. Quelque chose à mi-chemin entre les deux. Autrement dit, des Monstres. Et pour certaines personnes, il n'existait pas de juste milieu.  
C'était une _Ordalie_. Un _Exorcisme_. Une _Purification_. Il existait beaucoup de termes pour désigner un tel acte, et celui qui avait fait cela était un chasseur de têtes professionnel. Balles plaquées d'argent, matériel militaire. Aucun indice tangible permettant une identification.  
Un habitué.  
 _Si Frodon n'avait pas été à la fête d'anniversaire de son ami Sam, ce soir-là..._  
 _Si Will n'avait pas préféré rester à Rivendell pour un stage de formation à l'étude des runes Quenya et Sinda après son diplôme..._  
Il y aurait deux noms de plus sur le dossier, et ledit dossier reposerait désormais au fond d'un tiroir aux archives des affaires non-élucidées.  
Ça tenait à peu de choses, finalement.

Trois coups timides furent soudain frappés à sa porte. La voix étouffée de Frodon retentit à travers le panneau de bois.  
\- Bilbo?  
Will eut envie de se remettre à pleurer. Bilbo était le surnom qu'il lui avait donné, quand il n'était qu'un bambin joufflu, pas bien assuré sur ses petites jambes, et encore incapable de prononcer le "w" correctement.  
La jeune femme balança précipitamment le dossier compromettant sous le lit. Hors de question qu'il voit ça.  
Le battant s'entrouvrit, et un Frodon aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux rougis passa timidement la tête par l'interstice.  
\- Je veux pas dormir tout seul, geignit-il pitoyablement, visiblement à deux doigts de fondre en larme.  
Will tapota le matelas à côté d'elle, et l'adolescent s'empressa de s'étaler de tout son long contre son flanc. Elle lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux pour le rassurer, et remonta la couverture sur lui, constatant avec plaisir qu'une tache rougeâtre au coin de sa bouche indiquait qu'il avait au moins mangé sa pizza.  
Bon.  
Au moins, il ne se laissait pas mourir de faim.

Frodon se roula en boule sans un mot et ferma les yeux, se relaxant peu à peu. Sa respiration se fit bientôt paisible et régulière.  
\- Bonne nuit, murmura la jeune femme.  
Il était naturel pour de jeunes Loups-Garous, surtout avant l'Éveil, de rechercher la présence et la protection de l'Alpha. C'était aussi un signe de reconnaissance et d'acceptation.  
 _Mahal._  
Elle ne savait pas comment être l'Alpha. Elle ne voulait pas l'être. Et la Louve non plus. L'Alpha, c'était Grandpère. Mais Grandpère n'était plus là, et tout ce qu'il restait de lui, à présent, c'était un terrible sentiment de vide.  
Will ne put fermer l'oeil de la nuit.

 **verdict?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2! Deux nouveaux personnages entrent en piste ;)**

 **KyraMB: Merci XD combat à mort? non, pas exactement, tu vas comprendre pourquoi...**

Chapitre 2: La Sorcière et l'Ectoplasme

Le nouveau collège de Frodon était un endroit charmant, rempli d'espaces verts et d'allées plantées d'arbres au milieu des batiments, pas trop loin de leur maison de Ravenhill Avenue de sorte que l'adolescent pourrait aisément s'y rendre à pied ou en bus. Bien sûr, l'architecture était abominable, avec ces grands blocs carrés de béton gris percés de fenêtres, mais l'affabilité du directeur compensait en grande partie l'offense visuelle.  
\- Ça ira? demanda Will lorsque la sonnerie retentit pour indiquer l'entrée en cours, la Louve couchant les oreilles et montrant les crocs au son strident.  
Frodon hocha les épaules.  
Pour autant qu'elle se souvienne, il était bon élève, plutôt discret. Jamais de mot venimeux griffonné d'un stylo vengeur par l'institutrice sur le carnet de correspondance, de bulletin de colle ou de lignes à copier, comme ça avait été assez régulièrement le cas pour elle. Ce qui ne signifiait pas forcément que Frodon ne serait pas un Alpha une fois Éveillé. Mais Will avait toujours eu du mal à maîtriser ses tendances naturelles qui la poussaient à perpétuellement contester l'autorité pour imposer la sienne. L'Éveil avait certes un peu arrangé les choses, mais le massacre de la Meute semblait avoir fissuré le barrage qu'elle avait construit autour de ses instincts. Le besoin pressant de sauter, au sens propre du terme, à la gorge de ses interlocuteurs se faisait de plus en plus souvent sentir.  
Au moins Frodon n'avait-il pas à gérer ce problème-là.  
Il serait désastreux qu'il soit affiché en Une de tous les journaux d'Arda qu'un collégien de treize ans avait réduit en charpie ses camarades de classe.  
\- N'oublie pas, dit-elle à voix basse. Tu t'appelle Freddie Underhill, tu viens d'Osgiliath, et tes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture.  
Frodon hocha la tête. Ils avaient répété, bien sûr, bien mis en place leur petite comédie. Mais aucun des deux ne parvenait vraiment à s'y faire, et un faux pas était si vite arrivé...

La sonnerie retentit une seconde fois, et le directeur commençait visiblement à atteindre les limites de son affabilité. Will pouvait sentir l'odeur musquée de son impatience et de son agacement, et se retint très fort de ne pas froncer le nez. La Louve dans son esprit, en revanche, ne s'en priva pas. L'humain vibrait littéralement, et nulle doute que si la décence le lui avait permi, il aurait sautillé sur place d'impatience. Mais il restait bien sagement caché derrière sa façade d'enseignant responsable en costume-cravate, seulement trahi par ses phéromones.  
Il posa paternellement la main sur l'épaule de Frodon, et la Louve gronda d'avertissement.  
 _À moi. Louveteau. Danger._  
Will inspira à fond et lui enjoignit de se taire. Le proviseur n'était pas menaçant. Seulement maladroit dans une tentative de se montrer amical. Du reste, absolument pas une menace. Un humain pur jus, la cinquantaine, petite brioche, crâne dégarni, moustache et lunettes rondes. Inoffensif. Même l'odeur qu'il dégageait l'était.  
\- Venez, mon garçon, dit-il. Je vais vous présenter à vos camarades de classe.  
Frodon roula discrètement des yeux. Attitude classique d'un adolescent qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne le traitait pas encore comme un adulte alors qu'il n'en était pas encore un, sans pour autant se risquer à le dire à haute voix.  
Will lui adressa un regard de reproche, ses yeux se colorant d'or l'espace d'une demie-seconde.  
 _Tiens-toi tranquille._  
Le garçon saisit le message et se renfrogna, se composant un visage impassible.  
\- Monsieur, hésita-t-elle. Je pense que vous le savez déjà, mais les parents de Fred sont décédés très récemment. Il est encore choqué.  
Le proviseur hocha la tête.  
\- Je comprends, mademoiselle Underhill. Nous ferons notre possible pour qu'il se sente à l'aise.  
Will acquiesça avec un sourire gêné.  
\- Je vous le laisse, alors, dit-elle en tentant de paraître enjouée.

Comment se comportait-on pour dire au-revoir à un adolescent qui était sensé être votre neveu mais qui ne l'était pas, et qui détestait les démonstrations publiques d'affection, comme elle, d'ailleurs?  
 _Mahal._  
C'était horriblement embarrassant, et la Louve était tout aussi perplexe. Car même si elle partageait son corps et son esprit en symbiose avec son hôte humain, elle restait un animal, et que son premier réflexe aurait été de lui lécher la figure, ce qui du point de vue des standards des hommes n'était pas moralement acceptable.  
Après un instant de réflexion qui n'avait dû durer que quelques secondes mais qui lui parut épouvantablement long, Will se décida à lui ébouriffer maladroitement les cheveux, pleinement consciente du ridicule de la situation. L'adolescent était grand pour son âge, et elle, et bien...quelque peu verticalement contrariée, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne le dépassait que d'une dizaine de centimètres. Elle ne savait pas comment les gens faisaient pour gober cette histoire de tante et de neveu. C'était certainement plus crédible, cependant, que si elle avait voulu le faire passer pour son fils.  
Enfin.  
Tant que ça arrangeait ses affaires.  
\- Passe une bonne journée, Freddie, lui souhaita-t-elle sincèrement, même si elle doutait que ce soit le cas.  
Pour avoir changé d'établissement trois fois dans sa scolarité, elle savait qu'être le petit nouveau, arrivé en cours d'année, que tout le monde scrutait et analysait comme une bête de foire, n'était pas une expérience des plus agréables. Et une mauvaise première impression pouvait vous pourrir définitivement une année complète.  
Mais ça se passerait bien.  
Ça se passerait bien.  
Ça devait se passer bien.

Grandmère aurait été allumer un cierge au temple de Yavanna, comme elle l'avait fait pour chaque évènement important dans la vie des membre de la Meute. Will n'était pas très portée sur ces choses-là. Sans doute le résultat d'avoir fait des études, alors qu'Adamanta Took née Chubb n'était jamais, de toute sa longue vie, sortie de la Comté, petite enclave pleine de traditions assez rigides.  
Avait-elle oublié de mettre un cierge, le soir où elle était morte? Nul ne le saurait jamais, maintenant. Et quand bien même, pour ce que ça lui avait servi...  
La porte de la classe se referma derrière Frodon et le proviseur avec un claquement sec. Will carra les épaules, essuya ses paumes moites sur son jean et se força à respirer calmement. À elle de faire sa propre rentrée, à présent.  
Elle quitta le collège aux longs couloirs déserts, les fenêtres des classes laissant transparaître des rangées d'adolescents dont la moitié avait discrètement le nez en l'air, et rejoignit la petite voiture grise garée de travers sur le trottoir opposé. Sa montre indiquait dix heures vingt. Elle n'avait pas rendez-vous avant onze heures.  
Quarante minutes à tuer.

Will ouvrit la portière et fouilla dans la boîte à gant pour en extraire son paquet de filtres et ses feuilles de tabac. Elle se roula précautionneusement une cigarette qu'elle alluma avec empressement, avide de sentir la fumée râcler ses poumons.  
Will ne fumait que du Vieux Toby, l'Herbe à Pipe de la Comté. Elle ne se rappelait pas exactement de quand elle avait commencé, mais du plus loin que remontait sa mémoire, elle avait toujours vu Grandpère souffler des ronds de fumée avec sa pipe, et ça l'avait fascinée toute son enfance.  
La Louve gronda mentalement, manifestant sa désapprobation. Will l'ignora et tira une nouvelle bouffée. Cela faisait longtemps que les photos abominables de poumons atrophiés, noirâtres et boursouflés de tumeurs que l'on avait pas cessé de lui montrer dans son adolescence avaient cessé de lui faire le moindre effet. Le métabolisme des Loups-Garous était tel qu'il était impossible qu'elle développe un cancer des poumons. Ou de n'importe quelle autre partie du corps, d'ailleurs. En fait, à part, la rage, elle ne risquait pas d'attraper grand chose.  
Son regard dériva sur les deux volumineux cartons encombrant la banquette arrière, encore étiquetés du cachet de la poste. Ils étaient arrivés ce matin, comme Gandalf l'avait promis. Ses vêtements et ceux de Frodon. Ensuite, tous les trois jours, viendraient les livres, les bibelots, l'électroménager...  
Dans un mois, sans doute aurait-elle tout récupéré. Quand à ce qu'il adviendrait de Cul-de-Sac, Gandalf avait promis de faire en sorte que la maison, qui désormais lui appartenait, reste inoccupée et à l'abri de vautours tels que les cousins Sacquet-de-Besace. Autrefois, l'idée d'en être propriétaire l'aurait remplie de joie, mais à présent, la seule évocation de l'endroit ramenait immanquablement à sa mémoire les clichés de son salon aux murs criblés de taches de sang et d'impacts de balles.  
Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour y retourner et n'était même pas sûre d'en avoir envie.

Will écrasa sa cigarette sous son talon et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le siège du conducteur.  
Dix heures trente.  
Au moins, le tabac doux lui avait vidé la tête et évité de trop penser pendant dix minutes.  
La voiture vrombit et grinça quand elle embraya. La jeune femme grimaça. Cette épave roulante dont le fonctionnement relevait du miracle détonnait, dans les grands rues d'Erebor, perdue dans les longues files de voitures modernes aux fuselages étincelants. Pour la discrétion, c'était râté. Elle faisait juste tache dans le décor, voilà tout. Le temps d'atteindre l'artère principale de la cité, frangée de grattes-ciels, et Will avait l'impression que le monde entier avait les yeux fixés sur elle et la pointait du doigt en riant.  
Bon sang, Gandalf n'aurait-il pas pu se débrouiller pour lui fournir quelque chose d'autre d'un peu plus...neuf?  
En tout cas, vu que l'engin tenait plus du pot de yaourt que de la voiture, elle n'avait aucun mal à se glisser dans ces petits trous discrets que les conducteurs cherchent souvent pendant des heures avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ne peuvent s'y enfiler, les laissant dépités et pour le moins frustrés. Dans une grande ville, c'était pour le moins utile.

À dix heures quarante-neuf exactement, après s'être trompée de rue et avoir fait trois fois le tour du même pâté de maison, elle parvint enfin devant le Musée d'Histoire et d'Archéologie d'Erebor.  
Le bâtiment détonnait, au milieu des gratte-ciels, autant que sa voiture. Ça ressemblait à un immense manoir gothique entouré d'un large jardin d'apparence sauvage. Partout où la jeune femme posait les yeux, elle ne voyait que tourelles biscornues, créneaux veinés de lierre, gargouilles animales menaçantes, fenêtre en ogives à vitraux colorés. Même dans le jardin, les fontaines étaient en forme de dragons très réalistes crachant de l'eau au lieu de feu.  
On se serait cru dans un un conte fantastique.  
La seule chose qui rappelait encore le visiteur dans le monde moderne était les deux immenses bannières se déroulant sur la façade indiquant une exposition temporaire sur l'art préhistorique à Lossoth, les caméras de vidéosurveillance, les panneaux d'indication et les portes coulissantes vitrées.  
Dans l'esprit de Will, la Louve pointa les oreilles avec intérêt.  
L'endroit était vide. Aucun touriste. Fermé le dimanche, lundi et jours fériés, indiquait le panneau à l'entrée. On était un frisquet lundi d'octobre. Ceci devait expliquer cela. Mais c'était tant mieux. Même si elle se doutait que le travail que Gandalf lui avait dégoté ne la mettrait pas vraiment en contact direct avec les visiteurs, mieux valait pour elle ne pas se retrouver au milieu de trop de monde. Et ce n'était pas seulement pour elle que ça valait mieux.

Will prit une grande inspiration, traversa le jardin et grimpa les larges marches du perron, essayant de ne pas sciller en sentant les regards des dragons de pierre fixés sur son dos. Les portes vitrées s'écartèrent devant elle en sifflant.  
L'intérieur était étonnament moderne, contrairement à toutes ses attentes. Tout en parquets cirés et atmosphère médiévalo-fantastique, avec des armures complètes montant la garde de chaque côté des portes, mais chaque pièce présentée disposait d'un écran tactile incrusté dans son socle, et d'écouteurs intégrés.  
Le Musée d'Erebor était l'un des plus réputés d'Arda, et Will ne s'était pas offert le luxe de l'ignorer, mais l'importance et surtout la valeur de la collection la laissait sans voix. Il y avait des siècles et des siècles d'histoire conservé dans ces pièces, ayant déjà ou pas du tout révélé leurs secrets. L'excitation se mit à pétiller dans ses veines, chassant peu à peu le stress. Elle se sentait mieux, rien qu'à voir tout ça.  
Will s'approcha d'une vitrine, fascinée. À l'intérieur, le squelette d'une créature reptilienne d'un peu moins d'un mètre de haut déployait ses ailes, les os délicats luisant sous les néons en de fascinantes arabesques de dentelles blanchâtre.  
Un jeune dragon.  
 _Urulòki, Mordor, 600 ans_ , précisait la notice.  
Il n'y avait plus eu de dragons en Terre du Milieu depuis des siècles. Peut-être même celui-là était-il le dernier à avoir éclot. S'il avait vécu, Will n'osait même pas imaginé la taille qu'il aurait atteint.  
De quoi était-il mort, ce poussin qui n'avait jamais grandi?

Le claquement de talons aiguilles sur le parquet ciré lui fit tourner la tête. Ensuite vint l'odeur, et immédiatement, tous ses poils se hérissèrent et la Louve gronda.  
Aiguilles de pin, encens, et quelque chose d'ancien qui n'était pas définissable, mais impossible à confondre avec quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
 _Danger_ , siffla la Louve, et Will la sentit prête à prendre le contrôle, les échos lointains de la familière douleur précédant la transformation commençants à irradier ses os.  
La fille qui venait d'entrer dans le hall stoppa net. Grande et mince, avec de hautes pommettes, une longue chevelure d'un roux automnal miroitant comme du cuivre, une peau opalescente et des jambes interminables, tout ce que Will n'était pas. Adolescente, elle en aurait crevé de jalousie. Son odeur changea brutalement, passant à un relent de peur mêlée de curiosité, mais pas menaçant.  
Elle est aussi effrayée que moi, songea Will, et la Louve se tapit au fond de son esprit, pas rassurée pour autant.  
\- Vous êtes un Loup-Garou, observa la fille.  
Will hocha la tête.  
Ça ne servait à d'essayer de dissimuler quoi que ce soit.  
\- Et vous une Sorcière.  
Histoire qu'elles soient sur un pied d'égalité.  
Will n'avait de sa vie fréquenté qu'un seul autre représentant de cette espèce, et elle n'avait jamais réussi à lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Les Sorciers et Sorcières avaient un don pour déceler le mensonge et la véritable nature des gens. Entre autres pouvoirs plus ou moins occultes. Leur perception du monde était unique. Chaque être vivant leur apparaissait nimbé d'une aura qui lui était propre. Et Will n'avait pas le pouvoir de masquer la sienne, même si ce devait certainement être possible.

La Sorcière s'approcha, ses talons aiguilles cliquetant sur les lattes de bois, la lumière des néons mettant en valeur sa plastique parfaite.  
\- Vous devez être Bella, dit-elle. Monsieur Greyhame a téléphoné pour nous avertir de votre arrivée.  
\- Et je suppose qu'il n'a pas jugé bon de vous informer de ma petite particularité? s'enquit sarcastiquement Will, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.  
C'était bien Gandalf, ça. Omettre sciemment le détail qui tue.  
La sorcière lui tendit la main.  
\- Pas plus qu'il n'a dû vous informer de la mienne. Tauriel Wood, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis responsable des visites.  
Will se retint de lui dire qu'elle le savait déjà étant donné que c'était écrit sur la carte plastifiée épinglée sur son blazer noir. Au lieu de ça, elle serra automatiquement la main tendue.  
\- Bella Underhill.  
 _Mahal._  
Elle détestait ce nom.  
\- Il est beau, n'est-ce pas? commenta Tauriel en désignant le squelette du dragon.  
Will acquiesça.  
\- Mort de faim, diagnostiqua-t-elle. Ses ailes sont atrophiées. Il ne pouvait pas se nourrir seul.  
La Sorcière leva un sourcil.  
\- Nous pensions qu'il avait été victime des Grandes Chasses.  
\- Une erreur commune, confirma Will.

L'extinction des Dragons, comme d'une grande partie des créatures surnaturelles, était dûe aux Grandes Chasses menées quelques siècles plus tôt par un ordre de fanatiques religieux nommé la _Justice d'Erù_. L'ordre avait à l'époque mené une véritable inquisition, dont Sorcières et Loups-Garous avaient été des victimes assez régulières, et existait encore de façon très marginalisée. Elle les avait un temps suspectés d'avoir organisé la tuerie de Cul de Sac. Mais c'était en fait assez improbable. La _Justice d'Erù_ aurait mis le feu à la maison et serait restée jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police à réciter des rites d'exorcisme, en tenue de cérémonie et bannières flottant au vent.  
Le jeune dragon dans la vitrine ne présentait aucune trace visible de blessures, et serait en bien plus mauvais état s'il avait été massacré par des fanatiques. Mais ses ailes aux articulations fragiles étaient bien trop petites par rapport à son corps. Incapable de voler et d'assurer sa survie, il avait certainement dû se rouler en boule et attendre la fin, trop jeune pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.  
\- Vous étudiez les Dragons? s'enquit Tauriel.  
\- J'ai fais ma thèse sur les Grandes Chasses, répondit Will.  
Elle laissa passer un instant.  
\- Le professeur Peredhel a été mon directeur.  
La Sorcière écarquilla ses yeux d'un vert mordoré, presque couleur de bronze. L'information avait fait mouche.  
\- Il est très respecté au sein de notre ordre, dit-elle.  
Et le seul autre Sorcier que Will avait jamais fréquenté. Un type bien, versé dans la guérison et les arts divinatoires. Et un véritable puit de sciences, par dessus le marché.  
\- Il y a un Coven à Erebor? s'enhardit à demander Will.  
Tauriel secoua la tête.  
\- Mon Coven est basé à Eryn Lasgalen.  
Son odeur trahit un léger malaise. Visiblement, le sujet était assez sensible. Était-elle en rupture de ban?

Tauriel frappa soudain dans ses mains.  
\- Okay, s'exclama-t-elle. Vu que vous allez être la responsable de notre département de recherches, je suppose que je ferais mieux de vous montrer votre terrain de jeu.  
La Sorcière la conduisit à travers des couloirs emplis de statues, de poteries, d'ossements et d'autres vestiges d'une valeur inestimable. Tauriel se révéla intarissable à leur sujet, et Will se surprit à prendre plaisir à l'écouter.  
\- La plupart de nos collections datent de la période des Khâzad, les premiers habitants d'Erebor.  
\- Des clans semi-barbares menés par des Seigneurs de Guerre, commenta Will. Disparus à force de se battre entre eux.  
Une période passionnante. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de choisir un autre sujet, plus large, pour sa thèse.  
Tauriel passa rapidement une carte magnétique sur un capteur commandant la porte d'un ascenceur.  
\- Normalement, le conservateur Fundinson aurait dû vous accueillir, mais il est actuellement en réunion à Dale avec nos principaux mécènes. Monsieur Greyhame e fait partie, je crois.  
Will haussa les épaules.  
\- Certainement.  
Politicien, homme d'affaire, trafiquant louche, maintenant mécène de musée...Gandalf Greyhame avait tellement de visage qu'en découvrir un nouveau ne l'étonnait même plus.  
L'ascenseur s'ouvrit en coulissant silencieusement, dévoilant un intérieur capitonné.  
\- Oh, avant que j'oublie, dit Tauriel avant d'appuyer sur le bouton commandant la descente. Faites attention à Boromir.  
Will leva un sourcil.  
\- Boromir?  
La Sorcière grimaça. La Louve soupira intérieurement. Même tordre la bouche ainsi ne parvenait pas à altérer ses traits parfaits, reçus de son héritage occulte. Enfin, Tauriel n'y pouvait rien. La génétique.  
\- Le gardien de nuit, précisa-t-elle. Il est...enfin, vous verrez.

L'ascenseur se rouvrit sur une bibliothèque. Une immense bibliothèque. Colossale et circulaire. Des rangées et des rangées de livres anciens à perte de vue, montant en spirale jusqu'au plafond.  
\- Impressionnant, je sais, commenta Tauriel.  
Au centre de la salle se trouvaient des bureaux encombrés d'ordinateurs, de manuscrits et d'outils scientifiques variés, le tout entouré d'un labyrinthe caisses contenant des reliques emballées de parpier kraft. Dans un coin, une machine à café flambant neuve.  
\- Tous les objets qu'on a ici proviennent du chantier de fouilles qu'on a récemment ouvert dans les anciennes mines sous la Montagne. On y a trouvé des vestiges importants d'une ancienne cité Khazâd.  
Will extirpa un fragment de statue d'une des caisses. Une moitié de visage barbu aux angles grossiers, gravé de runes, taillé dans le granit noir.  
\- Le chantier est accessible? s'enquit-elle.  
Tauriel haussa les épaules.  
\- Avec les autorisations nécessaires, oui.  
\- J'aimerais y jeter un oeil, marmonna la jeune femme, reposant son fragment de statue avec précaution.  
Ça allait lui prendre des mois, d'étudier et de classifier une telle quantité de vestiges. La perspective l'excitait beaucoup, et quoi de mieux commencer que de se rendre sur le terrain?  
Si elle se noyait dans le travail, enfouie jusque par dessus la tête dans ce qui la passionnait, sans doute oublierait-elle les récents évènements.  
\- Je verrais ce que je peux faire, promit Tauriel.

La Sorcière semblait chercher quelque chose du regard.  
\- Boromir? T'es là? appela-t-elle.  
\- Techniquement, Tauriel, je ne suis jamais vraiment là, répondit une voix grave qui les fit sursauter.  
Il y avait un homme assis sur une des caisses. Un homme qui n'était pas pas là l'instant d'avant.  
Will fronça le nez.  
Quelque chose n'allait.  
Elle ne pouvait pas le localiser.  
Aucune odeur.  
Rien.  
La porte était toujours fermée, et elle était quasiment sûre qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce lorsqu'elles y étaient entrées.  
L'homme affichait un sourire à fossettes digne d'un Chat du Chesshire sous sa courte barbe, et ses yeux gris pétillaient dans son visage taillé à la serpe encadrée de longues mèches de cheveux blond-roux. Grand, et bâti comme un rugbyman, Will lui aurait donné entre trente et quarante ans.  
Qu'avait-il dit, déjà?  
 _Je ne suis jamais vraiment là..._  
\- Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrête d'effrayer les gens comme ça, se plaignit Tauriel. Ça devient pénible.  
Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.  
\- Si tu pouvais voir ta tête à chaque fois, Tauriel, rétorqua-t-il gaiement, ça vaut son pesant d'or, crois-moi.  
Il se tourna vers Will, et la jeune femme sut exactement ce qui n'allait pas.  
 _Je ne suis jamais vraiment là._  
Pas d'odeur. Pas de présence.  
Oh, Mahal.  
À travers le corps de l'homme, on pouvait vaguement voir les rangées de livres du mur opposé.  
 _Un mort._  
Plus exactement, l'empreinte spirituelle d'un mort.  
Un fichu _fantôme_ , quoi.  
Un musée hanté. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne l'étonnait plus?  
\- Vous êtes sa nouvelle collègue, n'est-ce pas? Elle était très...excitée à l'idée de vous rencontrer. Et Bella par-ci, et Bella par-là, minauda-t-il.  
\- Connard d'ectoplasme, siffla la Sorcière rousse.

Le spectre tendit vers Will une main translucide, au travers de laquelle se dessinaient les lattes du parquet.  
\- Boromir Whitegate, se présenta-t-il. Ravi de faire votre connaissance.  
Le regard de Will fit l'aller et retour entre le visage du fantôme et la main sans consistance qu'il lui offrait, physiquement impossible à serrer, peu sûre de la conduite à tenir. L'homme haussa brusquement les épaules en laissant retomber son bras.  
\- Désolé. Parfois, j'oublie, sourit-il avec embarras.  
Il fit volte-face, et se dirigea droit vers une étagère.  
\- Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de moi, Tauriel, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule, avant de traverser les rangées de livres et de disparaître. Le tout en silence. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Ce qui était la vérité, en fin de compte.  
\- Le gardien de nuit? s'enquit prudemment Will.  
\- Officiellement, le chef de la sécurité est Dwalïn Fundinson, le frère du conservateur, expliqua Tauriel. Mais Boromir hante ce musée depuis un certain temps alors on a accepté de ne pas faire venir de médium à condition qu'il se rende utile par la suite.  
La sorcière avait le regard fixé sur l'endroit où le fantôme avait disparu. Elle avait l'air étrangement triste.  
\- Il refuse de me dire comment il est mort et pourquoi il s'attarde au lieu de reposer en paix.  
Will jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, et s'empara d'une pièce de métal ronde encrassée de rouille, la grattant légèrement de l'ongle.  
Un faible éclat d'or se mit à reluire.  
\- Peut-être qu'il aime juste être ici, proposa-t-elle.  
Pour sa part, elle aimait déjà l'endroit, calme, si calme que le rugissement oppressant de la cité ne pouvait atteindre ses oreilles, et si chargé de souvenirs et de vestiges de glorieux temps anciens que c'en était enivrant. Avec un peu de chance, le passé des autres finirait par submerger le sien.

 **réactions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre! Une surprise à la fin ;)**

 **KyraMB: tout sera expliqué, tu verras :D qui, honnêtement, n'aime pas Boromir?**

Chapitre 3: Où il est question de steaks et d'imbéciles

La vie à Erebor, se rendit compte Will, à son corps défendant, n'était pas si terrible. Bien sûr, après trois semaines, il était sans doute un peu tôt pour se prononcer, d'autant que la Pleine Lune approchait, et que la Louve en devenait d'autant plus difficile à contrôler.  
Mais, par l'intermédiaire de Gandalf, la majorité de ses possessions, ainsi que celles de Frodon, lui avaient été restaurées, et le 221B Avenue Ravenhill commençait vaguement à ressembler et à se ressentir comme la maison. Tous les paquets, dès leur ouverture, avait laissé échapper une bouffée embrouillée de senteurs familières qui faisaient monter les larmes aux yeux, porteuses d'une nostalgie amère qui lassait peu à peu la place à un doux sentiment de sécurité et de comfort. Will avait récupéré ses précieux livres, et Frodon sa console de jeu et ses maquettes, c'est à dire le principal.  
Évidemment, la pensée d'un Cul-de-Sac entièrement vide, aux murs dépouillés, se trouvait toujours tapie au fond de leurs esprits, mais le fait que le Smial n'ait pas été investi par les Sackville-Baggins était une consolation en soi. Rien qu'à l'idée de Lobelia, ce crapaud boursouflé qui lui tenait de parente, paradant d'un air satisfait au milieu du salon de ses grands-parents, Will sentait la Louve sortir les crocs et les planter dans son âme jusqu'à ce que ça devienne physiquement douloureux.  
C'était son territoire. Les intrus n'y avaient pas leur place.

Erebor, en revanche, était un terrain de chasse entièrement nouveau. La Louve n'était pas habituée au milieu urbain, et se retrouvait aussi désorientée qu'un chiot dans son nouvel univers, même si son odorat s'habituait lentement à l'afflux désordonné de senteurs qui parvenait sans discontinuer à ses narines. Le problème était simple en pratique, et difficile à résoudre. Pour connaître son nouveau territoire, elle devait le parcourir. Et elle ne pouvait pas se promener en ville sous sa forme Lupine.  
Trop repérable.  
La Meute la plus proche vivait à deux cent kilomètres.  
Elle était seule, au moins jusqu'à l'Éveil de Frodon. Et un Loup seul ne survivait pas longtemps. Sans la Meute, autant se tirer une balle d'argent dans la tête. Will espérait ne pas avoir à en arriver là.

L'argent lui causait suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. Pas au sens financier, bien entendu. Gandalf leur avait fait le virement d'un beau petit pécule, et elle avait économisée une jolie petite somme sur son salaire de professeur d'archéologie stagiaire à l'Université de Rivendell.  
Au sens matériel.  
Ces fichus Khâzad, quoi qu'on ne puisse pas forcément les en blâmer, avaient entièrement basé leur système monétaire sur des pièces et des lingots d'argent. Dont on avait retrouvé une certaine quantité sur le chantier de fouilles, si encrassées de poussière et de terre qu'elle ne s'était aperçue de leur composition qu'au moment où l'une des pièces commençait à lui brûler la peau malgré le gant de cellophane qu'elle avait enfilé par mesure sanitaire.  
Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était douloureux, n'ayant pas été en contact avec de l'argent depuis le jour où, à treize ans, elle s'était fait percer les oreilles en cachette et avait failli faire un choc anaphylatique, causant par la même occasion une peur terrible au bijoutier. Les Loups-Garous possédaient des capacités de régénération quasi instantanées, il est vrai, mais qui ne pouvaient pas grand chose pour les blessure provoquées par l'argent, qui noircissaient et rongeaient les chair comme de l'acide, et mettaient des mois à guérir. Les cicatrices qui en résultaient étaient souvent très laides. En ce qui concernaient ses oreilles, Will avait eu de la chance, puisqu'elle avait retiré presque immédiatement les boucles, et on pouvait même dire qu'en fin de compte, ça avait même été plutôt utile, puisque les trou étaient restés au lieu de se refermer immédiatement comme ç'aurait été le cas avec une blessure normale.  
Mais il en allait tout autrement de sa main. Will se retrouvait avec un profil noirci de roi Khâzad gravé dans le creux de la paume, soit un cercle d'environ cinq centimètre de diamètre de chair à vif, sur lequel il fallait appliquer du tulle gras et de la biafine matin et soir.  
Elle allait avoir une jolie cicatrice.  
Quelle galère.  
Heureusement que Tauriel avait vite réagit en lui versant sur la main la première chose liquide qui passait à sa portée, à savoir la bouteille d'alcool à quatre vingt dix degrés dont elle se servait pour nettoyer les pièces. Will en avait perdu toute dignité et littéralement hurlé à la mort pendant quelques minutes, mais au moins, l'infection avait été limitée, et il n'y avait pas de traces de nécrose.

Une fille bien, Tauriel. Qui ne posait pas trop de question. Les Sorcières basaient leur jugement des personnes sur ce qu'elle voyait dans leurs auras. Will ne savait pas ce que Tauriel avait lu dans son aura, mais ce qu'elle avait lu avait dû lui plaire, et elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus que ce qu'elle lui avait dit d'elle-même, ce dont la jeune femme était reconnaissante.  
Et la Louve avait fini, à la longue, par apprécier la Sorcière. L'apprécier vraiment, pas comme les visiteurs qui étaient plus intéressés, lorsqu'elle faisait ses conférences, par son impeccable décolleté que par ce qu'elle disait. Ces imbéciles ne savaient pas ce qu'ils manquaient. Tauriel avait des connaissances que n'aurait pas dénigrées un historien chevronné. C'était un rat de bibliothèque, tout comme Will.  
Et quand leurs conversations ne portaient pas sur les vases de la seconde période Sinda ou les différents alliages utilisés dans l'armement traditionnel Rohirrim, elles parlaient cinéma, musique, cuisine. Entre autres.

La Sorcière avait l'habitude d'apporter des muffins chocolatés faits maison tous les matins, et Will n'était pas du genre à dire non à une collation matinale. Même si l'expression chagrinée qu'affichait Boromir quand il les voyait enfourner de concert les pâtisseries lui faisait un peu mal au cœur. Elle ne savait pas si les fantômes pouvaient avoir faim, mais ils pouvaient certainement ressentir de la nostalgie. Sans doute avait-il adoré les muffins, de son vivant.  
Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit.  
Les morts ne restaient pas toujours bien sagement dans leurs tombes, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils restaient morts. Boromir n'avait plus de corps physique, et n'en retrouverait jamais un. On ne l'entendait jamais s'en plaindre, mais il était plus que clair qu'il n'était pas très satisfait de son état.  
Du reste, il était étrangement sympathique, pour un macchabée, quand il ne s'amusait pas à apparaître de nulle part ou à vous passer au travers pour s'amuser, sa tête apparaissant brusquement au milieu de votre torse telle la créature d'Alien. En moins laid.  
C'était une sensation bizarre, d'être traversée par un fantôme. Comme de prendre un bain dans une rivière glacée.  
Mais elle lui pardonnait volontiers ces petites facéties. Après tout, il n'avait que ça à faire, le pauvre. Jamais manger, jamais dormir, jamais toucher quoi que ce soit. Ce devait être terriblement ennuyeux.

Ils avaient donc une petite routine bien règlée, tous les trois, seulement troublée de temps en temps par Balïn Fundinson, le vieux conservateur affable, ou son frère Dwalïn, un colosse à mohawk, barbu et tatoué, sur qui l'uniforme de gardien avait des airs de tenue de biker, qui s'exprimait par grognement et monosyllabes et passait le plus clair de son temps à scruter des écrans reliés à la petite centaine de caméras disséminées dans le musée.  
À deux contre trois, les humains étaient clairement en minorité dans ce musée. D'autant que si les frères Fundinson avaient conscience des pouvoirs de Tauriel et de la présence de Boromir, Will avait préféré ne pas les informer de son encombrante Lycanthropie. Balïn ne poserait sans doute aucun problème, mais elle était moins sûre pour Dwalïn. Les armoires-à-glaces comme lui n'aimaient pas en général s'approcher trop près de filles qui pouvaient les battre à plate couture au bras-de-fer. Et puis, la situation lui convenait très bien comme elle était, alors pourquoi changer quoi que ce soit?

Elle se levait le matin, déposait Frodon au collège, filait au musée, se bourrait de muffins avec Tauriel autour de la machine à café, sous l'oeil sardonique de Boromir qui, comme il le disait lui-même, regardait les kilos en trop s'installer lentement, puis enterrait son nez dans ses vestiges bien-aimés et n'en ressortait pas avant la pause déjeuner. _Bien-aimée_ pause déjeuner.  
\- Tu prends vraiment toujours DEUX steaks? s'enquit Tauriel en fixant son assiette surchargée.  
La Sorcière était végétarienne. Allez savoir pourquoi. Sans doute pour maintenir sa ligne. Quoique ce ne soit pas très conseillé sur le plan nutritionnel.  
Will saupoudra d'herbes les deux pièces de viandes fumantes pour en relever le goût.  
\- Deux steaks saignants, confirma-t-elle. Trois si j'ai vraiment faim. Mon métabolisme consomme.  
Tauriel jeta un regard à sa propre assiette. Salade de riz.  
La Louve était une carnivore assumée. Point, à la ligne. Et qu'importe si elle prenait un peu de poids? Elle n'avait jamais été maigre. Svelte, certes, mais bien en chair. Jeune adolescente, elle avait détesté ses hanches trop larges et sa poitrine trop imposante pour son corps frêle de gamine poussée trop vite. Ensuite, le reste avait grandi, et tout ce qui lui avait paru disproportionné était rentré dans l'ordre. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'aurait pas préféré avoir le physique de toutes ces filles au visage et au corps photoshoppés qui s'affichaient en petite dentelle sur toutes les affiches et couvertures de magazines, ç'aurait été se mentir, mais au moins, elle se sentait bien dans sa peau. Hors de question de se mettre à bouffer de la verdure pour ça.  
Elle était, et bien...ronde, comme d'ailleurs toutes les femmes de la famille Baggins depuis des générations, et l'assumait.  
\- J'ai besoin de protéines, expliqua-t-elle, fourchette levée. La Pleine Lune est dans deux jours, et je dois être au meilleur de ma forme.  
Taurie se mit à martyriser pensivement une feuille de salade.  
\- En plus, je ne me suis pas transformée depuis le mois dernier, donc la Louve est un peu frustrée, marmonna Will en découpant sa viande avec hargne.  
Frustrée? Façon de parler. Furieuse, oui. Ça allait être l'Enfer, d'essayer de l'empêcher d'attaquer tout ce qui bougeait.  
\- Je pensais que les Garous ne se transformaient qu'à la Pleine Lune, justement, commenta la Sorcière.

Will grimaça.  
Si seulement. Ça aurait rendu les choses beaucoup plus simples.  
\- Je peux changer de peau quand je veux, dit-elle. Mais je suis forcée de passer la Pleine Lune sous ma forme de Louve.  
Il fallait assurer un équilibre entre les deux parts de sa psyché. L'Humain et le Prédateur. Sinon, l'un des deux devenait rapidement incontrôlable, et pas forcément celui qu'on croyait.  
\- La Louve et moi sommes deux entités séparées partageant le même corps, un symbiote, si tu préfère.  
\- Ça se soigne, la schizophrénie, tu sais, interrompit Boromir, qui venait, comme à sa déplorable habitude, d'apparaître de nulle part, et qui lorgnait la viande avec envie.  
Tauriel leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je crois que je tuerais pour un steak, dit-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret, les coudes sur la table.  
\- Tu as faim? s'enquit Bilbo, voulant vérifier un point.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Pas plus que d'habitude.  
Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu désolée pour lui. Surtout quand les riches saveur de viande cuite, de grillé et de sang mêlées à celle des herbes aromatiques fondaient si délicieusement sur sa propre langue. Aussi s'empressa-t-elle de faire disparaître son repas le plus vite possible, pour qu'il ne l'ait pas trop longtemps sous les yeux.  
\- C'est pas génétique, la Lycanthropie? s'étonna Tauriel.  
\- Si, confirma Will. Malédiction familiale, en quelque sorte. Un gêne mutant d'origine magique qui se transmet de génération en génération.  
\- Donc ces histoires de morsure et de contamination, c'est des conneries, résuma le spectre.  
Will prit le temps de bien mastiquer sa dernière bouchée de viande avant de répondre.  
\- Oui et non. Il peut arriver que suite à une attaque, le gêne concerné mute chez une victime, et donne naissance à une nouvelle lignée. Mais c'est vraiment des cas exceptionnels.  
\- Pourquoi?  
Will renvoya un sourire carnassier aux deux paires d'yeux qui la fixaient.  
\- Parce que que nous mangeons nos proies, dit-elle lentement, et qu'il n'en reste généralement pas assez pour qu'elles puissent se relever et aller hurler à la Lune.

Il y eut un silence embarrassant, après ça. Dans son esprit, la Louve se mit à ricaner, ses longs crocs blancs semblant étinceler de malice.  
\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, conclut Will en se préparant un café, je n'ai jamais trucidé personne.  
Personne d'humain, en tout cas.  
Ce qui nous voulait pas dire, mais ça, elle le garda pour elle-même, qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion ou l'envie de le faire. Quand on courait la nuit dans les bois, la faim au ventre, on pouvait toujours tomber sur un clochard, ou des campeurs, ou un couple adepte de sérénades au clair de lune. Et un accident était si vite arrivé...  
Grâce au ciel, ou à elle-ne-savait-quelle-divinité, elle avait toujours, jusqu'ici, réussi à réfréner ses instincts primordiaux. Mais, maîtrisés ou pas, ils restaient bien présents, et il aurait été stupide de sa part de l'oublier.  
\- Je te vois mal boulotter quelqu'un, de toute façon, marmonna Boromir dans sa barbe.  
\- C'est pas comme si tu risquais quoi que ce soit, de toute façon, rétorqua Tauriel. Tu es déjà mort.  
\- Merci de me le rappeler.  
\- Hey, intervint Will, sentant venir la dispute. On peut revenir à des sujets plus positifs?

Boromir hocha la tête avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme pour être honnête.  
\- Comment va ta main, au fait? s'enquit la Sorcière.  
Will haussa les épaules, levant en l'air sa paume bandée. Elle ne ressentait vraiment de douleur que lorsqu'elle se focalisait dessus et n'avait pas l'esprit occupé ailleurs, et c'était plus un élancement désagréable qu'autre chose.  
\- Ça pourrait être pire.  
Au moins, ce n'était pas sa main d'écriture. Parce que là, pour le coup, c'en serait devenu gênant.  
\- Je te ferais un cataplasme, si tu veux, promis Tauriel.  
\- Pas de magie? grogna Will.  
Les Sorcières étaient certes versée en l'art de la connaissance et de l'utilisation des Simples, mais elle se serait attendu à quelque chose d'un peu plus spectaculaire et rapide qu'un banal cataplasme. D'autant que la jeune femme rousse se targuait d'être spécialisée dans les Arcanes de la Guérison. Une discipline qui faisait également partie des talents du professeur Peredhel, même si son domaine de prédilection était les Arts Divinatoires.  
\- Pour une brûlure? s'esclaffa Tauriel. Pas besoin d'en arriver là. Si tu t'étais arrachée la main, encore...  
\- Tu me la remettrais en place, c'est ça?  
Tauriel la fixa incroyablement sérieusement de ses grands yeux mordorés.  
\- Parfaitement, asséna-t-elle. Et en plus, le Lune est dans une excellente configuration pour ce genre de rituel.  
Boromir soupira.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec la Pleine Lune? se plaignit-il.  
\- La Sorcellerie, mon cher, est basée sur une dynamique binaire entre la Soleil et le Lune, expliqua Tauriel d'un ton docte, et Will se rassit, intriguée. La Soleil est complémentaire du masculin, le Lune du féminin.  
\- Comme le Yin et le Yang? interrompit Will.  
Elle n'était pas très versée en philosophie Haradrim, mais le symbole était assez connu.  
\- En gros, répondit la Sorcière rousse. Nos pouvoirs croissent et décroissent en fonction de l'alternance des cycles. Un Sorcier Mâle atteindra l'apogée de sa puissance à Midi, quand la Soleil est à son zénith. Au contraire, une Sorcière sera plus forte à minuit.  
\- Je vois, fit Boromir sur un ton qui ne laissait entendre qu'il ne voyait pas du tout, et que ça le frustrait.  
Le pauvre, à force d'ennui, connaissait par coeur le contenu de la bibliothèque et pouvait, lorsqu'on lui demandait, indiquer dans quelle section se trouvait quel livre sur quel sujet, mais ce savoir s'arrêtait là, faute d'avoir jamais pu en ouvrir un seul. Il en était réduit à grapiller des fragment d'information par dessus les épaules de lecteurs ayant la capacité physiques de le faire pour lui.  
La vie de spectre était une vie de chien.

Will se leva de son siège.  
\- Je retourne à mes poteries, annonça-t-elle.  
Elle s'obstinait depuis deux jours à reconstituer un vase de terre cuite brisé dont les plus petits fragment faisaient la taille d'un ongle. Un travail long, minutieux et difficile, mais qui en valait la peine, parce que l'objet en question était émaillé de couleurs et de motifs incroyablement bien conservés. Une pièce de grande valeur, donc, et une addition de prix aux collections du musée.  
\- Je crois que je vais aller faire la sieste dans les combles, marmonna Boromir.  
\- Tu dors, toi? s'étonna Will.  
Il lui renvoya un regard agacé.  
\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre?  
Elle hésita, ne trouvant aucune proposition valable.  
Le fantôme agita la main d'un geste sardonique et s'évapora dans les airs.  
\- Prochaine visite dans un quart d'heure, soupira Tauriel. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de touristes Lossoth, cette fois.  
\- Pourquoi?  
Elle grimaça.  
\- Ils prennent trop de photos, geignit-elle, et Will pouffa, avant de réintégrer son antre pour ses travaux pratiques.  
Un puzzle 3D.  
C'était bien mieux qu'un puzzle classique, n'est-ce pas?

Elle y passa l'après-midi, et une partie de la soirée, pestant contre les fragments qui ne voulaient pas s'emboîter ensemble et contre la colle extra-forte qui semblait mettre un point d'honneur à se répandre partout, sauf là où il le fallait, et en particulier sur ses doigts. C'était un travail passionnant, mais frustrant au possible.  
Lorsque Will releva le nez de son plan de travail et de son vase à moitié reconstitué, il était dix-neuf heures, le musée fermait dans une demie-heure, et elle ressentait le besoin compulsif d'aller s'en griller une.  
Maudissant les normes sanitaires qui interdisaient de fumer à l'intérieur des bâtiments, elle se dirigea vers la porte de service, qui donnait sur une petite ruelle faiblement éclairée derrière le musée. Où on mettait aussi les poubelles, mais c'était mieux que rien.  
Il faisait nuit. On était en octobre, et dans les regions septentrionales où se trouvaient Erebor, le soir tombait vite. L'air était assez frisquet, et Will ne parvenait pas à distinguer la fumée de sa cigarette de son propre souffle. Pas que ça la dérange, du reste. Les anneaux de fumée n'en étaient pas différents.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle écrasa le mégot sous son talon et que l'odeur du Vieux Toby se dissipa légèrement qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Il y avait un homme dans la ruelle, appuyé dans l'ombre contre le mur, et qui ne semblait avoir rien d'autre à faire que de la regarder fumer.  
Flippant.  
\- Il fait froid, non? dit-il, et ses dents brillèrent sous la lumière du réverbère.  
Will lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.  
Un dragueur nocturne. Génial. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça.  
Grand et blond, cheveux longs, courte barbe et moustache bizarrement tressés, traits nordiques et prunelles d'un bleu azuré brillant, quelques années de plus qu'elle, peut-être. Jean et veste de cuir. Beau gosse.  
Il y avait quelques mois, Will aurait sauté sur l'occasion, flirté un peu, bu un verre ou deux et peut-être un peu plus. Les Loups-Garous étaient, après tout, des créatures à sang chaud. Mais ce temps-là était révolu, et il y avait quelque chose, chez ce type, qui la mettait mal à l'aise, faisait se dresser tous les poils de son échine et gronder sourdement la Louve dans son esprit.  
Elle mit un certain temps à mettre le doigts dessus, à travers la fragrance du Vieux Toby qui lui, et c'était le cas de le dire, polluait les narines. En fait, un certain temps qui suffit pour que le type se rapproche d'un pas souple, l'air de rien.  
\- Si vous comptez me proposez d'aller prendre un verre pour me réchauffer, je ne suis pas intéressée, le prévint-elle.

Le type pencha la tête sur le côté, nullement décontenancé. Il souriait, et continuait d'avancer, assez près pour que son odeur submerge ses sens, étrangement insidieuse.  
Sang et terre en décomposition mêlé à de l'eau de cologne et à quelque chose d'enivrant qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche.  
 _Merde._  
 _Merde merde merde._  
Le type continuait de sourire, un sourire prédateur et incroyablement attirant.  
 _Cours_ , siffla la Louve.  
 _Un Vampire._  
Un _putain_ de Vampire.  
Et qui avait déployé son Charisme à pleine puissance, en plus de ça, histoire qu'elle se laisse gentiment égorger comme un mouton, et en couinant de plaisir par dessus le marché.  
 _Dans tes rêves, mon grand._  
L'engourdissement sensuel que pouvait provoquer un suceur de sang, ça ne fonctionnait que sur les Humains lambda. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'elle se sentait plus en sécurité. Parce qu'un Lycanthrope qui se frittait avec un Vampire avait autant de chances, à forces équivalentes, de survivre que de se faire trucider.  
Cinquante/Cinquante.  
\- Certaine? sussura-t-il, et elle frissonna malgré elle.

Il n'avait pas sorti les crocs. Pas encore. Mais elle savait qu'ils étaient là, rétractiles comme ceux d'un serpent, cachés derrière son éclatante dentition. Et que si elle ne réagissait pas, ils allaient bientôt être plantés dans sa veine jugulaire. Elle finirait saignée à blanc comme un vulgaire cochon, laissée à pourrir dans le caniveau. Dans le meilleur des cas, parce qu'un Vampire ne vivait en général pas tout seul, et que s'il y avait un truc que ces foutus suceurs de sang appréciaient, c'étaient les repas en famille. Pas de gaspillage. Un humain adulte, c'était une proie beaucoup trop grosse pour une seule personne.  
Mais Will Baggins n'était pas humaine. Et Will Baggins n'était pas une proie.  
La Louve gronda d'impatience, et Will gronda avec elle, montrant les dents, et les yeux du Vampire s'écarquillèrent.  
\- Certaine, grinça-t-elle.  
Et elle lui envoya son poing dans la mâchoire mettant toute sa force dans le coup, envoyant le Vampire valser en arrière contre le mur.

Un humain normal aurait certainement eu la nuque brisée sous l'impact. Will espérait au moins, au craquement qui s'ensuivit, semblable à celui de la glace gelée, lui avoir abîmé ses jolies quenottes pointues. Mais elle ne s'attarda pas pour vérifier. Tout était dans la rapidité, après tout, et elle n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de se transformer pour le mettre en pièces, même si la Louve en frétillait d'envie. Will fit volte-face, ouvrant la porte de service à la volée et la claquant derrière elle.  
Il lui fallut un certain temps pour calmer les battements de son coeur affolé.  
Derrière la porte de métal, aucun bruit, et Will se relaxa, se laissant glisser sur le sol le long de la porte. La porte n'était pas verrouillée, mais il n'allait pas insister, et n'allait pas non plus perdre son temps à l'attendre derrière. Un Vampire ne pouvait entrer dans un bâtiment sans y être invité, Mahal seul savait pourquoi.  
La Louve, en tout cas, étaient furieuse. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de place pour un autre prédateur sur son territoire de chasse, et la jeune femme avait toutes les peines du monde à l'empêcher de submerger ses barrières mentales et de prendre totalement le contrôle. Elle sentait ses crocs s'allonger et sa fourrure effleurer le dessous de sa peau, et c'était très désagréable.

Sa décision était prise. Elle allait tuer Gandalf. À quoi pensait-il, ce vieux fou? L'envoyer vivre dans une ville infestée de Vampires, les ennemis héréditaires des Lycanthropes depuis des générations? Comment espérait-il qu'elle puisse protéger Frodo de ÇA aussi, et seule? Il était impossible qu'il ait _oublié_ ce _menu_ détail.  
Will grogna de frustration.  
Il était temps que la Pleine Lune arrive. Parce qu'elle avait vraiment, vraiment envie de trucider quelque chose.

 **Je n'ai pas besoin de dire qui est le Vampire blond, n'est-ce pas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ça va tout le monde! déjà les vacances demain pour moi :)**

 **Par contre...j'ai vu les scènes de l'édition étendue de BotfA. Les funérailles en particulier. La question est: vais-je bien après cela? Réponse: non.**

 **KyraMB: yep, c'était Fili :) je suis d'accord avec toi, il avait presque volé à Leggy la palme d'or de la réplique la plus débile!**

Chapitre 4: Où il est question de problèmes existentiels

Le _silence_.  
Sans doute était-ce le pire. Il n'était ni éveillé ni endormi, mais ça n'avait guère d'importance. Après des siècles de catatonie dans les ténèbres, sans rien voir ni rien entendre, il devait bien admettre qu'il ne s'habituerait jamais au silence. Le silence abyssal et terrifiant qui l'enveloppait chaque fois qu'il prenait le temps de s'allonger pour prendre un repos dont il n'avait pas besoin, et qu'il croisait ses mains à plat sur son torse pour tenter en vain de percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un vague écho sourd qui ne venait jamais. La Mort était silencieuse. Peu de gens savaient à quel point c'était vrai.  
Il entendait chanter le sang des humains dans leur veines, marteler leurs coeurs affolés comme un oiseau mourant battrait des ailes, et clapoter le précieux fluide vital lorsqu'il giclait sur les pierres, douces mélodies qui le remplissaient d'une ivresse délicieuse durant quelques trop courtes minutes, avant de s'éteindre. Mais seul le silence lui répondait lorsqu'il tentait de s'écouter lui-même.

Il savait qu'il était maudit. Il savait qu'il avait attiré ce fléau sur lui-même, et il avait depuis longtemps accepté l'éternité qui lui restait à perdurer comme une inévitable fatalité. _Perdurer_ , pas _vivre_. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait cessé de vivre. Il continuait, tout simplement, depuis d'interminables siècles.  
Huit cent ans.  
Cela avait été si long...et pourtant abominablement court. Le monde changeait trop vite pour lui. Il avait été vert et luxurieux, et soudain, il était d'un gris d'acier miroitant. Parfois, il lui arrivait de se demander à quel moment c'était arrivé. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, bien qu'il l'ait certainement vécu à un moment ou à un autre.

Il n'était qu'une coquille, après tout. Une enveloppe vide sans âme et sans vie, et pourtant animée par des rites abominables, condamné à se nourrir des autres pour prolonger une non-existence qui n'aurait jamais dû être. Et pourtant, il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lorsqu'il plantait ses crocs dans la chair palpitante d'un infortuné dont il ne retiendrait ni le nom ni le visage, et que le sang riche parfumé souillait ses lèvres et sa langue et coulait dans sa gorge.  
 _Monstre._  
 _Fils du démon._  
Il avait entendu bien pire que cela.  
Ils le maudissaient et empoignaient leurs torches et leurs fourches, et le payaient de leurs insignifiantes existences, se débattant inutilement pour ne pas mourir, jusqu'à l'acceptation finale. Ils abandonnaient tous, à la fin. Mais il aimait les voir résister inutilement. La sensation de pouvoir, le frisson de la chasse, étaient des plaisirs trop doux pour y renoncer.  
Quoique dans le monde moderne, qui ne le serait plus dans quelques décennies et remplacé par un autre, mais qu'importe, ces merveilleuses impressions se fassent plus insipides. Dans ces grands agglomérats puants qu'on avait le culot d'appeler des villes, il n'y avait qu'à se baisser et tendre la main pour ramasser dans le caniveau quelqu'un dont personne ne remarquerait ni ne regretterait la disparition, une proie bien trop facile, trop apathique pour résister, et dont le sang charriait bien souvent une autre saveur qui ne se trouvait dans la nature qu'à l'état de seringue.  
Que c'était ennuyeux.  
Le silence n'en faisait que s'alourdir, et avec, l'impression de solitude. Bien sûr, il n'était pas seul, pas au sens propre, mais dans la Mort, on était toujours isolé avec soi-même. On existait, sans se sentir soi-même exister. Un fantôme, avec une enveloppe charnelle et des appétits sanguinaires monstrueux.  
Beaucoup ne pouvaient accepter cette vérité.

Thorin Durinson existait depuis huit cens ans, et cela faisait presque autant de temps que son coeur avait cessé de battre dans sa poitrine, laissant la place à un vide abyssal et à une faim dévorante qui jamais, ou presque, ne s'apaisait, et il était loin, le temps où il ravageait les contrées alentours en laissant un sillage de sang et de larmes derrière lui. Ces choses-là avaient perdu leur intérêt premier. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander pourquoi, dans ce cas, il ne mettait pas fin à sa pseudo-existence, sans trouver non plus de raison valable. Peut-être parce qu'il était bien trop vieux, justement, pour avoir ce genre d'état d'âme.  
Ou alors...  
Une bordée de jurons abominables retentit dans le noir, quelque part à l'étage en dessous de lui, et Thorin siffla d'agacement entre ses canines.  
Voilà pourquoi il restait.  
Morgoth seul savait ce qui pourrait arriver si les deux tornades qui lui servaient de neveux se retrouvaient livrés à eux-mêmes. L'Apocalypse, très certainement. Ou pire, le _Dagor Dagorath_.  
Il devenait trop vieux pour leur servir de nourrice, mais s'il cessait de se préoccuper d'eux, Erebor serait en ruines au bout de deux jours et l'immense fortune qu'il avait amassé au cours des siècles, et dont la gestion constituait son activité principale, finirait dispersée au quatre vents.

Thorin ouvrit les yeux dans le noir complet et se leva avec réticence. Le stupide réveil analogique que son idiot de neveu avait insisté pour lui offrir à l'occasion de son sept cent quatre vingt-dix-septième anniversaire et qu'il gardait plus en désespoir de cause que par pure valeur sentimentale indiquait ving heures trente. Dehors, il devait certainement faire nuit, bien que ça ne fasse pas une très grande différence. La nyctalopie avait du bon, parfois.  
Le remue-ménage se poursuivait à l'étage inférieur, les échos furieux des voix de ses deux neveux traversant le plancher. Mahal en soit témoin, s'ils se battaient et qu'ils détruisaient le manoir, Thorin les flanquerait dehors. Parole d'honneur. Le batîment était sa propriété depuis un siècle et demi. Hors de question qu'il se retrouve par terre par la faute de deux imbéciles qui faisaient leur crise d'adolescence depuis des décennies et ne semblaient pas particulièrement pressés d'en sortir.  
D'autant que, si sa mémoire était exacte, l'un d'eux était sensé rapporter le dîner. La pensée le fit saliver. La _faim_. C'était bien la seule chose qui restait quand on avait perdu tout le reste.  
Étirant ses membres engourdis par sa journée de sommeil catatonique, Thorin s'habilla en vitesse et descendit les vieux escaliers de bois richement ouvragés qui menaient à ses appartements. La lumière était allumée, et ses pupilles sensibles mirent un certain temps à s'y habituer. Il avait fait installer l'électricité cinquante ans plus tôt, quand Fili l'avait supplié pour une télévision. Bientôt, cela s'était avéré indispensable. Malgré ses réticences premières, Thorin devait bien admettre qu'il ne saurait pas se débrouiller dans ce monde qui bougeait beaucoup trop vite sans son smartphone. Bien aimé gadget.

Se préparant mentalement, le Vampire poussa la porte du salon.  
\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? s'enquit-il de son ton le plus glacial.  
L'atmosphère se fit instantanément plus calme.  
Thorin embrassa la scène du regard et leva les yeux au ciel. Kili était avachi sur le sofa, plié en deux de rire, et son frère le fixait d'un air furieux, une main sur la bouche. En revanche, pas de dîner en vue.  
\- Désolé, mon Oncle, s'esclaffa Kili. Mais c'est trop drôle.  
Fili ne bougeait pas et se contentait de l'assassiner lentement du regard, le front plissé de fureur et de vexation.  
\- J'attends des explications, dit lentement Thorin.  
Le jeune Vampire brun pointa le doigt vers son frère aîné.  
\- Le dîner l'a attaqué, ricana-t-il.  
Thorin se massa l'arrête du nez. Allons bon. C'était la meilleure, celle-là.  
\- Rigole pas, connard, rugit Fili, sa voix curieusement chuintante derrière sa main. Ça fait mal.  
Kili en aurait certainement pleuré de rire, s'il avait pu. Mais les morts ne pleuraient pas. Cependant, ça n'excluait pas qu'il se tienne les côtes et se tortille comme un ver sur le sofa, toutes canines déployées, et secoué de hoquets convulsifs d'hilarité. Quelque part, il était heureux que son statut de Mort-Vivant ne lui ait en rien ôté de son joyeux caractère, mais en cet instant, ça semblait étrangement déplacé.  
Thorin se tourna vers le plus âgé de ses neveux.  
\- Est-ce vrai, Fili? questionna-t-il.  
Pour toute réponse, le blond laissa tomber la main qui lui couvrait le bas du visage, le regard sombre. Thorin faillit en perdre son sang froid.

La lèvre du jeune Vampire était fendue et meurtrie de noir, dévoilant une dentition ébréchée et curieusement asymétrique, car la longue canine pendait pitoyablement derrière la muraille des dents humaines, visiblement incapable de se rétracter convenablement. La plaie ne saignait pas, ce qui était, tout compte fait, normal, puisqu'aucun fluide vital n'irrigait le corps d'un Vampire, essentiellement composé de chairs mortes, mais l'aspect en était tout de même assez impressionnant, puisque la peau se nécrosait comme celle d'un cadavre.  
Toutefois, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui inquiétait Thorin.  
 _Le dîner l'a attaqué._  
Quel genre de proie pouvait prétendre avoir la capacité d'infliger ce genre de blessure à un Vampire? Bien sûr, Fili était jeune, mais assez expérimenté pour se laisser surprendre par un bête humain un peu plus vif que la moyenne. Il s'en prenait généralement aux clochards ou aux junkies dont personne ne regretterait la perte. À la limite, il chassait parfois dans les boîtes de nuit, ce qui était normal à son âge, mais son oncle le voyait mal attaquer un videur.  
Alors qui?  
Un autre Vampire? On éliminait l'option d'emblée. Thorin avait lui-même massacré tous ses semblables dans un rayon de cent kilomètres autour d'Erebor afin de rester maître de l'endroit. Aucun de ceux qui restaient ne serait assez stupide pour tenter de revenir et de s'en prendre à ses neveux.  
Une autre créature surnaturelle, alors?  
Une Sorcière ne s'en serait pas prise à lui physiquement, et lui aurait jeté un sort.  
Une Goule? Tout aussi improbable.  
Ce qui laissait les Garous, bien évidemment, mais il n'y avait pas eu de Garous dans la région depuis une éternité. Il s'en était assuré, et d'ailleurs sa robe de chambre était fourrée de poils de Loup.  
Tout cela le laissait bien perplexe.  
\- Si tu savais à quel point tu étais moche comme ça, mon frère, se gargarisa Kili. Tu...  
Un regard d'avertissement de son oncle le fit taire, et il se renfrogna.  
\- Fais moi voir ça, Fili, soupira Thorin.

Le garçon ne pouvait rester dans cet état, évidemment. C'était une offense à son honneur autant qu'à l'esthétique.  
Problème: le dîner n'était pas servi.  
Le vieux Vampire traîna son neveu dans la cuisine, ouvrit le frigidaire et pêcha dans un des bacs une des poches de sang de secours qu'il avait dérobé, ou plus exactement, charmé une des infirmières pour dérober, à l'Hôpital d'Erebor. Il la tendit à son neveu, qui cala l'opercule entre ses dents intactes et se mit à en aspirer lentement le contenu, poussant de temps à autre un léger grognement de plaisir. L'odeur de l'hémoglobine fraîche envahit lentement les narines de Thorïn, et la faim se réveilla paresseusement dans son estomac, mais il la réprima. Plus tard.  
Il n'était pas sûre qu'une poche d'un demi-litre suffise à guérir la blessure de Fili. Pour un Vampire, un repas complet, c'était deux litres minimum, même si en pratique, il pouvait rester des mois sans manger. Seulement, était donné leur statut de cadavre animé, sans consommation régulière, la putréfaction reprenait son cours. En effet, les Vampire, étant faits des macchabées, ne possédaient pas de capacités de régénération accélérée comme les Lycanthropes, qui, eux, appartenaient encore au monde des vivants. D'où l'importance de manger équilibré pour avoir bonne mine, même si l'expression n'avait sans doute pas totalement le même sens que celui que les humains lambdas lui attribuaient.

Toutefois, la plaie avait disparu temps que Fili absorbe tout le contenu de la poche. Ce n'était donc pas aussi grave qu'il l'avait cru.  
Le jeune Vampire se lécha les lèvres pour récupérer les dernières gouttes de sang et fit claquer ses mâchoires, ses crocs sifflants pendant qu'ils se détendaient et se rétractaient.  
Thorin croisa les bras alors que Kili passait la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
\- Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé? s'impatienta-t-il.  
\- Mon Charisme n'a pas fonctionné, marmonna le blond. Elle était seule et elle fumait un truc qui sentait bizarre alors je me suis dit...  
\- Sans blague? interrompit Kili. C'est une fille qui t'as arrangé comme ça?  
\- Va te faire foutre, cracha Fili, majeur levé et crocs découverts.  
\- Langage, commenta sévèrement Thorin.  
Ce que les jeunes pouvaient être grossier, ces temps-ci. Ça devait être culturel. Quoique. Thorin non plus n'était pas né à une époque où on exhalait des roses à chaque fois qu'on ouvrait la bouche. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait laisser ses neveux se comporter comme des sauvages. Être un Vampire, cela nécessitait d'avoir une certaine classe.  
\- Où est-ce arrivé, Fili?  
\- Derrière le musée. Elle m'a _grogné_ après, mon Oncle, dit Fili en faisant jouer ses muscles faciaux pour tester leur élasticité.  
Thorin jeta un regard d'avertissement vers Kili, qui avait la main plongée dans le bac contenant les poches de sang. Le jeune Vampire se renfrogna et referma le frigidaire.  
\- C'était vraiment bizarre, conclut Fili.

Thorin fronça les sourcils.  
\- Elle t'as frappée, et elle s'est enfuie?  
\- Elle est rentrée dans le musée, confirma le Vampire blond.  
\- Une employée, donc.  
Ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir fouiller un peu dans les dossiers des frères Fundinson. Non qu'il soit personnellement en contact avec eux, mais après tout, il possédait une partie des actions du musée, et les fouilles archéologiques se déroulaient sur un terrain qui lui appartenait. Comme la plus grande majorité des companies industrielles et minières d'Erebor. Bien sûr, les bons citoyens de la ville n'étaient nullement au courant de sa véritable nature, et spéculaient beaucoup sur ce mystérieux et très riche Monsieur Durinson qui vivait dans un vaste manoir à flanc de montagne ne se montrait en public qu'en de très rares occasions. Qu'ils spéculent tant qu'ils voulaient. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à passer outre ces choses-là.  
Mais cette histoire d'employée de musée agressive et insensible au Charisme le tracassait. Peu de créatures possédaient cette capacité. Surtout que Fili, en général, n'avait pas vraiment besoin de Charisme pour séduire une demoiselle. Pour réagir de manière aussi épidermique, la fille n'avait pas dû avoir la conscience tranquille. Une créature aux abois.  
Et vraisemblablement, un prédateur de trop dans cette ville.

Il allait devoir régler ce problème au plus vite. Les créatures surnaturelles vivaient généralement en groupe, et il espérait sincérement ne pas se retrouver du jour au lendemain à devoir gérer une Horde de Goules, une deuxième Famille de Vampires, des Succubes, ou pire, une Meute de Loups-Garous sur SON territoire.  
\- Que fait-on, mon Oncle?  
Fili était en colère, il le voyait bien, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Se laisser surprendre par une proie et pire, être blessé par elle était une erreur humiliante de débutant.  
\- Je vais tirer cette affaire au clair, Fili, promit-il.  
Ça promettait une chasse bien plus intéressante que l'écumage nocturne des caniveaux dans l'espoir de ramasser un rebut de la société crasseux, au goût chimique.  
\- Dites, se lamenta Kili, à propos du dîner...

* * *

Will ne se sentit jamais aussi soulagée que lorsqu'elle vit apparaître, au bout de l'allée faiblement éclairée par les réverbères, les fenêtres allumées du 221B. Plus qu'une centaine de mètres et elle serait en sécurité. À la Maison, ou ce qui s'en approchait le plus.  
Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le musée, la tôle chromée qui constituait l'habitacle de sa voiture lui semblait ridiculement fragile. Ça n'arrêterait pas un Vampire déterminé possédant assez de force pour froisser le métal, elle en avait bien trop conscience à son goût.  
Nulle trace de lui lorsqu'elle avait sprinté de la porte du musée jusqu'à son véhicule, mais ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Elle se sentait encore plus vulnérable que lorsqu'elle avait appris pour Grand-père et Grand-mère et Pri...  
 _Non._  
Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça maintenant. Elle ne devait pas. Sinon elle allait perdre le peu d'assurance qui lui restait et faire une crise d'angoisse, ou pire. Son estomac était déjà si noué qu'elle avait l'impression qu'un marin s'était amusé avec.  
Will se força à respirer lentement. Allons. Elle allait garer la bagnole, courir jusqu'à la porte, la verrouiller, prendre une douche, se faire un chocolat chaud, se fourrer sous ses couvertures et dormir. Ça irait beaucoup mieux ensuite. Et demain, c'était la Pleine Lune, et elle irait courir.  
La Louve eut un reniflement dédaignement. Elle aurait voulu se battre, elle. Mais ce n'était définitivement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Will tenait à sa peau, au sens propre comme au sens figuré.  
Le gravier du parking crissa désagréablement sous ses roues, et elle rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules. On aurait dit que quelqu'un était en train de rayer consciencieusement sa carosserie avec ses ongles. Mais c'était juste une impression. Une stupide impression.  
Dans le ciel noir d'octobre, l'oeil lunaire, presque rond, mais pas tout à fait, la fixait sans ciller. En temps ordinaire, elle aurait ressenti cela comme apaisant, d'une certaine manière, mais à cet instant elle trouvait cela sinistre.  
Le choc avait été rude.

Will déboucla sa ceinture de sécurité qui claqua comme un fouet en se rembobinant sur son support, sortit du véhicule et se hâta vers la maison.  
Frodon, au moins, était là. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées. En général, il sortait tôt du collège et restait seul quelques heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre du travail. Elle s'en voulait un peu de le laisser en rade ainsi, mais elle n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Ni elle ni lui ne constituait les emplois du temps. Surtout qu'en temps normal, il ne l'attendait pas pour le dîner. Au moins, ça prouvait qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul. Même s'il ne s'agissait que de faire réchauffer une boîte de raviolis.  
D'ailleurs, à cet instant, ça ne sentait pas les raviolis, mais la pizza. Quatre fromages. Instinctivement, Will se mit à saliver, et la Louve se renfrogna. Elle aurait préféré une Regina. Avec de la _viande_ hachée dessus. Enfin. Du moment que ce n'était pas une Quatre Saisons.  
 _Minute._  
À travers les senteurs de pizza, elle percevait l'odeur de Frodon, mêlée à une autre senteur inconnue. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la Maison. Un Étranger. La Louve montra les crocs.

Will se dirigea avec précaution vers le salon, et entrebaîlla la porte. Elle se détendit presque immédiatement.  
L'Étranger en question était une adorable gamine de l'âge de Frodon, humaine à cent pour cent, dotée de joues rondes, d'un petit nez retroussé piqueté de taches de rousseurs, de grands yeux bleus candides et de folles mèches de cheveux couleur miel qui semblaient s'évertuer à s'échapper de sa tresse. En fait, la seule chose qu'on pouvait éventuellement lui reprocher, c'était d'être allongée avec Frodon en chaussettes sur le sol, devant l'ordinateur, pizza à la main. S'il y avait des taches de sauce tomate sur la moquette, nota-t-elle mentalement, penser à demander à Frodon de nettoyer.  
\- Freddie, appela-t-elle doucement.  
Les deux adolescents se retournèrent de concert.  
\- Bonjour madame, salua d'emblée la gamine.  
Et bien élevée, avec ça.  
Ça aurait pu être pire. Avec tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans un collège, Frodon aurait pu ramener, au hasard, un _hooligan_.  
\- Tilda, ma tante Bella. Bella, Tilda Bowman, s'empressa de présenter Frodon. On avait un exposé à faire ensemble, alors je l'ai invitée.

Will hocha la tête.  
C'était positif, qu'il commence à se faire des amis. Vu comme c'était parti, il allait en avoir besoin.  
\- Je serais à l'étage si vous avez besoin de moi, dit elle.  
\- Tante Bella est archéologue, babilla Frodon. Elle sait des tas de trucs sur l'Anneau de Melian.  
Ah. Le légendaire Royaume des Fées. Voilà de quoi il s'agissait. En fait, on y avait découvert les ruines d'un cercle de pierres dressées, vestiges d'une ancienne civilisation Sorcière basée sur le matriarcat. D'où tout un tas de confusions. Nul n'avait vu de Fées depuis des millénaires, et quand bien même, elles ne bâtissaient pas.  
La petite, Tilda donc, sourit largement, et Frodon la supplia du regard. Allons bon. S'il tirait sur une corde sensible, aussi...  
Will regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait noir, et il était tard, et avec l'autre taré qui traînait dehors...  
\- Tu as quelqu'un pour te ramener, Tilda? s'enquit-elle.  
\- J'habite au 216, madame. J'ai juste à traverser la rue, répondit l'adolescente.  
Bien. Voilà qui lui ôtait une épine du pied. Mais elle aurait dû mieux observer le voisinage. Quelque part, c'était de la négligence. N'empêche qu'elle ne se sentirait vraiment tranquille qu'en ayant suivi la petite des yeux par la fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit bien rentrée à l'intérieur de sa propre maison. Il pouvait se passer beaucoup de choses, le temps d'une traversée de rue.  
Will s'assit à son tour sur la moquette et s'empara d'une part de pizza.  
\- Alors, commença-t-elle en arrachant voracement une bouchée, l'Anneau de Melian...

 **reviews?**

 **J'adore les enfants de Bard. Surtout que Sigrid et Tilda sont jouées par Peggy et Mary Nesbitt, les filles de James Nesbitt alias Bofur...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut tout le monde! Chapitre plutôt difficile à écrire, je l'avoue, à cause du nouveau point de vue...**

Chapitre 5: L'appel de la Lune et ses inconvénients

La vieille horloge du musée sonna six coups, renvoyant un écho sourd dans le calme de la bibliothèque.  
\- J'y vais, annonça brusquement Will en fourrant son ordinateur dans son sac.  
\- Déjà? s'étonna Tauriel, levant le nez d'un manuscrit enluminé couvert de runes. Il n'est que six heures.  
\- Ce qui me laisse environ une heure avant que la Lune ne se lève, grimaça Will, et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas te retrouver seule avec moi à ce moment-là.  
La nuit tombait tôt, en octobre, surtout dans des régions froides comme celle d'Erebor, et elle devait être en dehors de la ville au moment où ça se produirait. Risque zéro. Ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Elle trouverait bien un endroit où elle ne risquait pas de croiser et donc d'attaquer qui que ce soit.

La jeune femme soupira en examinant le désordre de son plan de travail. Des bouquins à remettre sur leurs étagères, des statuettes qu'elle avait sorties de la réserve à titre comparatif et qu'il ne fallait pas confondre avec les pièces à authentifier, tout un fatras de crayons et de croquis...  
Et allez. Ça faisait, quoi, un quart d'heure de perdu à tour remettre en place? Ça lui apprendrait à être bordélique, tiens.  
Tauriel hocha la tête d'un air entendu.  
\- File. Je vais ranger, proposa-t-elle, secourable.  
Will la salua d'un geste vague de la main et se rua hors de la bibliothèque, maudissant l'ascenseur de se montrer poussif, slalomant entre les derniers visiteurs et descendant quatre à quatre les marches du perron du musée.  
Deux minutes. C'était déjà trop.  
Sur internet, le bulletin météo indiquait que la nuit tombait à _dix-huit heures cinquante huit_ , et sachant qu'il lui fallait bien trente minutes pour passer à la maison, déposer ses affaires, vérifier que Frodon allait bien et se changer, elle était un peu serrée, niveau horaires.

Will démarra sa voiture en trombe, s'extirpant plutôt abruptement du petit espace entre un bus et une camionnette dans lequel elle s'était enfilée, s'attirant au passage quelques klaxonnements mécontents qu'elle ignora. Elle n'avait pas le temps de répliquer, bien qu'elle se fut volontiers arrêtée pour expliquer deux ou trois petites choses de la vie à ces imbéciles.  
La Louve se faisait pressante, poussant contre les barrières mentales qui la retenaient prisonnière, frétillante d'impatience. Will pouvait déjà sentir ses crocs s'allonger contre sa langue, et ses poils se dresser sur ses bras et son échine, et les premières étincelles de douleur fuser dans ses os, et ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant. Le plastique craqua.  
 _Dix-huit heures treize._  
Les rues étaient encombrées et Will se rappela soudain la raison précise pour laquelle elle avait toujours détesté les heures de pointe. Cette ville était un enfer sur roues. Ça lui donnait une nouvelle raison de maudire Gandalf.  
Après avoir manqué d'emboutir un cycliste et grillé trois feux rouges, elle parvint aux quartiers pavillonnaires. Sa montre indiquait _dix-huit heures vingt-sept_ , et déjà le jour baissait. Le ciel arborait une nuance de gris subtilement plus sombre, et pas des plus rassurantes. D'habitude, elle appréciait le crépuscule, mais là, et c'était sans doute dû à l'atmosphère de la ville, il lui semblait sale. Brouillé.

Will se précipita dans la maison.  
Frodon était devant la télévision, concentré sur un jeu de voitures, maneuvrant le joystick si brusquement que le canapé grinçait. Et bien. Voilà qui promettait, quand il devrait passer le permis de conduire. Will pris en notes mentalement de ne jamais lui laisser les commandes de son propre véhicule. Pour elle qui était sujette au mal des transports quand elle n'était pas au volant, et qui avait une tendance naturelle à dodeliner de la tête comme un chien à l'arrière d'une voiture, ça allait vite devenir l'Enfer sur Arda.  
La jeune femme grimpa les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, enfila bien vite un jean sale, un sweat shirt trop grand et des baskets usées, le genre de vêtements affreusements inesthétiques mais qui s'enlevaient et se remettaient rapidement, et pouvaient la faire passer pour une joggeuse quelconque, et redescendit tout aussi vite, ne gardant sur elle que ses clés, son portable et ses papiers d'indentité.  
\- Tu as une quiche à faire décongeler, informa-t-elle Frodon, espérant de tout son coeur qu'il suivrait ses informations à la lettre. Finis bien tes devoirs et n'attends pas Minuit pour te coucher.  
Vu qu'elle allait rester dehors toute la nuit, elle ne serait pas là pour le voir. Et vu comme le gamin opinait de la tête d'un air absent, le regard fixé sur l'écran, ça semblait mal parti. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se disputer.

Will verrouilla la maison en sortant, et à dix-huit heures trente-six, elle roulait en direction de la sortie de la ville, tous ses objets de valeurs bien enfermés dans la boîte à gant et la Louve frétillant indécemment d'impatience dans son esprit.  
En croisant son propre regard dans le rétroviseur, elle pouvait voir que le vert habituel de ses iris commençait à céder le pas au doré typique des G _aur_. L'envie de se gratter sur tout le corps se faisaient également plus forte, sans doute amplifiée par le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lâcher le volant. Les immeubles passaient dans un brouillard flou, et elle se sentit graduellement beaucoup mieux lorsqu'ils laissèrent la place aux usines, puis aux maisons, puis à la campagne.  
 _Dix-huit heures quarante cinq._  
En face d'elles, le ciel automnal prenait des nuances violacées. Il y avait encore du monde sur la route, mais elle avait bien calculé son coup. D'où l'avantage d'avoir un GPS. Il devait y avoir quelque part une sortie qui menait vers les limites de la forêt voisine de Mirkwood, qui malgré l'extension toujours croissante d'Erebor ne semblait toujours pas vouloir reculer. Eryn Lasgalen, la ville d'origine de Tauriel, s'y trouvait, enclavée quelque part au coeur des arbres, mais Will n'avait pas l'intention d'aller aussi loin.

La petite route s'enfonçait dans la campagne, et était quelques peu cahoteuse, ce qui avait le don d'agacer la Louve, mais la lisière de la forêt au loin et qui se rapprochait toujours plus vite lui mettait du baume au coeur. Elle s'autorisa même à dépasser les limites de vitesse autorisée. Internet avait du bon, parfois, et on y trouvait tout, même l'emplacement des radars. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si beaucoup de monde allait emprunter cette route pour tenter la traversée de la forêt à cet heure-ci, donc elle était tranquille.  
Lorsqu'elle se trouva sous les arbres, Will quitta le bitume pour un chemin de terre creusé d'ornières. Toujours selon Internet, cette fois Google Earth, il menait à une petite clairière isolée, parfaite pour toutes sortes d'activités nocturnes.  
L'endroit était charmant. Il y avait même de petites tables de bois pour le camping, et un tas de cendres humides indiquait qu'il y en avait eu un tout récemment. Toutefois, l'endroit était, cette nuit-là, désert, et c'était absolument parfait pour ce qu'elle comptait y faire.  
 _Dix-huit heures cinquante six.  
_  
Will gara la voiture, et commença à retirer ses vêtements, qu'elle plia proprement sur le siège passager au fur et à mesure. Contrairement à ce que le folklore laissait entendre, ils ne se changeaient pas en fourrure ou ne disparaissaient et réapparaissaient pas à volonté durant la transformation, non, ils avaient plus tendance à se déchirer ou à la gêner dans ses mouvements. Et puis, de toute façon, un Loup habillé, c'était ridicule et peu discret.  
Complètement dévêtue, elle s'extirpa du véhicule et le verrouilla, glissant la clé dans le châssis histoire de la dissimuler. Grandpère s'était fait voler les siennes, une fois. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les avait pas pistées et retrouvées à l'odeur. Will sourit au souvenir. Avant de grimacer en sentant le vent frisquet d'octobre mordre sa peau nue. Il faisait, c'était le cas de le dire, un froid de loup. Ses orteils se recourbèrent dans l'humus frais, et elle s'agenouilla sur le sol au milieu de la clairière, humant les senteurs diverses de la forêt avec intérêt.  
Les bois grouillaient de vie. De proies. Et elle avait faim.

Le ciel était noir, et la Lune cachée derrière les nuages, mais Will avait conscience de sa rassurante présence, et se força à se détendre et à respirer lentement.  
La transformation n'était jamais agréable. Pas forcément longue, mais elle impliquait, entre autres, une modification de la masse corporelle et un déplacement de tous les os, en général extrêmement douloureux. De plus, le transit d'une forme à l'autre la rendait entrêmement vulnérable, puisqu'en plus de l'immobiliser totalement pour une durée indéterminée, il s'accompagnait d'un repli sur soi de la partie humaine afin de laisser la place et le contrôle au Loup. Il y avait donc toujours un instant de vide, d'absence béante qui rendait impossible tout défense en cas d'attaque.  
Rien, donc, ne se faisait sans préparation préalable. D'ailleurs, à propos de ça...  
Will jura, et la Louve, si elle avait pu, aurait levé les yeux au ciel. Elle avait oublié de retirer le bandage qui lui entourait la main. Hâtivement, elle le déroula, avant de le rouler en boule et de le balancer sous la voiture. La plaie avait un vilain aspect, le profil brûlé du roi Khâzad se découpant nettement sur sa peaume, semblable à un tatouage à l'encre noire sous la lumière lunaire, entouré de runes incomplètes dont elle ne parvenait à saisir que quelques lettres lisibles dont la signification ne lui disait rien.  
Bon.  
Si elle devait passer le restant de ses jours avec la tête de ce type imprimée sur sa main, autant qu'elle se renseigne sur lui. Il devait bien y avoir un manuscrit quelque part au musée. Au pire, elle demanderait à Boromir.

Will posa les mains bien à plat sur le sol et grimaça. Le contact de la terre froide mêlées de feuilles mortes et de graviers contre la blessure mal cicatrisée n'était guère plaisant. Ça allait la gêner pour courir. La Louve avait les coussinets sensibles.  
Enfin.  
Elle était l'Alpha. Pas une mauviette famélique qui se débinait pour une égratignure. Même seule et sans Meute.  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux et crispa ses doigts dans l'humus froid. Le tourbillon de senteurs et d'échos distordus de la nature sauvage l'entourait comme une musique, la berçant alors que les rayons lunaires caressaient sa peau de leur chaleur illusoire.  
Inspirer.  
Expirer.  
Calme.  
Son sang battait à ses oreilles, un flot torrentiel et sourd mêlé aux murmures de la forêt.  
Voilà.  
Elle était bien.  
Puis la première onde de douleur explosa dans sa colonne vertébrale, avant d'irradier lentement son corps comme si un feu liquide courait dans ses veines, la sciant en deux de souffrance, et la Louve bondit en avant dans son esprit, brisant ses derniers vestiges de contrôle avec un hurlement de victoire, guidée par un instinct enfoui au fond d'elle-même avant même son existence. Il n'y avait plus de contrôle, plus de danger, plus rien, rien que la douleur qui labourait sa chair et les craquements de ses os martyrisés et le goût du sang, sur sa langue qu'elle avait dû mordre pour s'empêcher de crier, et l'appel si fort, si doux, impossible à repousser...

Quelque part, un loup hurlait dans la nuit. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rappeler que c'était _elle_. Elle embrassa les ténèbres, les accueillant avec soulagement alors qu'ils engloutissaient les dernières lueurs d'humanité de sa conscience.  
La dernière chose que Will vit avec des yeux humains, avant que le monde ne soit fondu au noir, avant de devenir autre et de devenir _faim_ et _sang_ et _crocs_ et _mort_ et _peur_ , fut la Lune.

* * *

La Louve huma l'air nocturne avec satisfaction. Frais et pur, chargé de senteurs alléchantes, portant les proies cachées dans ses replis comme un présent, mêlées aux senteurs enivrantes d'humus qui montaient de la terre. Mais c'était une autre senteur qu'elle espérait discerner.  
 _Peur_ et _sang_ et _mort_.  
Elle avait faim, une faim dévorante.  
 _Chasse_ , ordonna, écho d'une présence lointaine reléguée quelque part dans son esprit, l'autre partie d'elle-même, _Will_ , celle qui se déplaçait sur deux jambes et avait le visage plat et était si ridiculeusement fragile et qui, malgré tout, était l'Alpha.  
 _Chasse_ , l'encouragea-t-elle à nouveau.  
Will aussi avait faim. Faim comme elle, pas comme quand elle se contentait, au lieu de faire un véritable repas, de ces choses étranges qu'on appelait des _pizzas_ , sur lesquelles la viande était fade et chaude, pas comme celle que l'on arrachait d'une proie fraîchement tuée.

 _Chasse_ , l'exhorta Alpha une troisième fois, et la Louve se leva du sol et s'enfonça sous les arbres, le tapis de feuilles mortes craquant imperceptiblement sous ses pattes. L'une d'elles la faisaient souffrir quand elle la posait sur le sol.  
La patte sur laquelle Will ne marchait pas, mais que l' _argent_ , cette vilaine chose, avait brûlée.  
La Louve avait eu mal, elle aussi, et elle avait voulu se venger, tuer et déchirer, mais il n'y avait personne à punir parce que Will s'était blessée toute seule. Et puis ensuite, il y avait eu la Sorcière, celle qui avait des cheveux couleur de sang et sentait la forêt, qui avait versé dessus quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'eau mais qui n'en était pas et sentait le chimique, et ça avait fait mal, comme si la chose avait tenté de lui dévorer la patte. Mais elle ne l'avait pas attaquée non plus parce qu'ensuite la douleur avait cessé.  
La Louve aimait bien la Sorcière. Et l'Homme qui était là mais pas vraiment là, qui n'avait ni forme ni odeur ni texture. Juste une voix, et un corps sans consistance, et qui lorgnait la viande sans jamais y toucher parce qu'apparemment, il ne pouvait pas.  
La Louve ne comprenait pas.  
Will avait tenté de lui expliquer, mais elle avait manqué de concepts. La Louve avait juste compris qu'il était mort, et très malheureux de l'être, mais qu'on ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. C'était vraiment quelque chose qui dépassait la Louve. S'il était mort, il ne pourrait plus parler ni voir ni entendre ni sentir. Et quel intérêt de rester si on ne pouvait plus manger?

Les Humains étaient très compliqués.  
Will aussi, mais Will était _Will_ et Will était _Alpha_ et _soeur d'âme et de corps_. Même si parfois, elle était stupide.  
Elle aurait dû tuer le Vampire. Pas pour le manger. Juste le tuer.  
Protéger la Meute.  
Ce qu'il en restait, en tout cas.  
La Louve se sentit soudain abominablement seule. Elle se rappelait des courses nocturnes sans fin, le halo bleuté de la lumière lunaire illuminant les bois, et ses Frères et Soeurs et Alpha, celui que Will appelait Grandpère, à ses côtés, filant comme le vent alors, leurs hurlements confondus en un seul résonnant dans les bois.  
C'était fini, ce temps-là.  
Il n'y avait plus que la Louve, et le Louveteau. _Frodon_ , disait Will.  
Et il fallait protéger Frodon.  
Frodon, et la Sorcière et l'Homme sans forme.  
 _Stupide Will._  
Elle aurait dû lui arracher la tête, au lieu de se contenter de lui disloquer la mâchoire, et à l'heure qu'il était, il ne resterait plus de lui que des cendres dispersées par le vent et la Louve se sentirait bien plus en sécurité.  
Mais ce qui était fait était fait, et c'était une toute autre proie que la Louve convoitait à présent. Une proie de chair et de sang. On ne se nourrissait pas de cendres, après tout, et elle avait faim.

Elle avait faim depuis de nombreuses lunes. Et pas seulement de nourriture, mais ceux qui lui avaient pris la Meute paieraient quand le temps serait venu. Quand le Louveteau serait devenu un Loup, et que la Traque pourrait commencer.  
La Meute était forte, le Solitaire faible.  
Et Will, la Louve le sentait bien, n'était pas faite pour être Solitaire, et sa frustration déniée influençait la sienne. Elle ne pouvait rester seule. Elle avait besoin d'un partenaire. Dans tous les sens du terme.  
Sauf que les partenaires dignes de ce nom, selon les critères de la Louve en tout cas, n'étaient pas légion. Et que les critères de Will n'étaient pas très regardant. De simples humains stupides, qui voulaient soit la dominer soit lui obéissaient passivement et faisaient preuve d'un sentimentalisme écœurant.  
La Louve retroussa les babines.  
 _Tss.  
_  
Will était l'Alpha, et quoi qu'elle puisse penser, la Louve ne la laisserait jamais se lier à personne d'autre qu'un égal. Un autre _Alpha_ , mâle ou femelle. Quitte à l'influencer un peu. Après tout, elles étaient les deux parties complémentaires d'une même âme, et ce qui engageait l'une engageait l'autre.  
Quel dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de loups dans ces bois, de véritables loups, ces bêtes inférieures incapables de pensée. Ils étaient déjà plus acceptables.  
 _N'y pense même pas_ , intervint la voix courroucée de Will dans son esprit. _Je ne suis pas un animal!_  
Les crocs de la Louve se découvrirent sur ce qui serait passé pour un rire chez un être humain.  
Effectivement, Will n'était pas un animal. Ni animale ni humaine, mais la parfaite combinaison des deux. Ensemble, elles étaient fortes. Ensemble, elles étaient l'Alpha.  
Et de toute façon, vu qu'elle faisait trois fois la taille d'un de ces stupides loups ordinaires, il y avait peu de chance pour que même l'un de leurs Alphas soit un partenaire souhaitable.  
 _Si tu tiens tellement à t'accoupler comme une bête, trouve toi une vache_ , siffla la voix de Will. _Au moins, les dimensions seraient plus adaptées.  
_  
La Louve grogna. Alpha ou pas, sa soeur d'âme allait lui payer cet affront d'une manière ou d'une autre. La comparer à une vache. Non mais vraiment. Elle ne saisissait pas toujours les subtilités de l'humour humain, mais elle savait ce qu'était un _synonyme_. Elle n'était pas en surpoids, merci bien. Seulement un peu épaisse au niveau des hanches. Et Will non plus n'était pas un modèle de minceur.  
Une vache était une proie, et on ne s'attachait pas aux proies. On leur rappelait qui était au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, voilà tout. Et puis, c'était bon, la vache. Tendre et moelleux. La Louve ne bénirait jamais assez les Humains d'avoir inventé le _steak_.  
Sauf qu'on avait pas le droit de chasser le bétail. Grandpère l'avait interdit. Il fallait attendre qu'il tombe tout cru dans l'assiette. Et ce n'était pas parce que Grandpère n'était plus là qu'elle allait lui désobéir et déshonorer sa mémoire. Sans parler du fait que les vaches se laissaient tuer sans réagir ou même s'enfuir, et que ça n'avait rien de bien excitant.

Le vent tourna soudain, et lui apporta aux narines l'odeur d'un cerf.  
 _Ça_ , en revanche, c'était une proie digne de ce nom.  
La Louve huma longuement le fumet alléchant, sentant l'intérêt de Will s'aviver.  
 _Nord_ , commenta sa soeur d'âme.  
La Louve ne savait pas ce qu'était le _Nord_. C'était un concept abstrait inventé par les Humains, encore un. Par contre, elle saisissair parfaitement la direction, et la promesse du vent sifflant dans sa fourrure alors qu'elle bondissait en avant à travers les arbres la guidait plus sûrement encore.  
Elle se sentait bien.  
Puissante.  
Dangereuse.

La Louve trouva le cerf, une magnifique bête aux larges andouillers dont le pelage cuivré semblait argenté sous la Lune, se désaltérant dans un ruisseau limpide.  
Prenant bien garde de rester sous le vent, elle se tassa sur elle-même, fléchissant les muscles d'aciers de ses membres inférieurs. Le froufrou soyeux de sa fourrure lorsqu'elle bondit dans les airs sur le dos de sa proie inconsciente du danger ne fut pas plus audible que le battement d'aile d'une chauve-souris. Le cerf mourut sans un bruit, autre que le craquement sec comme celui du bois mort qu'émit sa nuque lorsqu'elle lui brisa le cou d'une seule morsure.  
Le sang, riche et velouté éclaboussa son pelage, coula sur ses crocs et sur langue comme du nectar alors qu'elle arrachait une large portion de chair de la gorge tendre, emportant la jugulaire au passage. Et ce n'était pas assez, ce n'était pas assez alors qu'elle déchirait, broyait, lacérait la chair savoureuse. Elle voulait plus, tellement plus.  
Elle se sentait vivante, et elle sentait la rage de Will brûler dans son âme. La faim physique disparaissait, mais une autre faim ne pouvait pas être étanchée, une faim qu'elles partageaient toutes deux. Will ne voyait pas un simple cerf, la Louve le savait. Non, Will voyait des humains sans visages aux mains couvertes du sang de la Meute. Dont elle ne consommerait pas la viande. Ils ne méritaient pas ce respect. Ce qui resterait d'eux pourrirrait au soleil, pas assez pour se relever d'entre les morts et devenir des _Frères de Meute_.  
Et ensuite, elle serait libre, et la Faim disparaîtrait.  
La Louve dévora le cerf jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un squelette difficilement reconnaissable aux os brisés pour en extraire la moelle, le sol tout autour écarlate à force d'avoir bu le sang de l'animal.

L'aube la trouva repue, à défaut d'être satisfaite. Lorsqu'un soleil grisâtre pointa au dessus des arbres, la disparition de la Lune faisaint place à un grand vide, elle abandonna la carcasse et se hâta vers la clairière.  
La Louve aurait volontiers gardé le contrôle. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait autant besoin de Will que Will avait besoin d'elle, et si Will disparaissait de sa petite existence bien règlée, les humains poseraient des questions et le Louveteau ne serait plus en sécurité.  
Elle ne voulait pas ça.  
Aussi, quand Will lui demanda humblement si elle pouvait redevenir l'Alpha, abaissa-t-elle sans résistance les barrières de son esprit pour lui permettre de revenir.

* * *

Autant Will appréciait-elle ses escapades nocturnes à leur juste mesure, autant revenir à ses sens sur un sol froid et boueux, couverte de feuilles mortes, de terre et de crasse, de sang et de quelque chose de puant qui pouvait fort bien être des tripes, et fourbues au delà de l'imagination n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement. La délicieuse ivresse avait disparu, laissant place à une douloureuse fatigue accompagnée d'une étrange sensation de vide.  
La jeune femme se traîna jusqu'à la voiture, maudissant ses courbatures et son corps épuisé, déterra ses clés et se hissa dans l'habitacle.  
Elle avait vraiment un aspect effroyable, constata-t-elle en s'observant dans le rétroviseur. Voilà ce qu'on gagnait en repoussant indéfiniment la Transformation. Des cernes bleuâtres, et une mine de déterrée. Ce n'était pas sain, et elle le savait.

Tout le devant de son corps jusqu'à son visage était encroûté de sang, et elle se débarbouilla sommairement, maudissant l'heure tardive de l'aube d'automne et la Louve qui mangeait comme un cochon. Elle allait devoir se montrer discrète en rentrant en ville, sinon, à la voir, on allait croire qu'elle venait d'assassiner quelqu'un. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, soit dit en passant.  
Enfin.  
Elle allait retourner à la maison, prendre une douche, et dormir tout la journée. On était samedi, et techniquement, elle était sensée travailler, mais Tauriel lui trouverait bien une excuse. Dwalïn n'était pas trop regardant de toute façon. Elle pourrait toujours dire que sa main s'était infectée. Ce qui était peut-être le cas, d'ailleurs, en considérant sa paume couverte de terre.

Will se rhabilla lentement, mit le contact et se mit en route vers la ville.  
Il était huit heures et le bitume était déjà surchargé. La jeune femme perdit une demie-heure dans les embouteillages, exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour commencer sa journée, avant de parvenir au lôtissement, d'assez mauvaise humeur.  
Mauvaise humeur accrue lorsqu'elle découvrit, en se traînant à travers la maison, que Frodon s'était visiblement endormi devant la télévision, et qu'elle n'avait même pas la force de le sermonner.

 **reviews?**

 **Gaur (pluriel: Gauroth): Loup-Garou en sindarin**

 **Si vous voulez une idée de la transformation de Will, oubliez Twilight et regardez Underwold, Bitten ou le Loup-Garou de Londres sur YouTube. C'est pas franchement beau à voir, mais plus réaliste.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Révélations sur un personnage dans ce chapitre. L'intrigue s'épaissit.  
**

 **Idées de faceclaim pour Will: Daniela Denby-Ashe, Billie Piper, Natalie Dormer, Emilia Clarke, Jennifer Morrisson ou Carey Mulligan.**

 **KyraMB: tu as été sur YouTube? ;D désolée si je t'ai traumatisée...**

Chapitre 6: Où il est question de hacking et d'enfer sociétal

Internet et ses miscellanées avaient toujours exercés sur Thorin une fascination étrange. À tel point qu'il lui arrivait parfois de se demander comment il avait fait pour vivre sans cet indispensable outil pendant huit siècles. Il en avait assisté à l'évolution depuis ses débuts balbutiants jusqu'à l'explosion du réseau infini de possibilités qu'offrait la toile, il avait changé environ quinze fois d'ordinateur en quarante ans et dix sept fois de téléphone. Il avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour apprendre à évoluer dans les circonvolutions du net et s'y sentir encore plus à l'aise qu'un dragon sur son tas d'or.  
Cependant, il devait bien admettre que lorsqu'il s'agissait de pirater des fichiers confidentiels, ses neveux étaient bien plus doués que lui. Le nombre un peu trop impressionnant de chansons stockées sur leurs baladeurs Mp3 était certainement un bon indice de leur talent. Toutefois, ils n'en excellaient pas moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'immiscer dans des serveurs privés.  
En tant que Vampire et homme d'affaire, Thorin aimait le contrôle. Que ce soit de lui-même ou de ses associés. Erebor était sa ville, après tout. Il était normal qu'il garde un oeil dessus. Moyens légaux ou pas. Erebor était une ville corrompue, gangrenée, de toutes façons, et qu'était-il, lui, pour lui reprocher d'être façonnée à sa propre image? Il n'en avait pas la capacité morale. Il avait assez fréquenté ce monde pour en pouvoir décemment affirmer que l'innocence et la pureté n'existaient pas, ou alors à des niveaux très relatifs.  
Qu'on ne vienne pas, ensuite, lui reprocher de ne pas avoir beaucoup de scrupules. Les scrupules étaient un vue de l'esprit. Mais pas les mauvaises excuses.

L'ordinateur portable flambant neuf de Kili se mit à ronronner doucement alors que le jeune Vampire s'étirait sur le canapé, l'engin sur les genoux.  
\- Et voilà, s'exclama-t-il d'un air satisfait, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Bella Underhill, vingt-sept ans, docteur en archéologie. Il y a même une adresse et un numéro de téléphone.  
Thorin étendit la main et s'empara de l'ordinateur.  
\- Ils ne sont pas très doués pour le codage, se plaignit son neveu. Leur système de sécurité date d'il y a dix ans. Un gosse de cinq ans pourrait le craquer.  
Libre à lui de considérer cela comme une tache sur son impeccable _curriculum vitae_ de hacker. Kili était plus habitué à s'infiltrer dans les serveurs des banques et des grandes industries pour savoir si les flux et capitaux appartenant à son oncle étaient bien gérés, ce qui menaient parfois à des découvertes des plus intéressantes. Le système de sécurité d'un musée était donc un bac à sable pour lui, et nulle doute qu'en l'absence de difficultés, il n'y avait pris aucun plaisir. Mais dans ce cas précis, ce n'était pas le plus important.

Le vieux Vampire cliqua sur la photo d'identité de la fille pour l'agrandir.  
Petit visage triangulaire sous de courtes mêches chatain clair, taches de rousseur, grands yeux gris-verts derrière de grosses lunettes carrées d'intellectuelle, nez retroussé, une fossette au creux de la joue et dans le menton. Pas maigre, du moins, il pouvait le déduire par ce que l'image coupée au niveau des épaules dévoilait.  
Appétissante.  
Sous la peau légèrement hâlée qui indiquait des origines ouestrienne, peut-être la Comté ou Rivendell, et malgré la pixelisation, ses yeux acérés pouvaient discerner l'ombre à peine plus sombre de la jugulaire courant paresseusement le long du cou mince.  
\- C'est bien elle, Fili? s'enquit Thorin, sourcils froncés.  
Le Vampire blond abandonna le verre de sang qu'il sirotait lentement avec une paille, et se pencha par dessus l'épaule de son oncle.  
\- Ouais, confirma-t-il.  
Fili avait du goût, c'était indéniable. Il en avait toujours eu, et essayait tant bien que mal de varier les menus quand c'était son tour de se mettre en chasse, contrairement à Kili qui se laissait plus guider par son estomac que par ses connaissances diététiques et esthétiques. Et cette fille avait tout l'air d'une proie, d'un agneau innocent prêt au sacrifice. Elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse. Pas le moins du monde. Elle avait l'air...normale. Tout simplement.  
Mais rien n'était jamais simple.  
\- Elle travaille au musée depuis seulement deux semaines, observa Thorin, sourcils froncés.  
Pas étonnant qu'ils ne l'aient pas remarquée auparavant.  
Les Vampires pouvaient tenir des mois sans manger, même s'il était bien plus sage de faire au moins un repas par semaine. Et si trop de gens disparaissaient sans laisser de traces en trop peu de temps, cela éveillerait les soupçons. Qui plus était, les alentours du musée n'étaient pas vraiment un terrain de chasse privilégié. Trop peu fréquenté la nuit pour être intéressant. Il y avait eu un meurtre dans ce coin-là, quelques années auparavant. Un flic, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.  
Thorin ne se souvenait plus des détails.  
\- Elle a été recommandée à Fundinson par Gandalf Greyhame, commenta Fili en faisant défiler les informations.

Thorin grogna de déplaisir.  
Le nom était synonyme de problèmes, de magouilles, et d'ennuis en tout genre. Mais au moins, il avait quelqu'un à qui demander des comptes. Si le vieux fou avait sciemment introduit une créature dangereuse sur son territoire, il allait devoir fournir une explication valable, s'il ne voulait pas finir à l'état de boudin noir aux pommes.  
Quel que fut, par ailleurs son utilité au niveau politique, parce que même si on ne provoquait pas Thorin Durinson pour rien, Greyhame était à prendre avec des pincettes. Nul ne savait quel était son rôle exact et jusqu'où s'étendait ses contacts et ses influences, ni même sa véritable nature. L'homme était un tampon très efficace entre les autorités et les êtres surnaturels.  
Si ladite Bella Underhill était en relation avec lui, alors il fallait gérer cette affaire avec délicatesse. Ce n'était sans doute que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Aussi valait-il mieux se renseigner d'abord, histoire d'avoir des preuves irréfutables, et le confronter ensuite. Avec tact et doigté.  
Thorin n'avait aucun raison d'apprécier Greyhame, et aucune raison de le détester. Greyhame _était_. Voilà tout. Une constante à prendre en considération, que l'on avait aucune raison de s'allier ou de s'aliéner. C'était ainsi.

Une décision rapide s'imposait néanmoins. Tout simplement parce qu'une menace potentielle, véritable ou non, devait être évaluée.  
 _Connais ton ennemi._  
\- Kili, ordonna Thorïn. Je veux que tu me rassemble tout ce que tu peux trouver sur cette fille. Adresse, téléphone, état civil, relations, études...  
\- Même ses mensurations? s'enquit l'intéressé, souriant d'un air égrillard.  
\- Imbécile, soupira son oncle.  
Quoique.  
Ça aussi, c'était une information intéressante.  
\- Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, conclut l'aîné des Vampires, mais je veux savoir à quel genre de créature on a affaire.  
Kili récupéra son processeur et bientôt ses doigts se mirent à courir sur les touches, en un concert de cliquetis que l'ouïe plus fine que la normale de son oncle ne supportait que très moyennement.  
\- Fili, fait fermer le chantier de fouilles archéologiques, ajouta Thorin après un instant de réflexion.  
Le Vampire blond semblait perplexe.  
\- Je ne peux pas autoriser une créature potentiellement dangereuse à entrer dans la Montagne et à fouiner dans ce qui ne la regarde pas, expliqua son oncle.  
A fortiori une connaissance de Gandalf Greyhame. Il avait des yeux et des oreilles partout, ce vieux fouineur, surtout pour ce qui ne le regardait en rien, et il fallait bien admettre que cette propension à se mêler des affaires d'autrui outrepassait souvent son utilité. Thorin était bien obligé d'accepter sa présence, mais en aucun cas de lui faire confiance. En attendant de pouvoir l'éliminer quand il perdrait son intérêt stratégique.  
Fili hocha la tête et sortit son téléphone.  
\- Par mail, Fili, précisa le seigneur Vampire. Si tu appelle Fundinson directement, il aura tendance à te poser des questions.  
Le blond acquiesça et quitta la pièce, en quête de son propre ordinateur.

Thorin s'empara sans vergogne du verre abandonné par son neveu, coinça la paille entre ses dents, et en aspira le contenu sans aucun remords.  
Le sang aux reflets rubis avait un goût chimique étrange, mais bien reconnaissable, et Thorin grimaça en examinant le fond du verre.  
 _Heroïne._  
Ça commençait à être un peu lassant.  
\- Dis-moi, Kili, questionna-t-il en se tournant vers le Vampire brun, il provient de qui, ce sang?  
Kili leva les yeux de son écran, un sourcil en accent circonflexe.  
\- C'est Fili qui l'a ramené, non?  
Fili ramenait beaucoup de drogués, ces temps-ci. À croire qu'il était lui-même addict.  
Les yeux de Thorin s'écarquillèrent à la réalisation.  
Un Vampire pouvait-il développer une addiction? Jusque là, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Le sang était en théorie la seule substance à pouvoir leur faire de l'effet. Mais avec les nouvelles drogues chimiques, dont on connaissait mal les effets, on n'était plus sûr de rien.  
Thorin se massa les tempes avec lassitude.  
\- Je crois qu'une petite conversation avec ton frère s'impose, soupira-t-il.  
Comme si la non-vie n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça.

* * *

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Will détestait alors qu'elle n'y avait participé qu'une seule et unique fois, qui lui avait néanmoins suffi, c'était bien les réunions de parents. Première et dernière fois.  
Tout d'abord, les gens l'avaient regardée de travers dès qu'elle était entrée dans la salle. Sûre, elle détonnait, avec ses cheveux courts, son jean et ses Converses, mais c'était une réunion d'information, bon sang, pas le bal des débutants. Nul besoin de se mettre sur son trente et un. Et pourtant la grande majorité des gens semblaient s'en gargariser de fierté, comme des paons faisant la roue.  
Des gens qui d'ailleurs avaient tous entre trente-cinq et cinquante-ans, ce qui était sans doute la moyenne normale pour des parents d'adolescents. Sauf qu'au regard de ses vingt-sept ans, elle était passée pour une mère célibataire irresponsable engrossée par erreur à moins de quinze ans, avant que le directeur ne mentionne au détour d'une explication du planning de l'année qu'elle était bien la tante de Frodon, et non sa génitrice.  
La tante du Nouveau, ce qui constituait quand même une tare, parce que les gens, qui pour la plupart se fréquentaient plus ou moins mesquinement à travers leur progéniture depuis le primaire, et par sachant par conséquent déjà tout les uns des autres, s'intéressaient d'un peu trop près à la nouveauté.  
Un orphelin largué dans une ville inconnue sous la garde de sa tante de moins de trente ans? Voilà qui n'était pas banal.  
Enfin.  
Will commençait à devenir experte en détournement de sujet, depuis le temps. Ce qui frustrait les autres parents, qui se détournèrent peu à peu d'elle, à son grand soulagement.

Ceci dit, certains étaient plus tenaces que d'autres. Heureusement, pas forcément dans le mauvais sens.  
Dès la fin de la réunion, un quadra assez séduisant, l'air fatigué et les tempes veinées de gris, l'avait abordée assez abruptement, se présentant comme le père de la petite Tilda, et par conséquent, son voisin d'en face. Nul doute que sans cette particularité, et un certain charme qu'il dégageait sans le faire exprès, elle l'aurait envoyé bouler, mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle avait retenu de la Comté, c'était qu'il valait mieux bien s'entendre avec le voisinage, sous peine de voir sa vue basculer doucement mais sûrement dans l'Enfer sur Arda...  
Et puis, sa fille était vraiment adorable.  
Ce fit donc sans trop rechigner qu'elle accepta son invitation à venir prendre un café chez lui, et donc à deux pas de chez elle, à l'issue de la réunion. Tout pour être débarrassée des commères trop curieuses.

Bard Bowman était flic. Il parlait peu, mais le peu qu'il disait était étonnament intelligent. Marié relativement jeune, veuf, trois enfants. Un fils entré sur dossier au lycée militaire de Minas Tirith, ce qui en soit était assez impressionnant, une fille en deuxième année de médecine, et Tilda. Il avait quarante ans, en paraissait dix de plus en temps normal, et dix de moins quand il souriait, parce que des fossettes se creusaient au coin de ses yeux gris, qui se mettaient à pétiller.  
Will décida qu'elle l'aimait bien. Un peu trop vieux pour elle, et c'était dommage, mais elle l'aimait bien. La Louve aussi, mais sans plus.  
L'homme idéal, quoi. Bon père, bon flic, bon voisin.  
Et il savait faire du café. Ni trop amer, ni trop sucré, ni trop chaud ni trop tiède.  
Parfait.  
\- Ma fille m'as dit que vous étiez archéologue?  
\- C'est exact, dit-elle. Je dirige le département de recherches du musée municipal.  
Will repris une gorgée de café, savourant l'arôme puissant, et la Louve se mit à ronronner doucement.  
\- Tilda m'a fait un cours magistral sur l'Anneau de Melian, expliqua-t-il, les coins de ses lèvres se relevant dans un sourire de fierté. Je dois dire que j'étais impressionné.  
Will hocha la tête.  
\- Vous vous intéressez à l'archéologie? s'enquit-elle.

Bard reposa précautionneusement sa tasse sur la soucoupe prévue à cet effet, sa gestuelle traduisant un malaise soudain. Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure.  
\- Je vous avoue que je ne suis pas retourné au musée depuis un certain temps, même pas avec les enfants, admit-il.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- Il y a dix ans, un de mes collègues a été assassiné dans la rue juste derrière. Alors vous comprenez...  
\- Vraiment?  
Mahal, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette ville? D'abord un Vampire et maintenant un type assassiné sur son lieu de travail? Peut-être à l'endroit précis où elle faisait sa pause clope deux fois par jour?  
Gandalf était bien plus que mort, à présent. Elle allait le broyer, l'enterrer, le déterrer, trouver un Nécromancien pour le ressusciter, puis le tuer à nouveau, brûler son cadavre encore palpitant, manger son coeur avec un sauce aux oignons et disperser ses cendres dans une fosse septique.  
Minimum.  
La Louve manifesta son approbation en plantant légèrement ses crocs dans son âme, sans que ce soit douloureux, comme elle le ferait pour transporter un Louveteau éreinté.  
Le regard de Bard se durcit.  
\- Son meurtrier est toujours en cavale. On n'a jamais réussi à l'identifier.  
Will avala nerveusement sa salive.  
L'homme dut s'apercevoir de son malaise, car il sourit avec embarrassement.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Ça reste une des parties les plus sûres de la ville.

Ouais.  
Sauf qu'on y croisait des Vampires affamés en soirée. Will se demanda soudain si les autorités étaient au courant de la présence de suceurs de sang dans l'enceinte de la ville. En général, c'était le cas. Statistiquement, quarante pour cent des disparitions inexpliquées étaient dûes aux Vampires. En général, c'était surtout des clochards, des squatteurs ou des junkies, mais certains étaient moins scrupuleux dans le choix de ce dans quoi ils plantaient leurs crocs.  
\- Erebor a un taux de criminalité assez fort, c'est vrai, reconnut Bard en reprenant une gorgée. Mais ça concerne surtout la drogue, les gangs et la corruption bancaire. Les musées n'ont pas grand intérêt pour les criminels, de toute façon.  
Ouais.  
L'archéologue qu'était Will ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement offensée par cette désinvolture.  
Et la valeur historique, ça ne comptait pas, peut-être? Pas pour tout le monde, il fallait bien l'admettre. Sauf pour les trafiquants d'oeuvres d'art et d'antiquités, mais Dwalïn et Boromir étaient là pour s'occuper des cambrioleurs. Et puis...

 _Boromir.  
_  
 _Oh merde_ , fut la seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit à cet instant précis.  
Il y avait bien une raison précise pour laquelle il hantait le musée, n'est-ce pas? Elle aurait dû le deviner plus tôt. Il n'aimait pas simplement l'endroit, comme elle l'avait supposé.  
Il y était _mort._  
Il y était mort, et son meurtrier courait toujours, et à cause de cela son esprit ne pouvait trouver le repos.

Une vague de pitié et d'affection à l'égard du fantôme la submergea soudainement.  
\- Il...il avait de la famille, votre collègue? s'enquit-elle d'une voix mal assurée en essayant de paraître la plus détachée possible.  
\- Un frère, qui est parti pour Minas Tirith depuis, je crois, répondit Bard. Pourquoi?  
Elle baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café.  
\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile, bredouilla-t-elle, priant pour que l'excuse soit convaincante. Je veux dire, c'est tellement...abrupt.  
Elle fit une pause.  
\- Pour la famille.  
Bard la fixa, compréhensif.  
\- Les parents de Freddie sont morts dans un accident de voiture, c'est cela?  
Elle hocha la tête.  
Brusquement, elle avait envie de pleurer. Le mensonge lui semblait soudain insupportable. Elle avait envie de hurler.  
Un accident de la route. Le résultat était le même, l'état des corps guère plus avenants, mais ce n'était pas, absolument pas la même chose. La différence était même énorme.  
Le _pourquoi_. Un bête accident de la route n'avait pas de _pourquoi_. Un assassinat, si.  
Drogon et Prim avaient étés assassinés, comme Boromir et Grandpère et Grandmère. Quelqu'un avait décidé que Boromir devait mourir, que Grandpère et Grandmère et Drogon et Prim devaient mourir, et ils étaient morts. Et ce quelqu'un, qui se permettait de décider qui devait vivre et qui devait mourir, courait encore en toute impunité dans la nature.  
Will avait envie de vomir. La vérité, et le contenu de son estomac. Une bile aigre lui montait à la bouche. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait s'accorder ce droit.  
\- Ses grands-parents étaient sur le siège arrière, murmura-t-elle en serrant ses mains autour de sa tasse.  
La porcelaine était chaude. C'était étrangement rassurant.  
\- Désolée, sourit-elle en ravalant impitoyablement son chagrin. Je dois vous paraître déprimante.

Bard balaya l'argument d'un geste rassurant de la main.  
\- Si vous saviez ce que j'entends tous les jours au commissariat, croyez-moi, plaisanta-t-il, je pense que je suis rodé.  
Pour un peu, Will l'aurait embrassé. Mais la Louve ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressée par l'expérience, alors elle laissa passer l'instant.  
Mieux valait néanmoins changer de sujet. Ou le faire dévier. Mais par quoi? Aucune idée.  
\- Da?  
Sauvée par le gong.  
La porte d'entrée cliqueta, annonçant l'arrivée de Tilda.  
\- Mademoiselle Underhill, s'exclama-t-elle, son visage encore poupin de petite fille pas tout à fait entrée dans l'adolescence s'éclairant d'un large sourire ravi.  
\- Bonjour Tilda, la salua Will en posant sa tasse vide sur la table basse. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

L'adolescente embrassa rapidement la joue légèrement barbue de son père.  
\- Tu as passé une bonne journée? s'enquit-il, et Tilda haussa les épaules.  
\- Maths et physique, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, l'explication se suffisant à elle-même.  
Elle se tourna vers Will.  
\- Je suis rentrée avec Freddie, il doit être chez vous maintenant. Vous voulez que j'aille le chercher? proposa-t-elle.  
La jeune femme se leva du canapé et secoua la tête.  
\- C'est très gentil à toi, Tilda, mais je vais devoir partir. Le dîner ne va pas se préparer tout seul, et je n'ai même pas fait de courses.  
Mahal, déjà dix-neuf heures trente? Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.  
Tilda jeta un regard suppliant à son père.  
\- Si vous voulez rester pour le souper...  
Et bien, pour être tout à franche, si ça pouvait lui éviter de faire la queue pendant deux heures avec un caddie plein au supermarché...  
Mais elle avait comme l'impression de jouer les parasites. Et il faudrait qu'elle prenne un deuxième repas en rentrant chez elle si elle ne voulait pas se réveiller l'estomac vide à deux heures du matin, parce qu'elle se voyait mal demander un double steak.  
\- Ça ne vous dérange pas? s'enquit-elle, incertaine.  
Bard sourit, et à nouveau, il eut l'air d'avoir dix ans de moins.  
\- Vous savez, sans Sigrid et Bain, les repas du soir sont un peu solitaires, ici...  
Le regard de Will fit l'aller et retour entre l'honnête figure du policier et le visage plein d'espoir piqueté de taches de rousseur de sa fille.  
 _Solitude._  
Oui, elle connaissait ça.  
Will hocha lentement la tête.  
\- C'est d'accord, dit-elle.  
Dîner entre voisins. C'était ce que faisaient les gens normaux. La sociabilité n'avait jamais tué personne, après tout. Et ensuite, elle aurait une petite discussion avec Boromir.

 **Critique, positive ou négative?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous ;D la reprise s'est bien passé?**

Chapitre 7: Où le Vampire est assimilé à un parrain de la mafia sans le savoir

Will fit un pas hésitant sous les combles, puis un autre, refermant la trappe derrière elle. L'endroit était sombre, noir comme dans un four, sinistre même.  
Bénie soit la nyctalopie, en un sens. Elle n'avait pas besoin de tourner l'interrupteur.  
Sur le plancher, des caisses et objets en tout genre s'ammoncelaient hasardeusement jusqu'à atteindre les larges poutres du toit. L'essentiel était recouvert de draps, donnant à ce qui devait être de simples statues et antiquités de moindre valeur des aspects fantasmagoriques, qui aurait pu effrayer quelqu'un de plus impressionnable que Will. Mais son odorat ne la trompait jamais, malgré la poussière flottant dans l'air qui envahit ses narines sensibles, la faisant éternuer. Elle savait qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Nul assassin, nulle créature maléfique ne se cachait derrière ces formes spectrales enveloppées de blanc. Visiblement, personne ne montait jamais jusqu'ici.  
Personne de vivant, en tout cas.  
\- Boromir? appela-t-elle prudemment.  
\- Bella?  
Elle se retourna brusquement, son coeur battant à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Nul doute que si elle avait eu un peu moins de self-contrôle, elle aurait sauté au plafond. Èvidemment. L'imbécile n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de vouloir faire son petit effet et venait d'apparaître de nulle part juste derrière elle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? s'enquit-il, visiblement très satisfait de sa performance, un sourire hilare plaqué sur le visage. En fait, il rayonnait littéralement de plaisir. Mais c'était sûrement dû au fait que les spectres étaient phosphorescents et donc bien plus visibles dans le noir.

Will prit une grande inspiration. Très mauvaise idée. La poussière ambiante lui descendit dans les poumons, et elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux déchirante.  
Boromir ne fit rien pour l'aider, se contentant de la regarder d'un air compatissant, bras croisés derrière le dos. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait réellement faire quelque chose de toute façon.  
\- Il faut qu'on parle, chuinta-t-elle avec difficulté lorsqu'elle eut réussi à reprendre un peu de souffle.  
Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête d'un air absent.  
\- C'est grave à ce point?  
\- J'ai dîné hier soir avec mon voisin d'en face, déclara-t-elle dans une tentative boîteuse d'amener le sujet avec diplomatie.  
Le fantôme leva un sourcil.  
\- Cool pour toi, commenta-t-il.  
\- Il s'appelle Bard, insista la jeune femme. Bard Bowman.  
Boromir se figea. Une ombre passa sur son visage et il secoua la tête.  
Will fit un pas vers lui.  
\- Écoute, commença-t-elle, je...  
Il lui tourna le dos. Carrément. Sa lumière se ternit un peu.  
Will se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait une envie terrible de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, sauf que c'était impossible. Elle n'étreindrait que du vide.  
\- Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas en parler, ça me va, murmura-t-elle.  
Les épaules du spectre tremblaient.  
\- Non, c'est bon, dit-il d'une voix sourde.

Il se retourna lentement pour lui faire face, pivotant avec une grâce étonnante sur ses pieds sans réel contact avec le sol.  
Il ne portait pas d'uniforme de flic, réalisa-t-elle pour la première fois, mais il y avait quelque chose de militaire dans ses manières et sa façon de se déplacer. Elle aurait dû le déduire.  
\- Comment va-t-il? demanda-t-il. Bard?  
\- Bien, je crois, répondit-elle avec soulagement.  
\- Et..., hésita le spectre. Ses gosses?  
\- Sigrid est en fac de médecine, Bain est au lycée militaire de Minas Tirith et Tilda est dans la même classe que mon neveu.  
\- Bien, dit-il simplement.  
Son sourire était douloureusement forcé.  
\- Faramir? questionna-t-il avec espoir.  
Faramir? Qui était Faramir?  
\- Mon frère, précisa-t-il devant son air perplexe.  
Ah.  
Celui-là.  
\- Parti s'installer à Minas Tirith.  
\- Il a jamais aimé Erebor, de toute façon, soupira le fantôme. Trop bruyant. C'est un intellectuel, mon frangin.  
On sentait percer la fierté sous l'amertume.  
\- Tu veux que je prenne contact avec lui? proposa Will. Je veux dire...c'est ton frère. Il a le droit de savoir.  
Si Grandmère, Grandpère, Drogon ou Prim revenaient sous forme d'ectoplasme, Will apprécierait d'en être informée, même si elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait à la nouvelle.

Boromir laissa échapper un sifflement agacé.  
\- Et ça changerait quoi?  
Il avait raison. Pas grand chose, à la vérité. Il était mort et le resterait. Et visiblement, il était lié au musée plus fermement que s'il y avait été enchaîné. Il ne pourrait pas en partir même si son frère venait pour l'emmener.  
Boromir secoua la tête.  
\- Bella, je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention, conclut-il sur un ton définitif, mais ça fait quand même dix ans...  
\- Et alors?  
\- Alors? s'énerva le spectre, il a refait sa vie, et je n'en fait plus partie depuis longtemps, alors je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de venir le relancer.  
Will acquiesça. Triste constat.  
\- Tu aurait quand même pu dire que tu t'étais fait descendre dans la rue de derrière, grinça-t-elle. J'y clope tous les jours, moi.  
Boromir haussa les épaules.  
\- Je me suis pris trois décharges de fusil à pompe, dit-il avec détachement. C'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai spécialement envie de me rappeler.  
Son visage se ferma.  
\- Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne me suis pas fait flinguer derrière le musée. Il m'a tiré dessus ailleurs et ensuite, il m'a transporté en camionnette, et laissé crever au milieu des poubelles.  
Will sentit la nausée lui monter à la gorge. La Louve se mit à gronder sourdement.  
La voix de Boromir se fit lointaine.  
\- Je te jure que jusqu'au bout j'ai cru que quelqu'un allait me trouver, et que si je fermais les yeux, j'allais me réveiller à l'hôpital et m'en sortir.  
Il frissonna.  
\- Mais personne n'est venu. J'ai fermé les yeux, et l'instant d'après, je me suis retrouvé à fixer bêtement la statue de Mahal au deuxième étage. Tu sais, celle qui a l'air constipée.  
Son visage se tordit en une grimace songeuse, et il y eut un éclair de douleur fugitif dans ses prunelles grises.  
\- Je dois dire que c'était assez flippant, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait humoristique mais qui ne l'était pas, parce que ses yeux exprimaient exactement le contraire que ce qu'il espérait provoquer.  
Et qu'y avait-il de plus désolant qu'un fantôme aux yeux tristes?

Will avait envie de prendre quelque chose dans ses mains et de le broyer. Lentement. Ce n'était pas juste.  
\- Il court toujours, dit-elle. Ton assassin.  
La Louve se mit à grogner de colère rien qu'à l'idée.  
\- M'étonne pas, marmonna Boromir.  
Le spectre se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.  
\- Bon sang! s'exclama-t-il, et de rage, il donna un coup de poing dans une des caisses.  
Inutile, puique son bras passa au travers sans même l'ébranler ou émettre un seul son.  
\- Je le tenais! Je le tenais, merde! s'emporta-t-il. Et je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu!  
Nul doute que s'il avait encore appartenu au monde des vivants, il serait devenu vert de rage. Mais il ne pouvait qu'accentuer la luminescence glauque qui émanait de lui, et qui donnait l'impression de sourdre comme du poison.  
\- Enfin, soupira-t-il en se recomposant une contenance. Il doit être à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu à l'heure qu'il est.  
Will grinça des dents. Celui qui avait massacré la Meute était probablement aussi à l'autre bout de la Terre du Milieu.  
Et elle était aussi impuissante que Boromir quand il s'agissait de prendre une revanche pourtant bien méritée. Du moins, pas temps que Frodon ne pouvait se débrouiller sans elle.  
\- Donc, pour résumer, tu as abandonné, dit-elle.  
Boromir fit un grand geste théâtral.  
\- Et en admettant que je sois un jour capable de quitter le musée, que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre? s'exclama-t-il. À part le hanter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours?  
Will se mordit les lèvres.  
\- Je pourrais parler à Bard, hésita-t-elle. La police n'a aucune piste, aucun nom. Ils ne savent même pas pourquoi tu es mort, Boromir!  
\- Et tu pense sincèrement qu'ils te croiront? rétorqua-t-il d'un air ébahi. Tout ce que tu vas gagner, Bella, c'est une enquête sur toi, et je te dis ça en tant que flic.  
Ah. Vu sous cet angle-là...  
\- Et puis, rajouta-t-il avec hargne, c'est pas comme si tu pouvais comprendre...

La Louve gronda sourdement et la corde que Will avait senti se tendre dans sa poitrine depuis qu'elle avait pénétré sous les combles, comme tournée lentement pas une manivelle, se rompit brusquement.  
\- Écoute moi bien, connard, siffla-t-elle sur un ton venimeux. Ma famille entière a été massacrée par un tueur qui court toujours, je pourrais jamais rentrer chez moi et je me retrouve dans cette ville pourrie à m'occuper d'un gosse traumatisé et à mentir en permanence à toutes les personnes que je croise. Tu crois que je sais pas ce que ça fait?  
Boromir recula, une expression choquée sur la figure.  
\- Bella...  
\- Je m'appelle pas Bella! hurla-t-elle soudain, sa voix résonnant sous les combles.  
Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'elles puissent les stopper, et elle les mit sur le compte de la poussière.  
\- Tu avais dit que les parents de ton neveu étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, dit doucement le spectre.  
Elle secoua la tête, essuyant rageusement ses joues trempées.  
\- J'ai menti. J'ai fait que mentir depuis que je suis arrivée ici, gémit-elle. J'en ai marre, Boromir.  
Il tendit une main vers elle, sans doute pour la poser sur son épaules, avant de se rétracter.  
\- Programme de protection de témoins? demanda-t-il, compréhensif, connaissant à demi-la réponse.  
Il était flic, après tout.  
\- Oui, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Et donc...comment tu t'appelle? En vrai?  
Elle inspira à fond.  
\- Willow Baggins. Mes amis m'appelaient Will.  
Le spectre sourit.  
\- _Will_ , répéta-t-il. J'aime bien.  
\- Freddie s'appelle Frodon, et il est mon cousin, pas mon neveu.  
Ça faisait du bien, mine de rien, de se soulager. Comme un gros poids qui se dissolvait lentement.  
\- Oh, Mahal, grogna-t-elle. J'aurais jamais dû te raconter tout ça.  
Boromir haussa les épaules.  
\- Tu sais, l'avantage d'être mort, c'est qu'on ne risque plus grand chose.  
Ouais. Sauf de la part des médiums et des Nécromants, et aussi de devenir un Poltergeist. Ça arrivait, parfois.  
\- Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, insista-t-elle.  
Il leva les mains au ciel.  
\- Je serais muet comme une tombe.  
Il fit une pause qui sembla le plonger dans des abîmes de réflexion.  
\- C'est pourri, comme métaphore, non?  
Will rit. Ça aussi, ça faisait du bien.  
\- Un peu, ouais, confirma-t-elle.

Elle essuya ses paupières de la manche et pointa un index vengeur en direction du spectre, l'enfonça dans son torse inconsistant de plusieurs centimètres.  
\- Toi, par contre, tu devrais parler à Tauriel, l'enjoignit-elle. Elle s'inquiète.  
Si ç'avait été possible, elle aurait cru le voir rougir. Il haussa les épaules et sembla soudain très interessé par le plancher.  
\- Elle a assez de problèmes comme ça avec son Coven, je vais pas lui en rajouter.  
Le Coven de Tauriel était un sujet de tension. Ça, Will l'avait bien compris. À tel point qu'elle n'osait pas demander d'explications, tant bien à l'intéressée qu'à Boromir qui n'en savait aucoup plus. Les Sorciers et Sorcières étaient plus puissants en groupes, et nombres de leurs rituels nécessitaient plusieurs participants. D'où les Covens, qui en général étaient des familles très soudées. Ce devait être assez grave, pour qu'elle s'en isole.  
La Louve aussi comprenait. Sans la Meute, rien n'allait plus.  
Des _exilés._  
En fait, ils l'étaient tous, dans ce musée. Plus ou moins.

Le portable de Will sonna brusquement, résonnant sous les combles poussiéreux de manière assez incongrue. Boromir la fixa, incrédule.  
\- _Do you wanna build a snowman_? T'es sérieuse, là? pouffa-t-il.  
\- Ta gueule, marmonna-t-elle. J'aime ce film.  
Elle déverrouilla l'écran.  
 _Tauriel._  
\- Allô?  
\- Bella? grésilla la voix à l'autre bout de l'appareil. T'es où? Ça fait une demie-heure que je t'attends!  
\- Au dessus de toi, sous les combles, répondit-elle. Avec Boromir.  
Il y eut un moment de silence.  
\- Tauriel? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
\- Okay, je veux pas savoir ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux, mais vous feriez mieux de rappliquer, parce qu'on a un problème.  
La Sorcière sonnait vaguement hystérique. Furieuse en tout cas. D'humeur à la changer en crapeau si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Will ne savait pas si c'était possible, parce que le folklore dépassait souvent la réalité dans le cas de la sorcellerie, mais elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de vérifier.  
\- Je descends, soupira-t-elle avant de raccrocher.  
\- C'est grave? s'enquit le spectre.  
Will haussa les épaules.  
\- J'attends de voir, répondit-elle. Tu viens?  
Pour toute réponse, Boromir commença à s'enfoncer à travers le plancher, un sourire machiavélique fendant son visage d'une oreille à l'autre.  
\- Je serais en bas avant toi, de toute façon, se moqua-t-il.  
Le sale traître!

Will soupira et souleva le battant de la trappe pour passer par l'échelle.  
\- Hey, Bel...Will, l'interpella le fantôme, enfoncé jusqu'à mi-corps, et dont les jambes devaient pendre dans le vide à l'étage inférieur.  
La jeune femme haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Boromir leva les pouces en l'air comme un adolescent.  
\- Ça va s'arranger, promit-il. Ça s'arrange toujours. Et t'inquiètes pas trop pour moi. Il est trop tard de toute façon.  
Il disparut d'un seul coup, comme si on l'avait aspiré par les pieds.  
\- Merci, murmura Bilbo à l'adresse de la pièce vide.  
Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa paume blessée à travers le pansement, lui faisant un mal de chien.  
À l'arrière de son esprit, la Louve protesta. Mais sans trop d'enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas juste. Quelqu'un comme Boromir méritait de vivre. Pas d'errer, c'était le cas de le dire, comme une âme en peine.  
Mais il avait raison. Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien qu'elle ne puisse faire pour lui.  
Il était trop tard.  
Elle détestait cela.  
 _L'impuissance.  
_  
Redescendre dans le musée lui prit bien deux minutes, qu'elle mit à profit pour tenter de se redonner une contenance à l'aide de son reflet dans les plaques métalliques qui ornaient l'ascenseur. Sans grand succès. Elle avait les yeux rouges, et ses lunettes ne faisaient qu'atténuer un peu l'effet.  
\- Tu as pleuré, fut la première constatation de Tauriel lorsqu'elle la rejoignit.  
La Sorcière jeta un regard vers Boromir qui se tenait là, mains derrière le dos et air vaguement coupable, comme embarrassé de lui-même.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?  
\- Qui? Boromir? protesta automatiquement Will. C'est la poussière.  
Elle se moucha vigoureusement.  
\- Je suis allergique, expliqua-t-elle. Et vu que j'ai l'odorat plus sensible que la moyenne...  
Un mensonge de plus. Bah. À la longue, ça finissait par ne plus faire de différence.  
Tauriel n'était pas dupe, cela se voyait à l'arc dubitatif de ses sourcils, mais elle ne releva pas.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? s'enquit Will, jugeant plus prudent de changer le sujet.

Le visage de la rousse s'assombrit dangereusement, et nul doute que si Will avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un peu moins de courage, elle aurait pris ses jambes à son cou pour aller se terrer dans une chambre forte, rien qu'en voyant cette expression.  
Parfois, les légendes se vérifiaient. Parfois, les Sorcières étaient vraiment terrifiantes.  
\- Ce connard de Durinson a fait fermer le chantier de fouilles, siffla-t-elle.  
La Louve et le Spectre ne réagirent ni l'un ni l'autre de manière très spirituelle.  
\- Quoi? croassèrent-ils ne concert.  
Il faut dire que la nouvelle était assez... inattendue, désagréable, la cerise sur le gateau en quelque sorte, et bien plus encore. Les synonymes avaient du bon.  
\- Monsieur Fundinson a reçu un mail. Le chantier est interdit d'accès jusqu'à nouvel ordre.  
\- Éboulement? s'enquit Boromir, sourcils froncés.  
\- Il n'a donné aucune raison, soupira Tauriel. J'ai vu le mail, et c'était assez laconique, comme message.  
Sa voix se déforma, prenant des intonations curieusement robotiques.  
\- Chantier fermé. STOP. Démerdez-vous. STOP. Passez une bonne journée. STOP.  
La Sorcière siffla de désaprobation.  
Will se sentait désappointée, pour ne pas dire déçue. Elle avait prévu de se rendre en personne sur les lieux. De gratter le sol avec ferveur en l'espoir de trouver un quelconque vestige d'un passé glorieux, d'explorer les vastes halls et grandes arches qui devaient immanquablement se trouver sous la pierre de la Montagne.  
\- C'est définitif? s'enquit-elle.  
\- Aucune idée, se lamenta Tauriel. Mais c'est un coup bas!

Il fallu dix minutes, un café, et un paquet de cookies synthétiques pour la calmer. Enfin, façon de parler. La Sorcière irradiait littéralement les ondes négatives, à tel point que même la Louve coucha ses oreilles mentales en arrière et montra ses crocs.  
\- C'est qui, ce Durinson? demanda Will après quelques instants de réflexion.  
Jamais entendu parler de ce type. Et elle avait comme l'impression que c'était une lacune qui pourrait lui coûter cher.  
Boromir et Tauriel la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, comme si c'était le savoir basique le plus élémentaire du monde.  
\- C'est le proprio, grimaça le spectre.  
Tauriel prit une gorgée de café.  
\- Thorin Durinson, expliqua-t-elle lentement, est l'homme d'affaire le plus riche d'Erebor. Il possède la plupart des compagnies minières et banquières.  
\- Et l'immobilier, aussi, ajouta Boromir. N'oublie pas l'immobilier.  
\- Ouais, confirma Tauriel. La moitié de la ville lui appartient, si ce n'est pas plus. Y compris le terrain de fouilles.  
Will leva un sourcil.  
\- C'est possible, un type pareil?  
La Sorcière soupira.  
\- Il est riche comme Crésus et aussi sympathique qu'un coffre fort.  
\- C'est un excentrique, persifla Boromir, le regard dans le vague. Avec les moyens de se le permettre.  
\- Il ne sort jamais de chez lui, dit la rousse, se resservant de café, sauf pour quelques galas et soirées, ce qui fait qu'on ne sait pas trop à quoi il ressemble.  
\- Certainement à un vieux décrépi.  
\- Tape son nom sur Internet et tu ne trouveras rien, poursuivit Tauriel, imperturbable, ignorant l'intervention du fantôme. Pas une seule photo. Il a deux neveux qui sortent un peu plus souvent, mais on ne sait quasiment rien sur eux non plus.  
Will se sentait mitigé quand à la manière de considérer le flot d'informations qui lui parvenait d'un seul coup.  
\- Ça ressembla à la description d'un parrain de la mafia, observa-t-elle.

Tauriel eut un sourire finaud.  
\- Possible. En tout cas, ceux qui ont essayé de le faire tomber s'en sont mordu les doigts. Ce mec est indétrônable.  
\- Et il est le principal mécène de ce musée, ne l'oublie pas, dit Boromir en lorgnant les cookies avec un désespoir qui faisait mal au coeur, à tel point que Will s'empara du paquet et le glissa sous la table.  
\- Comme Gandalf?  
Tauriel secoua la tête.  
\- Gandalf est un acteur financier mineur comparé à lui. Si Durinson nous coupait les vivres, il faudrait fermer boutique. On ne peut pas blâmer Fundinson de vouloir rester dans ses bonnes grâces, conclut-elle.  
\- Mais on a besoin de ces fouilles! protesta Will.  
\- Va le lui dire en face, soupira la Sorcière.  
Will se leva et enfourna un cookie, avant de lui donner le paquet à moitié vide.  
\- Peut-être bien que c'est ce que je vais faire, siffla-t-elle, déterminée. Il faut que je vois Fundinson.  
\- Hey, intervint Boromir. Je sens venir la connerie à des lieues à la ronde.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? renchérit Tauriel.  
\- Ce que je vais faire? cracha Will, furieuse. Ce que je vais faire? Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec ce type et lui dire ma façon de penser!  
Ce n'était pas un nanti arrogant et antipathique qui allait lui dicter sa manière d'agir. La Louve acquiesça en grondant sourdement.  
Boromir laissa tomber sa tête sur la table. Eut-il été solide, le choc de son front contre le bois aurait produit un écho assez douloureux, mais il n'y eut aucun son, seulement le soupir désabusé de Tauriel.  
\- Et bien, grogna le spectre. On est mal barrés.

 **rencontre Thorin/Will dans deux chapitres :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous ;) chapitre de transition, aujourd'hui...**

Chapitre 8: Où il est question de libraires psychopathes, de rendez-vous à l'aveugle et de boîte de nuit

Dwalin Fundinson n'était pas une petite nature. Il n'avait peur de rien, entretenait soigneusement son apparence de biker, et s'il avait pu acheter un rottweiler pour accentuer son aspect dissuasif, il l'aurait fait. Mais il devait bien admettre que, énervée, la nouvelle responsable du département de recherche du musée était terrifiante. Tout simplement terrifiante. Petite et rondelette et des airs de poupée, mais terrifiante. Un vrai regard de tueur en série.  
C'était bizarrement adorable.  
Mais bon.  
Ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre. Après tout, Ori aussi était petit et frêle, avec des lunettes et des taches de rousseur, mais pouvait facilement prendre des airs de psychopathe si par hasard un de ses précieux livres avait une égratignure sur la couverture. Rien qu'à la pensée des crises de rage froide qui pouvaient s'emparer de son petit-ami, pourtant si calme et affectueux en temps normal, Dwalin avait la chair de poule et les paumes moites. Ça arrivait rarement, bien sûr, et il était encore plus rare que lui-même en soit la cible, ils étaient ensemble depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce qui devait être fait et pas fait pour les éviter, mais quand ça arrivait...sauve qui peut.  
Le jeune libraire aspirant auteur à succès cherchait un sujet pour son prochain polar depuis un certain temps, et Dwalin commençait à sérieusement envisager l'option de lui suggérer de s'inspirer de lui-même.  
 _Massacre au serre-livre._  
Ça n'était pas si pourri que ça, comme titre de roman. Si?

Bref.  
Toujours était-il que Dwalin avait appris à se méfier des apparents freluquets, et quand Bella Underhill était apparue au bout du couloir pour s'engouffrer dans le bureau de son Balin, machoire crispée, sourcils froncés au dessus de son joli petit nez et prunelles teintées d'une dangereuse lueur prédatrice, il s'était prudemment écarté de son chemin et avait laissé la gestion du problème à son frère aîné bien aimé.  
Dwalin tenait à sa peau, merci bien.  
Il aurait pu demander des explications à Boromir, mais le fantôme n'était nulle part en vue, et il n'avait pas très envie de monter jusqu'aux combles poussiéreuses où il avait élu domicile.  
Il aurait pu aussi demander des explications à Tauriel, mais la guide était bien trop occupée à expliquer à des touristes Lossoth dans leur dialecte approximativement maîtrisé que prendre des photos des instruments de mineurs utilisés à Khâzad-Dûm trois siècles auparavant n'était pas autorisé.  
Il s'était donc résolu à attendre en rongeant son frein la fermeture du musée pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire et vérifier que son frère avait bien survécu à l'entretien. Ce qui n'était pas forcément évident.

Il s'avéra que la cause de cette agitation était la fermeture du chantier de fouilles archéologiques par le propriétaire du terrain, le patriarche Durinson. La nouvelle avait surpris Dwalin, et pas dans de moindres proportions, puisque c'était Durinson lui-même qui avait demandé ces fouilles. Il devait donc y avoir une raison quelconque, dont il n'irait pas s'enquérir parce qu'il n'avait pas le moindre intérêt à s'immiscer dans intérêts de cette famille-là. Personne n'y trouvait d'intérêt, à vrai dire.  
Dwalin trouvait déjà que son frère s'en approchait déjà bien trop à son goût, ne serait-ce que parce que le seul contact que Balin avait avec les Durinson était les rapports sur l'avancée des fouilles qu'il leur envoyait régulièrement.  
Balin était un type honnête, un peu trop pour son bien, peut-être, et jusqu'à présent, rien ne laissait penser que les Durinson étaient malhonnêtes, à défaut de pouvoir prouver le contraire. Et les zones d'ombres que laissait cette famille sur ses traces étaient des territoire inconnus que Dwalin ne se sentait pas prêt à explorer.  
Il n'allait pas chercher à en savoir plus que ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il n'était pas Boromir, et il possédait encore un corps physique bien trop vulnérable à son goût, mis qu'il entendait conserver le plus longtemps possible.  
Il n'était pas fou, Mahal soit béni pour cela. Bella Underhill, en revanche...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait? s'enquit-il lorsque Balin sortit enfin de son bureau, fourrageant nerveusement dans sa barbe blanche.  
\- Prendre rendez-vous avec Durinson pour le convaincre de rouvrir le chantier, soupira son frère.

Dwalin ricana.  
Aha. Une idéaliste, donc. Mais à quoi pensait-elle donc, cette petite écervelée? Tout dans la cervelle et dans les lunettes, mais aucun sens de la mesure.  
Un type comme Durinson ne s'abaissait pas à épargner quelques minutes pour écouter le plaidoyer d'un obscur rat de bibliothèque. Trop dégradant pour son image, bien que la fille soit assez jolie et dynamique pour sortir un peu du lot des binoclards anémiques qui hantaient en grande partie les salles d'archive.  
\- Et bien, s'esclaffa sarcastiquement le chef de la sécurité, sa massive carcasse tremblante de rire. Elle a de la suite dans les idée.  
Le regard de Balin lui fit passer l'envie de rire. Il connaissait bien ce regard. C'était le regard réprobateur que son frère lui avait toujours destiné lorsqu'il l'avait pris la main dans le sac à faire une connerie. Ou, plus exactement, s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, la main dans le pot à cookies.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Balin fourragea des doigts dans sa barbe d'un air absent, une gesture qui revenait toujours quand quelque chose le tracassait, et que Dwalin trouvait véritablement horripilante.  
\- Tu l'as laissée faire, constata-t-il, l'air coupable de son aîné devançant toute question qu'il aurait pu poser.  
Pauvre fille.  
Elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle mettait les pieds. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.  
\- Pis que cela, soupira Balin. Durinson a accepté le rendez-vous. Demain, seize heures, au siège social de la Durinson Mining Corporation.  
\- J'ai besoin d'un whisky, marmonna Dwalin.  
Bella Underhill venait d'obtenir en dix minutes ce que certaines personnes avaient mis des années à quémander. Pas la promotion canapé, mais presque. Juste un échange d'email.  
Ori n'allait jamais le croire.

* * *

Fili, tout compte fait, n'était pas addict à l'héroine. Ça ne lui faisait aucun effet notable, et il avait même été assez surpris qu'on lui pose la question. Il aimait le goût. Voilà tout.  
C'était assez...étrange, comme appétence. Mais après tout, les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discutait pas. Thorin avait connu, il y avait très longtemps, un Vampire qui traînait de port en port parce qu'il préférait le sang de marin. Apparemment, il était plus salé que la moyenne.  
Thorin, personnellement, trouvait la drogue fadasse et chimique, mais sans doute était-il vieux jeu. C'était un truc de jeunes. Pour lui, du moment que c'était du sang... Manger pour vivre et non vivre pour manger. Il était plus sage de s'en tenir à la maxime.  
Enfin.  
Tout ça pour dire que Thorin était assez satisfait de ne pas avoir de neveu junkie. Ils étaient déjà tous deux assez insupportables comme ça au naturel, alors ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il était soulagé au point de considérer sortir en personne pour aller chercher sa nourriture. Une petite virée en ville, comme quand il était jeune et fougueux et assoiffé de sang au sens propre comme au sens figuré de l'expression. Il y avait si longtemps que c'en était presque oublié.  
Il ne chassait presque plus, se contentant, à l'instar des vieux lions, de prélever sa part sur la butin rapporté. Ses neveux aimaient la traque, et étaient encore trop jeunes pour vraiment connaître le contrôle de leurs instincts. Il ne pouvait pas les priver de cela. Cela passerait, éventuellement.

De toute façon, il allait quand même devoir sortir.  
 _Demain, seize heures._  
Ah, l'ironie.  
La créature se jetait d'elle-même dans ses bras sans qu'il ait eu besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Il s'en pourléchait les babines d'avance. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré en fermant le chantier, non, mais la conséquence inattendue, à défaut d'être prévue, était satisfaisante.  
Oh, bien sûr, il s'était attendu à recevoir un email de demande d'explications de la part de Fundinson, mais pas une requête de rendez-vous avec la responsable de son département de recherche, mademoiselle Underhill.  
Thorin avait envoyé sa réponse en dégustant une coupe d'hémoglobine de cinquante ans d'âge, rhésus A négatif, et ç'avait été aussi délicieux que de cliquer sur l'icône d'envoi.  
\- Mais, mon oncle, avait objecté Fili, n'est-ce pas dangereux?  
Le garçon avait raison, bien sûr. Sa mâchoire se souvenait encore du direct que la fille lui avait envoyé, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle avait une bonne droite, mais Fili n'était presque encore qu'un novice, pas exactement un Seigneur Vampire de huit siècles. Et un peu d'adrénaline ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps.  
D'autant que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, chez cette fille. Plus Kili fouillait les méandres du web et plus elle devenait suspecte.  
Ce n'était que d'infimes détails, bien sûr. Mais qui faisaient comme de la poussière sur la carosserie d'une limousine fraîchement nettoyée. Presques imperceptibles, mais dérangeants. Un habile travail de camouflage, dont démêler les fils n'étaient pas à la portée du premier venu. On reconnaissait bien la patte de Gandalf Greyhame.  
Heureusement, donc, que Kili n'était pas le premier venu.  
 _Bella Underhill._  
 _Vingt-sept ans._  
 _Responsable du département de recherches du Musée Archéologique d'Erebor._  
 _Doctorat d'archéologie à l'Université de Rivendell._  
 _Originaire d'Osgiliath._  
 _Résidant dans les quartiers pavillonnaires de la banlieue d'Erebor au 221B, Ravenhill Avenue._  
 _Tutrice légale de son neveu de treize ans, Freddie Underhill._  
À priori, donc, tout allait bien. Elle apparaissait même sur les photos de promotion de Rivendell. Mais à partir de là, tout se corsait.  
Twitter, Facebook, réseaux sociaux, néant. Ni sur elle, ni sur le gamin.  
Nul n'avait vécu à sa supposée ancienne adresse d'Osgiliath depuis des années, selon l'agent immobilier, et la maison tombait en ruines.  
La première mention officielle qu'il avait pu trouver d'une Bella Underhill était l'acte d'achat de son pavillon à Erebor, six mois auparavant.  
Avant cela, rien. Le vide. _Zéro._

Et puis, Kili avait fouillé un peu plus profond dans les registres matrimoniaux, et avait déterré une preuve assez intéressante.  
Bella Underhill était bien née à Osgiliath. Et elle y était morte. Deux heures après sa naissance. Il y avait même une petite pierre tombale à son nom dans le cimetière.  
Bella Underhill, l'autre, ou du moins, celle qui était vivante et se faisait appeler comme telle, n'avait d'existence légale que depuis six mois. On avait donc affaire soit à un Mort-vivant, soit à une usurpation d'identité.  
Thorin n'était pas sûr de savoir quelle option il préférait. Les Morts-vivants étaient sales, puaient la mort, et avaient une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir consommer les cerveaux de leur entourage. Quand à l'usurpation d'identité, elle pouvait servir à masquer n'importe quelle créature dangereuse souhaitant ne pas se faire remarquer.  
Le Vampire hésitait à appeler Greyhame. Il avait le numéro, bien sûr. Qui ne l'avait pas? Mais si le vieux fou avait un intérêt là-dedans, cela signifiait que des forces plus conséquentes étaient à l'oeuvre. Des forces dont Thorin ignorait tout. Ce qui, c'était le cas de le dire, le frustrait, et lui donnait envie de sortir les crocs et de les planter dans quelque chose.  
Il avait besoin d'élargir son champ de vision. Quoi de mieux, donc, que d'entrer en contact avec la principale intéressée?

Évidemment, il allait devoir se retenir de l'éliminer dans l'immédiat. Les gens sauraient qu'elle était avec lui. Il ne tenait pas à être accusé de meurtre. La peine de mort avait depuis longtemps été abolie, remplacée par l'emprisonnement à perpétuité. Et la perpétuité, pour un Vampire, ça représentait une assez longue période.  
Enfin, il verrait.  
\- Mon Oncle?  
Et ensuite, puisqu'il serait en ville, il en profiterait pour se faire un bon petit repas, comme au bon vieux temps. Il y avait un employé grassouillet, à la Durinson Corp., célibataire et sans enfants, qui était passionné de cuisine et mangeait toujours des menus très riches. Peut-être que son sang en ressentait les effets. Peuf-être même que...  
\- Mon Oncle!  
La voix de Kili, accompagnée d'un étrange gloussement, tira Thorin de sa rêverie culinaire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune Vampire par dessus l'écran de son ordinateur.  
Son neveu avait le bras enroulé autour de la taille d'une fille, blonde et plantureuse, maquillée à l'outrance, avec un décolleté trop plongeant. Ladite fille l'enlaçant comme une plante grimpante et ne cessant de lui fourrager dans le cou avec son nez.  
Elle avait l'air un peu assommée, les yeux vitreux, un sourire béat plaqué sur ses lèvres peintes d'écarlate. Kili y était sans doute allé un peu fort avec le Charisme. Encore une fois. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était très doué pour cela. Un des plus doués que Thorin eut jamais rencontré.  
Tous deux avaient les cheveux ébouriffés et les vêtements en désordre, comme s'ils s'étaient rhabillés à la va-vite.  
 _C'est du propre. Sur la banquette arrière de MA voiture, je parie_ , songea Thorin, dépité. _Le petit saligaud.  
_  
Le jeune Vampire souriait largement, crocs pointant légèrement derrière ses canines. Thorin leva un sourcil interrogatif.  
\- Mon Oncle, voici Denna, susurra-t-il d'une voix langoureuse plus douce que du miel liquide.  
Thorin leva les yeux au ciel. Il en faisait décidémment beaucoup, beaucoup trop.  
\- Denna, voici mon Oncle Thorin.  
\- B'soir, bredouilla la fille en souriant stupidement.  
Kili lui embrassa le cou, et elle pouffa. Thorin sentit sa gorge devenir sèche. Il y avait une table et un ordinateur entre elle et lui, mais il pouvait voir sa jugulaire pulser lentement sous la peau, en une invitation lascive presque impossible à refuser. Il se lècha les lèvres, sentant ses crocs égratigner la surface de sa langue. La fille empestait le parfum, le stupre et la drogue, et c'était enivrant.  
Fili fit son entrée dans le salon, silencieux comme une ombre.  
\- Et mon frère Fili, s'exclama Kili. On dirait que la famille est au complet!  
Denna se frotta contre lui comme un chat, et Thorin échangea un regard avec Fili. Les coins des lèvres du Vampire blond se retroussèrent sur un sourire gourmand.  
\- J'ai l'impression que nous allons passer une très bonne soirée, roucoula Kili. N'est-ce pas, Denna?  
 _Oh, oui_ , songea Thorin, savourant le festin d'avance alors que ses crocs se déployaient dans un glissement soyeux, _une très bonne soirée, en effet._

* * *

\- Tu sais quoi? déclara Tauriel après un troisième verre de whisky glacé, ce qu'il te faut, c'est un mec!  
Will grimaça, ses oreilles sensibles peinant à discerner les paroles de la Sorcière, agressés par les basses assourdissantes de la musique qui envahissait la boîte de nuit. La rousse avait insisté pour l'emmener, histoire de lui changer un peu les idées, elle avait commis la folie d'accepter et à présent, elle se retrouvait au beau milieu d'un chaos de mélodies vibrantes, de lumières changeantes et de silhouettes noires dansantes auquel elle ne pouvait échapper.  
\- Pourquoi? cria-t-elle presque pour se faire entendre.  
\- Parce que faudras bien que tu te vide la tête à un moment ou à un autre, et qu'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne bourre pour ça, répliqua Tauriel. Bofur, un autre whisky!  
Will devait bien admettre qu'elle marquait un point. Elle était célibataire depuis trop longtemps. Tellement longtemps qu'elle avait l'impression que des toiles d'araignées se tissaient à l'entrée de son...enfin bref.  
Son dernier petit-ami, non, pas petit-ami, parce que le terme impliquait des sentiments, et que, pour elle du moins, c'était surtout physique, remontait à plus de six mois, avant...avant, quand elle était encore Willow. Et ses performances étaient assez décevantes et peu satisfaisantes pour elle, bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais dit. Il ne lui manquait pas trop. Et puis, elle n'avait plus trop eu la tête ou le moral à ça.

Mais les Loups-garous étaient des créatures de sensations, et à présent, les instincts de la Louve commençaient à reprendre le dessus. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration , et le plus tôt serait le mieux.  
Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait se jeter sur le premier mâle venu, bien entendu. La Louve acceptait les aventures d'un soir, mais pas quelque chose de plus profond que cela.  
Elle attendait la bonne personne, qui finirait bien par se montrer. Un jour. Peut-être. Un autre Alpha, qui ne courberait pas l'échine devant elle ou ne chercherait pas à la dominer, qui la traiterait comme une égale.  
Ça restreignait un peu les choix.  
\- Trouve moi un mec qui puisse me battre au bras de fer et on en reparle, cria-t-elle à Tauriel par dessus la musique.  
La Sorcière se mit à bouder, vexée, consciente de la difficulté de la chose, et Will se mit à ricaner dans son verre de whisky. Elle-même n'avait jamais rencontré qui que ce soit, qui ne soit pas un Loup-garou, capable d'un tel exploit. Dwalin aurait pu, éventuellement, bâti en armoire à glace qu'il était. Mais Dwalin était gay, et heureux dans son couple, d'après ce que Tauriel lui avait appris, et Will était tout, sauf une briseuse de ménages. Et puis, elle ne se sentait pas du tout attirée par Dwalin Fundinson de toute façon.

Le barman, un jeune type souriant à face moustachue qui portait une écharpe colorée, des mitaines de DJ et une chapka fourrée vissée sur ses cheveux bruns en bataille, remplit le verre de Tauriel d'un long geste fluide indiquant qu'il avait probablement fait ça toute sa vie.  
\- Hey, s'exclama-t-il, mais t'as ramené une copine!  
La Sorcière agita vaguement la main dans sa direction, souriant sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'elle ne tenait visiblement pas très bien.  
\- Ç'Bella, annonça-t-elle. Bella, ç'con s'appelle Bofur.  
\- On a été au Lycée ensemble, précisa-t-il. Enchanté.  
Il tendit une main par dessus le comptoir, que Will serra avec un enthousiasme non feint. Il n'était pas ivre, pas plus qu'elle, même si elle commençait à se sentir un peu flottante. À cause de son métabolisme différent, l'alcool l'affectait peu, ou plus lentement.  
\- Vous allez devoir la ramener, vous savez, glissa Bofur en haussant un sourcil vers Tauriel qui riait toute seule devant son verre déjà à moitié vide.  
Il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.  
\- Elle tient pas. J'arrêtes pas de le lui répéter, mais elle m'écoute jamais.  
\- J't'ai entendu, marmonna Tauriel.  
Elle se mit à lorgner avec envie les corps qui se mouvaient sur la piste de danse.  
\- Crétin, ajouta-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

La Sorcière se laissa glisser au bas de son haut tabouret, et s'avança vers les danseurs sur ses jambes vacillantes, roulant des hanches en rythme. Immédiatement, plusieurs partenaires pleins d'espoir l'entourèrent. Ce qui se comprenait. Même ivre, Tauriel restait une magnifique créature pleine de grâce. Qui plus était, quand une Sorcière dansait, ça s'apparentait à un rituel, ce qui faisait que la magie ne pouvait s'empêcher de se manifester plus ou moins. Et ça avait un effet certain sur tous les mâles du périmètre. Pas que les mâles, d'ailleurs.  
\- Oh, Mahal, soupira Bofur en faisant mine de se frapper le front contre le comptoir.  
La Louve gronda sourdement. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont ces types regardaient son amie. Sans véritables mauvaises intentions, mais comme une pièce de viande sur un étal. Elle pouvait sentir la fragrance musquée de leur désir embrumé d'alcool à travers le bar, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, tout ses poils se hérissant sur sa peau.  
Tauriel, ivre comme elle l'était, était bien capable de faire une connerie qu'elle regretterait quand elle aurait déssoûlé.  
En soupirant, Will quitta son siège, se dirigea vers la Sorcière d'un pas décidé, lui prit la main, l'arracha du cercle de ses admirateurs dont les odeurs exprimèrent clairement la déception, retenant la Louve de leur adresser un grognement d'avertissement, et l'entraîna vers la piste de dance.  
Tant pis.  
À défaut de trouver un partenaire convenable pour se débarrasser de son besoin pressant de proximité sauvage, elle allait danser jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe de fatigue.

Le DJ lança une nouvelle piste, et elle sourit de satisfaction.  
 _Bad moon rising_ , de Mourning ritual.  
Coïncidence, sans doute. Mais elle aimait ce son. Il lui rappelait la Meute. Et le cerf qu'elle avait tué quelques nuits plus tôt.  
Ça lui donnait la chair de poule, et l'envie de hurper à la Lune jusqu'à s'en briser la voix.

 _I see a bad moon rising._  
 _I see trouble on the way._  
 _I see earthquakes and lightnin'._  
 _I see bad times today._

 _Don't go around tonight,_  
 _Well it's bound to take your life,_  
 _There's a bad moon on the rise._

 _I hear hurricanes a blowing._  
 _I know the end is coming soon._  
 _I fear rivers over flowing._  
 _I hear the voice of rage and ruin._

 _1h agoWell don't go around tonight,_  
 _Well it's bound to take your life,_  
 _There's a bad moon on the rise._

 _Hope you got your things together._  
 _Hope you are quite prepared to die._  
 _Looks like we're in for nasty weather._  
 _One eye is taken for an eye._

 _Well don't go around tonight,_  
 _Well it's bound to take your life,_  
 _There's a bad moon on the rise._

 _Don't come around tonight,_  
 _Well it's bound to take your life,_  
 _There's a bad moon on the rise._

Elle espérait juste que les paroles n'étaient pas prophétiques.

 **Thorin rencontre Will la semaine prochaine!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LA rencontre que vous attendiez tous, enfin!**

 **Avant de lire, accordez une pensée aux 130 victimes de vendredi dernier et aux blessés...  
#PrayforParis. La barbarie ne passera pas.**

Chapitre 9: Entretien avec un Vampire

Will détestait absolument les talons haut. En fait, si elle tenait entre ses mains l'inventeur de ces instruments de torture, à cet instant précis, il était fort probable qu'elle les lui fasse avaler, vomir, réingurgiter, revomir, et remanger une dernière fois.  
Comment elle s'y prenait pour tenir debout sur ces échasses de marque obligemment prêtées par Tauriel, l'archéologue n'en savait rien.  
Pourquoi les avait-elles au pied, déjà?  
Ah.  
Oui.  
Parce que, selon la Sorcière, _et_ Boromir, _et_ les Fundinson numéro Un et Deux, on ne se rendait pas à un rendez-vous avec l'homme d'affaire le plus riche et le plus puissant de la région en _jean et basket_ , comme elle l'aurait fait si elle n'avait pas été interceptée dans son élan.  
Oh non.  
Il fallait un minimum de décorum. De la classe. Avoir l'air d'un Docteur en Archéologie plutôt que d'un geek se délectant dans sa non-existence.  
L'avis personnel de Will était que ce Durinson, sans jamais l'avoir rencontré, était un salopard de première qui faisait de temps en temps des caprices de riche sans rien cèder de ses prétendues prérogatives, et qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'apprête pour lui de quelque manière que ce soit.  
Quel dommage que nul ne l'entende de cette oreille. Même la Louve, cette garce traîtresse, en ricanait dans son esprit.

Heureusement que les talons étaient la seule chose que Tauriel avait pu lui refiler. Elles faisaient la même pointure. Ce qui leur faisait à toutes deux d'assez grands pieds, d'ailleurs. Mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. La garde robe de Tauriel avait beau être fournie et témoigner d'un véritable goût esthétique, Will aurait ressemblé à une saucisse dans un filet si elle avait ne serait-ce que tenter d'enfiler un de ses tenues.  
Tauriel était longue et mince, avec un physique qui n'aurait pas déparé une couverture de _Vanity Fair_. Will, de son propre avis, serait plus à sa place en première page d'un magazine culinaire.  
Le tailleur et le chemisier, horriblement incomfortables, mais décents, lui appartenaient donc. Même si elle s'était un temps demandé si elle rentrait encore dedans. C'était le cas. Et malgré toutes les protestations de Tauriel, elle avait gardé son jean. C'était bien, les jeans. Ça allait avec tout. Et ça faisait habillé, quoi qu'on puisse dire. Les regards réprobateurs n'y changeraient rien.  
Elle s'était même maquillée. Pas trop, enfin, pas plus que d'habitude, un peu de mascara et de fard à paupière, et ça ne se voyait pas trop derrière ses fichues fausses lunettes qu'elle s'imposait de porter par sécurité, mais le type pouvait se considérer comme chanceux.  
C'était bien plus de considération qu'elle n'avait accordé à aucun de ses ex.

Et en plus, elle avait la gueule de bois. Pas trop, et c'était passé avec du thé vert, mais quand même. Elle se sentait un peu groggy.

À quinze heures quarante-cinq, donc, Will se trouvait en bas du siège social de la Durinson Mining Corporation, un des bâtiments les plus imposants de la ville, une grande flèche de métal et de verre qui comptait au moins cinquante étages.  
Grandmère, qui avait été quelqu'un de très traditionnel, aurait qualifié l'ensemble de "verrue architecturale défigurant le paysage", mais Will aimait bien. C'était moderne, sans partir non plus dans tous les sens. Quand à savoir si ça reflétait l'image du propriétaire...allez savoir.  
De toute façon, elle avait rendez-vous ensuite dans un café avec Tauriel, qui voulait un compte-rendu dans le moindre détail.  
Et Durinson par ci, et Durinson par là, à quoi ressemblait-il, jeune, vieux, drôle ou pénible, façon de s'habiller...tout, quoi.  
Ce qui se comprenait. Tauriel habitait à Erebor depuis bien plus longtemps que Will, et ce Thorin Durinson avait depuis longtemps dans son esprit atteint le statut de légende vivante, sans forme ni visage. On ne pouvait pas la blâmer d'être curieuse. Apparemment, obtenir un rendez-vous avec ce type relevait du miracle, et Will n'avait même pas allumé de cierge. Peut-être que les Valar existaient réellement, après tout.  
Will n'irait pas jusqu'à tenter de demander à prendre un selfie avec ladite légende vivante, mais pas loin. Ça pouvait être drôle, après tout.

Elle était en avance d'un quart d'heure. Ponctualité, toujours, c'était bien une des valeurs qu'on lui avaient inculquées sur laquelle elle ne s'assierait jamais. La bonne première impression était souvent la meilleure. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait laisser ce type lui marcher sur les pieds, loin de là, mais il y avait des enjeux bien plus importants que sa propre opinion sur l'affaire, elle en avait conscience, et il s'agissait que ça se passe bien. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il ne fallait pas brouiller _Môssieur-le-très-grand-et-très-omnipotent-Thorin-Durinson_ avec le musée, sous peine de se faire couper les vivres.  
Will passa donc les portes vitrées avec détermination, admirant au passage la fontaine de bronze en forme de loup qui clapotait au centre du grand hall. Un bon présage? Peut-être. Grandpère en aurait vu un, certainement. Le loup avait la gueule grande ouverte, et l'eau s'écoulait paresseusement entre ses dents. Cela figurait-il du sang? Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir rechercher la symbolique.

La secrétaire, une blonde décolorée à l'eau oxygénée, se trouvait dans une sorte de bocal transparent et semblait bien plus intéressée par son magazine que par son travail. Il fallut que Will se racle la gorge deux fois devant les trous percés dans le plexiglas pour qu'elle daignât enfin lever les yeux des abdominaux impeccable du célèbre acteur Haldir Marchwarden dévoilés sans aucune honte sur la double page vingt-quatre et vingt-cinq.  
\- Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous? demanda-t-elle en un réflexe aussi machinal que peu sincère, considérant Will à travers ses lentilles de contact, ses ongles rouges parfaitement manucurés triturant une page de magazine avec impatience.  
\- J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Durinson, l'informa Will en tentant de paraître professionnelle.  
La secrétaire leva imperceptiblement un sourcil. Clairement, ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude. Elle consulta une tablette numérique, ses ongles crissant légèrement sur l'écran tactile, avant de hocher la tête, l'air un peu désorientée.  
\- Je le préviens de votre arrivée, dit-elle en tapant un code sur une sorte d'interphone. Il vous attend au dernier étage. L'ascenseur est sur votre droite.  
Will la remercia d'un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers ledit ascenseur. Une large cabine capitonnée de cuir qui aurait aisément pu contenir une douzaine de personnes. La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et appuya fermement sur le bouton indiquant le dernier étage.  
Le cinquantième.

Les portes de métal se refermèrent avec un claquement sec, et une boule s'installa dans sa gorge. Will n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les ascenseurs. Elle n'était pas claustrophobe pour autant, mais l'impression d'être enfermée dans une boite de conserve close dépassait largement son seuil de tolérance. Même si, en toute honnêteté, l'ascenseur de la Durinson Corp. semblait glisser sans effort et sans bruit sur ses rails, comme sur du satin soyeux, donnant à peine l'impression de s'élever, impression seulement trahie par les numéros d'étages qui défilaient rapidement sur l'écran analogique.  
 _Trente-neuf, quarante, quarante-et-un...  
_ Elle aurait pu compter à haute voix, comme quand elle était petite fille. Elle ne le fit pas. Trop stressée pour cela.  
L'appareil sonna, une sonnerie de clochette qui paraissait étrangement synthétique.  
 _Cinquante._  
Les portes s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent derrière elle avec avec un claquement sec aussitôt qu'elle eut posé le pied en dehors. Un doux ronronnement indiqua que l'engin redescendait au lieu de l'attendre bien sagement.  
Plus moyen de reculer, à présent, n'est-ce pas?

Elle se trouvait dans une petite antichambre au sol recouvert de moquette donnant sur une grande porte à battants, sur laquelle était inscrit, en lettres d'or _Thorin Durinson, Président Directeur Général._ Et actionnaire principal, apparemment. Propriétaire. Ça n'en disait pas grand chose sur l'homme lui-même à part qu'il s'impliquait dans le fonctionnement de son entreprise au lieu de se contenter d'en récolter les dividendes, et c'était plutôt, d'ordinaire, quelque chose de positif.  
Will n'était pas trop sûr de savoir quoi faire à partir de là. Toquer? Attendre patiemment qu'on vienne la chercher?  
Son regard se promena dans le petit hall. Un tableau assez imposant représentant la mise à mort d'un dragon était accrochée au mur. Un original. Datant d'il y avait deux ou trois cents ans. Certainement d'une valeur inestimable. Elle s'approcha, ses instincts scientifiques s'éveillant par instinct.  
La peinture était relativement bien conservée. Les pigments ne se craquelaient pas, les couleurs étaient vives quoique un peu ternies, le support en bois ne se gondolait pas. À l'odeur, elle ne discernait aucune trace de pourriture ou de moisissure.  
Le dessin en lui-même était fascinant et témoignait d'un certain talent du peintre. La brusque torsion du corps bleu-vert percé de lances du dragon, dont on pouvait discerner chaque écaille, évoquait une forme peinte d'un seul mouvement, et on pouvait presque physiquement sentir la douleur de la bête.  
\- La mise à mort de Scatha le Ver, commenta une voix profonde. Peint en 2773 du Troisième Âge par un artiste inconnu.

Will fit volte-face, pour se retrouver clouée sur place par la paire d'yeux bleus la plus stupéfiante qu'elle ait jamais vus.  
 _Saphir. Non. Glacier_ , pensa-t-elle instinctivement. _Quelque part entre les deux._  
La porte s'était ouverte sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, et le magnifique spécimen se tenant dans l'embrasure lui adressa un large sourire qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver vaguement malveillant. L'instant d'après, son odeur envahit ses narines, insidieuse, et elle comprit pourquoi.  
 _DANGER_ , hurla la Louve quelque part dans son esprit, se réveillant d'un seul coup, et avec elle, l'envie de mordre.  
 _Vampire._  
Le maître d'Erebor était un foutu _Vampire_.  
Et elle se retrouvait coincée avec lui dans un espace clos qui devait faire deux mètres sur trois.  
\- Une Lycanthrope, sussura-t-il, souriant toujours. Intéressant.

La Louve laissa échapper un grondement d'avertissement, et Will réagit au quart de tour, se lançant en avant, laissant l'instinct du prédateur prendre le dessus.  
 _La gorge_.  
Il fallait viser la gorge. Même chez les Vampires, c'était un point vulnérable. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait lui arracher la tête avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à sa jugulaire.

L'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait plaquée contre le mur, un bras tordu derrière le dos par une poigne de fer dont elle pouvait sentir la froideur de glace irradier à travers ses vêtement, complètement immobilisée par la masse conséquente du Vampire derrière elle.  
\- Lâchez-moi, cracha-t-elle, sa tentative de se rejeter en arrière en prenant appui sur le mur avortée par un deuxième bras qui vint s'appuyer comme une barre de métal gelé en travers de ses épaules.  
\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer, gronda-t-il à son oreille.  
Will lui donna un coup de talon dans le tibia, qui ne sembla pas l'affecter le moins du monde.  
\- Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je ne vous crois pas, grinça-t-elle.  
Il soupira, et Will frissonna. Ses doigts étaient froids, mais son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Le contraste était assez étrange.  
\- Comme je vous comprends.  
Qu'attendait-il? Il aurait déjà pu lui briser la nuque ou la mordre cent fois. Son cou était désagréablement exposé. Will ferma les yeux, espérant que ça serait rapide.  
Mais rien ne venait, et les secondes qui s'écoulaient étaient interminables. Visiblement, Thorin Durinson appartenait au genre de Vampire qui jouait comme un chat avec sa nourriture avant de la manger.  
C'était bien sa chance.

La Louve se débattait de rage dans son esprit, impuissante. Elle ne pouvait se transformer. Ce serait signer son arrêt de mort.  
Will refoula stoïquement les larmes traîtresses qui menaçaient de lui monter aux paupières. Ce n'était pas sensé se finir comme ça. Un _piège_. C'était un piège, depuis le début, et elle avait sauté à pieds joints dedans.  
 _Stupide gamine._  
\- Arrêtez de jouer, merde! explosa-t-elle.  
\- Ce n'est pas un jeu, répondit-il doucement, sans desserrer sa prise.  
Elle pouvait presque le sentir sourire. Ah, parce qu'en plus, ça l'amusait, le bâtard?  
\- Je vais vous libérer, dit-il. À condition que vous vous teniez tranquille. Me donnez vous votre parole?  
Mais pour qui la prenait-il? Pour le dernier des pigeons? Ou était-ce un passe-temps sadique pour lui?  
\- Pour que je me laisse égorger gentiment sans protester? grimaça-t-elle.  
Il eut un léger rire.  
\- Pour que nous puissions discuter du sujet qui vous a amené à prendre rendez-vous avec moi comme des gens civilisés, et non comme des bêtes sauvages, répliqua-t-il.  
Il mentait. Il devait mentir. Les Vampires mentaient. Quoique. Il n'essayait même pas d'utiliser son Charisme sur elle pour la convaincre. Sinon, elle l'aurait senti. Une marque d'honnêteté, en quelque sorte.

Will garda les yeux fermés, ses paupières devenant douloureuses à force de crispation.  
L'odeur du Vampire était plus puissante, plus riche que celle de son congénère blond. Il était plus vieux, beaucoup plus vieux, et aussi beaucoup plus fort.  
 _Alpha_ , songea-t-elle, et la Louve cessa de hurler de rage pour pointer les oreilles d'intérêt.  
Will s'administra une claque mentale. C'était absurde. Les Vampire n'avaient pas d'Alphas. Seulement des Patriarches, un support d'origine de la malédiction qui avait contaminé tous les autres pour se constituer une Famille.  
Mais la Louve avait saisi l'idée, et commençait à la ressasser.  
 _Alpha._  
Ce n'était pas bon, ça. Pas du tout.  
\- Puis-je vous relâcher, à présent? s'enquit-il.  
Sa voix apaisante de baryton basse roula sur elle, résonnant jusqu'à la moelle de ses os, faisant courir un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Pas étonnant qu'il n'utilise pas de Charisme. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Will considéra rapidement ses options alternatives, et n'en trouva aucune qui soit satisfaisante.  
Elle hocha la tête avec réticence.  
Le Vampire recula et la pression de sa main sur son bras disparut. Will glissa immédiatement sur le côté et s'empressa de mettre autant de distance que possible entre elle et ce fichu suceur de sang, prenant appui sur le mur au cas où.  
Elle se frotta le bras avec agacement sans le quitter des yeux. L'impression de froid semblait rester et ramper sur sa peau. Ça ne faisait pas mal, à vrai dire, l'étreinte n'avait pas été douloureuse, mais c'était vraiment désagréable.  
\- Vous ai-je blessée? demanda-t-il.  
Elle secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, de toute façon?  
Il leva ses paumes en l'air, en signe de paix. Elle ne décelait aucun changement, aucune trace d'agressivité dans son odeur. Soit il était très fort et pouvait masquer sa fragrance, soit il n'avait réellement aucune mauvaise intention.  
\- Désolée, grommela-t-elle. J'ai réagi un peu excessivement.

Il la considéra un instant d'un air amusé, et elle en profita pour le détailler.  
Si on oubliait un instant sa nature de prédateur assoiffé d'hémoglobine, elle devait bien admettre que l'homme en lui-même était un morceau de roi. Physiquement, elle lui aurait donné la quarantaine, un peu plus, peut-être. Il devait taper le mètre quatre-vingt dix, et ses épaules semblaient impossiblement larges, soulignées par le costume sombre impeccable qu'il portait. Longs cheveux noirs aux reflets irisés comme une aile de corbeau, veinés d'argent, ramenés en catogan sur la nuque, barbe sombre nettement taillée, hautes pommettes et long nez aristocratique. Et il y avait les yeux, bien sûr, bleus et étincelant, frangés de noir, ombragés par d'épais sourcils.  
 _Waouh._  
Ce fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, et franchement, c'était approprié. Le Vampire était stupéfiant. À mi-chemin entre l'image classique du milliardaire-playboy-businessman, du bandit romantique et du guerrier médiéval. Et peut-être l'était-il vraiment. Son odeur, ancienne et enivrante, mêlée à celle de l'eau de cologne et de l'après rasage, trahissait de nombreuses années, voire de nombreux siècles d'existence.

 _Et il est l'Alpha!_ sifflota la Louve.  
Elle restait méfiante, mais assez intéressée pour abaisser un peu ses défenses, et Will n'aimait pas ça. Parce qu'elles avaient beau être deux entités séparées, elles pouvaient encore s'influencer l'une et l'autre, et quand une chaleur soudain se répandit dans son ventre comme des braises sur lesquelles on aurait soufflé, alors que son regard glissait sur l'angle acéré de la mâchoire du vampire, elle sut exactement ce que la Louve était en train de faire.  
 _La garce._  
Fichues hormones.  
 _N'y pense même pas_ , l'avertit-elle alors qu'une rougeur qu'elle espérait discrète lui montait au visage.  
La Louve siffla de désappointement, vexée, mais la sensation de chaleur resta, avec ses échos de faim et de frustration. _Mahal ait pitié._  
L'animal avait réussi son coup. C'était une vengeance pour l'histoire de la vache de l'autre nuit, certainement.  
Mais c'était un _Vampire_. Comme dans _V-a-m-p-i-r-e_. Un Mort, avec des appétits répugnants. Tout froid. Et d'ailleurs, il ne respirait même pas. Sa cage thoracique restait étrangement immobile.  
Avoir envie de le plaquer au sol ou contre le mur et de le mordre histoire de laisser une marque de territoire n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire. Aussi diablement sexy soit-il.  
 _Dommage_ , persifla la Louve.  
Will préféra l'ignorer, même si elle n'était pas particulièrement en désaccord avec le constat.

Le Vampire désigna la porte.  
\- Je pense que nous serons mieux pour discuter dans mon bureau plutôt que dans le couloir, dit-il en l'invitant à entrer de la main.  
Will hésita. La porte était étroite, et vu qu'il la tenait, il y aurait forcément un instant où elle allait devoir se rapprocher de lui plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.  
Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix, aussi s'exécuta-t-elle avec circonspection, essayant de ne pas se laisser distraire à la fois par la Louve, par ses sens qu'elle aurait souhaités moins aiguisés, et par ses propres pensées traîtresses qui exprimaient leur déception que la chemise de Durinson soit fermée avec une cravate de soie bleu sombre, et qu'elle soit dans l'incapacité d'apercevoir un centimètre du torse immanquablement puissant et très certainement velu dont on apercevait les reliefs sous l'étoffe.

Le bureau était à l'image de son propriétaire. Luxueux. Avec de la moquette, des meubles en marqueterie ancienne, un ordinateur dernier cri, et de grandes baies vitrées laissant passer toute la lumière du jour qui à cette heure-ci n'avait pas commencé à baisser.  
 _Minute._  
La _lumière?_  
Le Vampire ferma la porte derrière elle.  
\- Installez-vous, dit-il en lui désignant un des fauteuils de cuir.  
Il se dirigea vers son bureau, visiblement pas incommodé le moins du monde par la luminosité, et extirpa une bouteille d'un tiroir. Le contenu était rouge sombre. Et les chances pour que ça soit simplement du vin étaient très, très minces. Ce qui se confirma lorsqu'il se versa un verre, et que le parfum particulier de rouille et de métal lui parvint insidieusement au narines. Will se retint de demander de qui ça provenait, et si ce _qui_ était encore en vie.  
\- Je vous en proposerait bien, indiqua-t-il, mais je ne crois pas que vous seriez interessée.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
\- Je suis carnivore, mais pas à ce point.  
Le fauteuil était confortable, au moins. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait se détendre dessus comme une méduse, mais le cuir était souple et moulait légèrement la forme de son corps. Sans se sentir bien, elle ne se sentait pas spécialement mal à l'aise.

Durinson s'assit derrière son bureau et sirota une gorgée de son infâme boisson.  
\- Vous avez une question, commenta-t-il.  
\- Il fait jour, pointa-t-elle.  
\- Ah, sourit-il. La fameuse légende du tas de cendre. C'est sans doute un peu exagéré par rapport à la réalité.  
Il fourragea un instant dans un de ses tiroirs. Et même ce mouvement-là était emprunt d'une grâce féline qui la faisait se sentir aussi pataude qu'un caneton au sortir de la mare.  
\- Voyez-vous, dit-il, nous autres Vampires sommes un peu plus sensible à la lumière du soleil que d'autres, c'est vrai, mais rien de vraiment dangereux.  
Il fit une pause, le temps de poser sur son bureau ses trouvailles. Des lunettes noires. Et un tube de crême solaire des plus ordinaires. _50+._ Le genre qu'elle s'étalait sur tout le corps pour aller lézarder sur la plage.  
\- L'écran total est une des plus belles inventions de cette époque, souligna-t-il d'un air faussement béat.  
C'était si inattendu que Will éclata de rire.  
\- Comment avez-vous su, pour la Lycanthropie, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret? demanda-t-elle quand son hilarité se fut calmée.  
À sa connaissance, les Vampires n'avaient pas l'odorat spécialement développé, même s'ils pouvaient identifier une personne en goûtant à son sang. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, et qu'elle ne lui aurait de toute façon pas laissé faire.  
\- Vos yeux ont changé de couleur quand vous m'avez senti, indiqua-t-il. Peu de créatures agissent de cette façon.  
Will acquiesça. Effectivement.  
\- Je suppose que votre neveu est un Garou également.

La Louve gronda. Will fut aussitôt sur la défensive.  
\- Comment savez-vous que j'ai un neveu? grogna-t-elle.  
Durinson haussa les épaules.  
\- Les joies d'Internet. J'ai accès à votre dossier de salariée du musée.  
Ah. Évidemment.  
\- J'ai également des neveux, poursuivit-il. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait pour eux si je venais à disparaître.  
Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais son ton laissait bizarrement entendre qu'une telle perspective le terrorisait.  
Durinson repris une gorgée du contenu incarnat de son verre.  
\- Je crois d'ailleurs savoir que vous en connaissez déjà un.  
Elle hocha la tête. Nul besoin de dénier l'affaire.  
\- Le blond de l'autre soir, soupira la jeune femme.

Une ombre de sourire vaguement amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du Vampire.  
\- Si je puis me permettre, vous ne l'avez pas raté.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- Self-défense, dit-elle en manière d'excuse.  
\- La leçon lui sera profitable, je pense. Toujours identifier une proie avant de s'y attaquer.  
\- Je ne suis pas une proie, souligna-t-elle.  
Il lui sourit. Un sourire glaçant.  
\- Je n'en serais pas si sûre, à votre place.  
Il se pencha en avant.  
\- Bella Underhill, vingt-sept ans, archéologue, née à Osgiliath. Un camouflage très habile, je l'avoue. Je reconnais bien là la patte de ce bon Gandalf, sussura-t-il, implacable, et Will sentit des sueurs froides courir le long de son dos. Mais ce n'est pas là votre vrai nom, n'est-ce pas?  
Il croisa ses doigts sous son menton, avec un sourire de chat venant de coincer une souris particulièrement appétissante.  
\- Que fuyez-vous, au juste? s'enquit-il.

Will avait vraiment, vraiment envie de s'enfuir et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ce sadique. Mais la Louve n'était pas d'accord. Selon ses standards, on ne battait pas en retraite devant un autre Alpha. C'était dégradant.  
\- Même si je le savais, _monsieur_ , dit-elle lentement en appuyant chaque syllabe, je ne vous le dirais pas.  
Contre toute attente, le sourire du Vampire s'adoucit. Il y avait une étincelle de malice dans ses iris céruléens, mais rien d'autre. Elle ne sentait émaner de sa personne aucune phéromone de violence ou de mauvaises ondes. Rien qu'un peu de curiosité neutre.  
\- Sage décision, approuva-t-il.  
\- Vraiment?  
Le Vampire se leva, et fit quelque pas en direction de la baie vitrée.  
Son profil se découpa nettement dans la pâle lumière d'automne, tranchant sur la masse sombre de la Montagne au loin. L'arrête aigue de son long nez élégant lui était vaguement familière, réalisa-t-elle, comme si elle l'avait déjà vue quelque part sans pouvoir se rappeler où.  
\- Vous me semblez digne de confiance, mademoiselle Underhill, dit-il après un instant de silence. Il est dommage qu'une personne telle que vous soit forcée de mentir pour assurer sa survie.  
\- Certainement, confirma absentément Will.  
La Louve ronronnait doucement dans son esprit, charmée, et elle lui aurait certainement fait un clin d'oeil entendu si elle avait été humaine.  
 _Ta gueule_ , lui enjoignit mentalement la jeune femme.  
Elle n'allait certainement pas commencer à avoir des vues sur un Vampire. Elle n'était pas nécrophile. Pas à sa connaissance. _Nécrophage_ , peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose, n'est-ce pas?

Un doute lui vint à l'esprit, une déduction en amenant toujours une autre.  
\- Vous avez fait fermer le chantier à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas?  
Le Vampire acquiesça.  
\- Vous comprenez bien que je ne pouvait laisser une créature non-identifiée y accéder.  
Effectivement. Cela faisait sens.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta-t-il, je pense que de telles mesures ne seront à l'avenir plus nécessaires. Les fouilles pourront reprendre dès demain.  
Will ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger soupir de soulagement.  
\- Mais, dit-il en se retournant, ses yeux bleus étincelants, je voudrais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi.  
Will déglutit en voyant son expression calculatrice. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.  
Dans quel pétrin à dents pointues s'était-elle encore fourrée?

 **alors, verdict?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Le duo diabolique fait des siennes dans ce chapitre, et les plans de Thorin commencent à se dévoiler...  
**

Chapitre 10: des moments où on aimerait se passer de ses amis 

Will ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que parfois, les Valar, s'ils existaient, avaient un sens de l'humour assez douteux.  
Elle était sortie du rendez-vous avec une mission et le besoin viscéral de prendre une longue, relaxante douche chaude. Ou froide. Les deux, certainement. D'abord parce que la Louve n'avait cessé de jouer avec ses hormones durant tout l'entretien, et qu'elle avait eu grand mal à dissimuler au Vampire le fait qu'elle se transformait lentement en boule de nerfs arracheuse de vêtements. Ensuite, parce que l'empreinte gelée de ses doigts sur son bras, invisible, continuait de brûler usieurs heures plus tard. C'était la même sensation que lorsqu'elle s'était fait brûler une verrue à l'azote. En pire, bien pire.  
Bon.  
Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses: elle avait survécu à l'entretien, et en un seul morceau.

Ah, elle l'aurait mérité, son verre de whisky, tiens. Et des cookies. Elle avait réapprovisionné sa réserve secrète peu de temps auparavant.  
Ce type lui avait donné faim. Arrogant et insupportable, à siroter son repas devant elle et à le savourer ostensiblement tout en sachant qu'elle ne risquait pas de lui demander de partager.  
La Louve ricana, et la jeune femme lui intima de se taire. _Oui_ , elle avait suivi du regard le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam à chaque fois qu'il avait avalé une nouvelle gorgée, et _oui_ , elle avait eu envie de le lécher à cet endroit précis, à la limite de la barbe. _Non_ , elle n'avait pas envie de s'en rappeler.  
Et _non_ , elle n'en était pas fière.

Will rentra sa tête dans ses épaules et sortit une cigarette qu'elle embrasa de ses doigts tremblants avant de tirer une bouffée apaisante.  
Quoi que puisse en dire la Louve, elle n'était pas intéressée par Thorin Durinson. Pas le moins du monde. Ou juste un peu.  
Et ce n'était pas comme si elle allait être amenée à beaucoup le croiser, de toute façon. Plus loin elle se tenait des Vampires, mieux elle se portait.  
En plus, ce type en savait trop, mais il connaissait Gandalf. Est-ce que ça suffisait à l'écarter de la liste des menaces? Pas sûr. Il ne l'avait pas vidée de son sang, ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il ne trouverait pas d'autres occasions de le faire. Et l'aisance avec laquelle il l'avait maîtrisée, et d'une seule main, lui donnait froid dans le dos.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, un fois qu'elle aurait accompli la mission qu'il lui avait confié, elle n'aurait probablement jamais à le revoir, il disparaitrait de sa vie et tout serait pour le mieux. Ils pouvaient bien partager un territoire de chasse sans se croiser, n'est-ce pas?

Une _gemme_. Il voulait qu'elle trouve un gemme. Dans une Montagne. Ce n'était pas si difficile à trouver, n'est-ce pas?  
Elle était archéologue, après tout. C'était son travail, de trouver des objets perdus depuis des siècles. L'objet en question devait être une sorte d'héritage familial, comme la Montagne d'ailleurs, que Durinson souhaitait récupérer. Sauf qu'apparemment, il ne pouvait pas y pénétrer en personne pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. Les Vampires ne pouvaient entrer dans un lieu sans y être invité, ou sous certaines conditions propres à la malédiction, et apparemment, celui qui avait Changé Thorin Durinson l'avait interdit de séjour sous la Montagne Solitaire.  
D'où l'usage d'un intermédiaire.  
 _Elle._  
Digne de confiance, tu parles. Mais il y avait Frodon, et sa couverture à maintenir, et tout un tas d'autres facteurs qui faisaient qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de refuser. C'était plus ou moins une prise d'otage.  
Plutôt plus que moins.

Will écrasa sa cigarette sous son talon. Elle n'aurait pas dû fumer là, appuyée contre sa voiture garée en face du bâtiment de la Durinson Corp. Il pouvait certainement la voir de son bureau.  
Elle leva le nez en l'air et plissa les yeux. Le cinquantième étage était bien trop haut pour qu'elle puisse déterminer s'il l'observait à travers la baie vitrée, et tout compte fait, elle préférait ne pas savoir. La jeune femme pouvait encore sentir son regard glacé sur ses omoplates alors qu'elle quittait son bureau, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était que ça la mettait extraordinairement mal à l'aise.  
Will ouvrit précipitamment sa voiture et se glissa à l'intérieur.  
Elle ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité dans l'habitacle qu'à l'extérieur, mais ça faisait au moins un obstacle de plus entre elle et lui. Elle mit le contact et s'empressa d'augmenter également la distance physique, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné que le bâtiment était un des plus hauts de la ville. Donc qu'on ne se le sortait pas aisément du champ de vision.  
Ses doigts se crispaient sur le volant, au point qu'elle faillit renverser un cycliste en tournant trop brusquement. Et tout ça à cause d'un type qui portait des cravates. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les cravates. Trop fastidieux à retirer. Mais ça lui allait bien.

Elle grogna de frustration.  
Vraiment, il lui fallait un whisky. Voire quelque chose de plus fort parce qu'elle n'était même pas sûre que ce soit suffisant. Vodka, peut-être. Avec des glaçons.  
Mahal tout puissant.  
Elle devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Ou du moins, de se le sortir de l'esprit.  
Sauf que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire n'allait pas l'aider le moins du monde. Il y avait un point qu'elle tenait à éclaircir, parce que le champ de ses possibilités venait brusquement de s'élargir, et que tout un ensemble d'hypothèses plus si farfelues que cela se bousculaient sous son crâne.  
Will gara son véhicule devant le musée, se précipita à l'intérieur, et manqua de renverser au passage le conservateur stupéfait.  
\- Le chantier est rouvert, lui cria-t-elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur elle.

Boromir se prélassait dans une caisse vide lorsqu'elle jaillit dans la bibliothèque, hors d'haleine.  
\- Hey! la salua-t-elle. Comment ça s'est passé avec le...  
\- Est-ce qu'on a une généalogie des Rois Khazâd? l'interrompit-elle brusquement.  
Désarçonné, il la considéra un moment, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Évidemment, dit-il. Mais je vois pas ce que...  
\- Boromir, insista-t-elle avec impatience.  
Il recula, les mains en l'air.  
\- Okay, okay, s'exclama-t-il. Deuxième section, troisième étagère en partant du bas. Cherche à K.  
Mieux qu'internet. Ce spectre était une perle.  
Will se précipita sur l'échelle sous son regard éberlué, passant fébrilement son doigt sur les tranches des ouvrages. Le livre en question était une énorme somme d'aspect ancien, enluminée de gravures. Will lui aurait donné cinq siècles. Voir plus.  
Bénissant ses capacités physiques qui lui permettaient de le manier d'une main tout en redescendant de son perchoir, elle l'abattit avec précaution sur son bureau, soulevant au passage un nuage de poussière qui la fit éternuer et grincer la Louve des dents, avant de commencer à le feuilleter.

La jeune femme défit le bandage qui lui entourait encore la main droite. La plaie jaillit à l'air libre sous la lumière éclatante de sa lampe de bureau, et Boromir siffla.  
\- Sympa, ton tatouage, commenta-t-il d'un air narquois.  
\- Crétin, marmonna-t-elle.  
Presque cicatrisé, mais encore rouge et un peu enflé, le noble profil du Roi Khazâd ressortait nettement sur sa peau, gravé par l'argent de manière indélébile.  
Les runes khuzdules qui l'entouraient étaient bien visible sous l'éclairage, mêne si toutes n'étaient pas lisibles, puisque la pièce de monnaie n'avait pas été dans un excellent état de conservation. Encore heureux qu'elle ait pris des cours supplémentaires de Khuzdul à l'Université. C'était une langue morte, ou en tout cas guère employée, difficile de surcroît, et, de ce fait, pas très populaire. Elle avait été la seule élève à assister aux leçons, mais ça payait. Elle avait eu une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde pour sa thèse.  
\- T, O, R, N, marmonna-t-elle en déchiffrant les runes gravées dans sa chair, les notant en fur et à mesure sur un post-it. Ça, je suppose que c'est un E, C...  
\- Tu lis ces trucs-là? s'étonna Boromir en se penchant par dessus son épaule.  
\- J'ai beaucoup de talents cachés, répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.  
Les gens ne se méfiaient jamais d'elle, la petite binoclarde boulotte toujours fourrée dans ses bouquins. En général, ils le regrettaient.

Ses doigts virevoltèrent au dessus des longues lettres élancées tracées à l'encre sur les pages du vieux livre.  
Il y avait eu sept clans Khazâd qui s'étaient joyeusement entretués pendant des siècles en Terre du Milieu. Erebor était le domaine de la lignée de Durin. Si on éliminait les premiers Seigneurs de Guerre, qui ne connaissaient pas l'usage de la monnaie, ça restreignait un peu le champ des possibles. Tant mieux pour elle.  
Son post-it était plein de trous et de lettres manquantes, mais assez pour esquisser le fantôme d'un nom.  
 _T, O, R, N, E, C,U, D, H, E, E, F, I, T, H, A, I,N, F, L, S, T, R, O, R._  
Elle tapota le livre avec satisfaction. C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait.  
\- Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, fils de Thrain, fils de Thròr, Roi sous la Montagne, lut à haute voix Boromir par dessus son épaule.  
Le dernier Roi Khazâd. Né en 2142 et mort, apparemment, en 2186, provoquant la chute du Royaume. Ce qui lui faisait, au bas mot, huit-cent ans et des poussières, ou peu s'en fallait, alors que le premier Vampire connu, Sauron de Mordor, était apparu dans les années 2000 du Troisième Âge. Soit seulement un siècle et demie avant la naissance dudit Écu-de-Chêne.  
Il n'avait même pas daigné changer de nom.

Ah, l'ironie. Elle avait l'impression d'être marquée comme du bétail. Le pire étant que la Louve trouvait le fait très amusant.  
 _Alpha_ , ronronna-t-elle.  
 _Ta gueule_ , répliqua mentalement Will, bien qu'incapable d'empêcher une chaleur soudaine de se répandre au niveau de son estomac.  
Salopard. Ça aurait dû être interdit, d'être aussi sexy et immortel par dessus le marché. Enfin, techniquement, éternel, puisqu'un Vampire était mortel, pouvant toujours être tué, mais ça ne faisait pas une grande différence. Durinson avait probablement la même tête depuis huit cent ans. Sans utiliser d'antiride autre que le sang qu'il consommait pour conserver sa vitalité. Vu sous cet angle, être un Mort-vivant ne semblait pas si terrible que cela.  
Will ressentit un petit pincement au coeur. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais ils avaient en commun le fait d'avoir été exilé de leur foyer. Lui, la Montagne, elle, Cul-de-Sac. Et certainement de ne jamais pouvoir y revenir.  
C'était triste.

 _Do you wanna build a snowman?_ résonna dans la bibliothèque, et Will décrocha.  
\- Will? s'enquit Tauriel à l'autre bout de la ligne. Tu fous quoi? Ça fait une heure que je t'attends.  
\- Désolée, s'excusa la jeune femme, sincérement contrite. Je suis au musée, tu ferais mieux de venir.  
Elle fit une pause.  
\- Et amène le whisky, précisa-t-elle après cet instant de réflexion.  
Il fallut exactement dix-sept minutes pour qu'une Tauriel passablement énervée ne passe la porte de la bibliothèque à grandes enjambés, brandissant un pack de bière et le balançant comme si ç'avait été un sac à main, ses talons claquant avec violence sur le sol.  
Will se sentit soudain soulagée d'avoir retirés les siens et de les avoir négligemment posé sur son bureau, bien en évidence. Malgré leurs talons trop hauts, elle avait réussi à marcher sans faire de faux pas. Le problème étant que Thorin Durinson, lui, gardait la même taille, et il avait semblé si imposant qu'elle doutait de ne pas se liquéfier devant lui si elle venait à le croiser en talon plats, et qu'il la dominait de deux têtes au lieu d'une.  
\- Alors? aboya la Sorcière.

Will s'empara d'une bouteille de bière, la décapsula et en avala une gorgée. Elle se demanda quel goût aurait la bière, pour un Vampire. Le goût de cendre, probablement. Ouais. Ce n'était pas si mal, d'être un Loup-Garou, après tout. Au moins, ce qu'elle mangeait avait une signification. Un goût.  
\- Le chantier est rouvert, dit-elle simplement, et la Sorcière leva les pouces en l'air de victoire.  
\- Comment est-il? s'enquit-elle. Thorin Durinson?  
Will reprit une gorgée de bière. Comment était-il? _Arrogant, manipulateur, insupportable, dangereux, excitant..._  
\- Sexy, marmonna-t-elle, le qualificatif lui échappant sans même qu'elle y pense.  
Se rendant compte que ses deux amis affichaient une drôle d'expression, Will soupira.  
\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dis ça à voix haute?  
\- J'en ai bien peur, dit le spectre.  
Tauriel claqua des mains, un large sourire lui fendant le visage.  
\- Notre Bella a un crush, s'extasia-t-elle.  
Will rougit furieusement.  
\- Mais non! protesta-t-elle.  
\- On sait, on sait, susurra Boromir.  
Et les deux imbéciles de se mettre à ricaner.  
\- C'est un Vampire, dit-elle, savourant l'expression de surprise sur la figure de la Sorcière, et l'écarquillement de ses prunelles mordorées.  
Visiblement, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle s'attendait à apprendre sur ce type.  
\- C'est pas possible, souffla Tauriel. Un Vampire? Sérieusement?  
Will posa sa bouteille avec précaution sur son bureau, et leva sa paume scarifiée en l'air.  
Elle n'avait pas de photo. Ni de _selfie_. Il ne serait pas apparu dessus, d'ailleurs, pas plus que dans un miroir. Mais ça suffirait.  
\- Ouais, et d'ailleurs, j'ai sa figure collée sur la main, confirma-t-elle, dépitée, alors que Boromir peinait à dissimuler son hilarité.  
Il y avait des jours, comme ça.

* * *

Thorin jeta un regard ennuyé à son smartphone. L'engin ne cessait de vibrer sans interruption depuis un bon quart d'heure. Il déverrouilla l'écran avec lassitude.  
 _Fili, 14 messages._  
Et allez.  
Il n'aurait même pas dû être étonné, depuis le temps.  
Il fit défiler les SMS.  
Invariablement la même question, sous différentes formes, mais toutes formulées dans ce style télégraphique que les jeunes affectionnaient tant et que Thorin trouvait exécrable. Ça faisait partie d'un ensemble, voyez-vous. Un respectable Vampire respectait la grammaire et la ponctuation. Surtout qu'en principe, il n'avair pas besoin de gagner du temps en écrivant en abrégé puisqu'il était plus rapide qu'un humain normal.  
Un simple _"alors?"_ ou _"comment ça s'est passé_? _"_ , plutôt que _"coment sa c pac?"_ , correctement orthographié, était-ce trop demander?  
Enfin.  
C'était la mode.

Thorin soupira, et texta sa réponse, mettant un point d'honneur à être digne de sa réputation.  
 _Mon cher neveu, tu apprendras qu'il vaut mieux ne pas t'attaquer à plus dangereux que toi, surtout sans provocation. À ce soir. T._  
Envoyé, accusé de réception, confirmation de lecture.  
Voilà.  
Il allait laisser le petit mariner encore quelques heures. Il l'avait bien mérité.

Thorin se resservit un verre. _AB, rhésus négatif, cinquante ans d'âge_. Pour les grandes occasions. Et quelque part, c'en était une. Il allait enfin récupérer l'Arkenstone, nul doute que la jeune Lycanthrope réussirait. Elle avait trop à perdre pour risquer l'échec. Et visiblement, même sans cela, elle était têtue comme une mule et avait un caractère de cochon.  
Qui plus était, Bella Underhill, à défaut de pouvoir l'appeler autrement, n'était pas une menace. Juste une jeune femme avec un gamin à charge, qui essayait de mener une vie normale en se fondant dans la population, comme c'était la tendance parmi les créatures surnaturelles depuis un siècle ou deux.  
Il n'avait jamais aimé les Loups-Garous, mais celle-là n'allait sans doute pas se retrouver montée en descente de lit ou en ornement mural.  
Et puis, elle avait peur de lui. De lui, et d'autre chose aussi, qui la terrifiait infiniment plus. Quelque chose sur lequel il allait enquêter, en commençant par contacter Greyhame. Parce que la véritable menace se situait sans doute là.

Mais en attendant, l'occasion était décidémment à la fête. Histoire de varier les plaisirs, Thorin décida d'appeler sa secrétaire. Comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il s'ennuyait, qu'il était énervé ou simplement qu'il avait faim.  
\- Tara, voulez-vous bien monter, je vous prie? sussurra-t-il de sa voix la plus mielleuse dans l'interphone.  
Elle serait là dans les trois minutes, comme toujours, frétillante et désireuse de plaire. Bien sûr, elle était bien trop précieuse pour qu'il la draine de toute sa substance, il avait tout intérêt à la garder en vie, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas en profiter un peu.  
La pauvre petite avait pour lui ce que le monde moderne appelait un "crush", ridicule, dont il n'avait aucun scrupule à se servir. Elle ne gardait de toute façon aucun souvenir de ce qui se passait réellement leurs entretiens, ou alors de très vagues réminisences, et ça valait sans doute mieux. Libre à elle de se croire sa maîtresse, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Plutôt ça qu'autre chose. Et puis, elle était jeune, saine et vigoureuse, et se nourrissait correctement, même si elle avait une tendance discutable au végétalisme. Pas comme les rebuts que ses neveux avaient l'habitude de ramener de leurs chasses.

L'ascenseur sonna, annonçant l'arrivée de Tara. La jeune femme entra dans le bureau, les bras obséquieusement chargés de dossiers, premiers boutons de chemisier sutilement ouverts sur son alléchant décolleté.  
\- J'ai classé les comptes-rendu des revenus des mines de cette année, minauda-t-elle.  
\- Merci Tara, répondit-il en faisant mine de s'intéresser au diagramme posé en face de lui sur son bureau.  
Fluctuations bancaires. Passionnant.  
\- Vous serez gentille de les ranger dans l'armoire.  
La fille acquiesça et se dirigea vers ladite armoire en tentant de rouler sensuellement des hanches, ce qui, à cause de son lourd chargement, se transformait en dandinement peu élégant.  
Thorin se leva silencieusement et s'approcha de sa cible, armé de son sourire le plus charmeur. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin du Charisme avec Tara. Cette fille lui faisait l'effet d'un mouche qui tombait morte au moindre changement de température. Aucun frisson de la chasse avec celle-là, pour sûr.  
Le Vampire glissa lentement ses mains autour de ses hanches, la sentant immédiatement se relaxer contre lui. Il lui embrassa la nuque, essayant de ne pas froncer le nez lorsque l'odeur envahissante de son parfum lui submergea les narines.  
\- Vous ai-je manqué, Tara? souffla-t-il, et elle frissonna.  
\- Monsieur Durinson, murmura-t-elle en renversant sa tête sur son épaule.  
Tss.  
Vraiment, c'était trop facile.

Il repensa soudainement à l' _autre_ corps féminin qui avait été pressé contre lui dans la soirée. Celui qui avait combattu et résisté, sans succès. Ça, en revanche, ç'avait presque été excitant. Et son odeur avait été naturelle, une odeur de femme, mêlée à quelque chose d'étrange, de sauvage, qui devait être le Loup.  
Tara lui offrit ses lèvres, dont il s'empara avec un enthousiasme un peu refroidi. Elle avait le goût et la texture grasse de son rouge à lèvre, ce qui n'était en soi pas très appétissant. Il ne se rappelait pas que Bella Underhill, à l'inverse, en ait porté. En fait, elle n'avait pas eu l'air de s'être spécialement apprêtée. Elle avait porté un jean, que Mahal le préserve. Non qu'il n'en portât pas lui-même à l'occasion, mais c'était un de ces pantalons féminins moulants qu'il avait vu apparaître avec stupéfaction quelques années plus tôt, et qui avait moulé ses formes aussi sûrement que si elle avait été nue. Alors que paradoxalement, c'était un des vêtements les plus difficiles à retirer, au contraire de la courte jupe de Tara, qui remontait sous ses doigts centimètre par centimètre.  
Il retraça des lèvres l'angle de la mâchoire de sa secrétaire, essayant d'ignorer le goût synthétique de son fond de teint et son envie de savoir quel goût aurait la peau de l' _autre_ femme, et descendit lentement vers sa jugulaire qui palpitait de manière alléchante.  
Le gémissement de plaisir de la jeune femme se changea en grognement de douleur lorsqu'il y planta ses crocs. Le Vampire ferma les yeux lorsque le sang se mit à couler dans sa gorge, riche et satiné. Mais là encore, Tara ne se débattit même pas, trop accoutumée désormais à l'anesthésique naturel contenu dans sa salive pour ne pas tomber en transe immédiatement.  
Elle s'effondra contre lui, inconsciente, alors qu'il continuait de se nourrir.

Thorin la relâcha doucement avant de trop prélever, et elle s'écroula par terre. Il remit ses vêtements en place et s'essuya les lèvres du dos de la main. Avec le sang partit quelques paillettes de rouge à lèvre, et il siffla, dégoûté.  
Tara avait de la chance, tout compte fait. Un plus jeune Vampire n'aurait pas su s'arrêter. Elle allait simplement se réveiller dans sa loge du rez de chaussée, avec le souvenir brumeux et illusoire d'une soirée merveilleuse passée en compagnie de son patron, et l'espérance d'une prochaine fois qui ne viendrait jamais.  
Il en avait fini avec elle, décida-t-il en contemplant, à travers la baie vitrée, la Lune qui venait de se lever, pas tout à fait pleine. Son reflet dans le verre lui sourit de ses lèvres teintées d'un pourpre qui paraissait noir.  
Il y avait une autre proie en ville depuis quelques temps. Une proie bien plus intéressante.

 **reviews?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Will fait de la spéléologie...et déteste ça.**

Chapitre 11: De l'utilité des panneaux d'avertissment

Will faillit se ramasser en trébuchant sur une pierre avant même d'entrer dans la Montagne. Plus exactement, avant même d'être descendue en ascenseur dans les mines. Elle se rattrapa en catastrophe au costard impeccable du responsable des puits minier, Daìn Ironfoot, qui lui renvoya un regard à congeler les pierres.  
Encore un sous-fifre de Durinson, celui-là. Plus exactement, un Directeur Général, mais ça revenait au même. C'était quand-même un sous-fifre. Qui ne l'appréciait pas plus qu'il ne la détestait, mais qui faisait son boulot, et préférait ostensiblement, malgré ses aspects rustiques et son accent provincial à couper au couteau, être confortablement assis en face de son bureau bien propre et bien rangé du siège social de la Durinson Corp., plutôt que de crapahuter dans les galeries poussiéreuses qui perçaient la Montagne comme un gruyère.  
Il n'appréciait donc pas non plus qu'on s'effondre sur lui à l'improviste et qu'on froisse son costume. Surtout que c'était de la maladresse plutôt qu'un imprévu, parce qu'elle portait des baskets plates adaptées à la spéléologie, et pas des échasses comme ceux qu'elle avait fait l'erreur de porter lors de son premier, et elle espérait avant-dernier entretien avec le Grand Manitou Durinson, l'arrogant _Monsieur Sombre-et-Sexy_.

Qui plus était, ce Nainson n'était pas très causant, et n'ouvrait la bouche que pour hurler à ses employés de mettre l'ascenseur en marche ou pour lui expliquer par monosyllabes comment enfiler l'équipement de sécurité. À savoir le casque avec lampe frontale, le harnais permettant éventuellement de s'encorder, et l'affreux gilet jaune phosphorescent. Elle lui aurait bien dit qu'elle était nyctalope et que par conséquent, elle n'avait pas besoin de lampe, mais il ne l'aurait pas cru, et de toute façon, lui aurait probablement asséné en roulant les "r" que "la norrrrrme est la norrrrrme, mademoiselle."  
Et puis, de toute façon, la nyctalopie, en admettant qu'il connaisse la signification du terme, c'était comme le reste. Sous sa forme de Louve, elle pouvait couper un homme en deux d'un claquement de mâchoires, mais elle évitait de le crier sur tous les toits. C'était un fait étonnament mal accepté.

Pourtant, lorsque l'ascenseur, une sorte de vieille cage industrielle grinçante, faite de grilles et de barreau, et visiblement mécanique au lieu d'être numérique, s'ébranla et commença à descendre dans les entrailles de la Montagne, elle commença à comprendre l'utilité du harnais. Et déplora de ne pouvoir s'en servir pour s'accrocher quelque part au cas où la machine deviendrait folle et décidait de se précipiter dans le gouffre avec elle et Nainson qui semblait se gausser sans en avoir l'air de son angoisse.  
Connard. Comme son patron.  
\- Vous êtes claustrrrrophobe? s'enquit-il d'un air faussement concerné.  
\- Absolument pas, se défendit-elle.  
Non, elle n'avait juste aucune confiance et aucune affection pour les ascenseurs.  
\- Le chantier n'est pas encorrrre ouverrrrrt aux employés et monsieur Durrrrinson insiste pour que vous vous y rrrrrrendiez seule, dit l'homme en l'observant de ses petits yeux noirs.  
Il était plus grand et plus lourd qu'elle, roux, avec un cou de taureau et un début de brioche et heureusement qu'il n'était pas agressif parce que ça se terminerait mal s'il l'était. Pour lui, bien entendu.  
\- Comme c'est aimable à lui, grinça-t-elle.  
\- Vous avez deux heurrrrres avant l'ouverrrrturrre, poursuivit l'homme en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue.

Will réprima un baîllement. Effectivement. Il était six heures du matin, elle était debout depuis quatre, et normalement, à cette heure, elle dormait. Ce qui signifiait que dans deux heures, deux heures et demie si on comptait le voyage de retour, elle retournait se coucher. Il lui fallait ses dix heures de sommeil. Elle était intransigeante là-dessus. Ce n'était pas parce que les Vampires n'avaient pas besoin de dormir, ou alors passaient leurs journées à lézarder dans leurs cercueils, qu'il devaient soumettre ceux qui travaillaient pour eux au même régime.  
Et puis, de toute façon, deux heures, c'était amplement suffisant pour ce qu'elle avait à faire. Descendre dans la mine, faire un tour du chantier, histoire de se remplir la tête d'un héritage millénaire et fascinant qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir contempler de ses propres yeux, et ensuite aller récupérer le foutu caillou de Durinson.  
Ça avait l'air facile, dans l'idée.  
L'objet se trouvait théoriquement dans la salle du trône, encastré dans le siège de pierre du Roi. Il avait même été assez conciliant pour lui donner un plan et des indications dessinées à la va-vite, au revers d'un diagramme de lignes bleues et rouges qui ne la concernait pas et auquel elle ne comprenait de toute façon strictement rien.  
Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être un commis effectuant une livraison. Enfin. Il n'existait pas de sot métier.

L'ascenseur heurta le sol de pierre avec un claquement retentissant de métal, et Will rentra instinctivement la tête dans les épaules. Nainson haussa un sourcil touffu mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
\- Je vous laisse ici, dit-il. Quand vous voudrez rrrremonter, la commande d'appel est là.  
Il désignait un vieux boitier aux allures bricolées, sur lequel trônait, effectivement, un énorme bouton rouge. Il farfouilla un instant sur un groupe électrogène qui aurait été plus à sa place dans une brocante que nulle part ailleurs, grommelant dans sa barbe des insultes à l'attention de l'engin rrrrrrécalcitrrrrrrant.  
Allons bon.  
La voilà qui se mettait à penser avec l'accent, à prrrrrésent. Décidément, ça ne lui rrrrréussissait pas.  
 _Réussissait._  
Un seul "r". Voilà qui était mieux.  
\- C'est un peu archaïque, comme équipement, non? s'enquit-elle alors que l'homme semblait à deux doigts de cogner sur la machine.

L'engin se mit à ronfler, les voyants s'allumant brusquement. La jonction des fils électriques produisit quelques étincelles, et Will recula prudemment. Si ça devait péter, elle préférait que ce soit Nainson qui prenne la décharge.  
Mais le vieil appareil ne semblait pas d'humeur homicide, et soudain le tunnel entier se retrouva illuminé d'une lueur jaûnatre provenant des lampes poussiéreuses qui couraient le long du fil électrique accroché à la surface de granit du plafond à l'aide de pitons sommaires. Le matériel datait probablement d'il y avait vingt ans. Voir plus.  
\- Le filon est épuisé de ce côté-ci, expliqua Nainson. Perrrrsonne n'était rrrrredescendu ici depuis trente ans, jusqu'à la découverrrrte des rrrruines.  
\- C'était une mine de charbon? s'enquit-elle.  
Il la considéra presque avec pitié.  
\- Les mines de charrrbon se trouvent sur l'autrrre verrrrrsant de la Montagne Solitairrrrre. Ce puit-ci prrrrroduisait du Mithrrrrrril.  
Will hocha la tête. Bon à savoir. C'était, après tout, le métal le plus rare et le plus solide d'Arda. Et accessoirement, le symbole de la royauté dans la culture Khazâd. Le plus grand centre d'extraction se trouvait à Khazâd-Dûm, dans les mines de la Moria. Appartenant, également, à la Durinson Corp. Ce qui n'était pas franchement étonnant par ailleurs.  
\- Je vais vous laisser, à prrrrrésent, annonça l'homme en remontant dans l'ascenseur.  
C'était plus un monte-charge qu'un ascensceur, d'ailleurs, assez large pour accueillir un chariot. D'ailleurs, le sol était poussiéreux et encroûté de boue séchée, mais les rails affleuraient encore par endroit.  
\- Le chantier est délimité, la prévint Nainson alors que l'ascenseur s'ébranlait en grinçant. Au delà-des panneaux, ça devient dangerrrreux.  
 _Sans blague._  
Elle savait ce qu'était un panneau, merci. Sauf qu'elle n'allait pas lui dire que justement, c'était les parties dangereuses qui l'intéressaient.  
\- Amusez-vous bien! asséna-t-il, sardonique sans vraiment le vouloir, alors que l'élévateur remontait.  
Will ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention. Elle avait un objectif, et elle allait le remplir et en être débarrassée. Et ensuite, peut-être qu'enfin on la laisserait tranquille, vivre sa petite vie presque normale sans venir lui chercher des noises.

Il y avait de vieilles caisses de matériel disséminées le long des parois du tunnel, et d'autres plus neuves qui devaient sans doutes appartenir aux chercheurs employés par Durinson. Bizarrement, il ne laissait pas Fundinson se charger des fouilles. Encore un caprice de Vampire paranoïaque, certainement. Mais bon. Vu ce que le musée avait déjà récupéré, Will n'allait pas s'en plaindre.  
La jeune femme parvint à récupérer un rouleau de corde et un canif dans une des caisses, et s'avança dans le tunnel. Les lumières vacillaient et grésillaient, signalant la vétusté du matériel, et elle se promit d'en faire part au fichu suceur de sang quand elle le reverrait. À ce niveau là, c'était de la négligence. Sans doute qu'une ou plusieurs vies de mortels insignifiant enfouis au fond d'une mine importait peu pour la Suprême Sangsue Thorin Durinson, mais ceux qui pensaient de cette façon appartenaient quand même à une très petite majorité.

Le tunnel débouchait dans une large salle, ou plutôt grotte, à l'éclairage tout aussi sommaire, mais aussi quadrillée et étiquetée que dans un supermarché.  
La caverne était nettement séparée en deux. D'un côté, les restes de l'industrie minière, avec ses rails, ses ponts et ses chariots abandonnés. De l'autre, une véritable cité troglodyte creusée à l'intérieur même de la Montagne. Il avait dû y avoir un éboulement, constata-t-elle en examinant les grands pans de rochers effondrés les uns sur les autres qui jonchaient le sol. Les mineurs avaient dû s'activer pendant des années à exploiter un maigre filon, sans savoir que le véritable trésor se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux, seulement séparé par quelques mètres d'épaisseur de granit.  
Évidemment, peut-être que Will et ces gens, qui devaient être morts ou à la retraite depuis, ne partageaient pas le même système de valeurs.  
Et quel trésor!  
Ç'avait dû être une rue marchande, des centaines d'années plus tôt. Les portes et fenêtres béantes avaient sans doute accueilli des étals et des boutiques. Le pavement était encore discernable sur le sol. Et dans chaque maison se trouvait sans doute dix fois plus de vestiges que ce qui était déjà arrivé sur sa table de travail de la bibliothèque.

Will sentit un frisson d'excitation la parcourir. Frisson qui se dissipa aussitôt lorsqu'elle se remémora qu'elle n'était pas ici par pour intérêt archéologique, et qu'elle devrait remettre ses vélléités historiques à plus tard.  
Fichu Sangsue. Esclavagiste. Exploiteur. Vil cadavre. Rudement bien conservé, mais cadavre quand même.  
Ne jamais l'oublier.  
 _Je ne suis pas nécrophile._  
C'était devenu un mantra assez courant pour elle depuis quelques temps.  
La Louve ricana. _Elle_ trouvait cela parfaitement hilarant. Et ne faisait rien pour arranger la situation. En fait, elle allait jusqu'à invoquer des images mentales tellement équivoques que Will n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir regarder Durinson dans les yeux sans rougir lorsqu'elle lui rapporterait sa gemme. Et le pire était qu'elle n'était pas sûr que les images viennent entièrement de la Louve. Cet animal était quand même un peu limité. Elle lui en voulait encore pour la vache.  
Ça va, quoi, ce n'était qu'une blague.  
Oui, mais on ne disait pas à la Louve qu'elle ressemblait à une grosse vache, voilà tout. Et à présent, Will était punie pour cela.

La jeune femme soupira et sortit le plan dessiné par le Vampire. Le papier était imprégné de son odeur à elle, après être longtemps resté dans sa poche, mais il restait un peu de sa fragrance à lui, stagnant en dessous, comme le numéro gagnant d'une carte à gratter avec les ongles. Elle bloqua immédiatement toute pensée traîtresse, s'attirant un soupir d'agacement de la Louve, pour se concentrer sur l'itinéraire tracé d'une main sûre, avec un stylo de marque qui avait sûrement coûté une fortune.  
Bon.  
À défaut d'être un grand artiste, ce type savait tracer une carte.

Différentes bouches de tunnel débouchaient dans la salle, et Will se dirigea vers la plus grande. La rue principale, certainement, sauf qu'il y faisait noir comme dans un four, et que l'entrée, comme celle de toutes les autres d'ailleurs, était obstruées de panneaux rouges et blanc, triangulaires ou ronds, diffusant tous plus ou moins le même message. _Défense d'entrer, danger et accès interdit._  
Manque de chance pour ceux qui les avaient installés, Will avait toujours trouvé ce genre d'affichage incroyablement attractif. Quand elle avait été une enfant qui courait dans tous les sens, surtout, mais encore un peu aujourd'hui, alors que la menace de la punition se faisait très imprécise.  
Et puis, elle ne brisait aucune loi, aucun règlement, de toute façon. Elle était ici par ordre du propriétaire. C"était sur lui que ça tomberait si quelque chose tournait mal. Pas sur elle.  
Il était responsable.  
La pensée était quelque peu jubilatoire, et pour un instant, Will considéra l'option de faire exprès de se casser quelque chose, histoire de le saigner à blanc au sens monétaire.  
Puis elle se renfrogna.  
Elle ne pouvait pas.  
Elle ne pouvait pas, parce si elle se blessait, elle guérirait toute seule dans la minute. Ou la minute et trente secondes, mais ça revenait au même.  
Parfois, il y avait des occasions de s'amuser qui se perdaient.

Will se glissa donc entre les panneaux et fit quelques pas dans le tunnel. Un courant d'air froid montait des entrailles de la terre, s'infiltrant insidieusement sous ses vêtements. Au moins, l'affreux gilet jaune avait son utilité. C'était une épaisseur de plus qui l'empêchait d'être complètement transie.  
Il faisait aussi très noir, même pour elle. Pire qu'un four. Elle voyait, évidemment, mais le monde était grisâtre, assombri. Intérêt scientifique: elle venait d'expérimenter les limites de la nyctalopie.  
La jeune femme alluma sa lampe frontale, et ce fut immédiatement mieux. Pas encore parfait, mais mieux.  
La Louve huma l'air souterrain avec réticence. Ça sentait le moisi et l'humidité, mais elle ne saisissait la présence d'aucun être vivant. Ce qui ne signifiait pas qu'il n'y avait pas de Morts-vivants, bien sûr, mais elle n'aurait pas sû le confirmer à première vue.

Will frissonna et se décida à avancer en suivant le plan. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande adepte de spéléologie, suite à une expérience traumatisante, à treize ans, avec le filme _The Descent_. Qui était tiré d'une histoire vraie, mais peu de gens le savaient. Des touristes tombés pour leur malheur sur des Zombies errant dans les caves des Monts Brumeux. Un seul survivant, traumatisé au point qu'il allait sûrement passer le restant de ses jours en hôpital psychiatrique, à l'Isengard Institute. Elle avait vu une fois, par hasard, une interview du professeur Aiwendil, le responsable de l'asile, avec en arrière-plan le patient terrifié recroquevillé dans sa cellule à même le sol, et ça l'avait impressionnée presque autant que le film.  
La Louve elle-même n'avait pas trop apprécié et pourtant Mahal seul savait à quel point son estomac était bien mieux accroché que celui de Will.  
Elle renifla à nouveau, guère rassurée. Elle ne sentait ni vivants, ni morts. Elle ne sentait rien. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Même si elle avait plus de probabilités de survivre à une attaque de Morts-vivants que des touristes lambda, surtout parce qu'on ne pouvait pas cumuler les malédictions et que si par malchance elle était mordue, elle ne risquait pas d'avoir une envie soudaine de manger du cerveau, mais ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle avait envie de s'y exposer.  
Allons.  
Ce devait être sans risques.  
Les Khâzad avait peut-être abandonné les lieux depuis des siècles, mais des gens avaient creusé dans cette mine pendant des années, et des chercheurs s'y rendaient tous les jours pour gratter les vestiges. S'il y avait eu une créature quelconque sous la Montagne, il y avait longtemps qu'elle se serait manifestée. Les Zombies, après tout, aussi stupides qu'ils fussent, avaient de l'ouïe et de l'odorat. Une activité humaine d'une telle ampleur ne leur aurait guère échappé. Et c'était tant mieux, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de véritable Zombie autrement qu'en photo, et n'avait nulle envie d'avoir le son et l'odeur en plus de l'image.  
La Louve siffla de dégoût. Non pas à cause de la créature, mais parce qu'elle n'était pas un charognard et n'aimait pas manger de la viande pourrie.

Will pensa à Frodon. Lui qui adorait les films d'horreur, il aurait été absolument ravi, dans ce trou. Mais vulnérable comme un nouveau-né. Et Will, même avec la Louve, ne se sentait pas tranquille.  
Une chauve-souris lui frôla la tête, et les ultrasons qu'elle émettait pour se diriger lui vrillèrent les oreilles. Sale bête. Elle s'arrêta à nouveau, un malaise soudain la prenant au ventre, et chercha des yeux l'animal, qui n'était nulle part en vue.  
Et si c'était un Vampire?  
Après tout, Thorin Durinson était peut-être interdit de séjour dans cet endroit, mais chaque Vampire avait sa propre malédiction, ses propres conditions, qu'il transmettait à ceux qu'il infectait...  
Et il n'était pas tout seul. Un suceur de sang n'était jamais seul. Il y avait ses neveux. Dont le dragueur blond. Mais il était probable qu'ils leur soit également impossible de pénétrer dans la Montagne.  
Y avait-il d'autres Vampires en ville? D'autres créatures pires encore?  
Elle aurait dû se poser la question plus tôt. Et à présent, alors qu'elle se retrouvait coincée quelque part sous la Montagne Solitaire, elle se maudissait de ne l'avoir pas fait.  
Quoique.  
Gandalf n'aurait pas sciemment pu l'envoyer quelque part où Frodon et elle n'étaient pas en sécurité.  
N'est-ce pas?  
Will ressentit l'envie urgente de se précipiter vers la sortie, d'appeler l'ascenseur, de remonter en rampant vers la lumière et d'appeler son parrain pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

Elle sortit son smartphone. Pas de réseau. C'était bien sa chance. L'écran analogique brillait d'une lueur qui paraissait verdâtre dans les ténèbres.  
Ça lui fit penser, fugitivement, à Boromir.  
Y avait-il des fantômes, sous la Montagne? Les chercheurs n'avaient pas trouvé de corps. Pour l'instant. Mais pendant les conflits entre clans Khâzad, les morts violentes s'étaient comptées par centaines. Et beaucoup n'avaient pas bénéficié de sépulture décente.  
La Louve grogna d'impatience, et Will carra les épaules. Elle était ridicule. Les fantômes ne pouvaient lui faire de mal. Ils ne pouvaient même pas la toucher. Le pire qu'ils pouvaient lui faire subir était l'attaque cardiaque, et encore. Elle se sentait stupide et très, très lâche. Il n'y avait qu'un seul prédateur, dans ces tunnels, et c'était elle, et elle l'oubliait trop souvent. Sans la Meute pour lui rappeler. Ça revenait toujours à ça. Mais la Meute n'était plus là pour la protéger, il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse. Et ce n'était pas une stupide chauve-souris planant sur un courant d'air froid qui allait lui faire peur.

Will étudia le plan tracé par Durinson avec attention. Erebor était une termitière, une ville souterraine bâtie sur un réseau de souterrains complexe, et ce type semblait en avoir la carte gravée dans sa mémoire. L'itinéraire qu'il lui avait donné semblait relativement simple, à condition de ne pas se tromper à un embranchement.  
L'encre noir luisait vaguement sous la lumière de la lampe frontale.  
 _Deux heures._  
Ça semblait largement suffisant si les proportions étaient respectées. Si tout se passait bien. Après tout, Durinson ne devait pas être retourné sous la Montagne depuis au moins huit siècles. La carte était peut-être inexacte. Des choses avaient pu changer.

Le papier vibrait à chacun de ses pas, déformant légèrement le dessin, mais ça ne la gênait pas.  
Will, lors de ses années d'études, avait développé la déplorable habitude de lire en marchant pour ne pas prendre de retard dans ses cours, au détriment des poteaux, arbres, personnes et obstacles variés se dressant sur sa route. Qui plus était, il n'était pas facile de la sortir d'un livre ou d'un quelconque texte une fois qu'elle y était absorbée, et la carte n'y faisait pas exception. Et puis, Durinson avait une écriture fascinante, pleine d'arabesques élégantes et en même temps d'une certaine dureté de trait rappelant les runes de sa langue natale.  
Si elle avait écouté plus attentivement l'instinct de la Louve, fait confiance à ses sens plutôt qu'à son plan artisanal, et regardé droit devant elle, nulle doute qu'elle aurait senti la légère dépression d'air, et vu le gouffre qui s'ouvrait soudainement sous ses pieds. Mais la jeune femme était une universitaire, avec des habitudes un peu trop solidement ancrées pour son bien.

Aussi Willow Baggins, archéologue diplômée, un des esprits les plus brillants de la promotion 2939 de l'Université de Rivendell, se précipita-t-elle tête en avant dans l'abîme que le temps et une chute de pierre intempestive avaient creusé dans le sol du souterrain, sans daigner l'indiquer sur aucune carte, et comprit à ses dépends à la fois la raison et l'intérêt des panneaux d'avertissement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tout est dans le titre du chapitre...**

Chapitre 12: Ou Willow Baggins se découvre un certain désintérêt pour la spéléologie en milieu funéraire  
et où  
Fili commence à questionner la santé mentale de son oncle

Will Baggins aimait emmagasiner des connaissances. Elle n'appréciait rien tant que d'ouvrir un livre ou de faire une expérience. Son Grandpère avait ainsi souvent affirmé que sa petite fille absorbait le savoir comme une éponge. Et, quelques part, elle avait dédié sa vie à la recherche et à l'étude de ce savoir.  
Pourtant, il y avait des connaissances dont elle se serait bien passées.  
Par exemple, le fait que se casser une cheville en faisant une chute de cinq mètres au fond d'un trou rempli de gravats aux arêtes acérées était atrocement douloureux.  
Qu'elle allait devoir racheter un nouveau jean parce que ses genoux n'avaient pas résisté.  
Que l'air froid stagnait au fond des trous.  
Que la plaie sur sa paume s'était probablement rouverte.  
Que la guérison en accéléré d'une cheville en miette était encore plus douloureuse que la mise en miette elle-même.

Sa fierté conjuguée avec celle de la Louve lui fit serrer les dents pour s'empêcher pendant un bref instant de se mettre à hurler, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle que de toute façon, personne n'allait l'entendre.  
Will brailla donc. Pire qu'un putois, mettant à profit son répertoire des jurons les plus abominables qu'elle pouvait trouver dans toutes les langues qu'elle connaissait, en espérant que leur écho sur les parois de granit l'aiderait à se centrer sur autre chose que le son de ses os craquants en se ressoudant, jouant une macabre symphonie qui lui retournait vicieusement l'estomac. Sans parler, évidemment, de l'impression qu'elle avait de se faire scier le pied avec une petite cuillère dentelée.  
Les ondes de douleur l'iradiaient en pulsant comme si elles avaient eu une existence propre, qu'elle ne pouvait éliminer.  
Mahal, c'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle haïssait cette fichue capacité de cicatrisation. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être normale, pour une fois? Certes, elle guérissait vite, et dans cinq minutes, elle serait probablement sur pied, mais toute la douleur que pouvait ressentir un humain normal, diffusée sur les quelques mois nécessaires à la réparation des os et des tissus, se retrouvait concentrée sur elle en une minute, et elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'allonger et attendre que ça passe en hurlant et en pensant à autre chose.  
D'un autre côté, s'il lui avait fallu attendre tout ce temps pour que ses os se réparent naturellement, sans pouvoir sortir de son trou, elle serait morte de faim, de soif et de désespoir avant que quiconque n'ait l'idée de venir la chercher.

Donc, à défaut, elle devait supporter. Un mal pour un bien. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir quelque chose à mordre, mais elle n'avait rien, et elle se refusait à abîmer ses vêtements plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.  
Ah, il avait intérêt à ne pas faire le difficile et à ne pas revenir la chercher après ça, la Sangsue Suprême, parce que sinon, au pro-rata de ce qu'elle endurait au fond de ce trou, elle était bien capable de lui arracher la tête.  
 _Salopard, va._

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, la souffrance reflua, laissant place à un désagréable malaise. Will se tâta la cheville avec précaution. L'articulation était encore enflée et sensible au toucher, mais rien ne semblait s'être remis en place de travers. Ce qui était un risque non négligeable. Un effet secondaire indésirable et indésiré.  
La jeune femme essuya son front couvert de sueur et s'appuya sur la paroi pour se relever, hésitant à poser le pied sur le sol. Le monde vacilla devant ses yeux, et elle serra les dents, attendant que le vertige passe. Elle se sentait vaguement nauséeuse, peut-être parce qu'elle s'était cognée la tête, même si le casque avait amorti le choc. Elle comprenait l'utilité de la norrrrrrme, pardon, la _norme_ , à présent.  
 _Merci, monsieur Nainson._  
Will appuya précautionneusement sur son pied blessé. Encore un peu engourdi, un peu raide, mais ça devrait aller.  
L'avantage des dépressions causées par des effondrements était qu'on ne manquait pas de rocs empilés et d'aspérités pour se hisser hors du trou. Aussi Will, bien qu'elle eut toujours détesté l'escalade au lycée, n'eut-elle aucun scrupule à ramper et à se sortir, de façon fort peu gracieuse, et en se servant de positions et de prises qui auraient fait hurler son professeur, du marasme dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée.  
Durinson allait lui rembourser son jean, elle en faisait le serment.

La carte qu'il lui avait donné était intacte, quoi qu'un peu froissée. L'itinéraire, lisse et net, la narguait, dépourvu de trous ou d'aspérités quelconques, et Will se jura qu'au prochain fossé, au prochain obstacle, elle faisait demi-tour.  
Heureusement ou malheureusement pour elle, elle ne put en trouver aucun qui soit assez conséquent pour être considéré comme invalidant sa mission, et se résolut donc à s'enfoncer davantage dans les entrailles de la Montagne Solitaire.  
Peu à peu, son animosité envers Thorin Durinson se transforma en reconnaissance puisque sans la carte, il était probable qu'elle se serait perdue à jamais dans ce labyrinthe titanesque de tunnels, de ponts, d'arches et de souterrains. Même si c'était une reconnaissance en demie-teinte puisque c'était lui qui l'avait envoyée ici pour commencer. Les salles et couloirs se succédaient sans fin, tellement silencieuses que l'écho de ses pas résonnait sur les murs comme un roulement de tonnerre. C'était oppressant, et en même temps rassurant, puisqu'un son ne venant pas d'elle aurait signifié une autre présence qui n'aurait eu aucune raison de se trouver là et par conséquent aurait forcément été animé d'intentions douteuses. Mais il n'y a avait personne de vivant, ou d'animé, en tout cas.  
Pour ce qui était des morts, c'était une autre histoire.

Même en temps qu'archéologue, Will n'aimait pas trop les nécropoles, et les cimetières en général. Ce genre d'endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. Et elle avait toujours l'impression de...et bien, de commettre un sacrilège. De déranger. À fortiori quand l'endroit avait des airs de cathédrale austère, et que des sarcophages de pierre s'alignaient par dizaines sous les voûtes, chacun orné d'une effigie granitique de son occupant.  
Will ne put s'empêcher de se déplacer sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ne savait pas si Durinson avait fait exprès de la faire passer par les sépultures de ses ancêtres, mais c'était de très mauvais goût. Ils la suivaient tous de leurs yeux de pierre, et c'était vraiment une impression dérangeante. Le plan, en tout cas; indiquait un accès direct à la salle du trône par un escalier, si elle traversait entièrement cette catacombe glaçante.  
Will pressa le pas.  
Elle avait deux heures, et une s'était déjà écoulée. Le retour devrait prendre moins de temps, puisqu'elle pourrait tracer sa propre odeur afin de remonter la piste en sens inverse, ce qui ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle devait se dépêcher. Parce que plus vite elle serait sortie de cette fichue crypte, mieux cela vaudrait. Elle n'aimait pas avoir l'impression d'être observée, même si ce n'était que par des statues.

La jeune femme trébucha sur des gravats, et sa cheville encore sensible céda, la faisant vaciller. Elle se rattrapa sur un sarcophage pour ne pas tomber. Avant de retirer sa main et de sauter en arrière avec une exclamation dégoûtée, et de s'essuyer frénétiquement la paume sur le sol.  
Le sarcophage était ouvert, la dalle de granit fracassée en plusieurs morceaux, et c'était sur la figure de son occupant qu'elle avait posé la main.  
Dégoûtant. Absolument _dégoûtant._ La Louve gronda sourdement d'indignation.  
Surmontant son aversion, ses instincts d'archéologue reprenant le dessus, Will s'approcha avec circonspection.  
 _Ah._  
 _Occupante._  
Le squelette, relativement bien conservé par l'atmosphère confinée de la crypte, était immanquablement féminin, eut égard aux longues mèches de cheveux noirs ternis par le temps qui adhéraient encore à son crâne aux orbites désespérément vides, et aux nombreux bijoux d'or, de gemmes et de mithril qui ornaient ses os enveloppés de toiles d'araignées comme un linceul de dentelle, recouvrant les lambeaux d'une robe qui avait dû un jour être bleue. Une noble Khâzad. Une princesse, probablement. Jeune, au vu des vestiges de la chevelure ébène qui un jour avait dûe être fort abondante.

Will retraça du doigt les runes gravées dans le granit.  
 _Dìs, fille de Thraïn_ , lut-elle en silence, articulant sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa gorge.  
Elle balaya la salle du regard. Ce cercueil n'était pas le seul à avoir été saccagé. Les deux qui l'encadraient, un à droite et un à gauche, un peu en retrait par rapport au reste de la nécropole, étaient ouverts de la même façon. À ceci prêt qu'ils étaient vides, bien entendu.  
 _Frerïn, fils de Thraïn_ , poursuivit-elle.  
Où était-il donc passé, celui-là? Parti en vadrouille lorsque les vers avaient commencé à lui chatouiller les organes internes? Très certainement.  
Quand au troisième nom, Will le connaissait avant même de le lire.  
 _Thorin, fils de Thraïn, Seigneur des Fontaines d'Argent, Roi de la Pierre Taillée, Roi sous la Montagne._  
Voilà donc où, logiquement, il aurait dû se trouver. Pas étonnant, vu l'ambiance de cette nécropole, qu'il ait décidé d'aller se dégourdir les jambes.  
 _Thorin, Dìs, Frerin_. Ils étaient, ou avaient été, trois, frères et sœur jusqu'au delà de la mort, et pourtant l'une pourrissait à l'air libre, un autre était pour l'instant inconnu au bataillon et aux abonnés absent, et le dernier vivait, ou plutôt continuait son semblant d'existence cadavérique, aux dépends des jugulaires de la population.  
Quelle famille.

N'empêche que ces deux cercueils vides avaient quelque chose de vaguement terrifiant. Par acquis de conscience, Will ramassa les plus gros fragments de sarcophage qui traînaient sur le sol, et s'en servit pour colmater la fissure découvrant le crâne décharné de la princesse Dìs. Histoire de s'attirer ses bonnes grâces au cas où son fantôme traînerait dans le coin.  
Non, elle n'était pas superstitieuse, seulement prudente. Mais la lumière tremblotante de sa lampe frontale créait des ombres étranges sur les murs, le sol et les gisants de pierres, qui se mouvaient comme si elles avaient été des êtres vivants.  
Un frisson de malaise parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et ce fut trop pour elle. Will s'élança en courant, louvoyant entre les tombes, et se jeta dans l'escalier dont elle gravit les marches raides quatre à quatre, la Louve sifflant sa réprobation dans son esprit, sidérée de cette attitude couarde. Qu'elle aille donc à Morgoth. Will n'avait nullement l'intention de ne serait-ce que de _prétendre_ être courageuse.

Elle était archéologue, certes, mais certainement pas _Indiana Jones_ , bon sang. Les squelettes, les vieilles cryptes et les morts vivants, très peu pour elle. Elle aimait beaucoup le film, mais bien à l'abri dans son fauteuil. Avec des pop-corns.  
Rien qu'à l'idée, son estomac se manifesta bruyamment. Il était l'heure du second petit-déjeuner, et son horloge interne, aiguillée par la Louve et ses instincts de morfale, se faisait un plaisir de le lui rappeler. Elle avait envie de croissants. Avec de la confiture.  
Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait forcer Durinson à les lui payer. Il lui devait bien ça. Sinon, tant pis, et elle lui en garderait un chien de sa chienne. Après tout, lui n'avait sans doute jamais mangé de croissant. En tant qu'historienne, elle savait que leur invention était bien postérieure au temps où il était encore humain.  
Pauvre homme.  
Enfin.  
Elle n'allait pas commencer à le plaindre, n'est-ce pas?

Will déboucha dans une immense salle dont les voûtes étaient si hautes qu'elles se perdaient dans les ombres, bordées de piliers de pierre majestueux semblables aux ossements d'un immense animal. De grandes tapisseries poussiéreuses effilochées pendaient encore aux murs, oriflammes aux couleurs de clans dont les noms s'étaient perdus dans les méandres de l'Histoire.  
Will leva la tête vers le plafond, loin, très loin au dessus d'elle. Des lumières y dansaient, minuscules taches phosphorescentes. Feu follets, peut-être?  
 _Lucioles_ , répondit la Louve, bourrue.  
C'était magnifique. Paisible, comme un ciel nocturne.

Sur la carte, Durinson avait dessiné une croix au stylo rouge.  
Will traversa la salle le nez en l'air, fascinée par le ballet frénétique des insectes lumineux sous les voûtes, jusqu'à se retrouver face au trône de pierre du Roi. Une autre étoile, minérale, cette fois, se trouvait enchâssée dans le dossier. Aucune lumière ne se reflétait dans ses facettes, et pourtant elle brillait dans l'obscurité, produisant d'elle-même son propre éclat.  
L'Arkenstone, donc.  
Très joli. Un peu clinquant, sans doute, mais très joli.  
Will grimpa sur le siège en grimaçant à la pensée du sacrilège qu'elle commettait envers tous les augustes fessiers de Seigneurs de Guerre Khâzad qui avaient dû s'y succèder. La gemme était emprisonnée dans une armature de métal qu'elle fit sauter en la tordant entre ses doigts comme du papier, la protection visiblement pas conçue pour résister à la force brute d'un Lycanthrope.  
Le joyau lui tomba dans la main avec un son mat, d'une lourdeur inattendue. On aurait dit un diamant brut, non taillé, d'une taille anormalement impressionante, mais avec sous sa surface froide une galaxie entière rayonnant en son coeur. Will comprenait tout à fait, à présent, pourquoi Durinson souhaitait remettre la main sur cet héritage familial. Il n'existait pas son pareil, pas à sa connaissance, du moins, à qui la nature même de la gemme était inconnue, et elle devait probablement valoir une fortune.  
Quoiqu'elle doutait que le Vampire souhaite la vendre. Un truc pareil, c'était pour la parade.

La jeune femme glissa la gemme dans la poche de sa veste, et le monde s'assombrit à nouveau, privé de sa luminescence. Il fallait effectuer la livraison, à présent, et elle avait plutôt intérêt à courir, parce que les deux heures étaient presques écoulées, et qu'elle ne tenait pas à éveiller les soupçons ou à faire face aux questions inquisitrices de Nainson. Qui visiblement n'était pas dans les secrets de son patron. Elle ne voulait pas d'ennuis, et ses genoux de pantalons déchirés ainsi que la poussière qui devait parsemer ses vêtements devaient déjà sembler suspects.  
Will jeta un dernier regard aux lucioles qui continuaient de danser, imperturbables, sous les arches de granit du plafond. Était-ce étrange qu'elle trouve la lumière de ces créatures plus belle que celle de la pierre? Probablement. Peut-être était-ce parce que les insectes étaient des êtres vivants, et pas un minéral dont la lueur froide et fantômatique la mettait mal à l'aise. Et elle ne se sentirait mieux que quand ce caillou qui n'avait absolument rien de naturel ne serait plus en sa possession.  
Will rebroussa chemin et quitta la salle, sa propre piste mêlée à la poussière flottant dans l'air la guidant vers la sortie.

* * *

Thorin était inhabituellement de bonne humeur, ces temps-ci.  
Fili se serait menti à lui-même en se disant que faire ce constat ne l'effrayait pas. Après tout, son oncle n'était pas particulièrement connu pour sa nature de gai luron. Mais depuis quelques jours, il se levait plus tôt et se couchait plus tard, se nourrissait de fort bon appétit, et sortait un peu plus loin que le perron de la maison.  
Et il souriait plus.  
C'était surtout ça, qui était terrifiant.  
Non que Thorin eut un sourire désagréable, il avait toutes ses dents, brillantes, blanches et bien alignées, qu'il entretenait avec soin, et une fossette qui se creusait sous sa barbe. En fait, c'était typiquement le genre de sourire à tomber qui s'affichait sur les publicités de dentifrices, souvent photoshoppé d'ailleurs. Sauf que les dents de Thorin étaient tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturelles, et que certaines personnes auraient été jusqu'à tuer pour les posséder.  
Sauf qu'il ne sortait pas souvent, ce sourire.  
Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pouvaient penser, il ne souffrait pas de crispation de la mâchoire. Il lui arrivait d'adresser à ses interlocuteur un rictus sadique qui le faisait vaguement ressembler à un requin, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'employés malhonnêtes, d'aversaires financiers ou tout simplement d'innocentes victimes commençant à pressentir leur état futur de cadavre drainé de sa substance.  
Mais là, c'était différent.

Le Seigneur Vampire arborait un sourire béat de gamin satisfait de lui-même, qui creusait des rides de rire au coin de ses yeux et le faisaient paraître dix ans plus jeune qu'il ne l'était biologiquement. C'était extrêmement perturbant, et Fili commençait à envisager les pires scénarios catastrophe.  
Quelqu'un avait dû, était en train, ou allait mourir. Ça n'était pas possible autrement.  
Ou alors, il préparait un coup fourré et allait bientôt racheter une des rares petites compagnies industrielles à ne pas encore lui appartenir. Il était très doué pour ça, oncle Thorin. Certains jouaient aux échecs ou au golf. Lui, il poussait des entreprises à la faillite. Apparemment, ça le distrayait.

Ou alors ça avait trait à son rendez-vous avec mademoiselle Baggins. Le dîner aggressif. Un _Loup-Garou_. Sa mâchoire lui cuisait encore rien que d'y penser.  
Et oncle Thorin avait saisi l'occasion pour lui faire une conférence d'une demie-heure, à la plus grande joie de ce faux-frère de Kili, sur les Choses-en-Terre-du-Milieu-qui-veulent-vous-manger, et la manière la plus efficace de s'en protéger, à savoir ne pas s'y attaquer en premier lieu.  
Et alors?  
Ce n'était pas sa faute, quand-même. Il n'avait jamais vu de Lycanthrope de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Et puis franchement, la Louve, on la cherchait. Elle ressemblait plus à une épicière qu'à un prédateur. Toute ronde et visiblement bien nourrie.  
Fili était prêt à parier que son sang aurait le goût de pâtisserie.  
Mais sa chance d'y goûter s'amenuisait à vue d'oeil depuis que son oncle en avait fait sa chasse gardée.

On ne touchait pas aux affaires de Thorin Durinson.  
Sinon, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution. Courir. Très vite et très loin. En priant très fort pour qu'il mette plus de dix minutes pour vous retrouver, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour pouvoir rédiger votre testament.  
Fili n'était peut-être pas le garçon le plus intelligent à avoir foulé le sol d'Arda, mais il n'était pas stupide, et pas suicidaire non plus. D'autant qu'appliquer la loi du Talion, une mâchoire pour une mâchoire, ne fonctionnerait même pas. Les Lycanthropes pouvaient guérir de n'importe quelle blessure en un rien de temps, et elle serait probablement comme neuve en trente secondes. Ça ne le ravissait pas, mais il se trouvait dans une impasse dont la porte de sortie était de rebrousser chemin et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.  
Et puis, Kili ramenait de ses chasses assez de filles comme ça pour ne faire aucune difficulté à partager, alors il pouvait bien laisser celle-là à son oncle. Lui qui était vieux et rusé et aimait faire durer le plaisir.  
Il avait le temps, après tout.

 **reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Câlin à celui ou celle qui me trouve la référence à Hannibal.**

 **Guest: merci! j'espère que tu aimeras tout autant la suite!**

Chapitre 13: De l'art de la drague chez les Vampires

Will, contrairement à ce qui était attendu d'elle, ne se précipita pas chez Durinson pour lui remettre le fruit de son aventure cavernicole.  
Bien sûr, les modalités de la mission comprenaient la notion d'immédiateté, mais elle était fatiguée, elle était sale, elle avait des courbatures, sa cheville se remettait d'une fracture, ses genoux de pantalons béaient comme des bouches de carpes, et elle avait enduré, en ressortant du souterrain au moment précis où les ouvriers commençaient à investir le terrain de fouille, les regards suspicieux de la gargouille Nainson.  
Elle estimait qu'après cela, elle avait définitivement et légitimement le droit à un break.  
Et si ça ne lui plaisait pas, à la Sangsue, et bien, qu'il aille se faire foutre. Il pouvait attendre. Une heure de plus quand on avait patienté huit siècles, ce n'était pas grand chose.  
Et puis, il était immortel. Techniquement, il avait le temps.

Will rentra donc chez elle et prit une chaude, relaxante et surtout très longue douche, soupirant de délice alors que le jet brûlant caressait sa peau et que ses doigts massaient son cuir chevelu, faisant mousser son shampooing au parfum fruité. Elle changea de vêtements, son jean étant irrémédiablement perdu, et engloutit voracement son second petit-déjeuner alors que ses cheveux finissaient de sécher, enveloppés dans une serviette, poussant le vice jusqu'à se faire un plateau repas devant la télévision, Frodon étant à cet heure-ci parti pour le collège. Il n'y avait que des dessins animés incroyablement stupides au programme, mais les croissants à la confiture et le chocolat chaud n'en passèrent que mieux.

Le ventre plein, Will sortit l'Arkenstone de la poche de sa veste et le posa sur la table de la cuisine. L'éclat de la gemme était moindre sous la lumière du jour, mais les pâles rayons de soleil qui transperçaient le ciel gris de fin d'octobre se reflétaient dans ses facettes et projetaient des taches colorées dans toute la pièce. C'était beau, magnifique, même, mais étrangement elle n'éprouvait aucune envie de le garder pour elle ou de le revendre. La pierre ne lui appartenait pas, pour commencer, et elle n'était pas assez folle pour dérober à un Vampire son héritage familial, mais chaque fois que son regard se posait dessus, elle ressentait un vague malaise au niveau de son estomac, sans savoir pourquoi, et elle n'aimait pas la sensation. La Louve non plus, et tous les poils de son corps se hérissaient nerveusement au contact froid du joyau.  
Elle espérait juste de tout coeur que ce ne soit pas un artefact chargé de magie noire. C'était traître, ces trucs-là. Pis que fourbe.  
Enfin.  
De toute façon, elle allait en être débarrassée d'un moment à l'autre alors pourquoi s'inquiéter?  
Rempochant la gemme, Will ferma la maison et repris sa voiture. Sa cheville fraîchement réparée la tiraillait encore un peu chaque fois qu'elle appuyait sur l'accélérateur, mais ça allait. C'était supportable. Un effet secondaire, rien de plus.

Will arriva au pied du gratte-ciel de la Durinson Corp. avec deux heures de retard sur l'heure prévue, et absolument aucun remord à ce propos. Lorsqu'elle passa les portes coulissantes, la secrétaire aux cheveux blonds décolorés lui renvoya le même regard torve par dessus son magasine que la première fois. Elle avait l'air un peu anémique, cette fille. Le col de son chemisier de marque était un peu haut, mais Will était sûre que si elle l'abaissait un peu, elle verrait deux petites cicatrices rondes très équivoques.  
La Louve siffla de dégoût et Will tordit le nez de mépris.  
Ce type n'avait aucun sens moral, vraiment. Et elle était quasiment sûre que la secrétaire n'était pas payée pour ce petit service supplémentaire. Enfin. Au moins, elle était encore bien vivante quoi qu'un peu atone, ce qui démontrait que ce Vampire-là savait se maîtriser lorsqu'il se nourrissait. Peu en était capables.  
La première et seule entrée en contact de Will avec un suceur de sang, avant Durinson et son neveu, avait été un jeune type nouvellement transformé, sans doute par accident, qui avait assassiné huit personnes à Hobbiton avant d'être abattu par la police et les services spécialisés. Elle n'avait vu ni le Vampire ni les cadavres, mais il avait commit un meurtre dans une rue passante, et son odeur, avec celle du sang et de la mort, y avait perduré pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que la pluie et les senteurs de la ville ne l'effacent, envahissant ses narines chaque fois qu'elle se rendait au collège. Un fait divers qu'elle avait presque oublié, jusqu'à cette soirée derrière le musée. Tout lui était revenu brusquement, et elle avait réagi par instinct.

Les jeunes Vampires étaient le plus souvent des machines à tuer incapable de se contrôler. Comme l'étaient les jeunes Lycanthropes, lui rappela la Louve, alors qu'elle atteignait l'ascenseur.  
Oui, effectivement. Elle avait failli arracher la tête de Drogon, lors de sa première Transformation.  
Une bouffée d'angoisse la saisit brusquement.  
Frodon avait treize ans. Sa Transformation pouvait se produire à tout moment. Elle avait fait la sienne à quatorze, et ça avait failli mal se terminer. Toute la Meute, soit quatre personnes, avaient été là pour l'empêcher de causer un cataclysme. Lorsque le Loup de Frodon se réveillerait, elle serait seule. Elle avait beau être l'Alpha, ç'aurait été se mentir à elle-même que de refuser d'admettre qu'elle redoutait ce moment.

L'ascenseur ronronnait doucement, et il y flottait une vague odeur de tabac. Will soupira. Elle aurait dû fumer avant de venir, histoire de garder son calme. À présent, c'était trop tard.  
Le battant s'ouvrit en glissant avec le désormais familier tintement d'alerte électronique, et elle se retrouva face à une porte ouverte.  
 _Ah._  
Apparemment, monsieur Durinson avait une réunion. Trois ou quatre types en costume avec des mallettes, assis dans les confortables fauteuils de cuir, autour du bureau du maître des lieux. On aurait dit un rassemblement de la mafia. Mais vu les diagrammes qu'un des types agitait avec fierté sous le nez d'un Thorin Durinson blasé, son visage acéré reflétant avec discrétion un ennui poli, c'était plus vraisemblablement le conseil d'administration, ou des actionnaires.  
Bon.  
Peut-être qu'arriver en retard n'était pas, en fin de compte, une si bonne idée que ça. Elle commença à considérer sérieusement l'option de redescendre au rez-de chaussé. Elle y avait vu des fauteuils, et des piles magazines sur une table, assortis à une plante verte. Et peut-être même qu'elle aurait le temps de s'en griller une.

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre son projet à exécution. Les yeux de Durinson étincelèrent en l'apercevant dans le vestibule, et il réagit immédiatement, la prenant de court.  
\- Messieurs, annonça-t-il en se redressant sur son siège, je me vois dans l'obligation d'écourter cette réunion.  
\- Mais les fluctuations de..., protesta un des hommes, un petit individu maigrichon aux cheveux graisseux, présentant une ressemblance confondante avec un rat noyé.  
\- Il s'agit d'un impératif personnel, monsieur Lickspittle, précisa Durinson.  
Le ton était égal et serein, courtois comme seul un Vampire pouvait l'être mais la menace ainsi que l'ordre implicite étaient clairs.  
 _Dehors.  
_  
Dans un bel ensemble, les participants ramassèrent leurs dossiers et se bousculèrent nerveusement vers la sortie, ledit Lickspittle jetant à Will un regard empli de morgue et d'orgueil blessé en lui passant devant.  
 _Petit con, va._  
S'il espérait l'impressionner, avec son physique de gamin difforme grandi trop vite, son torse creux et ses petites pattes de poulet, c'était raté. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle arrivait quand même à le dépasser de dix bons centimètres. Et elle pouvait certainement le prendre par le col, le soulever et le balancer par la fenêtre. D'une seule main qui plus était.  
Bien évidemment, elle ne le fit pas et se contenta de le toiser d'un air méprisant. Ce genre de personne ne méritait pas qu'on perde son temps avec elles.

Durinson, peut-être un peu plus.  
\- Vous êtes en retard, mademoiselle Underhill, observa-t-il dès qu'il se retrouve seul à seul avec elle.  
Will fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, fouilla dans sa poche et en extirpa l'Arkenstone qu'elle posa sans cérémonie sur le bureau, en face de lui. Quel ingrat. Il pouvait se le garder, son caillou. Les yeux du Vampire s'enflammèrent de convoitise alors qu'il avançait la main vers la gemme, presque hésitant, se rétractant imperceptiblement avant que ses doigts ne puissent entrer en contact avec sa surface lisse.  
\- Vous pouvez toucher, vous savez, ironisa Will en croisant les bras. Ça ne va pas s'envoler par la fenêtre.  
Durinson lui jeta un regard agacé, et souleva précautionneusement la pierre à hauteur d'oeil, avec la délicatesse qu'on employait d'ordinaire pour un nouveau-né. L'éclat opalin surnaturel se refléta dans ses iris d'un saphir profond. Et ce reflet était beaucoup plus beau que le joyau lui-même. Il était vivant. Il dansait.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement? se risqua-t-elle à demander. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais entendu parler d'une pierre pareille.  
Ni diamant, ni opale, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.  
Un sourire vaguement amusé se dessina sur les lèvres du Vampire.  
\- C'est parce qu'il n'en existe aucune de semblable, répondit-il sans quitter le joyau du regard, l'observant sous toutes les coutures, recherchant sans doutes des imperfections inexistantes. L'Arkenstone est unique.  
Certainement.  
\- Sans aucun doute, grinça-t-elle. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple pierre, n'est-ce pas? C'est un symbole.  
Elle savait reconnaître un symbole, quand elle en voyait un. C'était son boulot, après tout. Et un roi n'enchâssait pas une gemme dans son trône, pour l'avoir en permanence au dessus la tête, de manière anodine.

Durinson daigna enfin lever les yeux de son trésor. L'intérêt soudain qu'elle y lut lui donna envie de reculer prudemment, et la Louve coucha ses oreilles en arrière.  
\- Non, en effet. L'Arkenstone est le Coeur de la Montagne. Sa possession est un signe du droit divin du Roi à régner.  
Mythologie Khazâd. Fantastique. Peut-être qu'elle devrait s'assoir et prendre des notes, histoire d'être professionnelle, au lieu de béer comme une idiote, suspendue à ses mots.  
\- Pensez-vous vraiment que ce soit encore valable de nos jours? avança-t-elle, avec la vague conscience que ce n'était en soi pas très prudent. Vous pensez encore pouvoir être Roi sous la Montagne?  
\- Et vous? répliqua-t-il nonchalamment. Qu'en pensez-vous?  
Will déglutit. Il était évident qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Mais il ne la laisserait pas lui échapper, à présent. Autant continuer sur sa lancée.  
\- Je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous êtes, Thorin Écu-de-Chêne, dit-elle avec circonspection, choisissant ses mots avec prudence.  
À l'évocation du surnom, les sourcils du Vampire s'arquèrent imperceptiblement. Ce ne devait pas être quelque chose qu'on lui rappelait tous les jours.  
\- Je connais votre lignage, votre date de naissance, vos hauts faits et approximativement la date de votre mort, même si les archives ne sont pas très claires à votre sujet, énuméra-t-elle avec la sale impression d'être celle qui en savait trop pour son bien. Je sais que vous aviez un frère, Vampire également, qui a disparu, et une soeur, qui est restée humaine, et qui repose dans la crypte de vos ancêtres. La mère de vos neveux, je suppose.  
Cela faisait sens. Les Vampires ne pouvaient pas se reproduire sexuellement. Seulement par contamination.  
\- Me suis-je trompée quelque part?

Durinson sourit, un sourire un peu aigre.  
\- En deux points. Frerin n'a pas disparu. Il est mort, dit-il.  
\- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle.  
\- Mes neveux sont des lointains descendants de ma soeur Dìs, pas ses enfants directs. Ils sont morts d'un accident de voiture il y a soixante ans, continua-t-il, imperturbable.  
 _Et je n'ai pas pu les sauver_.  
L'implication était plus que sous-entendue.

Puis elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.  
Siècle après siècle, Thorin Durinson avait veillé sur sa famille, les protégeant dans l'ombre, et les voyant naître, grandir, vieillir et mourir les un après les autres malgré tout. Son neveu blond, celui qu'elle avait rencontré, n'avait pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus âgé que la trentaine. Deux morts de plus, et par un stupide accident, combiné à des années de solitude métaphorique, ça avait tout simplement dû être trop pour le Seigneur Vampire.  
\- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné votre avis, remarqua-t-il, sur un ton mélodramatique qui faisait penser à une mauvaise mise en scène de Shakespeare, caressant légèrement du bout des doigts la surface polie du joyau. Devrais-je faire valoir les droits qui sont miens de par ma naissance et reprendre en cette ville le pouvoir qui me revient?  
\- Le pouvoir, répliqua-t-elle, je crois que vous l'avez déjà. Quand à ce que j'en pense...  
Will haussa les épaules.  
\- J'en pense qu'on est en démocratie, et que si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, vous n'avez qu'à vous présenter aux élections.  
Était-elle vraiment en train de donner des conseils de gestion politique à un Vampire vieux de huit cent ans, qui en savait certainement beaucoup plus qu'elle sur la question?  
Apparemment, oui.

Oh, misère.

Durinson pouffa.  
\- Savez-vous, mademoiselle Underhill, fit-il sur un ton mielleux, que vous êtes la personne la plus pragmatique que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer?  
\- Mais...certainement, répondit-elle de manière tout aussi mielleuse. Et justement, à propos de ça...  
Will inspira profondément. Elle allait lui en donner, du pragmatisme. Et bien plus qu'il n'en voulait.  
\- À présent, que vous avez votre pierre et que j'ai la garantie que le chantier de fouilles restera ouvert, puis-je partir? s'enquit-elle sèchement. Je m'en voudrais de vous distraire de votre conseil d'administration.

Durinson soupira, et la Louve choisit ce moment précis pour faire remarquer vicieusement à quel point ce genre de soupir était prometteur, et qu'elle aurait bien aimé savoir si elle pouvait le faire hurler à la Lune comme l'Alpha qu'il était.  
 _La ferme_ , siffla mentalement Will, se maudissant de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, une chaleur soudaine s'épanouissant au niveau de ses reins.  
Elle n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement prude, mais l'animal l'avait prise par surprise sur ce coup-là, s'étant tenue suspicieusement tranquille avec ses hormones depuis le début de l'entretien. Évidemment, elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle préparait un coup fourré.  
Non que cela ne fit pas partie de la personnalité de Will. Après tout, elle était une Baggins, famille qui savait profiter de la vie et de tous les plaisirs qu'elle pouvait apporter. À l'université, elle avait eu un accord avec sa colocataire. _Pas de garçon deux soirs de suite, ou alors pas dans le même lit_. Ça marchait relativement bien. Relativement.  
Mais elle ne voulait pas de Thorin Durinson, ou ne voulait pas le vouloir, ce qui revenait au même. Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle n'était pas, à sa connaissance, suicidaire, et qu'il en avait probablement plus après sa jugulaire qu'après ses appâts. Dans une autre situation, elle aurait trouvé cela vexant.  
Là, cela ne la dérangeait pas particulièrement, quoi qu'en pense la Louve.

Le Vampire se leva lentement, sa longue silhouette se déployant comme celle d'un fauve, et fit quelques pas dans la pièce.  
\- Distraction bienvenue, je vous assure, dit-il. Ce gens sont une constante qui ne changent guère au fil des siècles. Ils ont tendance à oublier trop facilement qu'ils ne sont que des conseillers et pas des dirigeants.  
Sans doute. Il avait certainement l'expérience suffisante pour parler en connaissance de cause, et elle n'allait pas le contredire. Elle n'avait, après tout, jamais eu à gérer un conseil d'administration.  
Le Vampire faisait les cent pas, jusqu'à disparaître de son champ de vision en passant derrière elle, et elle avala sa salive, se raidissant dans son fauteuil. Elle avait bien trop conscience de sa présence, de son odeur de mort qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru trouver attirante, et du bruissement de son costume de marque glissant sur sa peau.  
Non, elle n'était _pas_ jalouse du costume.

Dans son dos, Durinson prit une brusque inhalation. Ce qui était inhabituel étant donné qu'il ne respirait pas. Du moins, pas en sa présence à elle. Elle savait ce qu'il était, il n'avait donc nul besoin de simuler les symptômes de la vie, ce qu'il était au contraire forcé de faire avec ses employés.  
\- Est-ce que vous venez juste de me renifler? s'enquit-elle, éberluée.  
Pas net, ce type. Définitivement pas net.  
\- Vous sentez la pomme, commenta-t-il sur un ton qui laissait pointer une certaine forme d'étonnement.  
\- Mon shampooing sent la pomme, corrigea-t-elle.  
Non, la discussion n'était pas du tout en train de prendre une direction bizarre.  
 _Il aime ton odeur_ , susurra la Louve, et Will, encore une fois, la fit taire en l'ignorant royalement.  
\- Je suis surprise que vous soyez toujours capable de reconnaître le parfum.  
Techniquement, il n'avait pas dû manger de pomme depuis une éternité.  
\- J'avais oublié, répondit-il sur un ton étrangement songeur qui la fit frissonner.  
De quoi, exactement? Elle ne savait pas trop. Mais ce n'était définitivement ni l'endroit ni le lieu pour commencer à lui rappeler des trucs, bon sang! Ça n'arrivait vraiment qu'à elle, ce genre de choses, pas vrai?

Durinson entra à nouveau dans son champ de vision, et elle se détendit un peu.  
\- Le chantier de fouilles restera ouvert, cela va sans dire, déclara-t-il.  
Il fit une pause, savourant sans doute son effet.  
\- Toutefois, je pose une dernière condition.  
\- Encore? se plaignit-elle.  
Il n'avait donc aucun sens de la mesure?... Non. Effectivement.  
\- Voyez-vous, mademoiselle Underhill, la place prédominante que j'occupe dans cette ville implique certaines obligations que je ne peux, à mon grand regret, pas éviter, et...  
\- Venez-en au fait, l'interrompit-elle.  
Tout cette histoire commençait à l'énerver profondément. Elle n'en voyait pas la fin.  
\- La ville organise un gala de Noël, et j'ai besoin d'une partenaire, dit-il sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Will aurait donné cher pour pouvoir sortir de son corps et voir l'expression de sa propre figure à cet instant précis. Son cerveau lui donnait l'impression d'être en surchauffe. Et la Louve se mit à ricaner. Nulle doute que si elle avait été dotée de pouces articulés, elle les aurait levés en l'air.  
 _Gala. Partenaire. Haute société. Durinson. Robe de soirée. Buffet. Champagne. Petits-fours. Épouses gloussantes. Talons hauts. Oh, Mahal._  
\- Votre rôle serait minime, bien entendu, ajouta le Vampire, un léger sourire mesquin relevant le coin de ses lèvres. M'accompagner lors des danses, approuver tout ce que je dis, éviter de vider le buffet et vous taire quand je parle.  
\- Ouais, marmonna Will. La plante en pot, quoi.  
Il n'était pas sérieux. Ce n'était ni drôle ni très charitable de sa part.  
\- Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas ça à votre secrétaire? persifla-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle en sera absolument ravie.  
Elle se laissait déjà utiliser comme garde-manger alors il lui devait bien ça.

Durinson se rassit dans son fauteuil, faisant tourner l'Arkenstone entre ses doigts.  
\- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'intelligent, répondit-il comme si c'était une excuse.  
Bon. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée ou non.  
\- Vous êtes en train de me faire chanter, affirma-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'allait même pas se donner la peine de dénier quoi que ce soit.  
\- Oui, confirma-t-il en lui adressant un large sourire carnassier, dévoilant deux rangées de dents impeccables.  
Il ressemblait vraiment à un loup, tout d'un coup.  
 _Alpha._  
Will se gifla mentalement. Parce que cette fois-ci, l'absurde idée ne venait pas seulement de la Louve.

 **reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**JOYEUX NOËL!**  
 **Chapitre de circonstance...**

Chapitre 14: Vive le vent, vive le vent, vive le vent d'hiver...ou pas  


Lorsque Will ouvrit ses volets ce matin-là, la neige avait recouvert Erebor durant la nuit, tapissant les rues, les maisons et les files de véhicules d'une épaisse ouate moelleuse et immaculées. Des stalactites pendaient sur le rebord des toits et murmuraient doucement avec le léger vent froid qui continuait de charrier les quelques derniers flocons tardifs, faisant tourbillonner le dessus de la couche cotonneuse qui recouvrait la route.  
Will n'avait jamais vu autant de neige d'un seul coup. Ou peut-être une fois. Mais elle ne s'en rappelait que parce que Grand-mère avait glissé sur le pas de la porte, sur une plaque gelée, et s'était explosé un coude. Réparé en cinq petites minutes, mais aux yeux d'une gamine de cinq ans, c'était très impressionnant de voir le bras de son aïeule plié dans le mauvais sens.  
Elle se rappelait du froid, et du craquement des os se remettant en place, du chocolat chaud servit ensuite par Prim, et du feu ronflant dans la cheminée.

Le Grand Hiver, avait été qualifié l'évènement par toutes les vieilles personne un peu traditionnelles que comptait encore la Comté à cet époque-là. Il y avait...quoi, quinze? Vingt ans?  
Le Grand Hiver, qui n'était peut-être pas si grand que ça, mais qui, pour le pays gorgé de soleil et de verdure qu'était la Comté, représentait l'évènement du siècle. Et il s'en était trouvé pour dire que c'était la Dame Yavanna qui punissait ses fidèles, et en particulier les jeunes, de leur manque croissante de foi. Un raisonnement qui s'effondrait comme un château de cartes quand on voyait que la Jeunesse était la catégorie de population qui avait le plus apprécié cette providentielle colère des Vala. Bonshommes de neiges, fortins gelés et batailles endiablées avaient alors envahis les rues désertées par la circulation, entièrement paralysée par une situation inhabituelle auquelle nul n'était préparé, du fait d'hivers ordinairement doux et pluvieux.  
C'était l'hiver où Prim s'était fiancée avec Drogo après des années à se tourner autour.  
C'était aussi l'hiver où Will s'était retrouvée orpheline du jour au lendemain. Elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas s'en rappeler. Cela valait-il mieux. Le Brandevin avait gelé, et les gens en avaient tout naturellement fait une patinoire. Bungo et Belladonna parmis d'autres. Sauf que toute surface soumise à des acrobaties et à des passages répétés a son point de craquement. Et que les Loups-Garous ne nageaient pas.  
C'était tellement _stupide.  
_  
On ne pouvait donc pas dire que l'hiver était une période que Will appréciait particulièrement. À l'inverse de Frodon, qui dès qu'il avait mis le pieds hors de la maison pour se rendre au collège, s'était retrouvé embarqué dans une féroce bataille de boule de neiges avec Tilda.  
Erebor était certainement bien accoutumé à ce genre de situations, de par le climat plutôt rude de la région, mais la jeune femme ne l'était pas. Hors de question de prendre la voiture pour se rendre au travail. Elle n'avait prévu ni chaîne ni pneus spéciaux, et n'avait absolument pas le courage d'en installer. Elle allait donc devoir y aller à pied et prier pour ne pas se transformer en Olaf à mi-chemin.

De sa fenêtre sur laquelle elle était accoudée, bien en sûreté derrière les vitres, ses doigts serrés sur sa tasse de chocolat qui diffusait une chaleur bienfaisante dans ses membres engourdis, elle pouvait voir Bard déneiger à la pelle le devant de son portail. L'homme leva la tête et lui fit un grand signe de la main auquel elle répondit avec plaisir. Il était courageux, lui. Pas comme elle.  
Will sirota sa boisson lentement, jusqu'à en avoir des moustaches de mousse brune qu'elle essuya avec soin, avant d'enfiler sa panoplie complète, parka, bonnet, écharpe, gants et bottes fourrées, d'attraper son sac et de se préparer mentalement à son expédition. Oh, ça allait être absolument génial. Perte de temps et brûlage inutile d'énergie. Elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.  
La jeune femme verrouilla la porte de la maison et commença son périple par manquer de faire connaissance avec le sol gelé en glissant sur les marches du perron, se rattrapant in-extremis au rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine.  
Et bien. Voilà qui promettait.  
Tant bien que mal, elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au trottoir, s'enfonçant dans la neige jusqu'au chevilles, laissant échapper une bordée de jurons salvateurs chaque fois qu'elle perdait son équilibre et que les légères bourrasques froides giflaient sa peau sensible.

La Louve, elle, regrettait simplement de ne pouvoir laisser sortir sa fourrure, et pour une fois, Will était d'accord avec elle. Elle aurait chaud, au moins. Même au pattes. Elle avait du cuir corné sur les coussinets, après tout. Là, elle avait juste l'impression de ressembler au bibendum Michelin avec toutes ses épaisseurs, et de se mouvoir avec la grâce et l'élégance d'un manchot sur la banquise. Ce ne devait pas être beau à voir, et d'ailleurs, Bard, appuyé sur sa pelle à neige, observait ses frustrants efforts d'un air goguenard qu'il essayait vainement de dissimuler derrière son cache-col, et qui en disait long. Mais il se gardait de faire le moindre commentaire. Il était bien trop gentil, bien trop poli pour cela, et son infortunée voisine lui en savait gré.  
\- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'avoir un temps comme ça, n'est-ce pas? s'enquit-il nonchalamment lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à traverser la rue.  
Will glissa sur une plaque de glace et s'appuya sur le capot enneigé d'une voiture pour se stabiliser, enfouissant ses mains jusqu'au poignet. Immédiatement, le froid et l'humidité s'infiltrèrent à travers ses gants, et elle se rejeta en arrière avec un juron.  
\- Pourquoi? C'est normal, ici? se plaignit-elle.  
Avant de se morigéner pour la stupidité de la question. Évidemment que c'était normal. On était en Montagne, pour l'amour de Mahal.  
Bard laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire.  
\- Nous ne sommes que début décembre, s'esclaffa-t-il. Attendez un peu qu'on soit en janvier...  
 _Misère._  
Enfin. Au moins, ça mettait Frodon de bonne humeur.  
\- Et encore, poursuivit-il, nous sommes sur le versant de la Montagne le moins exposé, et je vous assure que ceux qui sont de l'autre côté en ce moment donneraient cher pour être à notre place.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça doit être, alors, marmonna Will.  
\- J'habitais à Dale, avant de m'engager dans la police. C'est dans la plaine. En hiver, ils ont un vent du diable.

Dale était la ville la plus proche, un centre renommé pour tour ce qui concernait les technologies informatiques et les compagnies d'assurances. Will n'y était encore jamais allée, mais il allait sans doute falloir qu'elle aille y faire un tour, ne serait que parce que la banlieue de la cité donnait directement sur le Long-Lac qui emplissait la vallée en contrebas, et que le quartier de Laketown était, en été une station balnéaire renommée pour la beauté du panorama. Peut-être pas autant que Dol-Amroth, et sans doute plus froid, mais il y avait au moins l'avantage de la courte distance.  
Bard se frotta le front. Son bonnet avait laissé une marque rougeâtre en travers, rendue luisante par la sueur de l'effort qu'il était en train d'accomplir.  
\- Vous allez traverser la moitié de la ville comme ça? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
Will haussa les épaules.  
\- Il va bien falloir, confirma-t-elle, désabusée. Je vous appelle quand j'y suis pour vous dire combien de temps j'ai mis?  
Ce n'était même pas drôle.

Will s'engagea courageusement sur son chemin de croix, avant de faire volte-face après quelques pas.  
\- Bard, est-ce que vous pourriez me rendre un service?  
\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il, serviable. De quoi s'agit-il?  
Elle ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet, à vrai dire.  
\- Je...sors la nuit du vingt-neuf, grimaça-t-elle. Je me demandais si vous pouviez prendre Freddie chez vous. Je pense que je me sentirait mieux s'il ne restait pas seul.  
Au cas où elle ne survivrait pas à cette fichue soirée.  
Elle la sentait mal, cette histoire. Pas de sang, et pas de sexe, avait promis Durinson, mais elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. C'était peut-être un rôle figuratif, mais normalement tenu soit par l'épouse, soit par une escort-girl. Et elle n'était, à sa connaissance, aucune des deux. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir la désagréable impression d'être considérée comme telle.  
Et la logistique, parlons-en, de la logistique.  
Caser Frodon, ne pas abuser des chocolats pendant les fêtes histoire de pouvoir s'enfiler dans une hypothétique robe de soirée qu'elle allait devoir dégotter Mahal seul savait où, en espérant ne pas avoir l'air d'une saucisse du Harad une fois attifée, prendre rendez-vous chez le coiffeur pour tenter de faire quelque chose de la petite dizaine de centimètre de cheveux indisciplinés qui lui poussaient sur le crâne...  
Ça faisait beaucoup de préparatifs, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle y mettait beaucoup de bonne volonté non plus.

Bard sourit d'un air entendu.  
\- Ah, s'enquit-il. Rendez-vous romantique?  
\- En quelque sorte, répondit-elle, mi-figue mi-raisin.  
Ce n'était pas romantique du tout. À peine un contrat. Mais peut-être était-ce une façon de draguer _normale_ pour un Vampire.  
\- Sigrid et Bain reviennent pour les fêtes, dit l'homme. Mais je suis sûr que je pourrais lui trouver de la place quelque part.  
Il laissa passer quelques instants.  
\- Et Tilda sera ravie, ajouta-t-il après réflexion.  
Pour un peu, Will lui aurait sauté au cou. Brave, précieux voisin. Il y en avait peu, des comme ça.  
Les cousins Sackville-Baggins, qui avaient vécu dans la rue adjacente lorsque Will résidait encore à Hobbiton, ne pouvaient en aucun cas, par exemple, être rangés dans cette catégorie de personnes. Plutôt dans celles des emmerdeurs aux grandes oreilles qui n'aimaient rien tant que pointer leur nez au dessus de la haie pour observer avec jalousie les biens et attitudes de leur prochain. La jeune femme, elle n'avait aucune honte de l'avouer, tirait une certaine satisfaction perverse du savoir que Gandalf avait fait en sorte que cette vieille bique de Lobelia se soit vue interdire par la loi de poser ses vilaines pattes sur Bag-End, bien qu'elle s'en fut languie toute sa vie, se rongeant les ongles de dépit et se contentant, à défaut, de s'en emparer à l'emporte-pièce.  
Il y avait eu un vieux conflit entre elle et Grand-mère, qui s'était étendu à Belladona et Primula, puis à Willow, et sans doute à Frodon s'il était resté suffisamment longtemps dans la Comté, à propos de cuillères d'argent disparaissant après chacune de ses visites, une par une. Will elle-même avait put confirmer le fait.  
Un jour elle récupérerait son argenterie. Parole d'honneur.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore retourner dans la Comté. Pas tant que le meurtre de la Meute restait une affaire classée, et que l'ombre de ses responsables planait au dessus d'elle et de Frodon telle une épée de Damoclès, prête à s'abattre à tout moment.  
Enfin.  
Ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Si?  
\- Merci, Bard, déclara-t-elle en souriant largement. Vous me sauvez la vie.  
Ou celle de Frodon, en tout cas.  
\- Oh, ce n'est rien, vraiment.

Si Will avait bien appris un truc sur le policier en quelques semaines de voisinage, c'est qu'il avait un véritable complexe d'infériorité et d'auto-dépréciation, dont elle espérait bien le guérir un jour. Ça ne lui rendait pas justice. Cet homme était une perle.  
Une perle bien impuissante, cependant, lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'aider à se rendre au travail. La voiture de Bard était aussi coincée que celle de Will. Sa situation était, dans un certain sens, bien pire, puisque le verrou de son garage avait gelé pendant la nuit, et qu'il se trouvait dans l'incapacité totale de ne serait-ce que sortir son véhicule. Will se résigna donc à son périple et s'y attela courageusement, maudissant tour à tour la bise, le verglas, la neige et tous ceux qui trouvaient le moyen de s'amuser dans les rues.

Elle parvint au musée avec une heure et demie de retard, frigorifiée, trempée et transie, de mauvaise humeur, et une potentielle engelure en train de se former au bout du nez, que son écharpe recouvrait mal. Tauriel, la bonne âme, était certes déjà en train de faire visiter le département de l'art religieux, mais lui avait laissé, bien en évidence sur son bureau, au milieu d'une série de colliers de perles colorés encore encroûtés de terre, une tasse de café fumante, ce qui lui remonta un peu le moral.  
Ça, et le petit radiateur électrique que Dwalïn, bourru et taiseux comme à son habitude, descendit dans la bibliothèque en milieu de matinée, et qui répandait une bianfaisante chaleur. Pour un peu, elle l'aurait embrassé, tout grincheux et effrayant qu'il puisse être.  
Et pendant ce temps, Boromir, assis en face d'elle sur une caisse, parcourait du regard un énorme ouvrage sur la civilisation gondorienne, dont Will tournait obligemment les pages lorsqu'il lui faisait signe qu'il avait fini sa lecture. Son incapacité de se servir physiquement de ses mains était compensé par son insensibilité aux changements de température, et c'était une des rares situations où la jeune femme se surprenait à l'envier plus qu'à le plaindre.  
Elle ne lui disait pas, bien sûr. Il ne l'aurait pas très bien pris, le pauvre.  
\- Tu sais, déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment, j'ai pensé à un truc.

Boromir leva un sourcil, mais son attention resta focalisé sur l'enluminure ornant le coin gauche de la page qu'il était en train de lire. Will ne put obtenir de lui qu'un marmonnement vaguement intéressé.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fatigue à étudier des tessons de poteries crasseux alors que j'ai un vrai Khazâd sous la main, poursuivit-elle.  
\- Mauvaise idée, commenta platement le fantôme.  
\- Quoi? rétorqua-t-elle. Il est mort, Boromir. Archéologiquement parlant, c'est un vestige organique, et j'ai le droit de l'étudier.  
Le spectre croisa ses bras devant lui, clairement pas convaincu par ses arguments.  
\- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est surtout lui qui va étudier ton groupe sanguin.  
\- Comme si j'allais le laisser faire, marmonna Will.  
Boromir lui fit de mauvaise grâce signe de tourner sa page, et elle obtempéra.  
\- Il était là, Boromir, insista-t-elle. C'est un témoin oculaire, le dernier Seigneur de Guerre du clan de Durïn. Il sait pourquoi leur modèle de société s'est brusquement effondré.  
Le fantôme soupira.  
\- Tu sais quoi, Will? dit-il. Je pense que tu as trop regardé _Entretien avec un Vampire_.  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules.  
\- Tu es désespérant, conclut-elle en reportant son attention sur les perles colorées, un bijou de femme taillé dans des gemmes de moindre valeur.  
Leur quantité indiquait la provenance d'une échoppe ou tout du moins, d'un étal, abandonné tel quel pour une raison inconnue. Une raison à laquelle Thorin Durinson avait forcément une explication à fournir. Et qu'elle était prête à tout et à n'importe quoi pour obtenir.  
Bon, d'accord.  
Peut-être pas à n'importe quoi.

Se faire vider de son sang ne faisait, par exemple, absolument pas partie de ses plans. Elle dansait métaphoriquement sur la corde raide, en ce moment. C'était un jeu dangereux, qu'elle était en train de jouer, excitant, certes, mais dangereux. Certainement un héritage de ses origines du côté maternel. Le clan Took n'était pas particulièrement connu pour sa grande sagesse, plutôt pour son intrépidité, et plus Will s'enfonçait dans le marasme dans lequel Erebor l'avait forcée à sauter à pied joints, plus elle se rendait compte que ce qui lui permettait de surnager était ses instincts de Took et non son côté cartésien et procrastinateur caractéristique des Baggins.  
Une vieille légende familiale proclamait que l'un des ancêtre Took, lorsque la famille était encore humaine, bien avant que la Malédiction ne s'éveille, avait épousé une fée, ces créatures volatiles et éphémères. Sans y accorder trop de foi, Will ne pouvait être sûre que ce n'était pas une des causes de l'irrespectabilité de sa famille maternelle, trop agitée pour le reste de la Comté. Ça, et quelques autres particularités, comme la manie des voyages qui avait pris son grand-père et sa mère dans leur jeunesse, et qu'avaient réprouvé sa grand-mère, une respectable Chubb, et son père, un non moins respectable Baggins.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était probable que toute trace de sang de fée charriée dans les veines de la famille Took avait depuis longtemps été noyée par la Lycanthropie. Loups ils étaient, Loups ils resteraient, jusqu'à l'extinction de la lignée. Qui risquait par ailleurs d'arriver un peu avant l'heure, sauf si Will ou Frodon avaient des enfants afin de la perpétrer.  
 _Et les Vampires sont stériles_ , persifla-t-elle mentalement, espérant une bonne fois pour toute faire taire la Louve, qui se trouvait complètement et malheureusement dépourvue de subtilité, et qui persistait à lui envoyer à intervalles réguliers images suggestives et sous-entendus plus ou moins explicites mettant en scène le Vampire dans des positions à faire rougir un eunuque.  
L'effet fut immédiat. Celle-ci se renfrogna, coucha les oreilles en arrière, montra les dents, et si ses pattes mentales avaient eu les doigts un tant soit peu plus longs, nul doute qu'elle lui aurait adressé un magnifique et sincère majeur.  
Bah.  
De toute façon, Will se voyait très mal enceinte, encore moins avec un enfant. Elle avait vingt-huit ans, une carrière, des problèmes jusque par dessus la tête et un cousin adolescent à gérer, elle n'allait pas rajouter encore un autre facteur à l'équation.

Elle n'avait qu'à être patiente. Frodon dévorait Tilda des yeux, et elle avait tout intérêt à ce que ça marche entre eux, même s'ils étaient sans doute un peu jeunes, parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à se brouiller avec Bard.  
Et puis, après tout, Bungo et Belladona s'étaient rencontrés au lycée.  
C'était beau, les amours adolescentes. Innocent, jusqu'à ce que ça ne le soit plus. Will avait eu son premier flirt à quatorze ans, son premier petit ami officiel à quinze, et sa première fois à dix-huit. Une erreur, certes, et ça ne s'était pas très bien passé, mais c'était une erreur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à regretter. Campus de Rivendell, soirée de fin de lycée, après les examens. Beaucoup bu, et pas que de l'eau. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Un type d'une autre classe, beau gosse sans être exceptionnel, qu'elle connaissait de vue et à peine de nom. Pas vraiment performant, mais c'était sans doute dû à l'alcool. Elle ne l'avait jamais revu et n'avait jamais cherché à le revoir.  
Quand elle était rentrée dans la Comté la semaine suivante, Grandmère avait dit qu'elle avait changé, et elle avait raison. Biologiquement parlant, sans doutes. Et mentalement, certainement. Un peu désabusée, aussi. C'était supposé être merveilleux, après tout. Et ça l'était, avait-elle découvert après coup, si on y mettait du coeur et que le partenaire n'était pas complètement incompétent.  
Enfin.  
Thorin Durinson avait la carrure d'un Schwarzenegger velu, période Conan le Barbare, avec le physique du Prince Charmant, et quelques centaines d'années de pratique derrière lui. D'autant plus que la société Khazâd avait été plutôt portée sur ces choses-là. Il devait donc avoir une certaine expérience bienvenue.

Will grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau.  
Elle haïssait la Louve, parfois. Cet animal ne pensait à rien, juste à satisfaire ses instincts. Et cette soirée de gala allait être son Enfer personnel.  
\- Will, tenta de la raisonner Boromir, j'essaie juste de t'éviter une mort atroce. Tu pourrais être un peu plus enthousiasme.  
Ah. Il pouvait parler, lui. En comparaison de ce qui lui était arrivé, elle préférait encore être vidée de son sang par un Vampire.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus atroce que de se faire flinguer dans les poubelles d'un musée, je me le demande, marmonna-t-elle.  
Un peu trop fort, peut-être.  
Quelque chose se brisa sur le sol derrière elle. Boromir leva le nez au son, et son expression se décomposa.  
Will se retourna.  
Tauriel se tenait sur le pas de la porte, le visage pâle et crispé, les restes de sa tasse de café fracassés à ses pieds.  
\- Qui, demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche, s'est fait flinguer dans les poubelles du musée?

 **reviews?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonne année à tous et à toutes! Pas mal de Willow et Tauriel dans ce chapitre...**

 **Avez-vous vu The Force Awakens? Moi, oui! Ce film, c'est 2h30 de pur bonheur...**  
 **Autre chose que je vous conseille, c'est And Then There Were None, la nouvelle adaptation des 10 Petits Nègres d'Agatha Christie par la BBC. C'est une série géniale, avec un catsing de folie: Toby Stephens, Charles Dance, Sam Neill, Burn Gorman...et Aidan Turner ;D. Oui, notre Kili à nous!**

Chapitre 15: Petits meurtres entre amis

Il fallut une demie-heure, trois paquets de mouchoirs et l'intégralité du contenu de la boîte de cookies de secours pour calmer Tauriel et la convaincre de ne pas courir de suite au poste de police. D'abord parce qu'on la prendrait pour une folle ou pire, une lunatique, et ensuite parce qu'énervée comme elle l'était, elle risquait de glisser par accident sur une plaque de verglas et de se faire très, très mal.  
La Sorcière était furieuse, ce qui était fort compréhensible. Et aussi blessée qu'on lui ait caché un détail aussi important que les circonstances du meurtre de son meilleur ami. Elle trouvait cela de fort mauvais goût, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment la contredire. Elle menaça de leur jeter un maléfice à tous les deux, mais se refroidit en se rappelant que Boromir ne serait absolument pas affecté par quoi qu'elle puisse lui lancer, et que Will était plus utile au musée en un seul morceau.  
Ce fut un moment physiquement et mentalement très éprouvant, et même Boromir, qui techniquement en était pourtant incapable, eut l'air fatigué après coup.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas vraiment du temps perdu. Au fil des explications décousues et boîteuses que donna le spectre histoire de justifier à la Sorcière ses dissimulations, Will avait réussi à saisir un nom.  
 _Lurtz Uruk._  
C'était le nom du meurtrier de Boromir, et il avait tué avant lui, et continuait probablement de tuer quelque part ailleurs en Arda. Un violeur en série, qui éliminait ses victimes par sécurité. Une mesure radicale dont le pauvre flic lambda qui s'était mis en tête de le mettre derrière les barreaux avait fait les frais. Sur ce coup-là, Boromir n'avait tout simplement pas eu de chance. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. _La curiosité avait tué le chat_ , comme disaient les Lossoth.

N'empêche qu'à présent, c'était au tour de ce type de morfler, parce que Tauriel avait déclaré qu'elle voulait sa peau, et qu'elle l'aurait, dusse-t-elle invoquer tous les démons de l'Enfer, et malgré les protestations de Boromir qui ne voulait absolument pas que ses deux compagnes de solitude ne s'approche de son meurtrier.  
Pour sa part, Will n'en avait pas après sa peau. Mode d'exécution médiéval, effroyablement long, effroyablement sanglant, effroyablement douloureux. Elle n'aimait juste pas l'expression, principalement parce qu'elle pouvait s'appliquer aux Lycanthropes de manière littérale, et parce que beaucoup de ses ancêtres avaient fini en descente de lit. La maxime en venait, d'ailleurs.  
Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'en avait pas après lui non plus. Mais ses plans impliquaient un démembrement sauvage, une éviscération et une réduction en chair à saucisse, plutôt qu'un écorchage vif. Moins propre, certes, mais tout aussi efficace. Mais la Louve ne faisait jamais dans la finesse, de toute manière. Massacrer, tuer ensuite, et manger les restes après. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il était plus probable qu'elle le laisse pourrir.  
À défaut d'avoir des noms pour châtier les meurtriers de la Meute, celui-ci allait payer pour les autres. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était innocent, de toute façon. Et on évacuait la frustration comme on pouvait.  
Ce raisonnement était sûrement ce qui l'avait conduite à s'affaler sur le canapé de Tauriel, ordinateur sur les genoux, à naviguer dans les avis de recherche et les faits divers à la recherche du moindre indice.

La Sorcière habitait dans le centre, non loin des rues commerciales, et avait, de ses fenêtres, une magnifique vue sur le quartier des affaires. Magnifique, bien entendu, pour ceux qui aimaient les gratte-ciels et les grands immeubles de verre et acier qui devaient prendre des éclats aveuglants lorsqu'éclairés par le soleil. On voyait même la Durinson Corp. Elle se demandait s'il y était, justement.  
 _Thorin Durinson_.  
La pensée était noyée sous tout un fatras qui s'accumulait à une vitesse alarmante de photos et de rapports de police, mais resait bien présente, aussi tenace qu'une puce qui se serait installée à l'arrière de son crâne et aurait refusé de lâcher prise.  
Même traitée avec le détergent le plus efficace, à savoir les descriptions scrupuleusement détaillées, disséquées presques, des victimes dudit Lurtz Uruk. L'auteur du rapport exposait généralement les faits dans toute leur horreur et dans le moindre détail, jusqu'aux cheveux manquants sur le crâne, avec une froideur et une indifférence à donner la nausée. Bien plus que l'acte décrit en lui-même. Scribouillard dans la police était décidémment un métier bien ingrat. Le style aseptisé qu'on leur imposait devait à la longue leur monter au cerveau.

Cependant, malgré son agacement et le malaise qui la gagnait, Will sentait une autre émotion monter en elle. La colère. Uruk n'était pas resté inactif, depuis la mort de Boromir. On retrouvait sa trace dans plusieurs régions, toujours pour les mêmes motifs, et aussi pour des délits mineurs comme le manque de coopération envers les forces de l'ordre, tapage nocturne, dégradation de matériel...  
Il avait tué deux autres policiers non loin d'Edoras, au bord de la route, certainement lors d'un contrôle d'alcoolémie. Et on lui attribuait également nombre d'affaires non élucidées, mais qui correspondaient à son _modus-operandi_.  
Il se déplaçait, ne restait jamais trop longtemps au même endroit, juste le temps de l'en épuiser de tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement soulager ses bas-instincts, puis partait et recommençait ailleurs.  
 _Un malade._  
Ce type était tout simplement un malade, un meurtrier qui tuait et violait pour le plaisir, sans autre motif qu'un besoin irrépressible de faire souffrir son prochain. De le dominer. De le dégrader.  
D'ailleurs, il avait suivi sans succès une thérapie imposée par la justice suite à une agression dont la victime avait survécu. Et s'était évadé de l'asile en massacrant trois personnes.  
Sans doute Boromir avait-il échappé au pire. Il s'était contenté de l'assassiner. Rien qu'à l'idée, Will ressentait une intense envie de vomir.

On ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il se cachait. Il était en fuite, certes, mais depuis qu'il s'était évadé de son asile psychiatrique, il n'avait absolument rien fait pour effacer ses traces, comme s'il prenait plaisir à rallonger son casier judiciaire de la manière la plus atroce qui soit. Qui plus était, ce n'était pas franchement quelqu'un qui pouvait physiquement passer inaperçu. Il y avait des photos de lui, principalement en tenue de prisonnier, de face et de profil avec sa plaquette d'identité carcérale, et c'était typiquement le genre de personne que nul n'aimerait rencontrer la nuit au fond d'une ruelle. Et même en plein jour dans une rue passante, d'ailleurs.  
Carrure de catcheur dopé aux stéroïdes, mâchoire proéminente, petits yeux porcins enfoncés dans un faciès de brut, peau brunâtre, presque rouge, et dreadlocks graisseux.  
Personne ne serait assez stupide pour se laisser aborder par quelqu'un avec cette tête-là. Ses victimes devaient être bien plus terrorisées que charmées, comme dans certains cas. Et vu l'état dans lequel on les retrouvait, elles avaient raison.

Un psychopathe en cavale, capable de tout et surtout de n'importe quoi.  
Et en plus, les rapports et articles les plus récents, qui ne dataient que de six mois auparavant, insinuaient qu'il aurait reçu de l'aide. Une femme retrouvée violée, le crâne fracassé.  
Will sentit son sang se glacer.  
À Bree. La ville la plus proche d'Hobbiton. Trente minutes en voiture.  
Elle se força à respirer calmement.  
Ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence. Il avait été repéré dans une station service près d'Osgiliath la semaine suivante, après tout.  
Un hasard.  
Rien de plus.

Tauriel poussa un juron, accompagné d'un fracas de verre contre le parquet, et Will leva les yeux de son écran. La Sorcière referma son placard d'un coup sec, s'empara d'une pelle et d'une balayette et rassembla consciencieusement les débris d'un pot mêlé à une poudre d'une couleur verte suspecte.  
Le buffet de la cuisine était à présent encombré d'un fatras de boîtes et de récipients de tailles et de formes variées, de plantes sèchées, de plumes, d'ossements, de pierres et de coquillages en tout genres, ainsi que d'une grande quantité d'autres objets plus ou moins incongrus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'enquit prudemment l'archéologue.  
Tauriel posa la pelle sur la table et commença à retirer méthodiquement les fragments de verre, avant de s'emparer d'un pot vide et d'y transvaser la poudre restante.  
\- Je dois trouver un moyen de faire sortir Boromir du musée, marmonna-t-elle. Il ne peut pas y rester enfermé éternellement.  
Will ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, étant en accord avec le principe. Mais c'était plutôt les moyens qui l'inquiétaient.  
\- Mais ça fait partie de sa condition de fantôme, objecta-t-elle.  
Les Morts ne pouvaient revenir dans le monde des Vivants sans contraintes. L'équilibre entre les deux mondes devait être préservé. D'où les conditions. Une sorte de contrat imposé, qui limitait leurs actions. Vampires, fantômes et autres morts-vivants étaient donc soumis au même régime, sous différentes modalités.  
Sous ce point de vue-là, Will se réjouissait d'être un Loup-Garou. C'était peut-être une malédiction, et qui en tant que femme lui faisait deux mauvaises périodes du mois au lieu d'une, mais au moins, elle était vivante et libre de ses mouvements.  
Que demander de plus?

Tauriel feuilletait un énorme livre d'âge vénérable, à la couverture de cuir repoussé, qui dégageait une curieuse odeur de résine de cèdre et de bois brûlé, et qui ne devait pas contenir que des recettes de cuisine. En tant qu'archéologue, Will adorait les grimoires anciens, mais elle n'avait pas tellement envie de poser les doigts sur celui-là.  
\- Je peux la modifier, marmonna Tauriel. Avec le bon rituel...  
Will prit une grande inspiration, puis se força à expirer lentement. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.  
\- C'est pas de la sorcellerie, dans ce cas-là, protesta-t-elle. C'est de la nécromancie.  
Et la nécromancie, c'était mal. Ça détruisait l'équilibre délicat entre le monde physique et l'au-delà. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de ceux qui la pratiquaient ou tentaient de la pratiquer devenaient fous. Ou se faisaient tuer par les âmes vengeresses de ceux qu'ils avaient tirés par force du repos éternel. On ne plaisantait pas avec ces choses là.  
Et puis, ça requérait des pouvoirs immenses. Pour résister à la tentation de basculer dans l'Au-delà.

Tauriel sortit d'une armoire une pile de vieux bols de bois rude gravés de runes.  
\- Techniquement, nuança-t-elle, ce n'est pas de la nécromancie. Je ne vais pas le ressusciter, juste renégocier son contrat avec la Mort.  
\- Ah, ironisa Will. Parce que c'est pas la même chose?  
La Sorcière rousse lui renvoya un regard agacé.  
\- Tu aider Boromir, s'enquit-elle avec un superbe dédain, oui, ou non?  
\- Évidemment, protesta Will.  
\- Donc tu vas m'aider à mettre en place ce rituel, asséna son amie sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Will referma l'ordinateur avec réticence, se leva du canapé et examina le fouilli indescriptible qui recouvrait le buffet. Elle s'empara du bout des doigts d'un petit crâne peint et blanchi par le temps sur les parties non recouvertes de pigments, qui avait sans doute appartenu à un rongeur quelconque. Elle frissonna. Le contact sec de l'os peint à l'ocre rouge de symboles cabalistiques la mettait mal à l'aise.  
Tauriel le lui reprit brusquement des mains d'un air réprobateur, et le reposa sur le buffet.  
\- On ne touche qu'avec les yeux, l'avertit-elle.  
\- C'est quoi?  
La Sorcière examina l'objet sous toutes les coutures, comme si elle craignait qu'il fut abîmer.  
\- Un talisman pour éloigner les mauvais esprits, répondit-elle, très sérieuse.  
Les mauvais esprits? Ça existait vraiment, ces trucs-là?  
Oh Mahal.  
Espérons que pareille information n'arrive jamais aux oreilles de Frodon. Sinon Will était bonne pour regarder sous son lit tous les soirs.  
\- Et ça marche? s'enquit-elle prudemment.  
\- Ça dépends, dit Tauriel, avant de commencer à fourrer pêle-mêle le matériel dans un sac.  
Fort peu satisfaisant, comme réponse.  
\- Ça sera utile si ça rate, et que Boromir tourne Poltergeist, ajouta-t-elle comme la flèche du Parthe.

Will avala sa salive. Elle ne sentait pas du tout ce plan. Métaphoriquement ET techniquement. Parce que certaines des poudres de Tauriel répendaient une senteur assez suspecte, et que la perspective que leur ami se transforme en esprit vengeur n'était guère réjouissante.  
Toutefois...et bien, rien ne les empêchait d'essayer, n'est-ce pas?

Alors qu'elles redescendaient les escaliers pour retourner au musée, bénissant le gardien de l'immeuble d'avoir déneigé jusqu'au trottoir, Will eut une illumination.  
\- Si tu pouvais faire ça, pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé plus tôt? demanda-t-elle.  
Après tout, Tauriel connaissait Boromir depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle.  
La Sorcière rousse grimaça.  
\- Je ne me rendais pas bien compte à quel point il le vivait mal, dit-elle. Je suppose que c'est entièrement de ma faute.  
Elle fit une pause.  
\- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait été assassiné. Je pensais qu'il avait fait une attaque, ou qu'il avait eu un accident...mais je n'aurais jamais cru...  
Ses mains se crispèrent sur son sac.  
\- Enfin, tu le connais. Qui pourrait vouloir le tuer?  
Will acquiesça.

Boromir était un type adorable. Chiant, parfois, mais il savait s'en racheter. Et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu tirer de Bard, il était déjà comme ça de son vivant. Bon flic, certes, et intraitable quand il s'agissait du respect de la loi, mais incapable ne serait-ce que d'écraser une mouche par erreur sans éprouver de la culpabilité. Il était impossible de ne pas l'apprécier. Personnellement, avant de connaître la vérité, Will pensait qu'il était mort d'un cancer. Ou d'une autre cochonnerie du même acabit.  
\- Okay, grogna-t-elle. On fait ton truc, mais après, que ça fonctionne ou pas, on chope le fils de pute qui lui a fait ça, et je le tue.  
La Louve gronda d'approbation et montra les dents.  
\- On le tue, tu veux dire, siffla la Sorcière. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais la seule à t'amuser.  
Will secoua la tête.  
\- Évidemment.

Elle se demanda soudain ce que les rares passants qui osaient sortir dans la neige devaient penser d'elles. Deux filles en train de ricaner d'un air psychotique en préparant un assassinat. Ce devait être le climat qui leur montait au cerveau. Mais c'était l'utilité des amis, après tout. Faire des mauvais coups ensemble. Rien de bien méchant.  
Et accessoirement, il ne resterait probablement même pas de cadavre, donc le risque était assez minimum. Il n'y aurait personne pour pleurer ce type, de toute façon. Sauf peut-être d'autres de ses collègues psychopathes qui l'aidaient si gentiment à disparaître. Il faudrait s'occuper d'eux, aussi. Même si Will n'avait pas de raison spécifique de leur en vouloir, autre que celle-ci.  
\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait un temple de la Justice d'Erù près de chez toi, grimaça-t-elle en avisant un petit bâtiment carré, alors qu'elles se frayaient toutes deux un chemin à travers la neige.  
\- Oh, eux, grinça Tauriel. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point ils peuvent être chiants.  
Ça, Will pouvait le comprendre.  
\- Ils passent leurs temps à distribuer des tracts et à sonner aux portes, se plaignit la Sorcière. Et à monter sur des caisses pour gueuler des conneries sur la supériorité de la race humaine et la destruction nécessaire des créatures démoniaques qu'il faut éradiquer.

La Louve gronda sourdement dans l'esprit de Will en observant le fronton de l'immeuble, orné d'une enseigne représentant un bouclier blanc orné d'ailes dorées. Sans avoir jamais été confrontée directement à cet Ordre de fanatiques, elle n'était pas archéologue pour rien et en savait un rayon sur leur compte. Et pour cause.  
Les Grandes Chasses, c'étaient eux.  
Vampires, Loups-Garous, Sorcières, Dragons...et simples humains ayant eu la malchance de se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment avec la mauvaise personne, nul n'avait échappé à leur folie épuratrice. Bûchers, ordalies, torture...  
Six siècles plus tôt, la Justice d'Erù était une instance toute puissante, et nul n'aurait osé s'opposer à une de ses décisions. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus constitué que de groupes isolés d'idéalistes passant leur temps à ficher les gens et à donner des conférences raciales que nul ne songeait vraiment à interdire. Ce qui ne les rendait pas moins dangereux pour autant, parce qu'il se trouverait toujours des personnes assez complaisantes pour les écouter.  
\- Après tous les problèmes qu'ils ont causés, je comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas encore été interdits, conclut Tauriel, les lèvres pincées.

Will haussa les épaules.  
Des histoires de fric, certainement. C'était souvent cela. Sur les milliers de personnes que la Justice d'Erù avait fait exécuter, seul un très faible pourcentage avait appartenu au monde du surnaturel. Un nombre conséquent, puisque de nombreuses espèces s'étaient retrouvées au bord de l'extinction, mais dérisoire face à l'impensable quantité d'innocents, ou plutôt d'humains lambdas, qui avaient terminés sur le bûcher, noyés dans de l'eau bénite, décapités ou le coeur transpercé par un pieu.  
Cinquante ans avant que Will ne vienne au monde, l'Ordre avait été forcée par le gouvernement de reconnaître ses fautes, et de faire des excuses publiques aux familles des victimes, innocentes ou non. La Justice d'Erù s'était exécutée de mauvaise grâce, et avec une fausse sincérité qui n'avait trompé personne. Une grande partie de ses financements, après tout, provenait des biens confisqués à ceux qu'ils avaient condamnés, souvent d'ailleurs sous dénonciation des voisins. Il se murmurait, assez fort d'ailleurs, que cette partie-là était celle que l'Ordre regrettait le plus. Ce qui était fort compréhensible de leur part.  
L'inquisition était depuis interdite, et l'existence des créatures surnaturelles vivants parmi la population, reconnue, mais leur Grand Maître faisait souvent des apparitions télévisées, et la violence de ses propos déclenchait presque à chaque fois des polémiques.  
Les créatures surnaturelles étaient intégrées à la population. Pas encore forcément acceptées. On ne savait pas qui était qui, et beaucoup ne voulaient pas savoir. Pour la bonne et simple raison que personne ne souhaitait détruire une amitié de vingt ans avec son voisin en apprenant soudainement qu'il était un Loup-Garou et qu'il pouvait sans problème vous arracher la tête d'une pichenette s'il en avait envie. Ce genre de révélation changeait irrémédiablement le regard qu'on avait sur une personne, sans retour en arrière possible.  
C'était une sorte d'accord tacite instaurant un équilibre fragile, qu'un rien pouvait rompre.

Will observa avec inquiétude le bâtiment à travers son propre souffle qui s'élevait dans les airs en spirales de fumée cristallisées. Des gens, silhouettes floues, remuaient derrière les vitres givrées.  
Elle ressentit un petit pincement au coeur. Il allait falloir qu'elle adjure Frodon d'être encore plus vigilant si ces cinglés étaient présent en ville. Les jeunes étaient plus susceptibles de commettre des erreurs. Et le payaient souvent très cher.  
\- Hey, Bella, s'inquiéta Tauriel. Ça va?  
\- Ouais, répondit-elle machinalement.  
Elle n'en était plus tout à fait sûre.

 **reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**hello ;D comment ça va?**

Chapitre 16: Projet Blair Witch (ou presque)

Boromir n'était pas un grand adepte des rituels de sorcellerie. En fait, il était aussi réticent qu'un mulet, et le convaincre de se placer au centre du pentacle que Tauriel avait tracé à la craie blanche sur le sol poussiéreux du grenier du musée prit un bon quart d'heure.  
Will devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort.  
Rien que l'atmosphère qui règnait sous les combles avait de quoi donner la chair de poule, même pour une nyctalope comme elle. Entre le noir complet, les ombres des meubles abandonnés recouverts de voiles de plastique, le spectre qui brillait faiblement et se dandinait nerveusement au centre du pentacle, et la lumière tremblotante des bougies, le moindre amateur de films d'horreur qui serait pénétré dans la pièce en aurait eu pour son argent.  
Même la Louve avait le poil qui se hérissait de malaise.  
Qui plus était, Will avait la vague impression que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était illégal. Juste l'impression. Si ça tournait mal et que Boromir virait Poltergeist et causait le chaos dans un musée remplis de pièces fragiles d'une valeur inestimable, Tauriel et elle seraient bonnes pour se trouver un nouveau travail. Elle espérait donc de tout son coeur que la Sorcière rousse savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Tauriel avait tracé à la craie blanche un immense pentacle composé d'une étoile à sept branches enchassées dans plusieurs cercles, et agrémentée de symboles dont Will n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la signification. Sur chaque coin de l'étoile étaient posés de grosses bougies de cire qui dégageaient en brûlant une curieuse odeur d'encens, et les bols de bois gravés d'inscription runiques qui lui avaient semblés si étranges.  
\- Rassure-moi, Tauriel, avait commenté Boromir en la regardant mettre son rituel en place, tu n'as pas l'intention d'invoquer un démon, quand même?  
Parce que c'était l'impression que ça donnait.  
L'intéressée s'était contentée de lever les yeux au ciel.  
\- Aucune Sorcière avec un semblant de cerveau ne se risquerait à ouvrir la Neuvième Porte seule, mon cher. Dans les Covens, on apprends ça avant de savoir marcher, avait-elle répliqué, montrant clairement son agacement.  
 _Ah._ Parce qu'il était possible d'ouvrir la Neuvième Porte et de lâcher les Légions Démoniaques sur Arda. Bon à savoir, avant de mourir.  
Tauriel recula et épousseta ses mains crayeuses d'un air satisfait, faisant voler des nuages de particules blanchâtres dans la lumière des bougies.  
\- Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin? s'enquit prudemment Will.  
La rousse farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit diverses boîtes.  
\- Presque, dit-elle, ça serais sympa si tu allais me chercher une bouteille d'eau.

Will s'exécuta et redescendit dans les étages du musée de mauvaise grâce, priant pour ne pas croiser Dwalïn ou son frère et avoir à expliquer ce qu'elle trafiquait sous les combles alors qu'elle était sensée, en théorie, se trouver à son bureau en train d'examiner des vestiges Khâzad. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir le temps de monter une excuse satisfaisante.  
Fort heureusement pour elle, la jeune femme ne rencontra nul obstacle entre l'ascenseur et le distributeur de boissons.  
Lorsqu'elle remonta au grenier avec son trophée, notant mentalement de ne pas oublier de demander à Tauriel de lui rembourser la monnaie, celle-ci avait rempli la plupart des bols.  
\- L'union des quatre éléments est nécessaire, expliqua-t-elle en remplissant un des bols avec le contenu de la bouteille.  
Elle désigna l'ensemble des bols.  
\- De la terre, des cendres pour le feu, de l'eau, et un bol vide pour matérialiser l'air.  
\- Et les autres bols? s'enquit Boromir, qui se tenait toujours debout au centre du pentacle et semblait s'ennuyer ferme.  
Tauriel extirpa de son sac le crâne de rongeur peint et le posa dans un des récipient.  
\- Ça, c'est pour te retenir dans le cercle au cas où tu virerais Poltergeist, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton sinistre, et le spectre avala distinctement sa salive.  
La Sorcière s'empara d'une pochette de cuir dont le contenu blanchâtre rebondit et tinta contre les parois du bol.  
\- Ce sont des osselets? questionna Will, perplexe.  
\- Des phalanges humaines, précisa la Sorcière, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
\- Dégueulasse, commenta Boromir.

Will commençait à vraiment se sentir très, très mal à l'aise. Aussi mal à l'aise que dix ans plus tôt, quand elle croisait l'adepte de gothique, de satanisme et de _Death Metal_ dans les couloirs du lycée.  
\- Bien, s'exclama Tauriel en extirpant un long couteau incurvé à manche d'ivoire de sa sacoche. Bella, j'ai besoin de toi une dernière fois avant de pouvoir commencer...  
Le regard de l'intéressée fit l'aller et retour entre le visage de la Sorcière, qui semblait mortellement sérieuse, et l'arme qui brillait sous la lumière mouvante des bougies. La Louve tira la sonnette d'alarme et se mit à gronder sourdement.  
\- Euh...oui? dit-elle prudemment.  
\- Afin de rendre à Boromir la liberté de mouvement qui appartient aux vivants, j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui l'y rattache, expliqua-t-elle. Les être humains sont composés de chair et d'os, il me faut donc...  
Will fit un pas en arrière, mains levées en signe de défense. La Louve se réveilla, prête à jaillir, et elle pouvait déjà sentir ses os s'allonger et sa fourrure gratter l'envers de sa peau.  
\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me couper un doigt ou je ne sais quoi, prévint-elle, tu te fourre le...  
Tauriel soupira.  
\- Ne soit pas stupide, Bella. Quelques gouttes de sang et c'est tout. J'ai déjà les os.  
 _Les osselets._ Évidemment.  
La jeune femme considéra la lame avec méfiante. Elle avait l'air un peu trop aiguisée à son goût.  
\- C'est pas de l'argent, au moins?  
Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une réaction allergique géante. Parce que sa paume gardait un souvenir assez cuisant de la pièce d'argent frappé Durinson qui lui avait brûlé la peau, et que ce serait pire si le métal entrait en contact avec son sang.  
\- Du fer. Promis, l'assura Tauriel.  
Ouais. Pas convaincue. Il avait vraiment l'air très menaçant, ce couteau.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te prouve que c'est pas un alliage? rechigna l'archéologue.

La Sorcière leva les yeux aux ciel.  
\- Bella, s'impatienta-t-elle.  
Quoi? On n'était jamais trop prudent. Et le ridicule n'avait jamais tué personne...  
\- C'est sympa, les yeux qui brillent dans le noir, commenta Boromir, avec la subtilité d'un cheveux sur la soupe, tentative assez maladroite de détendre l'atmosphère.  
Il laissa passer un temps.  
\- Flippant, aussi.  
\- C'est pas moi, grogna Will tout en sachant que c'était tout à fait puéril. C'est la Louve.  
Elle pesa le pour et le contre, avant de décider qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et que de toute façon, elle allait guérir en même pas une demie-minute.  
\- Okay, finit-elle par dire, avant de rouler sa manche et de tendre son poignet nu à Tauriel.  
La lame glissa sur sa peau en avec un bruissement chatoyant, l'effleurant à peine, traçant une ligne pourpre qui coula en larmes sombres dans le bol que la Sorcière tenait avec précaution en dessous. Will grimaça de douleur à la soudain brûlure. Dans son esprit, la Louve ricana moqueusement.  
 _Lavette_ , persifla-t-elle, oreilles pointées et avant et crocs spirituels découverts en une parodie de sourire.  
 _Tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est_ , rétorqua mentalement Will alors que la coupure se résorbait toute seule, comme un trait de crayon sous le passage d'une gomme.  
\- C'est bon? demanda-t-elle. T'as plus besoin de moi?

La Sorcière hocha la tête, et déposa le bol, au fond constellé de gouttes pourpres luisantes, sur la dernière pointe de l'étoile, avant de faire craquer ses phalanges d'un air inspiré et de se placer un pied de chaque côté du bol contenant le crâne de rongeur.  
\- Bien, ordonna-t-elle. Boromir, il faut que tu te place face à moi. Bella, mets-toi à l'abri au cas où ça tournerait mal.  
La Louve ricana à nouveau, guère effrayée, mais son alter-ego archéologue ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se mit en sûreté derrière une imposante armoire. Qui ne la protègerait pas beaucoup de la fureur d'un démon ou d'un Poltergeist, mais qui lui donnait l'illusion de la protection, et ça, c'était bon pour le moral.  
\- Vous savez, dit Boromir d'une voix suave, je suis peut-être mort et enterré, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas attraper des fourmis dans les jambes à rester planté là sans rien faire, donc si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, ce serait sympa.  
\- Je ne peux pas commencer si tu ne te tais pas, Boromir, rétorqua Tauriel. J'ai besoin de silence. C'est un rituel délicat.  
Sûrement.

Will se tapit derrière son armoire, mais laissa la Louve effleurer la surface de sa conscience, juste au cas où.  
Le pire était sans doute que l'atmosphère lui donnait envie de dormir. Les volutes d'encens alourdissaient les paupières, et seuls les courants d'air froid qui traversaient les combles et faisaient trembloter la lumière des bougies lui redonnaient le coup de fouet nécessaire pour ne pas somnoler.  
Tauriel se mit à chanter, les bras levés vers le plafond en une pose d'imploration. C'était plus un murmure sourd au début, qui enfla doucement alors que sa voix résonnait sous les poutres de bois.  
La tête de la Sorcière se renversa en arrière alors qu'elle se balançait doucement, les yeux révulsés.

Will enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume pour s'empêcher de tomber en transe à son tour. Elle ne comprenait pas les paroles de la lente mélopée qui s'échappait de la gorge de la rousse, chantées dans une langue que jamais aucun étranger au peuple des Sorciers n'avait pu décoder, mais les accents graves et dansants lui donnaient envie de courir, de sentir le vent sur sa fourrure et la terre sous ses pattes, et de hurler à la lune en s'accordant au rythme de la mélodie.  
Tauriel était partie on ne savait où, quelque part dans le monde des esprits, mais son corps semblait avoir acquis une conscience propre, tissant l'enchantement comme une tapisserie qui devenait presque palpable dans l'air, matérialisée par les chatoiements sans fin de la fumée des cierges.  
Will tenta d'accrocher le regard de Boromir, qui se tenait toujours au milieu du pentacle, raide comme un piquet. Mais le spectre ne semblait voir rien d'autre que la Sorcière. Ses yeux vagues peinaient à trouver un point d'ancrage, entre sa gorge palpitante, ses longs cheveux cuivrés qui se balançaient au rythme de son corps et les ondulations suaves de ses hanches. Il semblait perdu, lui aussi, perdu dans les méandres de l'incantation aux accents archaïques qui semblait venir de partout à la fois.

Will sentait monter en elle une fascination morbide, en même temps qu'une sorte de frayeur animale. La Louve s'était tue, et écoutait, oreilles pointées en avant, envoûtée par la mélodie venue du fond des âges.  
Quelque chose se passait, quelque chose sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Quelque chose qui la dépassait et dont elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de sonder les profondeurs.  
La Mort était là, quelque part, planant au-dessus d'eux, et luttant, certainement, contre le sortilège la forçant à desserrer ses mains froides sur ce qu'elle avait pris. Will se sentait envahie d'une crainte respectueuse et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, espérant passer inaperçue de la désagréable présence qui pesait sur l'atmosphère. Elle avait une conscience aigüe de chaque craquement du plancher sous elle, de la lourdeur de sa respiration, et du bruissement de ses vêtements, et chaque son lui semblait un roulement de tonnerre, la trahissant.  
La Chose allait la trouver.  
La Chose allait la prendre et la faire danser au rythme de la mélopée lente de la Sorcière.  
La Chose allait l'emmener, et elle ne pouvait s'enfuir, ses jambes refusant de lui répondre.  
La Chose étendait ses doigts froids vers elle, allait les refermer sur sa gorge déjà serrée.  
La Chose...

Will ferma les yeux, crispant les paupières. _Quelque chose_ arrivait, et elle ne voulait pas le voir.

La première chose qui la frappa fut le silence. Tauriel s'était tue. Le calme était étrangement lourd.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans le noir complet. Les bougies avaient été soufflées, et la seule source de lumière qui restait était Boromir, toujours debout au milieu du pentacle, plus immobile qu'une pierre. Ses iris s'accoutumant aux ténèbres, Will fit un pas hésitant vers la Sorcière, qui s'était assise sur le sol, la respiration erratique, la peau couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur.  
\- Tout va bien? s'enquit-elle avec prudence, sa voix résonnant dans le silence bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
\- Je crois, répondit Tauriel d'une voix mal assurée. Ça a marché?  
Will se tourna vers Boromir. Le fantôme avait les yeux fermés, les épaules rejetées en arrière, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.  
\- Boromir?  
Pas de réponse.  
\- Boromir, répéta-t-elle, un peu plus fort.  
Enfin, le spectre réagit.  
\- Dites, s'enquit-il, gardant les yeux fermés. Il était supposé faire quoi, exactement, ce rituel? Parce que je sens pas vraiment la différence, là.  
Bon.  
À défaut d'avoir empiré la situation, l'incantation l'avait laissé égal à lui-même.  
\- Et merde, soupira Will.

 _Râté.  
_  
C'était prévisible, ceci-dit. Mais quelque chose s'était passé. C'était indéniable. Elle l'avait senti.  
\- Il y avait quelque chose d'autre avec nous dans la pièce, murmura-t-elle à l'attention de Tauriel.  
Ce n'était pas une question. La Sorcière hocha la tête. Des cernes marbrés de violacés s'étaient creusées sous ses yeux en quelques minutes, contrastant dans le noir sur sa peau pâle.  
\- Tu l'as senti?  
\- Oui, confirma l'archéologue.  
Elle avait encore l'impression que quelque chose de pas net rampait sur sa peau.  
\- Comment tu te sens? demanda-t-elle au fantôme.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Techniquement, Bella, répondit-il, évasif, je ne me sens pas.  
Question idiote. Quoique. C'était peut-être à retardement. Sans doute allait-il falloir attendre un peu pour que les éventuels effets se manifestent.  
\- Tu n'as pas envie, je sais pas, de casser des trucs?  
Le spectre jeta à Will un regard perplexe.  
\- Pas plus que d'habitude, pourquoi?  
\- Il faut que tu vois si tu peux dépasser les limites du musée, intervint Tauriel d'une voix faible.  
Will hocha la tête.  
\- Viens, Boromir, dit-elle. Je crois que ça sert à rien que tu restes dans le pentacle, de toute façon.

Le spectre fit un pas précautionneux dans sa direction, évitant les lignes de craie avec un brin de méfiance.  
\- Je te rejoins en bas? proposa l'archéologue.  
Il hocha la tête et disparut à travers le plancher.  
\- Ça ira? s'enquit Will, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à Tauriel avant de rouvrir la trappe.  
La Sorcière avait vraiment une sale mine. Elle s'empara de la bouteille d'eau à moitié vide et en avala avidement une gorgée.  
\- La magie implique toujours une grosse perte d'énergie, expliqua-t-elle. C'est normal.  
Will n'était pas franchement convaincue.  
\- Tu devrais t'allonger, suggéra-t-elle. Je trouverais une excuse pour Dwalïn.  
La Sorcière acquiesça.  
\- Je vais ranger un peu tout ça. File.  
Will se glissa dans la trappe.  
\- Et pour l'amour de Mahal, fais en sorte qu'il passe par la porte de derrière, s'exclama la rousse avant que le panneau de bois ne claque.

Will pouffa. Effectivement. Il était bien capable d'utiliser la porte principale et de terroriser les visiteurs, cet imbécile.  
Cependant, il semblait bien que le rituel, qu'il ait rempli son but initial ou non, ait redonné un peu de consistance à son cerveau immatériel, car il avait pris le parti de l'attendre bien sagement dans la bibliothèque.  
Au moins, ça avait eu un effet positif.  
\- Prêt? dit-elle en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte de service.  
Il avait l'air un peu nerveux. À sa place, elle l'aurait été aussi.  
\- Désolé que ta première vision du monde extérieur soit les poubelles, s'excusa-t-elle.  
Il sourit, un sourire crispé qui en disait long. Il était _mort_ dans les poubelles, après tout. Oh, Mahal. Elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'allait pas faire de crise d'angoisse. Elle ne savait pas comment gérer ce genre de chose chez un être vivant, alors chez un fantôme...  
Et puis, il ne méritait pas ça.

Will ouvrit la porte.  
Un courant froid entra immédiatement dans le couloir, et quelques stalactites se détachèrent de l'encadrement, se fracassant sans bruit sur la couche de neige gelée.  
\- Après toi, invita-t-elle.  
Boromir hésitait. Elle le voyait bien. Après tout, rien ne garantissait qu'il allait véritablement pouvoir sortir. Elles lui avaient donné de l'espoir, et ce serait un espoir brisé si ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il n'allait pas leur en vouloir, bien sûr, mais ça laisserait un souvenir amer.  
Il n'existait rien de pire que l'espoir.  
\- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire maintenant, dit-elle. Prends ton temps.  
Boromir serra les poings, mâchoires crispées. Il fixait le mur de la ruelle en face de lui. Il y avait un tag violet complètement illisible sur le béton. Dégradation de bâtiment public. Sans doute que ça réveillait ses instincts de flic.  
\- Oh, et puis merde, s'exclama-t-il.  
Il fit un grand pas en avant, et Will se raidit. S'attendant à ce qu'il soit projeté en arrière. Ou qu'il heurte un mur invisible. S'attendant à le voir se mordiller la lèvre pour retenir des larmes qu'il ne pouvait même pas verser. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter de voir ça.

La neige ne craqua pas quand Boromir posa le pied dessus. Pas plus qu'il ne laissa d'empreinte dans la couche cotonneuse. Il brillait vaguement sous la lumière déclinante du jour mêlée à celle, des réverbère allumés depuis quelques minutes, et les rares flocons de neige qui s'obstinaient à tomber lui passaient au travers.  
Mais il était _dehors._  
\- Ça a fonctionné, souffla Will, et le nœud d'angoisse au fond de son estomac se dénoua. Tauriel était un génie.  
Boromir fit quelques pas de plus à l'extérieur, souriant comme le Chat du Chesshire.  
\- Hey, où tu vas comme ça?

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire que de le laisser se balader comme ça, dans la rue, en liberté. Quelqu'un pourrait le voir et crier au loup. Et les problèmes s'accumuleraient à une vitesse alarmante à partir de là.  
Quoique.  
S'il retrouvait son assassin et le hantait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ça ne gênerait personne. Will avait entendu parler d'un homme qui avait assassiné sa femme parce qu'il ne pouvait plus la supporter. Elle était revenue le lendemain, et ne l'avait plus jamais laissé en paix. Même lorsqu'il était mort, il était resté coincé avec elle pour l'éternité.  
Ouais.  
C'était ça, l'avantage qu'il y avait à être un ectoplasme. Vous ne pouviez rien faire, mais on ne pouvait rien vous faire non plus.  
\- Je suis pas allé en ville depuis dix ans. Je voudrais voir ce qui a changé, dit-il, à grand renfort de regard de chiot perdu.  
Technique fatale. Même la Louve était incapable d'y résister.  
Bon.  
S'il voulait se dégourdir les jambes, après tout, ça ne pouvait pas faire grand mal.  
\- Okay, concéda-t-elle. Mais tu rentre avant la fermeture du musée, et tu fais en sorte de ne pas te faire remarquer.  
\- Ouais, ouais, fit négligemment le spectre, agitant la main en signe d'au revoir, s'éloignant déjà sous la neige.  
Il pouvait se le permettre. Il n'avait jamais froid. Ça aussi, c'était un des bons côtés de sa condition. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que Will l'enviait. Pas du tout.

Boromir disparut dans une bourrasque de vent glacé, et la jeune femme frissonna, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Elle se retint de le rappeler.  
Décidémment, elle détestait l'hiver.

 **reviews? la semaine prochaine, Bard fait une crise cardiaque et Will reçoit un cadeau inattendu...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Les gens, I am officially in Dragon Age Hell. Ce jeu, c'est de l'or en barre.  
**

 **Je voudrais que l'on accorde une pensée aux trois personnes qui nous ont quitté cette semaine (une hécatombe), Michel Galabru, David Bowie et Alan Rickman. Ils vont nous manquer :'(**

Chapitre 17: Où l'on découvre que les surprises ne sont pas toujours agréables

Bard était fatigué.  
Pas plus que d'habitude. Juste différemment. La neige et la nuit qui tombaient tôt n'aidaient pas, mais son chef s'était montré particulièrement pénible aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, il était en instance de divorce, et bien sûr, c'était une circonstance atténuante, mais tout de même. Ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de cracher son venin dans toutes les directions, collègues, gardés à vue et clients confondus.  
À cela s'ajoutait le fait que Bard était de garde ce soir là, et donc que Tilda se retrouvait seule à la maison pour toute la soirée. Et que ce n'était pas une situation qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. Il pourrait toujours envoyer un texto à Bella pour lui demander de passer voir si tout allait bien. Elle rentrait tôt du travail, en général. Sauf, évidemment, si elle se montrait aussi douée pour le retour que pour l'aller. Elle mettrait deux heures. Au moins.  
Bard grimaça.  
La pauvre n'était pas habituée à ce genre de climat, c'était plus qu'évident. Mais elle venait d'Osgiliath, et bien que Bard n'y soit allé qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, il se rappelait d'une ville où le soleil brillait les deux tiers de l'année. C'était par conséquent fort compréhensible.

Le policier jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui semblait le narguer du haut du mur. _Dix-huit heures seize_ , et il faisait déjà nuit. Dans trois heures on viendrait le relever. Trois heures à attendre et à tuer le temps en faisant des mots croisés dans le journal.  
Il ne se passait pas grand chose, les jours de neige, à Erebor. Les gens restaient chez eux. Les criminels aussi. Le commissariat était vide, et seule la cellule de dégrisement était occupée. Par un clochard qui ronflait, et que Bard soupçonnait d'avoir bu juste assez pour être considéré comme incarcérable et ainsi pouvoir passer la nuit au chaud. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. Le pauvre diable aurait été dans un sale était s'il était resté dehors à dormir dans des cartons bien peu isolants.

En soupirant, Bard se traîna jusqu'à la machine à café et se servit sa sixième tasse de la journée. L'arôme puissant le tira de sa torpeur, juste assez pour qu'il trouve la force de commencer à classer la liasse de contraventions qui s'accumulait sur son bureau depuis un certain temps déjà. Il n'aimait pas la paperasse. Mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Et la population d'Erebor avait une tendance naturelle à transgresser le code de la route. Évidemment, c'était un cas bien normal dans une métropole comme celle-là. La ville était le champ de bataille quotidien d'une véritable guerre des parkings. Qui pouvait facilement dégénérer. La grande majorité des plaintes que recevait le commissariat central concernaient d'ailleurs des véhicules et du matériel dégradé.  
En soupirant, Bard repoussa l'impressionnante pile de PVs qui encombrait son bureau.  
Boromir avait adoré en mettre, traquant avec un certain sadisme les voitures mordants sur la limite de leur place et les stationnements impayés. Évidemment, il récupérait ensuite tout le classement et la gestion des paiements, mais le faisait sans rechigner. Et puis Boromir était mort, tué en civil, et Bard avait récupéré son poste et toutes les tâches qui lui incombaient. Ça faisait déjà dix ans, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accomplir son travail avec une certaine mélancolie.  
Enfin.  
Ce qui était fait était fait. Boromir avait été un collègue autant qu'un ami, et beaucoup pointaient le fait que le commissaire actuel n'avait obtenu ce poste que parce que débarrassé, fort opportunément, de son concurrent principal. Bard trouvait ces rumeurs de bureau parfaitement stupides, mais le fait était que Boromir n'aurait jamais été du genre à se venger de sa mauvaise humeur sur ses collègues.

Dans la cellule de dégrisement, l'ivrogne émit un ronflement particulièrement sonore. Bard se massa la nuque, et ses os craquèrent. Au dehors, il faisait nuit. Mais il continuait de neiger, et les flocons prenaient des teintes orangées à la lueur des réverbères. Sur le trottoir, un bonhomme de neige abandonné recouvrait à demi un panneau d'interdiction de stationner. Il allait certainement falloir le détruire, ou tout du moins le déplacer, mais Bard n'avait pas le courage de sortir. Il avait encore des courbatures dans les bras et les lombaires de sa séance de déneigement matinale. Et vu que tous ses collègues étaient soit rentrés chez eux soit en patrouille, il se voyait mal le faire tout seul.  
Il était adjudant chef. Pas trouffion. Non mais sans blague.  
Les ronflements du clochard se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre, le son sifflant oblitérant tout le reste. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si le commissaire n'avait pas été un connard qui préférait épancher sa mauvaise humeur sur ses collaborateurs plutôt que sur sa femme, il serait certainement en train de ronfler sur son canapé, devant un de ces programmes débiles dont il n'avaient jamais saisit le sens ou l'utilité mais que Tilda adorait.  
Il retint une envie soudaine de frapper contre le mur de la cellule pour la lui faire mettre en sourdine.

Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à obtenir son congé pour les vacances de Noël, parce que sinon, comme souvent ces temps-ci, il aurait sérieusement commencé à envisager de quitter la police. Presque quarante-cinq ans, et pas une seule chance d'avancement à l'horizon depuis dix ans, parce que le commissaire détestait les changements et évolutions. Et que ses chances de devenir lui-même préfet de polices étaient quasiment nulles puisque celui en place était en pleine santé et parfaitement efficace, et n'avait donc aucune raison de se faire remplacer.  
Enfin.  
Tout cela était bien joli, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se retrouver dans une situation instable. Ou tout du moins, pas tant qu'il avait Tilda à charge. Bain et Sigrid étaient majeurs et presque indépendants, sauf pour le paiement de leurs études. Ils sauraient se débrouiller. Mais leur cadette était encore au collège.  
Allons.  
Encore dix ans à supporter la paperasse et les patrons atrabilaires. Ensuite, il pourrait souffler un peu. Il avait déjà attendu dix ans. Ce n'était pas si difficile. Il pourrait retourner à Dale. Retaper la maison qui tombait en ruine. Remonter la société de pêche de son père, puisque les saumons du lac n'étaient plus officiellement une espèce menacée et qu'ils proliféraient à nouveau. Cela faisait des années qu'il économisait. Il allait s'en sortir. Il se débrouillerait. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait, et ferait encore.

Bard prit une autre gorgée de café et s'empara d'une contravention. Non payée. Bien entendu. Qui aimait payer ces trucs-là? Ce n'était certes pas d'ordinaire un tarif très élevé, n'empêche que le type avait défoncé un panneau d'avertissement en se garant et devait aussi rembourser la dégradation de matériel. Ce qui était autre chose.  
Bard remplit le bulletin de rappel avec hargne, son stylo transperçant presque le papier. Et qui allait devoir jouer les courtiers et aller poster ça demain, hein? Il vous le donnait en mille.  
\- Tu vas creuser un trou dans la table, si tu continue comme ça, remarqua une voix nonchalante.  
Bard releva brusquement la tête. Il y avait quelqu'un dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau, visage caché dans l'ombre.  
\- Le commissariat est fermé, marmonna-t-il par réflexe.  
La personne haussa les épaules.  
\- Je sais, dit-elle.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. La porte du commissariat ne s'ouvrait pour les civils qu'après sonnerie et autorisation dûment accordée. Ce type n'aurait jamais pu entrer sans ça. Sauf que Bard se savait être seul à cet instant dans le bâtiment, et que donc personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu ouvrir la porte à quelqu'un. Ce qu'il n'avait, à sa connaissance, pas fait.  
Et pourquoi voyait-il la porte à travers le type, de toute façon?  
Ça y est. Il avait bu trop de café, et ses yeux lui jouaient des tours.

L'homme avança dans la lumière, souriant, décontracté, mains dans les poches et douloureusement familier.  
\- Salut, Bard, sourit-il. Ça faisait longtemps.  
Le pauvre Bard réagit de la seule manière rationnelle que son esprit cartésien autorisait dans ce genre de situations.  
Il se mit à hurler.

* * *

Boromir avait fait le con.  
Ce qui avait été par ailleurs à prévoir. N'empêche que Bard avait failli faire une attaque cardiaque, et venait de se retrouver brusquement plongé dans un monde où la rationalité n'avait pas franchement sa place, et d'une manière plutôt brutale.  
Will le plaignait.  
Après avoir reçu un coup de téléphone paniqué de son voisin la convoquant au commissariat pour expliquer pourquoi son collègue mort et enterré depuis belle lurette était apparu de nulle part pour faire la conversation, comme si de rien n'était, elle se sentait un peu fatiguée.

Bard, au moins, restait dans la bienheureuse ignorance de l'existence de la Louve, et par extension, du Louveteau qui risquait à tout moment de pointer son museau en la personne de Frodon. Et Will avait bien l'intention que cette situation reste telle quelle le plus longtemps possible. Autrement, on ne s'en sortait plus.  
Ils avaient même réussi à cacher au policier la véritable nature de Tauriel. Officiellement, Will avait "accidentellement" mentionné le nom de son voisin de rue en face du spectre qui avait décidé sur un coup de tête de lui rendre visite. Ça s'arrêtait là. Pas de rituel, et pas de Sorcière à l'horizon.  
Mais ils étaient passé au ras de la catastrophe.

Bard, sans doute un peu déboussolé, s'était contenté de l'explication. Même s'il lui en voulait sans doute un peu de lui avoir caché que feu son collègue hantait un musée sous forme ectoplasmique au lieu de dormir bien tranquillement six pieds sous terre. Il reconnaissait volontiers, cependant, qu'il ne l'aurait pas forcément cru si elle le lui avait dit au détour d'une conversation. Même alors que l'existence des spectres et autres était avérée, en croiser quotidiennement dans la rue était quand même peu probable. Et la superstition ambiante n'arrangeait rien.  
Pour un simple mortel comme Bard Bowman, la pilule était sans doute un peu dure à avaler.

Après avoir hurlés de concert sur Boromir pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Will et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour trouver un moyen de rouvrir son dossier.  
Ça, par contre, il avait accepté tout de suite.  
Il connaissait le nom de Lurtz. Qui ne le connaissait pas? Ce type était une engeance de la pire espèce, et il y avait des avis de recherche dans tous les commissariats de la région. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas juste annoncer à son chef de lui coller le meurtre de Boromir Whitegate sur le dos juste parce que son fantôme lui était apparu, mais il allait faire ce qu'il pourrait.  
Et ça, c'était sans prix.  
Boromir manquait certes absolument de tact, et des années d'immatérialité l'avaient rendu audacieux étant donné qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose, mais d'un mal sortait un bien, si on pouvait le dire ainsi. Bard était un homme capable, et trop gentil pour en vouloir vraiment à qui que ce soit.

Will pensait donc avoir pris la bonne décision en lui laissant le spectre.  
Elle devait rentrer chez elle pour Frodon, mais le policier était de garde, et quelqu'un devait lui tenir compagnie. Boromir et lui avaient certainement des tas de choses à se raconter. Et puis, elle devait s'assurer que Tilda avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Quitte à l'inviter à dîner. La pauvre petite devait passer des soirées bien solitaires.

La neige retardant sensiblement sa progression, et malgré sa nyctalopie, et fallut à Will une heure et demie de trekking nocturne pour rentrer. Le temps qu'elle atteigne le lotissement, il était vingt heures trente, elle avait faim, elle était fatiguée, et frigorifiée, congelée jusqu'à la moelle des os.  
Elle avait besoin d'une douche. Chaude, de préférence. Brûlante, même.

Lorsqu'elle sonna chez Bard, ses doigts engourdis engoncés dans ses gants peinant à trouver le bouton, personne ne répondit. La porte était fermée, les fenêtres noires.  
Un bouffée d'angoisse la saisit brusquement, avant que la Louve ne saisisse l'odeur de la gamine à travers les rafales de vent, et qu'elle n'aperçoive les lumières brillantes de sa propre maison.  
Bon.  
Frodon était un garçon intelligent. Et prévenant. Lorsqu'il sortirait officiellement avec Tilda Bowman, il serait probablement du genre à lui avancer son siège au MacDonald et à lui offrir des fleurs avant le cinéma. C'était de famille, après tout. Drogon avait usé de la même tactique pour séduire Primula.  
Bon garçon. Qui tirait des leçons de l'histoire de ses aînés. Il irait loin.  
La Louve ne cachait pas sa fierté à ce sujet et en ronronnait presque d'approbation. Une approbation qui se changea en admiration lorsque, ouvrant la porte du 221B après avoir perdu un temps fou à essayer avec ses gants de trouver le chemin de la serrure avec la clé, elle fut accueillie par le parfum riche et odorant des escalopes panées frites à la poêle.  
Rectification. Ce gamin était un envoyé de la Providence.

Évidemment, s'il ne s'était pas installé avec Tilda sur le tapis devant la télévision, ç'aurait sans doute été mieux. La chapelure, ça tachait. Et ce qu'ils regardaient n'allait pas franchement développer leur culture ou leurs capacités mentales. Mais ils n'étaient que des adolescents, après tout. On ne pouvait pas vraiment leur demander d'avoir du discernement.

Will s'installa donc sur le canapé avec son escalope et endura en silence trois épisodes à la suite d'une sitcom sur les déboires de trois jeunes marginaux dans leur lycée, ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer d'un programme aussi affligeant de bêtise.  
Elle prit le parti d'en rire.  
\- Ton père m'a demandé que tu restes ici jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre, annonça-t-elle à Tilda. Ça te va?  
Sans quitter l'écran des yeux, la petite hocha la tête.  
Elle allait être une beauté, plus tard. Will n'en doutait pas. Comme tous les enfants de Bard, d'ailleurs, dont les photos tapissaient littéralement la maison. Sur ce point-là, le policier pouvait être fier de lui. Ils n'avaient pas pris beaucoup de lui, plutôt de leur mère, une belle femme blonde dont les portraits se faisaient plus rares mais pas moins présents.  
Madame Bowman avait été une beauté. Mais le cancer détruisait tout ce qui était beau, et d'ailleurs aussi tout ce qui ne l'était pas. Une cruelle égalité.  
Will n'avait vu Sigrid et Bain que sur leurs portraits, mais autant qu'elle pouvait en juger, Tilda avait hérité d'elle ses hautes pommettes, sa bouche, sa silhouette gracile et les fossettes qui creusaient ses joues chaque fois qu'elle souriait. Ses yeux, par contre, gris et profonds, étaient clairement ceux de Bard, avec en plus l'étincelle qui y brillait et qui semblait propre à la petite.  
C'était une chance, d'avoir de beaux enfants. Au moins, on pouvait se dire qu'on avait réussi au moins une chose dans sa vie.  
\- Ah, au fait, Bella, s'exclama soudain Frodon. Le facteur est passé ce midi avec un paquet pour toi.

Will leva un sourcil.  
\- Un colis? De la part de qui?  
À sa connaissance, Gandalf avait tout envoyé depuis belle lurette. Et il était le seul acteur de leur ancienne vie à connaître leur adresse.  
Le garçon haussa les épaules.  
\- Je sais pas, dit-il. Y'a pas de nom. Du coup, je l'ai pas ouvert et je te l'ai mis dans ta chambre.

La Louve se réveilla et pointa les oreilles avec méfiance. Sourcils froncés, Will s'extirpa du canapé en fourrant dans sa bouche le dernier morceau d'escalope pannée et monta les escaliers.  
Il y avait, en effet, négligemment posé sur son lit, un gros paquet rectangulaire enveloppé de carton, dont les coins étaient un peu humides, sans doute à cause du climat. Il sentait l'encre, et le papier, odeur qui flottait dans toutes les postes. Rien de suspect jusque là, donc. Son nom était bien indiqué dessus, mais Frodon avait raison. Il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur. Mais le cachet indiquait qu'il avait été envoyé ici même, à Erebor.  
Will souleva la boîte avec circonspection, la secoua un peu. Pas très lourd. Aucun son, sauf un léger bruissement. Donc rien de solide ou d'electronique. Elle avait la bizarre impression d'être une gamine ayant trouvé ses cadeaux de Noël un mois avant la date officielle, et tentant de savoir ce qu'ils contenaient sans avoir le droit de déchirer l'emballage. Sauf qu'on était pas encore à Noël, et qu'il n'y avait pas de contre-indications visibles. Et puis, maintenant, sans Grandparents, et avec Frodon qui ne royait plus au Père Noël depuis belle lurette, c'était à elle d'acheter les cadeaux. Il allait peut-être falloir qu'elle s'y mette, d'ailleurs. Surtout s'il continuait à faire ce temps exécrable qui restreignait sa liberté de mouvement.

Will fit donc sauter l'adhésif qui maintenait le paquet soigneusement fermé. Le contenu glissa souplement sur ses genoux en un long mouvement fluide, et elle le considéra un moment, pas sûre de la réaction à avoir.  
Était-ce une blague?  
Une robe. Une fichue robe de soirée, enveloppée d'un plastique chatoyant.  
Elle secoua le paquet, le retourna, mais il n'y avait ni note ni explication, même si, au moins l'expéditeur était plus que certain.  
Maudit Vampire.  
Bon.  
Au moins, ça lui évitait d'avoir à perdre son temps dans les magasins et à dépenser des fortunes.

La jeune femme dégagea le vêtement du plastique, et le déploya devant son miroir, la tenant à bout de bras. De la soie. Ce machin avait du coûter un bras.  
Et il espérait vraiment qu'elle allait porter ça? La dernière fois qu'elle avait mis quelque chose dans ce goût-là, c'était au bal de fin de lycée...et encore. Quelque chose de court et de droit, tout simple, qui lui donnait des airs de petite fille sage. Étant donné qu'elle se trouvait trop grosse, à l'époque, elle en gardait un assez mauvais souvenir. Et puis, bleu. Bleu pâle. Discret. Pas rouge sombre, comme cette robe. La teinte exacte du sang. Elle avait la légère impression que Durinson essayait de la déguiser en friandise pour Vampire.  
Pas de sang et pas de sexe, qu'il avait dit.  
 _Tu parles._  
Elle allait bientôt devoir porter une lame d'argent dans sa jarretière, si ça continuait comme cela.

La robe était de coupe Haradrim, en soie brodée d'arabesques de fil doré, longue et très, trop ajustée, fendue jusqu'à la hanche sur un côté, avec un col montant et de petites manches. Donc son décolleté restait bien à l'abri. Mais elle était largement ouverte dans le dos, au moins jusqu'au creux des reins, et Will frissonna. Cette chose, il était évident, se portait sans soutien-gorge. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle allait devoir être nue en dessous, sauf sa culotte, et éventuellement un collant. Et des chaussures à talons diaboliques qu'elle allait encore devoir emprunter à Tauriel.  
Maudit Vampire. Il semblait vraiment prendre plaisir à lui compliquer la vie.  
Et puis d'abord, comment savait-il que la tenue était à sa taille? À sa connaissance, elle gardait ses mensurations pour elle même. Non que ce soit sujet de honte pour elle, parce qu'elle était loin de ressembler aux brindilles qui s'affichaient en petites dentelles sur les publicités de lingerie, mais parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pris le temps ou même eut l'idée de les mesurer.

En soupirant d'agacement, Will retira ses vêtements, en vitesse, histoire de ne pas congeler même si le chauffage était poussé à fond, et enfila la robe. À sa grande surprise, et à son grand dépit également, puisqu'elle n'avait plus aucune excuse pour ne pas la porter, elle lui allait parfaitement, moulant ses formes comme une seconde peau.  
La jeune femme frissonna. L'étoffe douce était froide contre son corps. Et il y avait quelque chose de Thorin Durinson à travers l'odeur de neuf et de manufacture du vêtement, comme tissé à travers les fibres. Si ça se trouve, il l'avait choisie et emballée lui-même.  
Sinistre.  
Elle avait l'impression que c'étaient ses longs doigts élégants qui caressaient son corps dénudé, et si Will, l'humaine, était légèrement révulsée, quoique pas autant, à son grand agacement, qu'elle aurait voulu l'être, la Louve, elle, trouvait cela parfaitement excitant.

Will fronça les sourcils en se tournant devant le miroir. C'était une tenue plutôt chaste, tout compte fait. Suggérer sans rien montrer. Il n'y avait guère que le dos qui posait problème, parce que ses cheveux coupés beaucoup trop courts ne pouvaient évidemment pas cascader sur ses omoplates et le masquer aux mains et aux regards baladeurs. Mais l'échancrure s'arrêtait juste en dessous de sa cage thoracique.  
Tant mieux.  
Si vraiment l'attraction principale de la soirée était la danse, au moins elle était à peu près sûre que personne ne poserait la main sur l'espace de peau découverte sans que cela paraisse maladroit ou horriblement grossier.  
Et puis, de toute façon, elle ne découvrait pas le bas de son dos. Point final.

Will s'assit sur son lit et se força à prendre une grande inspiration.  
Cinq heures. Ce genre d'évènement ne durait généralement pas plus longtemps. Cinq petites heures à endurer, et ensuite elle serait débarrassée, à jamais dans l'idéal, de Thorin Durinson et des ses manigances, et pourrait retourner à sa petite existence routinière et si confortable, dont elle aurait souhaité ne jamais sortir.  
Et tant pis si le soupir de frustration désappointée de la Louve fut particulièrement difficile à ignorer.

 **reviews?  
La robe de Will est d'inspiration chinoise...  
Thorin et ses neveux reviennent en personne la semaine prochaine!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Deux petits nouveaux dans ce chapitre! J'ai bien ri en l'écrivant. Je tiens cependant à préciser qu'aucun Roi Elfe aux sourcils suspects n'a été blessé durant le processus de rédaction.  
**

Chapitre 18: De l'art de se faire des amis en société

Willow Baggins commençait à croire que la Lycanthropie n'était pas la seule malédiction dont elle était en fin de compte affligée. Parce que tout le long du mois de décembre lui avait semblé comme un tapis rouge déroulé obligeamment sous ses pieds, aplanissant tous les obstacles qui auraient pu lui donner une bonne raison, espérée avec passion, de ne pas se rendre au gala du gratin d'Erebor.  
Tout allait bien, et c'était justement le problème.

Rien n'avait empêché Tauriel, dès qu'elle avait été mise au courant, de glousser comme une adolescente et de prendre immédiatement rendez-vous chez le coiffeur et l'esthéticienne pour deux longues séances de torture mentale et physique, et de lui faire essayer l'intégralité des carcans sur aiguilles diaboliques que comptait son armoire à chaussure.  
Rien n'avait pu empêcher Frodon d'économiser en cachette, sans aucune arrière pensée, pour glisser dans ses chaussures, au pied du sapin, une paire de pendants d'oreilles en forme, _Ô douce ironie_ , de petits dragons d'or ou du moins de plaqué or, aux yeux de rubis, et qui, par malheur, s'accordaient parfaitement avec la robe envoyée par les bons soins de Durinson. Un échange assez correct si on considérait le dernier volet de _Dragon Age_ sur Xbox qui l'attendait dans ses chaussons à lui. Elles les aimait beaucoup, vraiment, mais quand même.  
Aucun évènement imprévu, même pas le retour de ses deux aînés pour les vacances, n'avait empêché Bard d'être disponible pour prendre Frodon en charge ce soir-là.  
Aucune chute de neige, aucun assassinat, aucun fait politique, aucun scandale n'avait pointé opportunément le bout de son nez pour faire annuler ce stupide Gala.

Donc Will, robe, bijoux et échasses enfilés, châle sur les épaules et sac à main au bras, paupière ombrées d'un soupçon de fard pailleté et cheveux toujours aussi courts mais, pour une fois, _coiffés_ , attendait stupidement dans son salon, assise sur son canapé. Elle se sentait pathétique, résignée mais toujours fondamentalement révulsée, tentant vainement de restreindre la Louve, qui elle, ne cachait pas son excitation et se gaussait à ses dépends, fixant l'écran éteint de la télévision, redoutant le moment fatidique où l'on sonnerait à sa porte pour venir la chercher.

La sonnerie retentit à dix-neuf heures précises. Avec une ponctualité parfaitement injuste.  
La jeune femme se leva, inspirant profondément, et alla ouvrir avec abnégation et le pénible sentiment d'oppression qui devait sans doute accabler un condamné à mort durant son cheminement vers l'inéluctable, se concentrant afin que ses pieds, ou du moins la partie de ses pieds qui touchait encore terre, se posent correctement par terre et ne l'envoient pas valser dans le décor.  
Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'y aller avec Durinson qu'elle appréhendait, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de s'en convaincre à présent, mais plutôt de se retrouver au milieu de tout un ensemble de personnes qui appartenaient à un milieu différent du sien, et dans lequel elle serait aussi à sa place qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Se rendre ridicule devant ces gens était sa hantise profonde. Des gens qu'elle pouvait tous mettre en pièces en moins de cinq minutes à partir de l'instant où elle se retrouverait enfermée avec eux dans un espace clos, mais qui la terrifiaient tout de même.  
Elle n'était pas agoraphobe, mais pas loin.

L'ouverture du battant de la porte dévoila une figure désagréablement familière.  
\- Oh, non, pas vous, ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer.  
Le neveu blond de Thorin Durinson, cheveux lissés en arrière et barbe soigneusement taillée, très classe dans son costume noir, s'inclina galamment, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Des lèvres sans aucune trace de blessure. Bon. Elle n'avait pas dû frapper assez fort. La prochaine fois, peut-être?  
\- Fili Durinson, à votre service.  
Oh, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle efface cette petite grimace arrogante.  
\- Comment va votre mâchoire? s'enquit-elle insolemment, souriant avec satisfaction de sa victoire en le voyant perdre de sa suffisance.  
La Louve se mit à ricaner sans pitié.  
Sans doute était-ce bien peu charitable de sa part, mais après tout, cet idiot l'avait bien cherché. Et si l'envoyer à sa porte était une tentative de son oncle de les raccommoder, et bien, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.  
Non mais sans blague.

Will n'avait pas de manière générale la rancune tenace, mais elle n'avait pas spécialement non plus envie d'être gracieuse et bien élevée ce soir-là. Question de principes. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de faire de la mauvaise volonté alors qu'elle était entraînée là dedans à l'insu de son plein gré.  
Aussi la jeune femme ignora-t-elle royalement le pauvre Vampire et se dirigea, se donnant beaucoup de mal pour que ses talons ne glissent pas sur les plaques de neige durcie qui recouvraient la pelouse, vers la longue voiture noire élégantes, aux vitres fumées, qui l'attendait dans la rue.  
\- Mademoiselle Sacquet, la salua Thorin Durinson dès qu'elle se glissa sur la banquette arrière par la portière ouverte.

Le Vampire avait l'air exceptionnellement...vivant. Son teint pâle avait des nuances presque rosées sous la lumière tamisée des lampes de l'habitacle. Il n'était pas difficile d'en deviner la raison. Il s'était nourri avant de venir. Quand à savoir si ledit repas était encore vivant...peu probable.  
Du reste, un peu de couleur aux joues ne lui seyait pas mal. Will était impressionnée bien malgré elle. Le smoking lui allait comme un gant. Si on ajoutait à cela sa cravate de soie rouge sombre, associée à la robe qu'il l'obligeait à porter, et la canne au pommeau de métal en forme de tête de loup, il représentait à merveille l'archétype du Vampire romantique et ténébreux. Ses longs cheveux noirs veinés d'argent descendaient librement sur ses épaules, et non, _non, la Louve_ , elle n'avait pas du tout envie de passer ses doigts dedans pour en éprouver la texture.  
 _Tss._  
 _Bien tenté, Ô Sangsue Suprême, mais non._

Will se tassa sur la banquette, le plus éloigné possible de son futur cavalier potentiel.  
Il faisait froid, dans l'habitacle. Peut-être un peu moins qu'à l'extérieur, mais ça ne faisait pas une grande différence. L'odeur de Vampire la submergeait littéralement.  
\- Vous êtes radieuse, Bella, commenta-t-il avec un air d'autosatisfaction qui lui donna envie de lui envoyer un direct à la mâchoire.  
Elle resserra son châle autour d'elle et croisa ses jambes le plus étroitement possible. Le col de la robe était peut-être montant, mais elle ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité. Elle ne portait rien en dessous de la robe. Juste un collant noir résille qu'elle avait acheté en catastrophe. L'étoffe l'enveloppait certes comme une seconde peau, mais elle avait l'impression d'être nue. Et bien qu'elle soit en tant que Lycanthrope moins pudique que d'autres, ce n'était pas pour autant une sensation agréable.  
Le Vampire blond, Fili donc, se laissa tomber sur le siège passager avant.  
\- Tu peux démarrer, Kili, fit soudain Durinson, et Will prit conscience de la présence d'un troisième Vampire à la place du conducteur, qui lui adressa un large sourire, aux dents éclatantes de blancheur.  
Neveu numéro deux, donc.

L'arôme de Thorin était si dominant qu'il éclipsait celui des deux Vampires plus jeunes. Le mâle Alpha, définitivement. Pour une fois, la Louve avait raison.  
Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt. _Kili_ , puisque c'était apparemment son nom, était quasiment invisible en présence de son oncle. Comme son frère d'ailleurs.  
Il avait l'air plus jeune, plus enjoué aussi. Plus gamin, avec ses boucles brunes, le duvet qui lui mangeait la mâchoire, et ses yeux noirs et vifs. Et à fond sur le Charisme, apparemment. Elle pouvait le sentir flirter avec les frontières de son esprit, sensuel et insidieux. Bien plus doué que son frère aîné dans ce domaine-là, apparemment. Moins bourrin.  
Ceci dit, ce n'était pas comme si Will était affectée de quelque manière que ce fut. Craquant comme une tablette de chocolat, certes, mais les gamins n'étaient pas du tout son type.  
Aussi préféra-t-elle ignorer superbement les autres occupants du véhicule et regarder les lumières de la ville défiler à travers la vitre.

\- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler qu'il vous faudra adopter un comportement correct, déclara Durinson senior en faisant tourner machinalement le pommeau ouvragé de sa canne entre ses doigts.  
Bella se demandait bien de quel métal il était fait. Ça avait l'éclat de l'argent, mais ce n'en était pas, sinon, il se serait brûlé la peau. Mithril, probablement. Il gérait une compagnie minière, après tout. Il pourrait se permettre ce genre d'excentricités.  
Will sourit insolemment.  
\- N'ayez crainte, monsieur. La Pleine Lune est passée. Je ne ressent pas le besoin pas de mettre en pièce qui que ce soit.

Le Vampire tiqua, essayant de dissimuler un léger agacement. Son neveu brun pouffa nerveusement.  
\- Il s'agit d'un Gala privé, poursuivit-il, donc vous n'aurez pas à craindre la présence de journalistes qui pourraient attenter à votre intimité.  
Le nœud dans l'estomac de Will se dénoua imperceptiblement. Tant mieux. Elle ne voulait pas se voir associée publiquement à ce type, encore moins passer pour sa maîtresse ou équivalent, et se retrouver en couverture de tous les journaux. Se faire remarquer allait à l'encontre de ses intérêts et de ceux de Frodon. Après tout, elle était venue à Erebor pour disparaître. Pas l'inverse.  
\- La plupart des élus seront là, ainsi que certaines personnalités importantes de la région, notamment du monde des affaires et du...  
Il fronça les sourcils, comme si le mot avait du mal à sortir, trop récent certainement pour un esprit aussi ancien.  
\- Showbiz, articula-t-il. C'est bien ce que l'on dit?  
Will hocha la tête.  
\- Souriez, soyez naturelle, recommanda-t-il. Si on vous demande qui vous êtes, répondez honnêtement, dans la mesure du possible.  
\- Bella Underhill, directrice du département scientifique du musée d'histoire et d'archéologie, marmonna-t-elle. Je crois que j'ai retenu la chanson.  
Il acquiesça.  
\- Il va de soit que nous y allons en temps qu'associés, sauf si bien évidemment vous préférez que notre relation soit d'une autre nature.  
\- Certainement pas, le coupa-t-elle vivement, outrée.

Kili Durinson laissa échapper un sourire déçu parfaitement audible, et son frère lui gifla l'arrière du crâne en représailles.  
D'accord.  
Donc ce gamin était un petit rigolo. Bon à savoir. Elle ignorait que les Vampires étaient capables d'humour. Mais il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle ignorait sur les Vampires, tout compte fait, et plus elle en découvrait, moins elle avait envie d'en savoir.  
\- Ils viennent aussi? s'enquit-elle à mi-voix.  
Elle n'avait pas l'impression que ces deux-là sachent se tenir, et il était un peu injuste qu'elle soit celle à qui on demandait de se contrôler.  
\- Mes neveux sont parfaitement à même de vivre en société, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, répondit le plus âgé des Vampires, un peu sèchement. N'est-ce pas?  
Il semblait un peu plus menaçant que d'habitude, tout d'un coup, et ses deux fils-soeur s'empressèrent d'acquiescer avec ferveur.  
 _Ouais._  
 _Sûr._  
Et dans deux heures, Will était sûre qu'on retrouverait une fille vidée de son sang dans les toilettes. Mais il était clair qu'elle n'était pas dans une position qui lui permettait d'objecter quoi que ce soit.  
\- Le mieux serait que vous ne vous éloigniez pas de moi, conclut Durinson, fatidique.  
\- Quel bonheur, soupira-t-elle.  
 _Soit._  
De toute façon, le Vampire allait certainement être l'attraction la plus intéressante de cette maudite soirée, qu'elle aurait pu passer bien tranquille sous sa couette, avec un livre et des cookies. Mais non. Elle allait se coltiner des vieux, des hommes d'affaire et des politiciens.  
Charmante perspective.  
Au moins, Thorin Durinson avait de l'allure et, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, de la conversation. On ne pouvait pas en demander plus que ça.

La voiture s'arrêta de rouler au bas des marches d'une vaste demeure victorienne, aux fenêtres brillamment éclairées. Bien que Will ne soit jamais allée dans ces quartiers de la ville, il était clair que l'endroit était des plus huppés, et pas fréquenté par n'importe qui.  
Le Vampire s'extirpa souplement de l'habitacle, avant de faire le tour du véhicule par l'arrière et d'ouvrir galamment la portière de sa cavalière. Will sortit de la voiture comme elle put, et manqua de se tordre la cheville dès qu'elle tenta de poser le pied par terre, se rattrapant in-extremis au bras de son cavalier pour ne pas s'étaler lamentablement sur les graviers gelés de l'allée.  
Il fronça les sourcils, clairement désapprobateur.  
\- Je n'ai jamais compris, commenta-t-il, désabusé, pourquoi les femmes de cette époque s'obstinent à vouloir se jucher sur ces échasses.  
\- À qui le dites-vous? marmonna Will dans sa barbe métaphorique.  
Cela faisait au moins un point sur lequel ils parvenaient à s'accorder. Grand progrès.

Il coinça le bras de la jeune femme sous le sien, la forçant à avancer en direction de l'entrée de la bâtisse, où un majordome les attendait, raide comme un piquet. Pour le coup, on se serait presque cru au siècle dernier.  
\- Vous deux, lança le Vampire par dessus son épaule, à ses neveux qui ne semblaient pas trop pressés de quitter la voiture, pas de catastrophe.  
Ce qui signifiait, bien entendu, qu'il n'excluait pas la possibilité que ça puisse arriver.  
Les jeunes Vampires hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, dans un concert d'expressions creuses telles que _Pas de problème!_ , _Sûr!_ , _Évidemment!_ , _Pour qui nous prends-tu?_ et _Compte sur nous!_ , et Will sut d'instinct que ça n'augurait rien de bon. Mais qui était-elle, pour juger? Elle n'avait jamais eu de frères et sœurs, après tout.  
Le temps qu'elle jette à son tout un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, ils étaient déjà en train d'essayer de s'assassiner mutuellement à coup de boules de neige.

Durinson déposa son carton d'invitation sur le plat que lui présentait le majordome, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une large salle emplie de lumière, de musique, et de gens en train de discuter, manger, danser ou fumer.  
Le tourbillon d'odeurs de tabac, de sueur, et d' _êtres humains_ en tout genre qui assaillit ses narines, la prenant par surprise, fut à deux doigts de lui donner la nausée, avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse et ne redresse le dos pour se donner une contenance. Il n'y avait pas de mal à s'appuyer sur le bras du Vampire dans ce cas-là, n'est-ce pas?  
Immédiatement, les vautours se mirent à tourner. Elle s'y était un peu attendue, mais pas à ce point-là.  
\- Monsieur Durinson! couina un gros homme graisseux aux bajoues flasques et qui avait rabattu ses cheveux filasse sur son crâne dans l'espoir avorté de masquer une calvitie déjà bien avancée. Nous ne nous attendions pas à vous voir!  
Will sentit l'agacement de son cavalier affleurer avec un léger changement dans son odeur, mais elle ne put qu'admirer sa maîtrise de soi.  
\- Et pourtant, me voilà, répondit-il gracieusement.  
\- Et en charmante compagnie, babilla le bibendum, lorgnant Will d'une façon qui lui donnait la chair de poule.  
\- En effet, rit Durinson. Puis-je vous présenter monsieur Whyte, le Bourgmestre de Dale?  
Ah. Pauvre Dale, dans ce cas-là. Ce type était l'image vivante du politicien gras, véreux et cupide. Un vrai cliché sur pattes.  
\- Mademoiselle Underhill dirige le département scientifique du musée d'histoire et d'archéologie d'Erebor, continua le Vampire. Nous avons été amenés à travailler sur un projet commun.  
\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mademoiselle, susurra le gros homme en s'emparant de sa main pour déposer un baiser sur ses phalanges. Galante gestuelle, mais parfaitement répugnante.  
Will résista à l'envie d'essuyer ses doigts sur le costume impeccable de Durinson. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, et c'était de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de ce type. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance.  
Malheureusement, il leur tint la jambe pendant au moins une demie-heure à propos de sujets politiques et commerciaux aussi inintéressants que sa personne, mais que Durinson releva avec classe et tactique, alors que Will, ne comprenant pas un mot, se voyait réduite à hocher la tête en souriant chaque fois que cela lui semblait nécessaire.

L'épreuve parvint néanmoins à son terme lorsque le Bourgmestre s'excusa auprès d'eux, l'appel du buffet, ou plutôt des charmes appétissants de la serveuse, se faisant certainement un peu trop ressentir.  
\- Quelle plaie, soupira discrètement le Vampire.  
Will acquiesça.  
\- Je ne l'aime pas, asséna-t-elle.  
\- Peu de gens l'apprécient, confirma-t-il. Vous vous rappelez de Lickspittle?  
\- Votre charmant assistant aux cheveux gras? Comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce que l'oublier? ironisa-t-elle.  
\- Je suis presque sûr qu'il fait de l'espionnage industriel pour le compte de Whyte.  
Il grimaça.  
\- J'attends le bon moment pour le virer.  
La jeune femme jeta un regard circulaire sur toute la salle et ses occupants.  
\- Sont-ils tous comme cela?  
Durinson grimaça.  
\- Pour la plupart. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je préfère éviter ce genre d'évènements.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que Will sentit la présence. À l'intérieur de son crâne. Insidieuse. Indiscrète.  
Quelqu'un essayait de s'introduire dans son esprit.  
Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le biceps du Vampire alors qu'elle tenait de repousser l'invasion, cherchant le responsable des yeux. Où était-il, ce bâtard? Ses narines captèrent une senteur bien particulière, et ses poils se hérissèrent alors qu'elle tournait la tête dans sa direction.  
 _Trouvé._  
Il y avait un type, près du buffet, qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Une espèce de mannequin, glabre et sculptural, à la longue chevelure flottante de poupée Barbie peroxydée, à l'expression arrogante.

Will retroussa ses lèvres sur ses dents, empêchant la Louve de laisser échapper un grondement menaçant.  
 _Un Sorcier._  
Qui ne jouait pas franc-jeux, en plus. Tauriel n'avait jamais essayé de s'introduire dans sa tête. C'était contraire à son éthique. Mais visiblement, celui-là n'avait pas autant de scrupules.  
Elle avait comme le pressentiment qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entendre, tous les deux.

Son petit sourire supérieur s'élargit. Visiblement, il se savait repéré et n'avait même pas la décence d'en avoir honte.  
 _Connard._  
\- Qui est-ce? souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de son cavalier.  
Durinson suivit son regard, et ses sourcils se froncèrent dédaigneusement.  
\- Thranduil Greenleaf, le Maître du Coven d'Eryn Lasgalen.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- Vous le sentez, n'est-ce pas? Dans votre tête.  
Will grimaça en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.  
\- Pas vous?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
\- Il sait ce que je lui ferais subir s'il essayait, grinça-t-il. Méfiez-vous de lui. Il est assez vicieux.  
La jeune femme acquiesça.

Le voyeur allait savoir ce qu'il en coûtait, de tenter de fouiller dans son esprit à elle. Elle inspira à fond, se forçant à se vider la tête de toutes pensées parasite ou personnelle, et, avec l'aide plutôt enthousiaste de la Louve, invoqua l'image mentale d'un énorme doigt d'honneur.  
L'effet fut immédiat.  
Une expression choquée tout à fait délectable se peignit sur les traits délicats du Sorcier. Will lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et lui fit un petit signe de la main.  
\- Il a l'air absolument traumatisé, commenta Durinson sans aucune compassion. Que lui avez-vous donc fait?  
La jeune femme laissa échapper un léger ricanement.  
\- Je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait. Ma façon de penser.

Le Vampire attrapa au vol deux flûtes pétillantes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur.  
\- Vous buvez? s'enquit-il en lui en tendant une.  
\- Et vous? rétorqua-t-elle.  
Il aspira une gorgée, les yeux mi-clos.  
\- Il faut bien donner le change, murmura-t-il.  
Ce qui ne répondait pas à la question. Son expression n'était pas assez éloquente pour que Will puisse déterminer si boire autre chose que du sang le dégoûtait, l'indifférait, ou s'il pouvait vraiment en apprécier la saveur.  
\- Ça a quel goût? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.  
\- Presque aucun, répondit-il en grimaçant. Champagne, je suppose. Pourquoi?  
\- Oh, juste pour savoir.

Will prit une gorgée de son propre verre, songeuse.  
Une voix joviale retentit soudain dans son dos, et le Vampire fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié par cet arrivant.  
\- Et bien, si je m'attendais à cela! Quel heureux hasard!  
Will grinça des dents, reconnaissant le ton trop familier. Autrefois, elle aurait été heureuse de l'entendre. À présent, au regard du nid de frelons dans lequel il l'avait sciemment catapultée, elle ressentait l'envie compulsive de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Avant, bien sûr, de lui demander des explications.  
Elle se retourna lentement, faisant face à celui qui les abordait si cavalièrement.  
\- Greyhame, salua froidement Durinson.  
La Louve fit craquer ses phalanges mentales.  
Ça allait saigner.

 **Tintintintin...suspense! que va-t-il se passer? va-t-on assister au massacre d'un vieillard?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bisous à qui me trouve la référence à Megamind. J'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 30 et l'histoire n'est toujours pas terminée...**

Chapitre 19: De l'art de se retenir de massacrer en public un vieux qui n'a (littéralement) rien fait

L'atmosphère était lourde. Très, très lourde. En fait, on aurait dit qu'une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur la salle, malgré les lumières et les rumeurs de discussions qui continuaient, ignorantes du meurtre métaphorique qui s'apprêtait à être commis.  
Durinson, mâchoires serrées, semblait débattre avec lui-même pour déterminer s'il devait ou non frapper Gandalf. D'ailleurs Will était presque sûre d'entendre ses crocs rétractiles grincer. Elle même n'était pas sûre de vouloir l'empêcher de les planter dans la jugulaire de son parrain. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, soit, mais elle était en colère.  
Il l'avait laissée tomber.  
Purement et simplement. Il l'avait envoyée, seule dans une ville infestée de Vampires, avec un climat pourri et de la pollution à outrance, pour la mettre soi-disant en sécurité, et il était impossible qu'il n'ait pas su parfaitement à l'avance ce qu'il faisait.  
 _Vieux saligaud.  
_  
Il était loin, le temps où il organisait des feux d'artifices miniatures dans le jardin de Bag-End, rien que pour elle. Elle n'était plus une enfant, après tout. Et soit il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, soit il l'avait surestimée.  
Enfin.  
Sans doute que Thorin Durinson avait assez d'emprise sur lui-même pour ne pas égorger un vieillard en présence de tout ce que la région, jusqu'au Monts de Fer, comptait de gens importants. Ce serait pour le moins désastreux en ce qui concernait l'avenir de son empire commercial.  
\- Trois mois, Gandalf, siffla-t-elle avec rancœur. Trois putains de mois. Un coup de téléphone, c'était trop demander?  
\- Bella, protesta-t-il.  
\- Vous m'avez laissée tomber, l'interrompit-elle avec une pointe d'hystérie. Vous m'avez lâchée dans cette ville pourrie, vous m'avez laissé à la merci de...  
Will s'interrompit un moment, pas sûre de la formulation à adopter.  
\- _Lui_ , termina-t-elle en faisant un geste vague en direction du Vampire. Sans vouloir être insultante.  
Durinson haussa les épaules.  
\- Il n'y a pas de mal, dit-il d'un ton neutre. J'ai saisis l'idée.  
Bon.  
Au moins quelqu'un la soutenait. Ça faisait plaisir.

Une expression peinée se dessina sur le visage du vieil homme, et Will ressentit immédiatement une pointe de remord. Il avait fait beaucoup pour elle, tout de même. Il était un peu facile de l'oublier pour ne voir que les mauvais côtés.  
Sauf que visiblement, il préférait se rendre à des soirées de gala plutôt que de lui rendre visite, et _ça_ , ça passait plutôt mal. Il n'était pas vieux au point de ne pas savoir déterminer ce qui était prioritaire. Le pire, se rendait-elle compte, était peut-être qu'il semblait toujours habillé pour assister à ce genre d'évènements. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu vêtu autrement que de costumes trois pièces gris anthracite.  
\- Bella, je n'ai agis que pour assurer ta sécurité, commença-t-il.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche sur une réplique cinglante, mais le Vampire fut plus rapide qu'elle.  
\- Pas ici, dit-il à voix basse, et sa poigne se referma sur le bras de la jeune femme, froide comme de la glace.  
Il n'avait pas tort, dans le fond. Mieux valait ne pas faire un esclandre en public. Pas alors que les gens venaient à peine de commencer à boire, et que leurs sens étaient encore assez aiguisés pour que la moindre étincelle se transforme en scandale.

Ils étaient tous _coincés_ , réalisa Will en jetant un regard furtif alentours. Tout ces gens en costume, si distingués, et qui dépendaient les uns des autres. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi ce genre d'évènements était si important. Une réputation pouvait s'y faire comme s'y détruire. Il suffisait d'un rien.  
C'était désormais comme cela que s'effondraient les empires, en ces temps contemporains. Plus sous les coups des armes et des conquête mais avec quelques petites erreurs de comportement ou écarts de langage mal placés.  
D'autant que déjà on commençait à les regarder avec suspicion.  
\- Que diriez-vous de poursuivre cette discussion dans un endroit un peu plus...discret? s'enquit Durinson, sur un ton faussement enjoué.  
Ah.  
Il savait manipuler son monde, au moins. Dissocier pensée et action. Des centaines d'années de pratique, probablement. Mais au moins, l'attention des gens, probablement rassurés, se porta ailleurs. Là où les ragots auraient plus de prise.

Visiblement, le Vampire était un familier de l'endroit. En tant qu'hôtel de ville, il devait être très fréquenté, et pas par n'importe qui. C'était compréhensible.  
Il les mena, marchant d'un pas ferme, maintenant le bras de Will dans une poigne solide et le vieillard suivant derrière, dans une sorte de boudoir capitonné de velours, dont la jeune femme n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'utilité, et par ailleurs pas franchement envie de savoir. Dès qu'il referma la porte derrière eux et tourna la clef dans la serrure, elle se libéra de son étreinte d'un coup sec.  
\- Je vous écoute, dit-elle froidement, fusillant Gandalf du regard, et tentant de se faire la plus intimidante possible, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.  
Le vieil homme eut la décence de baisser les yeux et de paraître bourrelé de remords.  
\- Et je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt à être convaincant, cracha-t-elle, parce que sinon, je me casse, et je fous le bordel dans cette soirée.  
\- Voyons, mon enfant, tu n'es pas sérieuse...  
\- Tiens donc, grinça-t-elle, pince sans rire.  
Pas sérieuse. _Aha._ On la prenait vraiment pour une gentille fille, pas vrai? Sans doute était-il temps de changer un peu cela.  
Elle se sentait vraiment, cette fois-ci, capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Ce ne serait pas trop difficile. Un verre renversé sur l'impeccable costume d'un gros bonnet pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses.  
Les sourcils de Durinson se levèrent en accent circonflexe, traduisant un désaccord fondamental avec le principe, mais elle l'ignora. Tant pis pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à pas s'impliquer, et cela dès le début.

Gandalf soupira. Il hocha la tête en direction du Vampire.  
\- Que sait-il, exactement? questionna-t-il, méfiant.  
Will haussa les épaules, agacée.  
\- Trop et pas assez, marmonna-t-elle. Au point où on en est, ça ne fait pas une grosse différence.  
\- Je sais que mademoiselle ici-présente vit sous un faux nom avec son neveu, l'interrompit calmement Durinson. Je sais qu'elle n'a jamais vécu à Osgiliath, et que vous avez trafiqué toutes les données internet la concernant.  
Il s'assit sur un des divans, triturant le pommeau de sa canne.  
\- Croyez-bien, Greyhame, qu'être mêlé à vos affaires me désole, vraiment.  
Il inclina la tête vers Will.  
\- Bien que Bella soit absolument charmante.  
\- Willow, siffla-t-elle, à bout de nerfs, se massant du bout des doigts l'arête du nez.  
Assez de ce nom stupide. Assez. Suffit. Même la Louve n'en voulait plus.  
Le Vampire lui jeta un regard interrogateur.  
\- Je m'appelle Willow. Willow Baggins, débita-t-elle, soutenant ses yeux de glacier brûlant avec défi.

 _Willow Belladonna Baggins_ , dernier Alpha de la lignée de Bandobras Took. Actuellement en fuite suite à l'extermination de la Meute par un ou plusieurs inconnus qui pouvaient débarquer à tout moment pour monter sa tête empaillée sur une planche de bois et la suspendre à un mur, au dessus du cheminée.  
\- Très heureux de vous rencontrer, ironisa le Vampire.  
\- Qui d'autre est au courant, Will?  
Ah, mais non. Ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Gandalf était celui sensé répondre aux questions, pas celui qui menait l'interrogatoire. Et en même temps...  
\- Personne de vivant, en tout cas, finit-elle par répondre.  
Boromir ne comptait pas comme un vivant, pas plus que Durinson. Si?  
Gandalf soupira.  
\- Qui? insista-t-il.  
Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, ce vieux sapajou. Pas vrai?  
\- J'en ai peut-être parlé au fantôme du musée, admit-elle.  
\- J'ignorais que le musée était hanté, intervint le Vampire, un petit sourire bizarre au coin des lèvres.  
\- Il semble que monsieur Fundinson omette certain détails dans ses rapports, confirma Gandalf, l'air songeur. Une telle chose devrait être consignée.  
\- Hey! s'insurgea Will. C'est d'un de mes collègues que vous parlez. Foutez-lui la paix, d'accord?  
Personne ne s'en prendrait à Boromir, pas tant qu'elle pourrait l'empêcher. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait ni choisi de mourir ni choisi de revenir sous forme d'ectoplasme. Si elle voyait un jour débarquer un exorciste au musée, au moins, elle saurait de qui ça viendrait. Et ledit exorciste risquait d'être retourné à l'expéditeur en pièces détachées.  
On ne s'en prenait pas à ses amis. Point, à la ligne.

Elle avait l'impression que Gandalf Greyhame faisait tout pour faire dévier le sujet de la conversation. Et franchement, s'en prendre à un spectre innocent qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, c'était un détour des plus vicieux. Bien indigne du Gandalf que, dans une autre vie, elle avait connu et estimé.  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à l'essentiel, Gandalf? aboya Will, passablement irritée par cette façon de tourner autour du pot, à laquelle elle était peu habituée de sa part.  
\- Moins fort, répliqua Durinson, regard errant suspicieusement autour de la pièce exigüe. Même ici, les murs ont des oreilles.  
\- Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à l'essentiel, Gandalf? répéta-t-elle servilement à voix basse.  
Le vieil homme eut un sourire crispé.  
\- Je suppose que oui, dit-il, étirant ses longues jambes de cigogne, ce qui fit craquer assez dangereusement ses genoux.  
La Louve siffla d'agacement au son. Allait-il cesser son manège?

Comme en réponse, il prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Comme tu le sais sûrement, Willow, j'occupe une place très importante en ce monde...  
\- Ouais, je sais, l'interrompit-elle. Pas de questions.  
Il y avait eu un consensus, dans sa famille. Ne jamais demander ce que faisait Gandalf. Soit il n'y aurait pas de réponse, soit ce serait le regard de la mort, soit un raclement de gorge gêné.  
Donc non.  
\- Je suis sous surveillance extrême, finit-il par asséner. Le moindre de mes faits et gestes pourrait être observé et analysé.  
 _Oh._  
Donc il était une pièce encore plus importante qu'elle ne le pensait sur l'échiquier. Restait à savoir laquelle. Roi? Cavalier? Personnellement, elle aurait misé sur le Fou, mais tout bien considéré...  
Elle n'était sûre de rien et n'avait pas la prétention de s'avancer sur ce terrain qu'elle ne connaissait pas ni ne maîtrisait.  
\- Ce qu'il veut dire, asséna Durinson, sardonique, c'est qu'il sert d'intermédiaire entre le gouvernement humain et les créatures surnaturelles, et que le moindre faux pas de sa part pourrait déclencher une guerre.  
Et bien. Sans vouloir mettre la pression, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Vous n'avez aucun tact, Durinson, le réprimanda Gandalf.

Le Vampire leva un sourcil, visiblement guère impressionné.  
\- Et en quoi tout ceci me concerne-t-il? s'impatienta Will.  
\- J'ai passé les derniers mois à calmer les esprits d'un côté comme de l'autre, expliqua-t-il. Le massacre d'une Meute entière de Loups-Garous n'est pas un évènement anodin.  
\- Baggins, marmonna l'ancien Roi Khâzad, voilà pourquoi ça me disait quelque chose. Ils en avaient parlé dans le journal télévisé.  
\- Oh, siffla ironiquement Will. Et ils en on dit quoi, exactement?  
Déjà qu'il était surprenant qu'un vieux Vampire de huit cent ans regarde la télévision, alors si en plus, il retenait tous les faits divers.  
\- Une famille entière décimée, Drame familial dans la Comté, Dîner fatal, Cinq morts mystérieuses, récita-t-il, les yeux mi-clos. Je dois dire que la presse s'en est donné à cœur joie.  
Oui. Pour sûr.  
Ils avaient mis le paquet sur les titres. Un quintuple meurtre irrésolu, des réticences policières, une sorte d'embargo sur les preuves...  
Tous les ingrédients du mauvais polar étaient réunis.  
\- Votre famille, donc, conclut-il. Mes condoléances.  
Elle ne releva pas. Elle ne voulait pas de ses condoléances ni de sa pitié ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Surtout pas venant de lui.  
\- Vois-tu, soupira Gandalf, les hautes instances de la Communauté Surnaturelle ont demandé une enquête, pour déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une Chasse illégale, étant donné que ce n'est pas le premier incident de ce genre, et qu'un Changelin avait été assassiné chez lui de la même manière, deux semaines plus tôt.  
Et voilà. On en revenait aux basiques, au temps où les créatures comme elle étaient traquées et abattues comme des animaux.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête.  
\- Les membres du gouvernement chargé de la question ne se sont pas montré très coopératifs. Certains sont proches de la Justice d'Erù, et ont peur que cela retombe sur l'Ordre.  
\- Et on les laisse en fonction alors qu'on sait qu'ils ne sont pas impartiaux? s'étonna-t-elle, assez éberluée par le fait.  
Le ricanement sarcastique du Vampire ne passa certainement pas inaperçu.  
\- Que d'innocence, se moqua-t-il. Vous ne connaissez décidément rien à la politique, très chère.  
\- Vous, taisez-vous, lui intima sèchement la jeune femme.  
Elle n'était pas stupide à ce point, merci. Et elle savait parfaitement que les caisses de la Justice d'Erù étaient plus que généreuses.  
\- Ils prétendent que dès lors que l'intégralité de la Meute n'a pas été éliminée, on ne peut pas prouver qu'il s'agit d'une Chasse, et donc que ça doit être considéré comme un crime crapuleux.  
\- Oh, grinça-t-elle. Donc si je veux obtenir justice, je dois attendre que celui qui a fait ça, qui qu'il soit, se repointe pour finir le boulot?  
La Louve avait envie de hurler, de déchirer quelque chose avec ses crocs, de le mettre en pièces. Et ce n'était pas que la Louve. Will aussi en avait envie.  
\- J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à en arriver là, soupira Gandalf. Je me suis arrangé pour déposer un recours afin que le statut juridique des citoyens non-humains soit clairement défini, mais ça risque de prendre du temps.  
Et donc, elle allait devoir s'assoir et se ronger les sangs en attendant que des politiciens peu concernés votent dans un hémicycle. Maigre consolation.

Mais Gandalf n'était pas omnipotent, et il faisait déjà beaucoup. Et puis, il n'était plus tout jeune. Sans doute s'était-elle montrée un peu injuste envers lui.  
Elle n'était plus en colère, à présent. Comme si on l'en avait vidée pour la remplacer par une amertume un peu triste. Et de fait, elle se sentait épuisée.  
\- Je te promets de faire le maximum, Will, même si je ne peux rien te garantir.  
La jeune femme acquiesça avec lassitude et, prise par une impulsion soudain, enlaça le vieil homme. Qui hésita un instant, sans doute surpris, puis lui rendit son étreinte, lui tapotant le dos pour l'apaiser.  
Il sentait le tabac, et la maison aussi. Quelque chose de la Comté.  
Non, elle n'allait pas pleurer. Hors de question. Même si Durinson avait eut la politesse de détourner le regard devant cette démonstration d'affection qui ne le concernait en rien.

La douceur du moment fut soudainement interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone trop forte et assez malvenue.  
 _Stayin'alive, des Bee Gees._  
Will grimaça d'agacement, alors que Gandalf fouillait frénétiquement dans ses poches à la recherche de l'engin diabolique, et que le Vampire peinait à contenir une froide hilarité.  
\- Gandalf Greyhame, décrocha-t-il, et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il écoutait ce que ce qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ligne avait à dire.  
Will s'affala sur le divan, lissant les plis de sa robe.  
Gandalf et son cellulaire. Une grande et solide histoire d'amour. Elle le connaissait quasiment depuis sa naissance et elle avait l'impression que soixante-quinze pour cent de son temps était passé au téléphone. Qu'elle avait vu changer au moins dix fois. Actuellement, c'était un smartphone dernier cri, et qui semblait flambant neuf.  
\- Pardon? s'exclama-t-il soudain, et son légendaire calme se fissura un instant. Ah, le con!  
Les yeux de Will s'écarquillèrent, la mâchoire mentale de la Louve se décrocha, et même Durinson leva un sourcil surpris. Gandalf Greyhame, le si maître de lui-même, si bien policé Gandalf Greyhame, venait de s'accorder un écart de langage.  
On y était. La fin des temps était proche.  
\- J'arrive, siffla-t-il dans son épaisse barbe grise. Si je roule toute la nuit, je pourrais y être demain midi.  
Il raccrocha, fourrant le téléphone dans sa poche avec une hargne inaccoutumée.  
\- Et vous partez encore, soupira Will.

Traduction: _pitié, vous êtes mon parrain, ne me laissez pas seule avec la Sangsue, il n'attend que ça pour planter ses dents dans ma jugulaire..._ mais apparemment, Gandalf n'était pas télépathe, et ne perçut pas le message.  
\- Je dois me rendre à Minas Tirith, dit-il. Saruman Curunir a organisé un meeting dans le stade, et ça a terminé en émeute.  
Curunir était le Grand Maître de la Justice d'Erù, celui qui avait fait renaître l'ordre de ses cendres. Un agité qui faisait régulièrement polémique par ses provocations que par ses discours incendiaires à l'encontre de tout ce qui n'était pas beau et pur et surtout humain. Autrement dit, un _connard_ , à peu près aussi sympathique qu'un coup de pied au derrière.  
\- Le discours habituel, je suppose? soupira Durinson sur un ton faussement détaché, les doigts crispés sur le pommeau de sa canne au point que ses phalanges pourtant exsangues blanchissaient. Sortez les torches et les fourches et pas de quartier?  
Gandalf hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.  
\- Je dois me rendre sur place avant qu'ils ne commencent à lyncher des gens.  
Il actionna la poignée. Fit une pause.  
\- Will, j'essaierais de passer te voir dans la semaine, quand ce sera réglé, dit-il d'un air contrit. Transmet le bonjour à Frodon de ma part.

La jeune femme acquiesça tristement en le regardant partir. C'était tellement froid et formel, comme retrouvailles. Elle se rappelait des feux d'artifices de son enfance, et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour les revoir. Pour revenir à ce temps où Gandalf était un bon géant qui riait et la faisait sauter sur ses genoux, ou qui faisait l'avion jusqu'à ce qu'elle en ait le tournis, qui arrivait toujours pour l'heure du thé. Mais Gandalf n'était pas, plus vraiment cela. Gandalf était un vieillard courbé, dont les yeux ne pétillaient plus autant que dans ses souvenirs, et dont la bouche était en train de prendre un pli amer.  
Même la Louve ne savait que répondre à cela.  
\- Ça va? s'enquit Durinson, posant une main froide sur son épaule, dont le poids soudain la fit tressaillir.  
\- Je suppose, marmonna-t-elle.  
Il prit une grande inspiration, ce qui la surprit, puisqu'il ne respirait pas, n'avait pas besoin de respirer.  
\- Je vous dois des excuses, annonça-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi?  
Elle était déconcertée, et il y avait certainement de quoi.  
\- Mon comportement était déplacé au regard de votre situation, expliqua-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous impliquer dans mes affaires.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- C'était particulièrement...maladroit de ma part, je le crains.  
 _Oooooh_ , siffla la Louve, charmée. _Quelle adorable attention. N'est-il pas mignon?_  
 _La ferme_ , la tança violemment Will.  
Mais quelle connasse, celle-là. Le pire étant qu'elle avait sans doute raison.  
\- Vous ne saviez pas, murmura-t-elle doucement. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir.  
Elle était toute encline à lui pardonner, sauf si c'était une autre manière pour lui de flirter, auquel cas il allait se faire rembarrer comme un malpropre.  
Quoique.  
Gandalf ne l'aurait pas laissée seule avec la Vampire s'il ne lui avait pas fait en quelque sorte confiance. N'est-ce pas?

Will prit soudain conscience de l'isolement relatif dans lequel elle se trouvait. Enfermée avec lui dans une pièce tendue de velours rouge à l'usage ambigu, éloignée de toute fréquentation, dont les murs capitonnés ne devaient certainement laisser passer aucun son. Engoncée dans une robe peu pratique, les pieds coincés dans ses chaussures à talons trop hauts...  
La main du Vampire, gelée sur son épaule à travers le tissu du vêtement, et désagréablement proche de son dos découvert par l'échancrure du tissu, lui semblait peser des tonnes.  
La Louve elle-même était mal à l'aise.  
Personne ne l'entendrait crier, dans ce petit boudoir rouge comme du sang. Quelle que soit la nature de ses cris, d'ailleurs.  
\- Mademoiselle Baggins? Willow? dit-il doucement.  
 _Mahal._  
Il connaissait son nom. Son vrai nom. Elle était perdue.  
\- Willow, répéta-t-il, semblant un peu plus incertain.  
Un frisson la parcourut, et la Louve gronda. S'il répétait une troisième fois, elle allait le renverser sur le canapé et lui faire...elle ne savait pas quoi.  
Will se tourna légèrement, le tissu de sa robe bruissant avec le mouvement contre le velours du siège. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de retourner dans la salle principale. Au milieu de la foule. Là où elle serait en sécurité. Là où rien ne pouvait lui arriver.  
\- Je crois, monsieur Durinson, dit-elle d'une voix crispée, que vous me devez une danse.

 **Alerte Bagginshield...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Pour ceux qui n'y croiraient toujours pas, la Terre du Milieu est sexy. Glamour a rendu son classement des 100 hommes les plus séduisants de la planète, et le numéro 1 est...AIDAN TURNER! Luke Evans est 11ème, Richard Armitage 13ème, Benedict Cumberbatch 16ème, Sean Bean 68ème et Lee Pace 70ème.  
Je vous laisse. Je vais baver en paix.  
**

 **Poutous à celui ou celle qui trouve la référence à Van Helsing ;)  
**

Chapitre 20: Le Bal des Vampires  


L'être vivant n'est par nature pas destiné à être seul.  
Will, en tant qu'archéologue, avait eu droit à quelques leçons d'éthologie et d'anthropologie, et elle devait bien admettre que le fait se vérifiait continuellement. Preuve en était, que dans la grande salle puissamment éclairée par les lustres cristallins qui pendaient au plafond, bien peu de personnes ne faisaient pas partie d'une paire. Le contraste était d'ailleurs flagrant, entre les petits politiciens à lunettes, grassouillets et dégarnis, et les somptueuses créatures qui les accompagnaient et minaudaient, suspendues à leurs bras. Couple, quand ce n'était pas trio ou quatuor, et le nombre variait en fonction de l'apparente richesse des individus. Combien d'entre elles étaient véritablement leurs épouses, ou tout du moins leurs maîtresses? Elle se posait sérieusement la question.  
Tout, ici, respirait l'hypocrisie et la vénalité. Ç'aurait pu être un bal masqué que l'impression de fausseté aurait été la même. Le corps, le costume servait de masque.  
D'où la question: n'étant pas, ou tout du moins, _plus_ un être vivant, Thorin Durinson avait-il vraiment besoin d'une partenaire de danse pour tout autre raison que les apparences?

Il avait clairement déjà assisté à l'une de ces soirées, mais n'avait pipé mot de qui l'y avait accompagné. Ces filles avaient-elles terminées asséchées de leur substance vitale, assassinées froidement à l'arrière d'une voiture de luxe, enterrées au fond d'un jardin? Avaient-elles, après une danse, été jetées dans une fosse commune contenant les restes de centaines d'années de festins vampiriques?  
Si c'était le cas, c'était un bien mauvais rôle que Will avait accepté de tenir.  
Celui de la femme de Barbe-Bleue. Comme par hasard, le conte de fée qui l'avait le plus terrifié dans son enfance. Elle en avait même fait des cauchemars. Toujours le même.  
Elle courait, elle courait, pieds nus, fantôme en robe blanche de mariée, dans un long couloir de pierre dont les murs ruisselaient de sang, et il la rattrapait toujours.  
Le pire étant peut-être que l'épouse de Barbe-Bleue se mariait par amour. Voyait au delà du monstre, et en était fort mal récompensée. La Belle et la Bête, mais à l'envers. Elle voyait du bien là où il n'y en avait pas, et un seul faux pas de sa part suffisait à faire s'effondrer la fragile illusion.  
Le prédateur ressortait, dans toute sa cruauté.

Et maintenant, elle était prise au piège, et ne pouvait pas s'échapper, alors que l'orchestre invisible, véritables musiciens ou enregistrement, lançait les premières notes d'une valse au violons grinçants.  
\- Ne soyez donc pas si crispée, murmura le Vampire.  
Ils ne dansaient pas. Pas encore. Mais elle le sentait venir, ce moment où il lui faudrait coller son corps contre le sien et se laisser emporter par le rythme de la musique.  
La Louve était légèrement impatiente. Will, beaucoup moins.  
\- Où sont vos neveux? murmura-t-elle nerveusement.  
Elle ne les voyait nulle part, et ne savait pas si leur absence devait l'inquiéter. Deux jeunes prédateurs en liberté. Elle sentait venir la catastrophe.  
Durinson l'aîné fit la moue, nullement inquiet.  
\- Certainement au bar le plus proche, répondit-il sur un ton détaché. Ce genre d'évènement les ennuie assez vite.  
 _Oh._  
Et ça ne le gênait pas plus que cela? Ce type était un grand irresponsable.  
\- Vous saviez que Gandalf serait-là?  
Elle devait s'en assurer.  
\- Je savais que sa présence était une possibilité, corrigea-t-il. Pas forcément qu'il viendrait.

Elle le sentit se tendre brusquement contre elle, les muscles froids de son bras se contractant sous sa main. La jeune femme grimaça et la Louve se hérissa d'agacement.  
La poupée barbie blonde se dirigeait nonchalamment vers eux, flûte de champagne à la main, ayant retrouvé le petit sourire supérieur qu'elle lui avait fait perdre tout à l'heure, avec tout de même une petite pointe d'hostilité qui ne s'y trouvait pas la première fois et qui était sans doute dûe à la réception pour le moins acerbe de son inquisition mentale. Elle allait devoir trouver un autre moyen d'effacer ce vilain rictus.  
Que voulait-il, ce voyeur?  
\- N'y a-t-il aucun moyen de l'ignorer? murmura-t-elle à son cavalier en hochant discrètement du menton vers le Sorcier.  
Durinson fit un tour de salle discret du regard, scannant les invités les plus proches, cherchant visiblement une conversation qu'il serait possible d'intégrer, puis secoua la tête.  
\- Je crains qu'il ne nous faille l'endurer, soupira le Vampire à voix basse.  
Si même lui se résignait, cela paraissait difficilement évitable. Will se prépara donc à la confrontation, constatant avec soulagement qu'il ne tentait cette fois aucune intrusion mentale. Toutefois, elle se demanda si elle n'aurait pas préféré qu'il fasse une nouvelle tentative pour rentrer dans sa tête, au lieu du numéro de charme dégoulinant de suavité qu'il lui servit dès qu'il fut à portée de voix.

Vu de près, Thranduil Greenleaf était à l'image de tous les Sorciers et Sorcières qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Une gravure de mode digne de figurer sur la couverture de papier glacé d'un magazine. Très grand, peut-être même un peu plus que Durinson, régulier de trait, mince et vigoureux comme un coureur de fond, il avait un visage glabre et noble, dont les lignes aristocratiques étaient brisées par de larges sourcils noirs. Ses yeux bleus perçants étaient frangés de longs cils sombres, et sa peau pâle irradiait une sorte d'éclat d'albâtre presque magique, qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses longs cheveux lisses d'un blond cendré presque blanc.  
Il irradiait le pouvoir. Il était vieux. Puissant. Et ses vêtements respiraient la prospérité. Nul doute que la gent féminine devait se l'arracher, et nul doute aussi qu'il était au courant de cet état de fait, qu'il avait l'habitude de s'en servir, et que cela fonctionnait.  
Manque de chance pour lui, Will reconnaissait sa beauté, qui était indéniable, mais il n'était pas, vraiment pas du tout son type. Pour lui plaire, et elle était parfaitement en accord avec sa Louve sur ce point-là, il fallait être un peu plus velu que ça. Et elle avait à son bras, justement, un magnifique spécimen des plus représentatifs. Un peu mort, certes, mais l'exact opposé d'un mannequin peroxydé. Elle n'avait donc pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs, et puis, de toute façon, elle était la femme d'une seul homme à la fois.  
Question de principe.  
À cela s'ajoutait qu'Eryn Lasgalen était le Coven d'origine de Tauriel, et que si elle s'en était éloignée, c'était certainement parce qu'il y avait un problème, et que ce problème avait certainement quelque chose à voir avec son dirigeant. Tauriel, qui était si jolie avec ses taches de rousseur, sa flamboyante chevelure automnale et ses yeux moirés, qui ne tentait absolument pas de ressembler à une bimbo artificielle, et qui avait, elle, au moins, la décence de ne pas tenter de se balader dans la tête des gens.

Aussi Will, histoire de se venger de l'indiscret, et par solidarité avec son amie, décida-t-elle de flirter de manière un peu poussée avec le Vampire tout en ignorant froidement le sourire séducteur mielleux que le Sorcier lui adressa lors de l'entrée en matière.  
Oh, elle n'aimait définitivement pas ce type. Et s'il tentait de lui faire le coup du baise-main, comme le Bourgmestre de Dale qui se tenait à présent près du buffet, au niveau des petits-fours, la bouche pleine et deux dindes sous les bras, et bien, il risquait de se prendre une soufflante.  
Scandale ou pas.  
Elle s'en moquait.  
Cet homme était un goujat.  
Point, à la ligne.  
Elle n'attendait plus que de l'entendre parler pour conclure avec une certaine satisfaction que c'était aussi un sale type.  
Et effectivement, elle ne fut pas déçue.  
\- Greenleaf, salua froidement Durinson.

Le Sorcier ne daigna pas répondre autrement que par un léger mouvement de tête désinvolte qui fit bruisser les longues mèches miroitantes de sa chevelure. Au ralenti. Comme dans une publicité pour shampoing bas de gamme. C'était absolument ridicule.  
\- C'est une étrange association, susurra-t-il à voix basse. Un Vampire et une Lycanthrope, ensemble.  
La Louve gronda. L'insolent risquait fort de se prendre dans les prochaines minutes un bon coup de patte qui enverrait sa tête voler dans les plats de petits-fours disposés sur le buffet. Juste la tête, séparée du reste. Appétissant, vraiment.  
\- Je vous assure, répliqua-t-elle avec agacement, se rapprochant de son cavalier jusqu'à être pressée contre lui de toute sa longueur, que nous nous entendons fort bien, monsieur...?  
Il fit une légère courbette.  
\- Thranduil Greenleaf. Je dirige le Coven d'Eryn Lasgalen.  
Il lui faisait penser à un paon, gonflant son torse maigrelet et faisant boufffer ses plumes. Fier de sa position. Sachant en jouer.  
\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, dit-elle sur un ton fort peu chaleureux.  
\- Mademoiselle Baggins, directrice du département de recherche du musée d'histoire et d'archéologie d'Erebor, siffla le Vampire entre ses dents serrées.  
\- Enchanté, ronronna le Sorcier, roulant les syllabes comme s'il avait eu la bouche pleine de friandises.  
\- Votre Coven fait partie des plus puissants, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, déclara-t-elle en souriant gracieusement tout en pensant exactement le contraire, roulant doucement de la hanche contre celle de Durinson, qui se raidit.  
\- En effet, confirma Greenleaf. Nous sommes un des plus nombreux et des mieux organisés, ce qui nous permet une action diffusée sur une grande partie du territoire.  
Il semblait fier, si impatient de pouvoir vanter les mérites de ce qui devait certainement constituer l'œuvre de sa vie.  
\- Bien, dit-elle en pointant la neige qui recommençait à tomber dru derrière les fenêtres. Ne pouviez vous donc rien faire pour ce temps?

Les membres des Covens vivaient beaucoup plus ouvertement que toutes les autres créatures surnaturelles. Principalement parce que l'alliance de Sorcier et Sorcières travaillant ensemble au même endroit représentait une source de pouvoir énorme, et qu'on les engageait donc pour bénir les récoltes, adoucir le climat, dévier les catastrophes naturelles, ou plus généralement pour l'accomplissement de rituels représentant des avantages quelconques.  
Il y avait une raison simple à cela. Les Sorciers et Sorcières étaient utiles à la société. Et s'étaient insérés dans le monde moderne avec une grande facilité. À l'inverse de tous les autres, qui existaient sans rien apporter à leurs contemporains humains. Considérés, par conséquent, au mieux comme des parasites, au pire comme de la vermine à éliminer.  
La vie était injuste.  
N'empêche que la neige ralentissait la ville et par conséquent son activité économique. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose.

Greenleaf eut soudain l'air de quelqu'un qu'on aurait forcé à boire du jus de citron.  
\- Le climat n'est pas la première de nos préoccupations, renifla-t-il.  
\- Et quelles sont-elles, je me le demande, persifla le Vampire, goguenard. À présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Greenleaf, j'ai promis une danse à la demoiselle.  
Et lui de planter là le Sorcier, entraînant Will d'autorité, un bras possessif passé autour de sa taille, vers le centre de la salle, où des couples tournoyaient déjà avec plus ou moins de grâce au son d'une valse aux instruments invisibles.  
\- Il n'est guère sympathique, marmonna-t-elle.  
Cet homme devait être persuadé de flatuler littéralement des arcs-en-ciel.  
 _Tss._  
Même avec de la magie, Will n'était pas sûre que cela soit possible.  
\- Beaucoup ne tiennent pas cinq minutes de conversation avec lui, lui glissa Durinson à l'oreille. Vous savez danser la valse, j'espère.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
\- Je me débrouille.  
Elle allait sans doute lui écraser un peu les pieds, mais il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. La dernière fois qu'elle avait dansé, c'était en boîte avec Tauriel, et ça avait plus consisté à sauter partout en se déhanchant et se tordant dans tous les sens qu'à virevolter élégamment au rythme d'une valse à trois temps.

Et de fait, lorsque Durinson lui prit la main, entrelaçant leurs doigts, et qu'il s'empara de sa taille dans une étreinte légère mais ferme, elle se sentit incroyablement stupide. Il était tellement plus grand qu'elle qu'elle devait lever le bras très haut pour le poser sur son épaule, et bénit silencieusement Mahal que sa paume nue, en contact avec celle du Vampire, ne soit pas celle scarifiée. La cicatrice s'était un peu résorbée, certes, elle n'était plus aussi rouge et volumineuse qu'elle l'avait été dans les premiers temps, mais elle était toujours très visible et surtout en relief. Elle serait morte de honte s'il avait pu la sentir contre ses doigts.  
Ça ressemblait à une marque au fer rouge de bétail, et Will n'était pas la possession du Vampire. Ni de personne d'autre, d'ailleurs. Inutile de lui donner la grosse tête.  
Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû essayer de la recouvrir avec du fond de teint. Mais elle aurait laissé des traces grasses sur tout ce qu'elle aurait touché, ce qui n'était pas l'idéal.  
Des gants. Elle aurait dû porter des gants. Quelle idiote. Mais il était un peu tard pour ça.  
Enfin.  
Avec un peu de chance, si elle gardait les poings fermés et, dans la situation actuelle, la main bien à plat sur l'épaule musculeuse du Vampire, il ne s'apercevrait de rien.  
Si tout allait bien.  
Au moins, il avait eu l'obligeance de ne pas plaquer sa main froide contre son dos nu.

Elle lui écrasa le pied dès la première mesure, mais lui s'avéra un suffisamment bon danseur, souple et assez indulgent pour pallier à la maladresse de sa partenaire.  
Will ressentait la froideur polaire qu'il dégageait à travers ses vêtements, son costume à lui, sa robe à elle. Mais sa main droite, celle dont il enserrait les doigts dans les siens, lui faisait l'effet d'avoir été plongée dans un bac de glace.  
\- Est-ce si désagréable? souffla-t-il, la voyant grimacer alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer sur le plancher ciré.  
Pas vraiment. Son bras s'engourdissait peu à peu sous l'effet du froid, et il lui semblait dans le même temps que ce froid diminuait légèrement, comme repoussé par sa propre chaleur corporelle.  
\- Je n'entends pas votre cœur battre, murmura-t-elle, troublée.  
C'était vrai. Elle était proche de lui, trop proche, peut-être, et la seule palpitation qu'elle entendait venait de sa propre poitrine. De lui, rien d'autre qu'un silence quelque peu oppressant. C'était véritablement perturbant.  
\- Il n'a pas battu depuis huit siècles, Willow, dit-il. Le vôtre, par contre...  
Il accentua la pression de sa main sur sa hanche, la forçant à se rapprocher. La position était plus pratique pour danser, mais un peu trop intime au goût de la jeune femme.  
\- Il bat la chamade, murmura-t-il, comme absent, le regard brillant d'une étrange lueur fascinée. Vous le sentez, n'est-ce pas?  
La Louve siffla, méfiante et en même temps curieuse. Pouvait-il véritablement entendre son sang pulser dans ses veines?  
\- Oui, dit-elle à voix basse, une boule d'angoisse commençant à se former dans sa gorge.

Elle avait l'impression d'être un véritable pantin entre ses bras, suivant les mouvements et circonvolutions qu'il lui imposait comme si des fils invisibles avaient été attachés à ses membres.  
\- Pensez-vous que ce puisse être à cause de moi? murmura-t-il, joueur.  
Ses yeux étaient voilés d'ombre par ses longs cils, mais le bleu semblait s'en être obscurci.  
\- Savez-vous que vous vous aventurez en terrain dangereux, monsieur Durinson? susurra-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte de ce que ce cela impliquait et de retenir un hoquet, surprise de sa propre audace.  
 _Ça_ n'était pas sensé sortir.  
La Louve venait subitement de se mettre en chasse, et elle allait devoir la surveiller, histoire de ne pas sauter sur son fichu prétendu mâle Alpha.  
 _Fous-moi la paix_ , lui intima-t-elle mentalement.  
 _Quoi?_ répondit innocemment sa sœur d'âme. _Il a froid._ _Il faudrait le réchauffer un peu..._  
Et de lui envoyer en guise d'illustration une image mentale à faire rougir une nonne.  
 _Non mais vraiment._  
Elle n'allait jamais la laisser en paix avec ça, pas vrai?  
Et l'autre là, qui n'était franchement pas aidant, à l'incendier du regard.  
\- Je n'ai rien contre un peu d'exploration, dit-il à voix basse.  
Son souffle était chaud, contre son oreille, et ses doigts, à présent, semblaient tièdes.  
 _Oh, Mahal._  
Donc les Vampires étaient comme les lézards. Ils se réchauffaient au soleil, ou, dans ce cas précis, à la moindre source de chaleur.  
Will s'empourpra. Sa propre température corporelle, elle le savait, était plus élevée que la moyenne. Et visiblement, elle était en train de l'en imprégner.  
L'idée était étrangement plaisante. Peut-être que la Louve avait raison, après tout. Peut-être qu'il fallait le réchauffer un peu.  
Will se mordilla à nouveau la lèvre tandis que la Louve ricanait silencieusement et continuait de jouer avec le tourbillon de sensations contradictoires qui bouillonnait en elle comme un chaudron de Sorcière.  
Elle n'allait jamais en voir la fin, n'est-ce pas?  
Mais bon sang, elle était un être de raison et de sentiments, pas un vulgaire animal en rut!

Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'ils avaient cessé de danser, et que Durinson était en train de la regarder fixement. Will pouvait presque sentir la caresse physique de ses yeux sur sa peau.  
Quelque chose s'étira doucement en elle comme une bête endormie.  
Elle leva un sourcil interrogatif.  
\- Vous saignez, dit-il d'une voix rauque.  
À cet instant, elle goûta la saveur cuivré du sang sur sa langue. _  
Merde._  
Elle avait dû se mordre trop fort. Le désavantage d'avoir des dents de jeune loup, certainement.

Les yeux du Vampire étaient devenus presque noirs, pupilles dilatées à l'extrême dévorant le bleu de ses iris, réduit à un mince cercle azuré.  
Will se raidit et se lécha la lèvre pour faire disparaître le sang avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. La petite plaie cicatrisait déjà, et Durinson émit une sorte de sifflement frustré, mais se détendit.  
Ce type avait un sacré contrôle de lui-même. Un autre Vampire aurait sans doute perdu la tête rien qu'à l'odeur du sang. Comme un requin. Il avait même la double rangée de dents.  
Il y eut un silence embarrassant, après ça.  
Durinson se racla la gorge.  
\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je vous ramène chez vous, dit-il finalement.  
\- Est-ce fini?  
Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus de minuit, et elle peinait à croire qu'une soirée officielle puisse être aussi courte.  
Le Vampire jeta un regard alentour.  
\- L'essentiel était d'être présent et de s'assurer que tout le monde le sache. Le reste importe peu.  
Will acquiesça. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour maintenir une réputation.  
Il lui prit la main pour la guider hors de la salle, et ses doigts étaient toujours tièdes. Elle se surprit à les presser légèrement. Nul pouls ne battait sous sa peau. Il était peut-être temps de remédier à cela.  
La Louve se mit à ronronner d'approbation.  
\- Soit, monsieur Durinson, dit-elle, le défiant du regard, voyant avec une certaine excitation perverse la lueur prédatrice se rallumer dans les yeux du Vampire. Ramenez-moi à la maison.

Il garda sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il l'entraînait vers la sortie, fendant la foule sans effort. On ne leur prêtait guère attention, sauf peut-être le majordome hiératique qui semblait s'être mué en statue de glace.  
\- Et vos neveux? questionna-t-elle alors qu'il lui ouvrait la portière de la voiture et qu'elle se glissait à l'intérieur, sur le siège passager avant, pour échapper à la froideur de la bise et des flocons qui tombaient sans répit, mous et cotonneux.  
\- Ils ne s'apercevront sans doute même pas que nous sommes partis, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le siège du conducteur. Et un peu d'exercice ne leur fera pas de mal.  
Allons bon.  
S'il le voyait ainsi...

Durinson conduisait en silence, étonnamment bien pour quelqu'un né en un temps où l'essentiel des transports se faisaient à dos de chevaux, et ce silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle de la voiture était bienvenu, après le tourbillon de musique et de conversations de la soirée. Les graviers gelés de l'Avenue Ravenhill crissèrent sous les roues lorsque le véhicule s'engagea dans l'avenue plongé dans l'ombre, plus aucune lumière ne filtrant à travers les fenêtres des maisons. Ils crissèrent aussi sous les talons trop hauts de Will et les semelles du Vampire lorsqu'il insista pour la raccompagner au moins jusqu'à sa porte.  
La jeune femme femme tourna la clé dans la serrure, et ses doigts tâtonnèrent pour trouver l'interrupteur. Durinson l'atteignit avant elle, plus rapide, et leurs mains se rencontrèrent au moment où la faible lumière s'allumait au dessus de l'entrée. Il la leva, appuya un léger baiser sur ses phalanges.  
Ses lèvres étaient gelées, à nouveau.  
\- Au revoir, Willow, murmura-t-il.  
Soudainement, elle ne savait plus quoi dire.  
\- Vous voulez, heu...entrer un moment?  
 _Idiote_ , persifla la Louve. _Pourquoi ne pas lui proposer un café, tant que tu y es?_  
\- Si vous me l'autorisez, dit-il.  
 _Ah oui._  
Il restait cette histoire d'autorisation. Si elle lui donnait cet accès à son foyer, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le reprendre.  
Le Loup dans la bergerie en quelque sorte.  
Et il était dangereux.  
Trop dangereux.  
Elle aussi.  
\- Entrez, invita-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que c'était une regrettable décision, et le Vampire sourit, un sourire plein de dents, qui lui donnait des airs de Loup.  
 _Alpha_ , sussura la Louve, satisfaite.  
 _Oh oui_ , songea Will.

L'instant d'après, il la plaquait contre le mur du vestibule, la soulevant sans le moindre effort, ses doigts gelés creusant douloureusement dans ses cuisses pour les maintenir croisées autour de sa taille, leurs bouches s'unissant avec ardeur en un baiser passionné au goût de sang et de métal. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, prenant appui de ses bras sur les larges épaules du Vampire pour se maintenir à sa hauteur, agrippant les épaisses mèches de nuit à pleine poignées.  
Il n'essayait pas d'être doux. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de douceur. Entre prédateurs, ce genre de choses n'avait pas sa place.  
\- Je ne vais pas être capable d'arrêter, murmura-t-il, caressant du bout de la langue la meurtrissure sur sa lèvre inférieure, qu'il avait rouverte.  
Will agrippa sa cravate de soie, tira. L'étoffe se déchira en crissant, et elle fit sauter les premiers boutons de la chemise, glissant ses doigts à travers la toison douce qui lui recouvrait le torse, sentant avec délice les muscles durs en dessous.  
\- Ça tombe bien, ronronna-t-elle. Moi non plus.

Il roula vicieusement des hanches contre les siennes alors que sa bouche retraçait l'angle de la mâchoire, chaque baiser sensiblement moins froid que le précédent, et elle savait, oh, elle savait qu'il se dirigeait vers le point où son sang pulsait visiblement sous sa peau fragile, et elle aurait dû le repousser loin d'elle, bien avant de sentir ses canines lui érafler l'épiderme, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'y résoudre.  
Ç'aurait été admettre sa défaite, et la Louve était une bête sauvage ne pouvant être domptée. _Alpha et Alpha. Égaux._  
Mais si ce devait être un combat, elle n'avait aucune intention de le laisser gagner. Elle allait rendre morsure pour morsure, à défaut de pouvoir le faire saigner.  
La robe rouge glissa de ses épaules dans un froissement soyeux. Will ne portait rien en dessous, et ne put retenir un sourire victorieux en voyant les yeux orageux du Vampire se remplir de désir à la vue de ses formes nues.  
Elle l'avait à sa merci, à présent.  
\- Mahal, exhala-t-il, la voix rauque, presque désespérée, vous êtes magnifique.  
Dans l'esprit de Will, la Louve renversa la tête en arrière et se mit à hurler.

 **Le prochain chapitre sera M-rated, mais je pense que vous l'avez deviné...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre M (pas trop explicite quand même). Câlin à celui ou celle de mes lecteurs qui trouve la référence au Disque-Monde.**

Chapitre 21: Où la réputation d'Edward est irrémédiablement détruite

Le silence happa Will comme un abîme sans fond lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.  
Silence à l'extérieur, silence à l'intérieur. La Louve se taisait, roulée en boule sur elle-même au fond de son esprit, ronronnant doucement de satiété. Et silencieux, aussi, le confortable oreiller velu sur lequel elle était voluptueusement avachie. Sous son oreille, pas un son, pas un battement, aucun mouvement.  
Elle avait l'impression, et à raison, de dormir sur un cadavre. Il ne respirait pas, son torse ne se soulevait pas. Et par conséquent, il ne ronflait pas non plus, ce qui était plutôt un avantage.  
Mais pourtant, il était chaud. Il brûlait, et même si elle savait que cette chaleur venait d'elle, comme une empreinte qu'elle y aurait déposée, c'était étrangement rassurant.

Will se coula davantage dans l'étreinte possessive des bras puissants du Vampire autour de sa taille, encore un peu étourdie des évènements de la nuit. Elle se sentait épuisée. Littéralement. Comme si on l'avait vidée de ses forces pour les remplacer d'un agréable sentiment de plénitude ensommeillée. Mais à qui la faute, après tout?  
Durinson...non. _Thorin_. Il semblait juste de le désigner par son prénom après l'avoir crié jusqu'à en avoir la gorge à vif. Elle se sentait encore sensible, d'ailleurs.

 _Thorin_ , donc, s'était montré étonnamment soumis à ses désirs. Du moins dans les préliminaires. Il l'avait laissé détruire méticuleusement son certainement très coûteux costume sans la moindre protestation. Et nul doute qu'il avait apprécié de la regarder faire.  
Était-ce un élément de la culture Khazâd? La femme dévêtant le guerrier, pièce d'armure par pièce d'armure, avant de le rejoindre dans sa couche? Will l'archéologue ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question.  
Parce que ce qu'il y avait sous ladite armure était un festin pour les yeux. Le Vampire semblait taillé dans le roc même de la Montagne qui était son fief, dur et sculpté. Couvert de tatouages et de cicatrices, toute une histoire gravée à même son corps. Thorin les arborait comme un défi ouvert au monde, entremêlée de tatouages runiques à la signification perdue depuis longtemps gravés sur ses pectoraux et ses épaules. Attirant, fascinant, et en même temps dangereux, un magnifique animal sauvage à la toison noire parsemée d'argenté. Will avait toujours apprécié les hommes un peu plus âgés, mais Thorin Durinson portait excellemment bien sa quarantaine triomphante figée pour l'éternité.  
Des hommes plus jeunes aurait certainement tué pour avoir un corps pareil. Il était bâti comme un taureau, avec des épaules impossiblement larges et des bras peut-être aussi épais que ses cuisses, qui auraient certainement pu la casser en deux comme une allumette. Et de fait, elle s'était presque sentie frêle et insignifiante comparée à lui.  
Presque.

C'était _elle_ qui l'avait fait basculer sur le lit et chevauché comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses hanches ondulant contre les siennes comme animées d'une vie propre, avide de sensations.  
 _Elle_ , qui s'était sentie victorieuse, de pouvoir le dominer si complètement, de voir ses longues mèches de nuit étalées en désordre sur l'oreiller, les yeux fermés, la tête renversée en arrière, mâchoire crispée, alors que son corps puissant s'arquait à la rencontre du sien.  
Elle le tenait.  
Oh, elle le tenait, et cela avait été bon, de l'accueillir en elle, de le cajoler dans le berceau de ses cuisses, épais et brûlant et parfait, l'emplissant totalement comme elle n'avait jamais été emplie.  
Elle s'était sentie l'Alpha, véritablement, pour la première fois de sa vie, et pour la première fois aussi, elle ne sentait plus la distinction entre la Louve et elle. Elle était la Louve, et elle prenait ce qui lui appartenait de droit, tout ce qu'il avait à lui donner. Elle était forte. Elle commandait et il obéissait.

Jusqu'à ce que le drap ne se déchire d'un coup sec sous ses doigts crispés et qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, pupilles noires réduites à de minces têtes d'épingles perdues dans un océan saphir. Et ses larges mains calleuses avaient empoigné ses hanches et imposé leur rythme sans le moindre effort, et elle n'avait pas su garder la maîtrise de quoi que ce soit à partir de là. Pas quand ces doigts agiles exploraient son corps et en jouaient à la manière d'un instrument de musique, trouvant sans pitié chaque point sensible capable de la faire crier de plaisir.  
Ses caresses semblaient partout à la fois.  
Au creux de son dos, entre ses jambes, là où leurs deux corps se rejoignaient, redessinant la ligne de ses épaules et la courbe de ses seins dont elles retraçaient les auréoles, glissant sur son ventre. Elle ne pouvait lui échapper, sentant à peine la brusque torsion de ses hanches lorsqu'il avait roulé au dessus d'elle, ses longs cheveux noirs fouettant l'air en cascadant sur ses épaules, et qu'elle avait refermé ses jambes dans son dos, agrippée à ses larges épaules.  
Elle avait gémi, elle avait geint et demandé plus, et vu des étoiles lorsque l'extase l'avait emportée.  
Il l'avait mordue, lorsqu'il était venu en elle, rejetant la tête en arrière pour déployer ses crocs, avant de fondre sur sa gorge, et ce n'avait même pas été douloureux. La langue du Vampire avait presque aussitôt remplacé ses dents, apaisante, recueillant la moindre goutte de sang coulant de la plaie qui cicatrisait déjà. Elle en avait goûté la saveur métallique lorsque la bouche de Thorin avait à nouveau réclamé la sienne, et cela aussi, ça avait été bon. Révoltant et corrompu, certes, mais _bon_.

Et à présent, alors que la lumière du matin commençait à poindre derrière ses volets, et qu'elle faisait le bilan de cette nuit, Will n'arrivait pas à savoir si ç'avait été une monstrueuse erreur ou pas.  
Certes, au niveau physique, ç'avait été merveilleux. Un ramonage des plus efficaces. Elle avait craint d'être un peu rouillée, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Elle était délicieusement endolorie dans tous les bons endroits, et l'intérieur de ses cuisses était encore sensible, sans doute prêt pour un...elle-ne-savait-pas-combientième round.  
Mahal.  
Le Vampire semblait inépuisable. Il était peut-être techniquement mort depuis belle lurette, mais certaines parties de son corps étaient parfaitement fonctionnelles. Sauf que...c'était là que se trouvait le problème. Il était mort, avec un semblant de vie qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Il persisterait éternellement s'il n'était pas tué.  
Ça ne pouvait donc être qu'un coup d'un soir, pas une relation durable. Elle était d'accord sur le principe. Peut-être même pourraient-ils continuer d'entretenir des relations cordiales, voire amicales. Avec ou sans le "et plus si affinités".  
Sauf que l'idée ne lui convenait pas trop, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. La Louve le voulait pour compagnon, c'était déjà une chose, et disons qu'il s'en était montré parfaitement digne au cours de la nuit précédente, mais elle était quand même lucide et se doutait bien qu'elle n'était sans doute qu'une conquête de plus pour un Vampire vieux de huit siècles.  
Il ne l'avait pas tuée. C'était déjà ça.  
Mais quand il allait se réveiller, ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse, et elle n'était pas sûre que ce serait un moment qu'elle allait apprécier.

En soupirant, Will se glissa hors des bras du Vampire, qui ne bougea pas, immobile entre les draps. Dormait-il vraiment, comme un être vivant, ou le sommeil n'était-il pour lui qu'un retour temporaire à l'état de cadavre? Rêvait-il?  
Il faudrait qu'elle songe à lui poser la question.  
Pour l'instant, elle allait se refroidir un peu sous la douche, et ensuite...  
Elle verrait.

La lumière filtrait à travers les volets. Il devait être tard dans la matinée. En hiver, la nuit était longue, encore plus à Erebor.  
Il faudrait qu'elle aille récupérer Frodon. Ça aussi, c'était important. Ou tout du moins, il fallait qu'elle s'arrange pour que Dur... _Thorin_ soit parti avant que le gamin ne rentre.  
Elle n'avait nul envie qu'il soit au courant des détails de sa vie sexuelle, encore moins qu'il sache qu'elle avait une vie sexuelle. Elle était sa cousine, pas sa tante, et ils n'avaient que treize années de différence d'âge. Il était assez grand pour que la présence d'un homme en tenue d'Adam dans le lit de sa gardienne légale ne fasse guère d'ambiguïté pour lui. Qui plus était, elle était, justement, sa tutrice légale, et donc par conséquent, une figure d'autorité. Elle se devait donc d'avoir une conduite irréprochable.  
Et coucher avec un Vampire ne faisait pas vraiment partie de ce qu'autorisait une conduite irréprochable, même si, en toute honnêteté, elle se voyait mal mener une existence de nonne jusqu'à la majorité du petit.  
Tant de questions...oh, Mahal. C'était trop, dès le réveil. Il fallait qu'elle se vide la tête. Soit elle retournait réveiller Thorin, soit elle se détendait sous la douche.

Après réflexion, elle opta pour la deuxième solution. Déjà nue, elle n'avait même pas besoin de se déshabiller.  
L'eau chaude ruisselant sur sa peau la délassa sensiblement, apaisant les légères courbatures qui lançaient ses cuisses et ses reins. Il n'y avait pas à dire, mais l'équitation, quelle que soit la monture, c'était épuisant.  
La mousse du shampoing sentait la lavande. Alors qu'elle se massait la peau du crâne, Will fit la moue. Elle était en train d'effacer l'odeur du Vampire sur elle. L'idée ne plaisait pas trop à la Louve, qui commençait à émerger doucement de sa torpeur.  
La jeune femme se rinça, bénissant ses cheveux courts qui ne nécessitaient pas un temps d'entretien trop long, et sortit de la cabine de douche fumante, frissonnant lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le carrelage embué, mais frais. Elle enroula la serviette autour de son buste et se frotta vigoureusement la tête avec une autre pour se sécher.

Will rencontra son regard dans le miroir, et fit une pause, bras en l'air. Elle effleura le creux de sa gorge. Toute trace qu'avait pu laisser le vampire sur sa peau avait disparu, cicatrisée en quelques instants. L'épiderme était aussi lisse et satinée que s'il ne s'était rien passé.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
Ç'avait toujours été ainsi. Rien ne laissait jamais sa marque sur elle. Et quand bien même, il était fort peu probable que quiconque se trimballe avec de l'argent au lit.  
Tant mieux. Elle se voyait mal expliquer à Bard, Boromir, Frodon ou même Tauriel pourquoi elle se mettait subitement à porter des écharpes. Ce serait extrêmement embarrassant pour tout le monde.

Will laissa échapper un soupir lorsque des bras puissants l'enserrèrent par derrière dans une étreinte tiède, pas encore refroidie. Le Vampire enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, embrassant doucement la jointure du coup et de l'épaule. Lèvres et barbe. Quelle merveilleuse association.  
\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.  
Dans le miroir, elle était toujours seule. C'était perturbant. Elle le sentait, se noyait avec délice dans son odeur de sang, de mort, de Cologne et de sexe, mais c'était comme s'il n'appartenait pas au monde du visible. Un fantôme solide, dont nul ne pouvait capturer l'image, et qui pourtant était terriblement et délicieusement réel.  
\- Thorin, hésita-t-elle.  
\- Ne fait pas attention à moi. Continue ce que tu es en train de faire, lui intima-t-il.  
La jeune femme acheva de sécher ses cheveux, roulant imperceptiblement des hanches en rythme avec le mouvement de ses bras. D'après ce qu'elle pouvait juger au travers de la serviette qui lui enveloppait le buste, il n'avait pas jugé bon de remettre aucun vêtement.  
Ça promettait une suite plutôt intéressante.  
Will posa la serviette sur le lavabo et secoua légèrement la tête. Quelques gouttes d'eau volèrent de ses mèches humides, dessinant des arabesques transparentes sur le miroir. À travers l'étoffe épaisse dans laquelle elle était enroulée, elle ressentit les mains du Vampire remonter le long de ses hanches, caresser ce à quoi il n'avait pas accès à cause de la barrière de tissu. Dans le miroir, la serviette se froissait légèrement, comme sous l'effet du vent.

Will posa ses mains sur celles de Thorin, sans presser. Juste pour le sentir. Savoir qu'il était là.  
Le Vampire s'empara de sa main scarifiée, la leva en face du miroir. Son profil de chair gravé les fixa, hiératique, et Will ressentit une légère brûlure d'humiliation. À quel moment avait-il su? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais il était vrai qu'elle avait beaucoup utilisé ses mains sur lui la nuit précédente.  
\- Argent? s'enquit-il, vaguement moqueur.  
Salaud. Évidemment. C'était une monnaie qu'il avait fait frapper, après tout.  
\- Un seul commentaire, menaça-t-elle, et je te laisse en compagnie de la Veuve Poignet.  
Thorin rit. Un rire bref, profond. Presque vivant. Elle pouvait le sentir sourire dans ses cheveux. Par dessus son épaule, il embrassa le renflement de sa paume, juste en dessous de la cicatrice.  
Ses doigts jouèrent avec le rebord de la serviette, nouée sommairement, effleurant la peau en dessous. Will savait que sa respiration était lourde et erratique, et de se voir rougir dans le miroir n'arrangeait rien. Un bref mouvement, et l'étoffe tomba, dévoilant son corps encore humide de la buée de la douche, et aussitôt les mains du Vampire parcoururent sa peau.  
Will se força à garder les yeux sur le miroir. C'était chose curieuse, assurément, que de voir son propre corps manipulé comme un pantin aux fils invisibles. Mais ses autres sens s'en trouvaient aiguisés et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver plus, toujours plus.  
Un gémissement pitoyable s'échappa involontairement de ses lèvres quand la caresse brûlante se déplaça entre ses cuisses, et elle décida que c'en était trop.

Will se retourna brusquement et le poussa contre le mur opposé, encore chaud et embué, l'embrassant avec force alors qu'il la soulevait du sol pour qu'elle puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'accueillant en elle avec délice. Dans un brusque mouvement, il inversa les positions, et le dos de la jeune femme heurta le mur avec violence. Elle aurait grimacé si la douleur dans ses omoplates n'était pas passé inaperçue, noyée au milieu du plaisir qu'il lui apportait.  
Elle garda les yeux fermés, refusant de continuer à regarder le miroir. Pas alors qu'il était en elle, et qu'elle ne pouvait l'y voir.  
\- Willow, murmura-t-il. Will. Regarde-moi.  
Oh, non, non. Elle ne voulait pas regarder. Juste ressentir.  
\- Will, répéta-t-il avec urgence, et elle ouvrit les paupières avec tant de réticence que c'en était presque douloureux.  
Elle ne put voir que ses yeux. Bleus et profonds et _magnifiques_.  
Will jouit si fort qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle allait se consumer d'un seul coup et tomber en cendres.

\- Tu ne m'as pas mordue, cette fois, observa-t-elle quand elle eut reprit son souffle, alors qu'ils gisaient entremêlés sur le carrelage.  
Thorin lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.  
\- Pas faim, murmura-t-il.  
Donc le sang ne faisait pas parties des composantes obligatoires du sexe pour un Vampire. Bon à savoir.

Thorin avait les cheveux dans tous les sens. Ça lui donnait un air sauvage qu'elle aurait bien accompagné de peintures de guerres. Mais sa trousse de maquillage était trop loin, et elle ne s'abaisserait pas à ramper le temps que ses jambes vacillantes ne retrouvent leur force.  
\- Quoique, susurra-t-il, si c'est ce que tu veux...  
 _Nope._ Elle-même n'avait pas réussi à lui laisser de marques. Et quand bien même, elles s'étaient effacées avec le sang qu'il lui avait prélevé.  
\- Pas de sexe au plafond non plus ou de trucs bizarres? le taquina-t-elle. Vous, les Vampires, vous êtes très classiques, en fait...  
\- Au plafond? répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil perplexe indiquant qu'il tentait de visualiser la chose. Ma foi, je n'y aurais jamais pensé, mais ça peut se tenter.  
Bon.  
Donc la _Reine des Damnés_ et les autres navets du même acabit étaient véritablement très fantaisistes au niveau biologique et scientifique. Les Vampires avaient les mêmes fantasmes que tout le monde. Après tout, ils avaient été humains, un jour.  
\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que raconte la télévision, Will, conclut le Vampire, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.  
Il grimaça.  
\- La plupart de ce qui sort au cinéma est une insulte à la face des Vampires, grinça-t-il.  
Ce qui signifiait pas de pratiques sadomasochismes bizarres dans des pièces tendues de velours rouge et de satin noir.  
\- Le cercueil? s'enquit-elle.  
Il secoua la tête.  
\- Horriblement inconfortable.  
\- Le corbillard?  
\- Je préfère les Porsches, avoua-t-il piteusement.  
\- La transformation en chauve-souris?  
\- Physiquement impossible.  
Voilà qui était dommage. C'était vraiment un classique, celui-là.  
\- Je mesure un mètre quatre-vingt neuf pour quatre-vingt dix kilos, corrigea-t-il. Je suis forcé de répartir ma masse corporelle dans un essaim de dix-mille six cent vingt-sept chauves-souris d'à peu près dix grammes.  
Son expression s'allongea.  
\- Tu t'en doute peut-être, mais contrôler dix-mille six cent vingt-sept cerveaux en même temps est extrêmement fatiguant.  
Et bien...  
Déjà que contrôler l'unique cerveau de la Louve en plus du sien était en soit un défi pour Will, alors dix-mille six cent vingt-sept...  
 _Respect total._  
\- Je peux imaginer ça, murmura Will, calant sa tête sur son épaule, ses doigts fourrageant erratiquement dans la toison noire recouvrant le torse du Vampire.

Son estomac se manifesta bruyamment, résonnant dans la salle de bain de manière incongrue.  
\- Oh, Mahal, soupira-t-elle, boudant à la vue d'un Vampire hilare, qui, lui, était déjà rassasié, et à ses dépends.  
Elle avait faim. Point final. L'heure du second petit-déjeuner était depuis longtemps dépassée, et cela commençait à se faire sentir.  
Il fallait remédier à cela.

Après plusieurs péripéties impliquant une chasse aux trésor, ou plus exactement, la chemise de Thorin qui avait mystérieusement atterri sur le lustre, une paire de chaussettes dépareillées et les lambeaux d'une cravate de soie, Will termina affalée sur le canapé du salon, allongée sur un Vampire plus ou moins rhabillé, qui faisait office de traversin et la maintenait bien confortablement en place dans l'étreinte de ses bras puissants, à faire un sort à sa réserve secrète de cookies.  
 _Délicieux cookies._  
Évidemment, si Saruman Curunir n'avait pas été en train de vitupérer sur l'écran de télévision à l'instant où elle l'avait allumée, ç'aurait sans doute été mieux. Mais le journal du matin ne pouvait pas laisser passer une information aussi croustillante qu'une émeute dans la capitale.

Vêtu de blanc, les cheveux et la barbe de la couleur de l'os, contrastant avec des yeux noirs et vifs profondément enfoncés dans les orbites, la plus haute instance de la Justice d'Erù semblait en pleine forme, à cracher comme cela son venin dans toutes les directions.  
\- Il est temps, sifflait-il dans le micro du journaliste, que la menace représentée par toutes les abominations lâchées dans le monde par Morgoth le Noir soit prise au sérieux. Comment pouvons nous continuer à vivre à leurs côtés sans être conscient qu'ils s'en prendront un jour à nos enfants?  
\- Quel con, marmonna Will. Comme si on en avait pas aussi, des enfants.  
Thorin se raidit légèrement sous elle.  
\- Il a raison sur un point, dit-il. Les Vampires, les Loups-garous et tout ceux qui sont soumis à des malédictions ont vraiment été créés par Morgoth.  
Will se tourna à demi.  
Le Vampire avait les yeux fixés sur la télévision, mais les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient curieusement crispés.  
\- Je ne savais pas ça, dit Will, troublée.  
Pour elle, les malédictions étaient aussi naturelles que la Sorcellerie ou les branchies des Sirènes. Enfin, c'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours dit.  
Morgoth était le premier et plus puissant des Sorciers tournés Nécromancien, ayant survécu assez longtemps avant d'être détruit par ses pratiques pour commencer une conquête militaire d'Arda, à l'aide d'une armée de Morts-Vivants et d'humains asservis. Mais à la fin, sa magie l'avait tuée, rongé de l'intérieur, et ses rêves de domination avaient tournés court.  
\- Peu de gens s'en souvienne, dit le Vampire, lui embrassant le sommet du crâne. Le premier Loup-garou, Draugluin, et le premier Vampire, Sauron, sont le fruit d'expériences qu'il a menées sur ses deux lieutenants favoris.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- Ils ont dû souffrir atrocement et se sont empressés de contaminer le plus grand nombre possible dès qu'ils ont été lâchés dans la nature.  
\- Tu y étais, commenta Will.

Elle sentit Thorin sourire dans ses cheveux  
\- C'est Sauron qui m'a Changé. Lui et sa compagne, Thuringwethil, répondit-il doucement. Je n'ai pas connu Morgoth, mais après sa mort, son lieutenant a tenté de reproduire sa tentative de conquête.  
Il soupira.  
\- J'ai commis des choses terribles sous ses ordres, Will.  
\- Que c'est-il passé? demanda-t-elle doucement, caressant doucement du pouce la main du Vampire pressée sur son estomac.  
\- Draugluin a été dévoré par sa propre Meute et supplanté par le plus puissant de ses hommes, Carcharoth. Il ne lui pardonnait pas d'avoir massacré sa famille pour pouvoir le Changer, et il s'est par la suite allié aux Humains pour combattre Sauron. J'ai tué beaucoup des tiens pendant cette guerre, Willow.  
\- Et ensuite?  
\- Sauron a été surpris, tué et brûlé dans son sommeil, par un homme, Isildur, et toute l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi a disparu. C'était...comme de s'éveiller d'un mauvais rêve et de se rendre compte que finalement, ce n'en était pas un.

À l'écran, Saruman vitupérait à présent contre...  
\- Les politiques irresponsables à la solde de créatures démoniaque, les autorités qui laissent le mal se répandre sans rien faire pour l'enrayer, les odieuses machinations de...  
Will éteignit brusquement la télévision, agacée. Ce type était une nuisance.  
Point final.

La sonnerie de la porte résonna, et la jeune femme bondit hors des bras du Vampire, le plaquant au sol derrière le canapé.  
\- Bilbo? brailla Frodon au dehors. T'es là?  
\- Ton neveu? s'enquit Thorin, voix étouffée par le tapis.  
 _Oh merde._  
\- File récupérer tes vêtements et sors par derrière, s'affola-t-elle, avant de pousser frénétiquement un Vampire débraillé vers la porte du jardin.  
Le gosse avait _treize_ ans, bon sang. Elle ne tenait pas à nourrir son imagination déjà débordante par des images scabreuses d'elle-même avant qu'il n'ait vraiment entamé sa puberté. Ce serait regrettable pour son autorité et pour le développement du gamin.  
Heureusement que son amant d'une nuit était à peu prêt rhabillé, même si un peu échevelé. Elle lui fourra sa veste et ses chaussures dans les bras, déverrouilla le battant avec précipitation et le poussa dehors dans l'herbe enneigée.  
\- Will? s'impatienta Frodon.  
\- On pourrait se revoir? Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais..., dit Thorin à voix basse.  
\- Ouais, sûr, répondit Will avec précipitation, avant de le crocheter par le col pour un baiser rapide, puis de lui claquer la porte au nez sans cérémonie. Un peu brutal, peut-être. Mais il souriait comme un gamin, elle le voyait par la lunette. Ça le faisait paraître plus jeune.  
\- Bilbo? Ouvre, se plaignit l'adolescent. J'ai pas les clés.

La jeune femme lissa un peu ses vêtements froissés, peigna ses cheveux avec ses doigts pour les aplatir un peu et alla ouvrir l'entrée principale, derrière laquelle l'attendait un Frodon perplexe.  
\- Okay, dit-il à l'instant même où il la vit. Il est où?  
\- Qui?  
L'adolescent la considéra, avec l'air finaud de celui qui _savait_.  
\- Le mec qui a laissé sa cravate sur le radiateur.  
Will jeta un coup d'oeil à l'objet du délit, ou plutôt la moitié de l'objet du délit, qui avait atterri sur le radiateur de l'entrée _Mahal seul savait comment_.  
Bon.  
Ça signifiait que le Vampire était reparti avec l'autre morceau. Ça lui ferait un souvenir.  
Mais c'était horriblement embarrassant.  
Le son distinct du rugissement de moteur de la voiture de Thorin démarrant au quart de tour apporta la réponse sans que Will ait à se justifier et mit fin à un silence des plus gênants.  
\- Faudra que tu me le présente, que je me retrouve pas avec un nouvel oncle du jour au lendemain, conclut-il, blasé, avant de monter dans sa chambre, plantant là sa cousine dont le teint, elle en avait affreusement conscience, venait de prendre une horrible couleur tomate.  
La Louve, elle, qui jusque là, ayant obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, s'était faite oublier, se mit à ricaner.

 **reviews?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Le contexte de la deuxième partie de ce chapitre est issue d'une expérience personnelle qui m'est arrivée en classe de quatrième...comme à beaucoup d'entre vous, je pense. Il y en a à qui ça va rappeler de bons souvenirs, et d'autres qui vont trouver ça immonde.**

Chapitre 22: La vie est un long fleuve tranquille...

Kili n'aimait pas trop Durinson Manor. En fait, il trouvait l'endroit trop grand, avec trop de pièces, et beaucoup trop froid. Même si, dans le cas du froid, il pouvait paraître étrange de s'en plaindre.  
Enfant, Kili avait adoré les cheminées. Il aurait pu rester des heures, niché dans les bras de sa mère à regarder les flammes danser, et à tendre ses petites mains vers leur bienfaisante chaleur.  
Ç'avait été il y avait longtemps. Quelques décennies, tout au plus, mais Kili, pour un suceur de sang, était jeune. Donc pour lui, cela faisait effectivement longtemps. Pas comme pour oncle Thorin, pour qui ces quelques décennies avaient dû représenter trois fois rien. Pour Kili, un siècle ne s'était pas encore écoulé, et le vieux Vampire en avait déjà vu passer huit. Il avait dû se sentir atrocement seul, toutes ces années, mais ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il abordait souvent.

Il avait fallu un certain temps au petit Kili pour comprendre pourquoi oncle Thorin, qui n'était pas le frère de Maman malgré son titre, ne vieillissait pas, ne mangeait pas, ne dormait pas.  
Mais il avait toujours été là.  
Il les avait gardés quand Fili et lui étaient petits, avait payé pour le traitement du cancer de Maman, leurs études de Fili, leur premier appartement.  
Jusqu'à l'accident.  
Ensuite, ils étaient venus vivre à Durinson Manor.

Durinson Manor, donc, qui, construit à l'ancienne, comportait effectivement des cheminées, mais comme Vampire et feu ne faisaient pas bon ménage, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elles étaient mortes et froides. Kili ne ressentait pas exactement le froid, mais la chaleur lui manquait.  
Surtout dans ce genre de matinées où il se retrouvait seul dans l'immense demeure vide, ni son oncle ni son frère n'étant rentré de leur soirée de la veille.  
Fili, parce qu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné en boîte de nuit pour suivre une jolie blonde à forte poitrine, et Thorin, parce qu'il devait être trop occuper à draguer la petite Lycanthrope grassouillette, s'il n'était pas déjà passé à la vitesse supérieure.  
Connaissant son oncle et l'éducation médiévale qu'il avait reçue, ça ne l'aurait guère étonné.

Tel était l'existence de Kili Durinson, quatre-vingt quatre ans, toutes ses dents et célibataire. Qui plus était, il n'avait même pas faim, s'étant nourri pendant la nuit. Sur un homme, une fois n'était pas coutume. Le type avait bu et son sang avait le goût de whisky, c'était son seul avantage.  
Le jeune Vampire n'avait donc aucune raison valable de ressortir, et était donc condamné à s'ennuyer.  
En désespoir de cause, Kili alluma son ordinateur portable, s'affala sur son lit, et lança _Dragon Age: Inquisition_. Il avait déjà fini le jeu, à vrai dire, mais l'avait recommencé rien que pour pouvoir tester les différents choix qu'offraient la narration. Et sur cette partie-ci, il était bien décidé à ce que son Inquisiteur Nain vive une romance enflammée avec Dorian Pavus. À défaut de pouvoir mettre le grappin sur Leliana, qui à son grand regret n'était pas disponible dans cet opus du jeu.

Il était en train de massacrer consciencieusement des Démons à coup de hache quand Fili rentra enfin, annonçant son arrivée par un sifflotement guilleret qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il était parfaitement inhabituel, de fait, d'entendre Fili Durinson, qui n'avait jamais véritablement su siffler, lancer des trilles dignes d'un hibou asthmatique dans la cage d'escalier.  
En fait, c'était plutôt inquiétant.  
À regret, Kili quitta le jeu et décida de se rendre compte par lui-même de la situation. Il s'aventura dans le couloir. Fili s'était directement rendu à la cuisine, et son jeune frère l'y retrouva en train de siroter un verre d'hémoglobine orné d'une rondelle de citron, quelques peu déchevelé, et l'air très content de lui-même.  
\- Thorin n'est pas rentré? s'enquit-il dès qu'il aperçut Kili.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi, grinça le jeune Vampire, vexé de se voir accorder si peu de considération. Et non, il n'est pas rentré. La voiture non plus, d'ailleurs.  
Fili sourit d'un air égrillard.  
\- C'est bien qu'il sorte un peu de temps en temps, observa-t-il. Ça le décoincera un peu.  
 _Ouais._  
Kili grimaça.  
Rien que le fait d'imaginer son oncle, son terrifiant et stoïque, hiératique oncle en train de _baiser_ lui donnait la nausée. C'était dé-gueu-lasse.  
Oncle Thorin, quoi.  
L'homme qui ne ressentait jamais rien.  
Et puis, la fille était un Loup-Garou. L'ennemi naturel des Vampires. Il y avait peu de chances pour que ce soit allé bien loin.  
Oncle Thorin n'était pas suicidaire. Surtout pas pour une paire de seins. Fort attirants par ailleurs, mais ça ne changeait rien.  
\- On peut savoir où tu étais? s'enquit-il.

Son frère lui adressa un vague sourire.  
\- J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, figure-toi.  
\- Et alors? Quel parfum?  
Au moins, il avait l'estomac plein. C'était une bonne chose. Un Fili affamé avait autant d'affabilité qu'un putois dépressif.  
Le Vampire blond lui gifla l'arrière du crâne.  
\- Hey!  
\- Crétin. J'ai dit "rencontré", pas "mordu".  
\- Oh non, pas toi aussi, geignit Kili en levant les yeux au ciel.  
La blonde plantureuse d'hier soir, donc. Bon sang. Il pensait Fili beaucoup plus intelligent que ça.  
\- J'en conclut que tu as passé la nuit à l'hôtel, marmonna le Vampire brun.  
Et qui allait payer la note pour les draps et le champagne, hein? Qui?  
\- J'ai même son numéro, dit rêveusement son frère aîné.  
\- Et à quel moment tu lui annonce que tu es immortel et que tu as massacré des dizaines de personnes pour te nourrir de leur sang? ironisa Kili, les poings sur les hanches.  
La mine du blond s'allongea.  
\- Attends, continua le plus jeune. Je suis sûre qu'elle est fan de Twilight et qu'elle va s'imaginer que tu scintille au soleil et que tu n'égorge que des vaches.  
\- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès? dit le blond d'un air fatigué.  
\- Écoute Fili, au moins, la copine de Thorin ne se fait pas d'illusions sur ce qu'il est.  
\- C'est pas sa copine, se défendit le blond.  
\- Ah ouais? rétorqua son frère. Tu peux me dire où il est, dans ce cas?

Fili ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
\- Aha! fit triomphalement Kili, sentant qu'il avait marqué un point.  
Le Vampire blond pressa ses poings sur ses yeux.  
\- J'ai des images qui me montent à la tête, là, marmonna-t-il. Je crois que je vais vomir.  
\- Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux.  
Non que la petite Louve soit particulièrement repoussante, plutôt le contraire, mais il imaginait mal leur oncle en train de...quoi que ce fut. Il en perdait de sa superbe, Durinson senior.

Les roues de la Porsche crissèrent sur les graviers de la longue allée, annonçant le retour du grand absent. Kili échangea un regard avec Fili, puis jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Apparemment, et sans doute heureusement, leur oncle était seul.  
Tant mieux.  
Parce que s'il l'avait ramenée, Kili, pauvre de lui, aurait été incapable de les regarder sans rougir.  
\- Fili, Kili, vous êtes là? appela-t-il depuis le hall d'entrée.  
\- Dans la cuisine, mon oncle, le héla le Vampire blond.

Oncle Thorin offrait un spectacle assez perturbant, aux antipodes de son apparence habituelle de PDG soigné et glacial. Là, on aurait dit un adolescent revenant de sa première soirée dansante. Chemise à moitié rentrée dans le pantalon, veste déboutonnée, cheveux dans tous les sens...quand à la cravate, elle avait purement et simplement disparu.  
Quoique.  
En fait, non.  
Elle dépassait de sa poche. En partie. L'étoffe était clairement déchirée.  
Mahal.  
Kili allait en faire des cauchemars.  
D'autant plus que Thorin souriait. Un grand sourire un peu flottant, comme si les coins de ses lèvres se relevaient sans son autorisation, et qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir.  
Il avait l'air un peu anesthésié, pour tout dire.  
\- Tout va bien, mon oncle?  
\- Mmh, marmonna le Vampire, avant de s'affaler sur une chaise, appuyé sur un coude.  
Kili se sentit légèrement vexé d'être ainsi ignoré. Mais la dignité de son oncle venait d'en prendre un rude coup.  
\- Moooooon oooooncle, chantonna-t-il, espérant attirer son attention.

Thorin sembla brusquement tiré de sa rêverie, et leva la tête, l'air subitement très inspiré.  
\- Kili, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'aiment les femmes de notre époque?  
\- Ce qu'aiment les...pourquoi?  
Le jeune Vampire étaient quelque peu désarçonné.  
\- Les fleurs et les dîners au chandelles, intervint Fili.  
\- C'était il y a cinquante ans, idiot, rétorqua Kili. Maintenant, elles aiment le cinéma et le McDo.  
\- De toute façon, le tança Fili sur un ton plutôt acide, comme j'allais le préciser avant que tu ne m'interrompe grossièrement, nous ne mangeons pas. Le restaurant, c'est pas un bon plan.  
\- Ah ouais? Et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire, exactement avec le numéro de ta copine?  
\- Fili, interrompit Thorin, c'est quoi, cette histoire de copine?  
Le blond assassina lentement son jeune frère du regard.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir une vie sociale, mon oncle, répondit-il froidement. Et je crois que vous êtes mal placé pour me juger.

L'aîné des Vampires leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- C'était tellement plus simple de mon temps, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi? Les femmes aimaient les haches et la bière? s'enquit Kili en ouvrant le frigidaire.  
Il avait à nouveau soif. Les débats produisaient toujours cet effet sur lui. Trop de paroles. Il s'empara d'une poche de sang qu'il décapsula d'un coup d'ongle, et commença à en siroter lentement le contenu.  
Thorin secoua la tête.  
\- Non. On en enlevait une sans prévenir et si on arrivait à la ramener chez soi avant d'être rattrapé par le père ou de s'être pris une soufflante, c'était gagné.  
Fili fit la moue.  
\- C'est très...primaire, comme comportement, commenta-t-il.  
\- Et vous avez fait ça souvent, mon Oncle? s'enquit naïvement Kili.  
Après tout, ça semblait un moyen plus efficace que de traîner de rendez-vous en rendez-vous pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un baiser.

Le plus âgés des Vampires lui adressa un sourire sadique, mais ne répondit pas.  
\- Ouais, fit Fili, désabusé. Et bien, bon courage pour kidnapper votre copine, Thorin, parce qu'elle a pas l'air du genre à se laisser faire.  
Thorin pouffa.  
\- Ta mâchoire te fait encore mal? demanda innocemment le jeune Vampire brun, cherchant une occasion de faire enrager son frère, qui ne manqua pas.  
Le sujet était encore sensible, et l'humiliation toujours cuisante. Qui l'eut cru, n'est-ce pas? Elle était bien mignonne, la petite Louve, dans sa robe rouge de la veille au soir...une poupée rondelette, à croquer. De l'acier dans un gant de velours, en somme.  
Fili lui jeta le reste de son verre de sang à la figure. La rondelle de citron s'écrasa sur son nez avec un bruit spongieux, répandant sa pulpe dans tous les sens.  
Kili poussa un cri de rage en avisant son T-shirt taché de rouge. Son magnifique T-shirt _World of Warcraft_. Foutu.  
C'était ça, le problème, quand on était un Vampire. Les taches d'hémoglobine, ça s'effaçait excessivement difficilement. Même à la machine.  
\- Connard, cracha-t-il.  
\- Les garçons, intervint Thorin, l'air fatigué, se massant l'arête du nez avec lassitude.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel on n'entendit que les gouttes pourpres qui pleuvaient des cheveux imbibés de Kili tinter sur le carrelage de la cuisine.  
 _Et allez._  
Qui est-ce qui allait devoir nettoyer tout ça, hein?  
\- Moi, je vais m'en tenir aux fleurs et au cinéma, déclara le blond. Vous faites ce que vous voulez, les mecs.  
Le plus âgé des Vampires hocha songeusement la tête, et Kili songea sérieusement à méditer sur son statut de célibataire. Les années s'écoulaient peut-être sans fin pour des suceurs de sangs immortels, mais après tout, il fallait vivre avec son temps.

* * *

\- Ma tante a un copain, annonça Frodon en enfilant ses gants de plastiques.  
\- Bella? s'enquit Tilda, qui faisait de l'espace sur la paillasse, rangeant ses stylos dans sa trousse.  
Le garçon jeta un regard au professeur qui passait dans les rangs, distribuant des barquettes de plastique.  
\- C'est bien, non? reprit son amie en baissant d'un ton. Il est comment?  
\- Je sais pas, marmonna-t-il. Je l'ai pas vu.  
Tilda fit une petite moue désappointée.  
\- Mais il roule en Porsche, précisa-t-il.  
 _Et porte des cravates de soie et des Boxers noirs extrêmement moulants_ , ajouta-t-il mentalement, mais ça, Frodon le garda pour lui. Comment le savait-il? Pour la bonne et simple raison que ledit copain avait oublié le sien dans la chambre de Will, et qu'elle l'avait lavé et suspendu sur le séchoir. Bien caché derrière ses culottes à elle, mais le garçon était particulièrement observateur.  
Il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus, mais Will ne lui dirait rien même s'il posait la question, et vu que son Loup ne s'était pas encore réveillé, il ne pouvait pas se servir de ses sens pour obtenir des informations.

Le professeur laissa tomber une barquette en plastique devant eux, qui claqua sur la surface en porcelaine de la paillasse. Au fond, flasque et luisante, une grenouille remua mollement, les fixant de ses yeux globuleux ternis.  
\- Dégueulasse, commenta Tilda avec une grimace.  
\- Elle est morte, tu crois? marmonna Frodon, la titillant légèrement de la pointe d'un stylo.  
Aucune réaction, à part une oscillation suspecte semblable à celle de la gélatine.  
Will lui avait raconté une fois sa propre expérience traumatisante au même âge, alors que la grenouille qu'elle était sensée disséquer avait soudainement décider de partir en balade, et avait atterri dans ses cheveux d'un rebond vicieux.  
Frodon ne tenait pas à savoir quel effet cela faisait.

Derrière eux, deux filles se mirent à glousser de dégoût et à piailler que non, il était hors de question qu'elles posent ne serait-ce que le petit doigts sur l'animal visqueux et surtout très, très inanimé que gisait au fond de leur propre barquette, même munies de gants. Tilda leva les yeux au ciel.  
Au moins, elle n'était pas une pécore. C'était en partie pour cela que Frodon l'appréciait. Et elle préférait les jeux vidéos, le foot et les jeans troués aux maquillage, ragots, et jupes courtes. Ça aussi, ça jouait beaucoup.  
\- Sigrid aussi a un copain depuis pas longtemps, dit-elle alors que le professeur commençait à expliquer, schéma à l'appui, comment ouvrir le malheureux animal. Papa n'est pas au courant.  
Frodon leva un sourcil, alors qu'il s'emparait d'une des pattes luisantes de la grenouille pour la fixer à l'aide d'une épingle sur le support en liège qui lui avait été fourni.  
\- C'est comme dans _Hannibal_ , rigola un garçon derrière eux, alors que Tilda s'emparait du scalpel. On va lui sortir les entrailles du corps et la pendre avec.

Les deux dindes gloussèrent d'indignation et s'apitoyèrent sur la pauvre bête. Le professeur se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la classe.  
\- Et il est comment, le copain de ta soeur? s'enquit Frodon en agrafant la dernière patte, pestant silencieusement sur les cartilages qui étaient plus résistants que prévus et s'écrasaient sous ses doigts rendus malhabiles par les gants en latex.  
Il n'avait que vaguement vu Sigrid, à vrai dire. Étudiante en médecine, elle n'avait été physiquement présente que cinq minutes la nuit où il était resté chez Bard, ayant passé le reste du temps à travailler dans sa chambre, et avait filé en boîte dès que vingt heures avaient sonné. Il se rappelait d'une jeune femme grande et belle, blonde, pas trop apprêté, avec les yeux gris de Bard et le même sourire à fossettes que Tilda.  
Par contre, Bain, le frère aîné, s'était joint sans même demander la permission à leur partie multijoueur de _Mario Kart_ , et était un type sympa. Qui les avait écrasé à plate couture, d'ailleurs, mais il était plus âgé, et étudiait pour une carrière militaire. L'issue de la partie était donc truquée.  
\- Je sais pas, dit Tilda. Je crois qu'elle l'a rencontré le soir où t'es resté à la maison, justement.  
Ce qui expliquait sûrement pourquoi Bard s'était légèrement énervé quand il s'était aperçu, en se levant le matin, que sa fille aînée n'était pas rentrée.  
\- Elle en avait un avant, et c'était un trou du cul, commenta Tilda alors qu'elle incisait avec précaution le ventre de la grenouille, la peau lisse se fendant sans résistance sous la lame du scalpel. Il sortait avec deux autres filles en même temps.

L'adolescente pouffa.  
\- L'une d'entre elles s'en est rendue compte, alors elle a téléphoné à ma soeur et à l'autre fille, et elles ont décidé de lui faire payer.  
\- Un peu de concentration, je vous prie, aboya le professeur.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Frodon en baissant le ton, épinglant soigneusement la peau de la grenouille autour de ses intestins découverts.  
\- Il en a invité une au restaurant, et elles y sont allées toutes les trois. Ça a fait un scandale, ricana Tilda. Les autres clients s'en sont pris à lui.  
Elle fit une pause, le temps de s'emparer d'une pince à épiler.  
\- Sig' dit que son nez ne s'est jamais remis en place correctement.  
\- Bowman! Underhill!  
\- Désolé, monsieur, s'excusa précipitamment Frodon.

Tilda souleva les entrailles de la grenouille avec une pince et entreprit de les disposer artistiquement autour de leur infortunée propriétaire. Il y en avait une longueur assez impressionnante, présentant toute une gamme de couleurs entre le rose et le brun.  
\- Et maintenant? chuchota Frodon.  
C'était très joli, certes, quoi qu'un peu gore, mais si le but était juste de mesurer les intestins à la règle, ça n'avait pas grand intérêt.  
\- Je sais pas, dit Tilda en plissant les yeux, scrutant l'entrelac d'entrailles, l'air très inspiré. Tu vois quelque chose?  
 _Ah._  
Donc elle se rappelait du cours d'histoires et des auspices qui lisaient l'avenir dans les entrailles des oiseaux et des animaux.  
Frodon, pour sa part, ne voyait rien se profiler dans l'amas visqueux, à part une note médiocre et il n'allait pas ouvrir les intestins pour savoir ce que la grenouille avait mangé avant d'avoir le malheur de terminer écartelée sur cette planchette de liège.  
\- À présent, que pouvez-vous me dire à propos du système digestif? interrogea le professeur.  
Derrière eux, les deux pintades se mirent à piailler que leur grenouille avait des grappes d'oeufs collées aux entrailles, que c'était horrible et dégoûtant, qu'elles avaient tué des milliers de bébé-grenouilles et qu'elles ne s'en remettraient jamais.  
Frodon et Tilda levèrent les yeux au ciel de concert.  
\- De toute façon, conclut l'adolescente, ça va pas durer, pour Sig. Elle repart pour Minas Tirith à la fin de la semaine.

Frodon acquiesça.  
Ça n'allait certainement pas durer pour Will non plus. Grandmère s'était souvent plaint de son incapacité, à son âge, à se trouver un compagnon durable.  
Mais bon.  
Will était l'Alpha, après tout. Ce devait être un choix difficile. Et le fait qu'elle soit passé de la Comté à Erebor n'était sans doute pas une raison pour modifier ses habitudes.  
\- Vous avez une demie-heure pour me rédiger le compte-rendu de votre dissection, dit le professeur. Et je vous rappelle qu'il est inutile de couper la tête de votre grenouille pour la garder en souvenir. Je vérifierais.  
La classe entière émit un profond soupir de déception.

 **La semaine prochaine: Tauriel et Boromir réagissent...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Je suis en vacances et j'ai enfin plus de temps pour écrire ;D  
Dans ce chapitre: parfois, les amis sont des trolls...**

Chapitre 23: De la chiantise des collègues de bureau

La contrepartie d'avoir des collègues serviables et prêts à vous aider dans n'importe quelles circonstances, y compris les plus embarrassantes, comme par exemple éviter un _fashion faux-pas_ lors d'une soirée de gala, était qu'une fois l'évènement passé, lesdits collègues voulaient connaître les moindres détails de ladite soirée.  
Tauriel ne faisait pas exception à la règle.  
Aussi Will, lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber devant sa table de travail et les poteries brisées qui l'encombraient, fut-elle assaillie de questions qui fusaient avec la régularité de cartouches de mitraillette. Pour la faire taire, elle n'entrevit qu'une seule solution.  
\- J'ai rencontré le Maître de ton Coven, dit-elle.

Le flot se tarit immédiatement, et la bouche de la Sorcière se pinça comme si on l'avait forcée à avaler du piment.  
\- Thranduil Greenleaf?  
\- En personne, confirma Will.  
Il y eut un silence embarrassant.  
\- Il est..., commença la rousse avec précaution.  
\- Un trou du cul, répondit la Lycanthrope, voulant l'aider un peu.  
\- C'est ça, s'esclaffa Tauriel.

Will s'empara d'un tesson de poterie et de son tube de colle spécialisé. L'objet était brisé en son milieu, et représentait une créature quadrupède peinte de vert, certainement à l'aide de pigments minéraux.  
\- Si tu veux mon avis, il se teint les sourcils, continua-t-elle. Ou peut-être les cheveux?  
\- Aucun des deux, soupira la Sorcière. C'est naturel. Et son fils est pire.  
\- Il a un fils? Pauvre gosse.  
\- Legolas, grimaça la rousse. Il a passé quatre ans à me draguer avant que je ne m'installe à Erebor.  
Il y avait un petit quelque chose dans son ton qui laissait entendre que ces attentions n'avaient pas été les bienvenues. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.  
\- C'est pas le seul problème avec eux, n'est-ce pas?  
La Sorcière tambourina nerveusement du bout des doigts sur l'angle du bureau, et ses ongles impeccables cliquetèrent sur la surface dure.  
\- Disons que Thranduil aurait beaucoup apprécié de m'avoir pour belle-fille, grinça-t-elle. Je suis la dernière descendante en vie d'une vieille lignée.  
Elle fit une pause, le temps de déloger une poussière invisible de l'épaule de son impeccable tailleur, d'un geste méprisant.  
\- La pureté du sang, tu comprends. Des conneries dans ce genre-là.  
Will hocha la tête, tirant légèrement la langue alors qu'elle appliquait soigneusement la colle sur le bord brisé du tesson.  
\- Il m'a quasiment élevé en ce sens, poursuivit Tauriel. J'ai été placée sous sa tutelle à douze ans, quand ma mère est morte d'un cancer.  
Will leva un sourcil.  
\- Un cancer? Et le Coven ne peut rien faire pour ces saloperies-là?  
Ça l'étonnait, vraiment. Après tout, les arts de guérison étaient l'apanage des Sorciers et Sorcières. Il devait bien exister un rituel pour le cancer aussi.  
Tauriel haussa les épaules.  
\- Certainement. Je n'ai jamais su au juste pourquoi rien n'avait été fait.

Will s'empara d'un second tesson, et vérifia que le bord correspondait avec le premier. Elle les joignit, les maintenant ensemble depuis que la colle prenne. Dans son esprit, la Louve renifla, et éternua. L'odeur chimique était franchement désagréable. Amère et synthétique.  
\- Tu grimace, commença Tauriel.  
\- Désolée, marmonna Will.  
Elle n'était pas responsable des réflexes qu'adoptaient les muscles de son visage, si?  
\- Mais comment ça se fait que tu aie atterri chez Thranduil? Personne d'autre ne pouvait te prendre? pointa la Lycanthrope en reposant délicatement son morceau de poterie reconstitué sur le bureau. Et ton père?  
\- J'en ai pas, dit la rousse. Ma mère était la Haute-Prêtresse du Coven, c'est une fonction qui se transmet uniquement de mère en fille. J'ai été conçue au cours d'un rituel célébrant le Solstice d'Été.  
Will eut soudain la vision très dérangeante de toute une assemblée de top-models à poil, en train de chanter et de danser au soleil en agitant des gerbes de blés, autour d'un couple en train de se peloter vigoureusement sur un autel de pierre. Des hippies, en somme. La dimension magique en plus.  
\- Dès que je suis devenue majeure, j'ai attendu d'avoir le bac et de toucher l'argent de ma mère, et je me suis fait la malle, conclut Tauriel en sortant sa lime à ongle pour repasser ses cuticules irisées au polissoir. Je pouvais plus les supporter.  
\- Et tu as eu bien raison, confirma Will.

Elle gratta du bout de l'oncle un peu de terre séchée resté accrochée sur un autre fragment de poterie, dévoilant, en dessous la tête d'un petit dragon rouge.  
\- Tu saurais pas où est Boromir? s'étonna-elle soudain. Je l'ai pas vu, ce matin.  
De manière générale, on le voyait beaucoup moins souvent, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé une certaine liberté de mouvement. On ne pouvait trop l'en blâmer. Il avait quand même passé plus d'une décennie sans pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Mais sans lui, le Musée semblait bizarrement vide, aussi privé de vie que les objets d'art qu'il exposait.  
La Sorcière eut un reniflement méprisant.  
\- Il a décidé d'aller au cinéma, ce con. Un film d'action débile pour la séance de dix heures. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne va même pas payer sa place, et qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me le faire remarquer.  
La rousse fulminait.  
\- Il aurait pu m'inviter, marmonna-t-elle. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui...  
Elle ferma les yeux, et plaqua sa main sur son coeur dans une pause mélodramatique.  
\- Quelle offense envers ma sensibilité, déclara-t-elle.  
\- Tu sais, Tauriel, pouffa Will, je crois pas que tu aurais apprécié le cinéma en étant assise à côté d'un fauteuil techniquement vide, et Boromir non plus.  
La rousse rouvrit un oeil suspicieux.  
\- Pourquoi?  
\- Quelqu'un aurait pu s'assoir sur lui.  
Tauriel plissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire en imaginant la scène.

Will se saisit d'une brosse et épousseta soigneusement la surface de terre cuite du dragon. Il y avait des restes d'émail poli qui luisaient faiblement sous la lumière de sa lampe de bureau.  
\- Et toi, alors? reprit Tauriel. Thorin Durinson?  
Apparemment, la stratégie de détournement de la conversation n'avait pas fonctionné. Mais Tauriel était têtue comme un mulet. Elle aurait dû le prévoir.  
\- Comment c'était, avec Monsieur Dark-et-Sexy?  
\- Bien.  
\- Mais...vous avez conclu?  
\- Oui.  
Visiblement, les monosyllabes ne satisfaisaient guère la rousse, dont l'expression s'allongeait au fur et à mesure.

La Lycanthrope soupira.  
Autant aborder le sujet d'emblée, avant que la Sorcière ne lui tire les vers du nez à coup de promesses creuses et de chantages pour le moins vicieux. Et elle tenait à conserver une bonne ambiance de travail, ce qui dépendait, cela allait de soi, d'une certaine qualité d'entente entre collègues.  
Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Tauriel était incapable de percevoir si elle lui cachait quelque chose. Elle voyait les auras et leurs fluctuations, après tout.  
\- On a couché ensemble, avoua-t-elle.  
Immédiatement, la Sorcière se mit à sourire d'un air entendu.  
\- Et alors? susurra-t-elle.  
Will rougit furieusement.  
\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner des détails, s'exclama-t-elle.  
\- Mais tu connais les pouvoirs de l'imagination, n'est-ce pas? ronronna Tauriel. Qui sait quelles images me viennent en tête en ce moment?  
La jeune femme cacha son visage écarlate dans ses mains, et la Louve se mit à ricaner dans son esprit. Visiblement, elle trouvait la situation très amusante.  
Will en grogna de frustration. Elle voyait parfaitement les images, en effet. Sexe au plafond, giclées de sang sur l'oreiller, etc.,etc.  
Trop de télévision.

Tauriel décida sans doute d'avoir pitié, et leva les mains en l'air.  
\- Okay, okay. Il est bon, au moins?  
\- Oh oui, marmonna la jeune femme.  
On pouvait lui reconnaître ça. Les forgerons Khazâd savaient manier le marteau. Il n'y avait pas à dire. Pour une fois, servir d'enclume ne l'avait pas gênée outre mesure.  
\- Tu vas le revoir? s'enquit la Sorcière.  
\- Je sais pas, dit Will avec lassitude en se massant les tempes.  
\- Mahal, Bella, exhala son amie. Ce mec est un des plus riche d'Arda, tu m'as dis toi-même qu'il était canon, et en plus, il est bon au lit. C'est rare d'avoir les trois en même temps.  
Elle eut une petite moue désappointée.  
\- Parfois, j'avoue que j'ai du mal à te comprendre.  
\- C'est un Vampire, pointa Will. Il a huit cent ans.  
\- Et alors?  
\- Je suis mortelle.  
\- Et alors?  
\- J'ai un neveu à charge.  
\- Et alors?  
\- Tu sais que tu me fatigues, parfois?  
\- Et alors?  
\- Tu t'en fous, de ce que je dis, en fait, conclut Will, dépitée.

La Sorcière prit un air très sérieux, croisa ses jambes, et s'appuya sur ses coudes.  
\- Bella, il te plaît, et tu lui plaît. Ça me semble assez évident.  
Non. Pas trop. Ils étaient deux adultes responsables et consentants qui avaient passé une nuit ensemble. Se plaire ou ne pas se plaire n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.  
\- Les Vampires sont comme les araignées. Ils préfèrent attirer leurs proies dans leur repaire, là où ils ont l'avantage. Le fait qu'il soit allé chez toi n'est pas anodin. C'est une marque de confiance.  
\- Tu crois?  
\- Les Vampires sont sans défense pendant leur sommeil. En dormant chez toi, il a sciemment pris le risque de se rendre vulnérable.  
La Louve dressa ses oreilles mentales, subitement très intéressée par l'explication. L'hypothèse la séduisait assez. Une relation de confiance, entre Alphas. Comme il se devait.  
 _Oh, arrête un peu avec ça_ , se plaignit mentalement son hôte, sans grand résultat.  
\- Surtout que tu es un Loup-Garou, une des rares créatures physiquement capables de vaincre un Vampire.  
Will haussa un sourcil. Elle ne pensait pas, en toute bonne fois, avoir la force de résister à Thorin. Il pouvait certainement la maîtriser d'une seule main. Même menotté et baillonné.  
 _Menotté et baillonné._  
 _Oh, Mahal._  
Elle n'aurait jamais dû utiliser la métaphore. La Louve en salivait littéralement, à présent.  
\- Crois-moi, s'il avait juste voulu du sang et du sexe, ça se serait passé autrement, conclut Tauriel en reprenant sa lime à ongle pour corriger avec soin une irrégularité de la kératine de son auriculaire gauche.  
\- Qui veut du sang et du sexe?

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent, surprises. Boromir, qui se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les dévisagea tour à tour d'un air suspicieux.  
\- Vous savez que vous avez vraiment des discussions abominables, commenta-t-il, blasé.  
\- On parlait du copain de Bella, rétorqua Tauriel.  
\- C'est pas mon copain, se récria l'intéressée.  
\- Si.  
\- Non.  
\- Si.  
\- Non.  
\- Si.  
\- Tu fais chier, là, Tauriel.  
\- Je suis là, vous savez, soupira le spectre.  
\- Ça, pour sûr, marmonna Tauriel. C'est difficile de l'oublier.  
\- Hey! protesta-t-il.

Le portable de Will vibra dans sa poche. La jeune femme déverrouilla l'écran alors que ses deux idiots de collègues commençaient à se quereller.  
La Sorcière balança sa lime à ongle à la tête du fantôme, et l'outil, lui passant au travers, tinta sur le sol. La mâchoire de Boromir se décrocha d'indignation lorsqu'une gomme, puis un taille crayon, puis une petite brosse prirent le même chemin.  
Will soupira.  
 _Vous avez un nouveau message._  
 _Thorin Durinson._  
Il choisissait bien son moment, celui-là.

Tauriel tourna la tête vers elle, le bras en l'air, armée d'un verre en plastique vide au fond duquel restait un résidu de café.  
\- Qui est-ce? demanda-t-elle en lui arrachant presque le téléphone des mains.  
\- Hey! Rends-moi mon portable, s'indigna Will.  
\- C'est lui! s'extasia la Sorcière rousse. Oh Mahal, il est adorable!  
 _Adorable?_  
Et bien.  
Une façon comme une autre de voir les choses, sans doute...  
Et pourquoi, d'abord?  
Boromir se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Tauriel.  
\- Il écrit ses SMS avec les majuscules et la ponctuation, observa-t-il. Je croyais que c'était une espèce éteinte, moi, ce genre de personne.  
\- En attendant, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il me veut, rétorqua la Lycanthrope, passablement agacée. Alors si vous pouviez juste me le rendre...  
\- Il t'invite au cinéma ce soir et te propose de venir te chercher chez toi, commenta Boromir. Classique. Je faisais ça aussi avec ma copine.  
Tauriel leva un sourcil suspicieux.  
\- Depuis quand tu as une copine, toi?  
Le spectre leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- J'ai pas toujours été mort, tu sais, dit-il, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.  
Il se tut un instant.  
\- J'ai été voir ce qu'elle devenait, reprit-il plus doucement. Elle est mariée, avec deux gosses, maintenant.  
\- Je suis désolée, murmura Tauriel.  
\- Oh, ne le soit pas, répliqua Boromir en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. Vu qu'elle en est à son troisième divorce, je crois que sur ce coup-là, j'ai pas à me plaindre.  
\- Ou peut-être, repris la Sorcière sur un ton acide, que tu lui manque tellement qu'elle essaie de te retrouver dans chacun d'eux et qu'elle n'y parvient pas.

Boromir plissa les yeux. Visiblement, c'était une solution qu'il n'avait guère envisagée.  
La rousse le considéra un moment.  
\- T'es pas un grand romantique, pas vrai? lâcha-t-elle.  
\- Non, conclut le fantôme après un instant de réflexion.  
\- Dites, je peux ravoir mon portable? geignit Will.  
\- Attends, jubila Tauriel, je lui réponds.  
\- Non! s'exclama Will, horrifiée, se jetant sur la Sorcière pour récupérer l'engin avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis.

Elle se retrouve à plat ventre par terre. La Sorcière s'était brusquement dématérialisée et rematérialisée...assise au sommet d'une armoire, et ses doigts volaient au dessus de l'écran tactile du smartphone, tricotant le message fatidique.  
\- Comment elle a atterri là-haut? maugréa Will en époussetant ses vêtements.  
\- Téléportation, statua Boromir, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
\- Okay pour ce soir, à tout à l'heure, XXX, articula Tauriel, hilare.  
\- Je termine jamais mes messages par XXX, s'indigna la jeune femme. C'est complètement ridicule.

La Sorcière claqua des doigts, et le téléphone apparut brusquement sur le bureau de Will. Il vibrait.  
 _Accusé de réception._  
 _Confirmation de lecture._  
\- Et voilà, conclut la rousse du haut de son perchoir. Comme ça, tu es obligée d'y aller.  
\- C'est pour ton bien, renchérit Boromir.  
\- Je vous hais, soupira la Lycanthrope.

Elle décida de les ignorer pour le restant de la journée, et se tint à sa résolution jusqu'au repas, où elle fit obligée de leur adresser à nouveau la parole. Ne serait-ce que pour faire remarquer à Boromir, par pure esprit de vengeance, que le saumon fumé de sa salade était absolument délicieux. Peine perdue. Elle ne réussit même pas à l'empêcher de sourire.  
Les deux imbéciles ricanèrent jusqu'au moment où elle rassembla ses affaires pour quitter le musée, et la regardèrent partir en souriant bêtement et en levant les deux pouces en signe d'encouragement.  
Oh, elle allait leur faire payer ça.

\- Je sors ce soir, Frodon, annonça-t-elle en entrant en coup de vent dans la maison, pour en ressortir aussi sec alors que le son désormais familier des roues de la voiture de Thorin crissant sur les graviers de l'allée se faisait entendre.  
Le gamin hocha vaguement la tête, occupé qu'il était à massacrer virtuellement une créature qui ressemblait à un cochon géant. Mais Will était sûre qu'il allait, une fois qu'elle serait dehors, se précipiter à sa fenêtre avec des jumelles et un téléphone. Ce gosse en savait trop.  
En même temps, c'était la faute de Thorin. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas laisser traîner ses sous-vêtements.  
Will jeta un regard par dessus son épaule alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le véhicule qui l'attendait bien sagement devant le jardin. Effectivement, le rideau de la cuisine remuait légèrement. Frodon ne prenait même pas la peine d'être discret, et Will haussa les épaules.  
Après tout, c'était de sa vie, dont il s'agissait, pas de celle du petit. Et de toutes façons, il était normal pour une fille de son âge de sortir le soir avec un homme.  
Même si ledit homme était un Vampire.  
\- Bonsoir, la salua-t-il, souriant, de ce sourire franc qui la faisait se sentir toute chaude à l'intérieur.

La Louve se mit à ronronner rien qu'à sa vue et au son de sa voix.  
 _Arrête ça_ , l'enjoignit mentalement Will. _T'es pas un putain de chat._  
Sans succès, cela allait de soit.  
La jeune femme se glissa sur le siège passager avant, notant le changement de voiture. Ce n'était pas la Porsche de l'autre soir. Bien sûr, elle était toujours noire et spacieuse et sophistiquée et certainement terriblement chère, mais elle était bien plus discrète. Ce qui se comprenait. On n'allait pas au cinéma comme on allait à un Gala de charité.  
Ça attirait trop l'œil, pour une soirée en amoureux. Parce que c'était bien ce dont il s'agissait, n'est-ce pas?

La jeune femme embrassa le Vampire sur la joue tout en bouclant sa ceinture de sécurité. Sous ses lèvres, la peau froide commença immédiatement à se réchauffer.  
\- Tu as emprunté les vêtements de ton neveu? s'enquit-elle.  
Non que cela soit gênant, parce que le jean bleu sombre et la veste de motard en cuir noir lui allaient excessivement bien, peut-être même un peu trop, mais elle ne l'avait encore vu qu'en costume, donc c'était un peu perturbant. Et en plus, sa chemise était légèrement déboutonnée, et le fait qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui se trouvait en dessous n'arrangeait rien.  
La Louve qui en salivait mentalement n'était pas d'un grand secours.  
\- Je ne rentre pas dans les vêtements de mes neveux, Will, corrigea-t-il.  
Certes. Plus grand que Fili, plus large de torse et d'épaule que Kili. Unique en son genre, quoi.  
\- Ça te va bien, dit-elle, sincère pour une fois  
\- Merci.  
Oh, Mahal. Elle pouvait faire mieux que ça, quand même.

Thorin démarra, faisant cliqueter les graviers. Passant devant la maison de Bard, la Lycanthrope remarqua que l'une des fenêtres étaient allumées. Elle soupira.  
 _D'accord._  
Elle était la victime d'un véritable réseau d'espionnage, entre deux maisons. Il fallait bien que jeunesse se passe.  
\- Donc..., hasarda-t-elle. Cinéma?  
Thorin se racla la gorge.  
\- Et bien, je ne peux pas vraiment t'inviter à dîner, sauf si tu tiens à ce que je te regarde manger, donc...  
\- Toi, observa-t-elle, tu ne dragues pas souvent.  
\- Non, admit-il.  
Elle sourit, décidant de le titiller un peu.  
\- Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de spécial? susurra-t-elle.  
\- Très certainement, ronronna-t-il en retour.

Alors qu'il se garait devant le cinéma, Will observa les affiches lumineuses qui brillaient dans le début de nuit qui tombait. Plusieurs films d'action, une comédie romantique, un thriller et quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un film de Vampires.  
 _Fangs_ , que ça s'appelait. Voilà qui était prometteur. Sur l'affiche, une jeune homme pâle à l'air mystérieux enserrait une jeune fille blonde en robe blanche qui semblait un peu droguée.  
Les lèvres de Thorin se retroussèrent légèrement à la vue de l'image. De rire ou de dédain, elle n'aurait su dire.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir? s'enquit-il.  
Visiblement, il n'allait pas souvent au cinéma non plus.

Will glissa son bras sous le sien.  
\- Le truc débile sur les Vampires, décida-t-elle. Et ensuite, tu me démontres en profondeur à quel point ils se trompent sur ton espèce.  
Il la dévisagea.  
\- En profondeur?  
Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds en s'appuyant sur son bras.  
\- En profondeur, confirma-t-elle à voix basse à l'oreille du Vampire, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, juste à l'endroit où était sensé pulser la jugulaire.  
Après tout, elle l'avait sous la main. Aucune raison valable pour ne pas en profiter.  
\- Vendu, déclara le Vampire.  
Après une telle promesse, évidemment, Will ne prêta pas grande attention au film.

Il y avait des adolescents pâlichons qui se baladaient un peu partout au mépris des lois de la gravité et en plantant leurs dents dans la gorge de bimbos blondes énamourées qui finissaient exsangues, d'extravagantes giclées d'hémoglobine, un soleil désintégrateur, et toute une armée de cinglés munis de pieux et de crucifix.  
Thorin semblait trouver cela très drôle, et de temps en temps était secoué d'éclats de rires silencieux qui roulaient dans son torse puissant, et comblaient avec un certain succès son absence de battements de coeur. Will, pour sa part, ayant calé bien confortablement la tête sur son épaule, trouvait cela étrangement réconfortant.  
À la fin du film, l'héroïne redonnait vie au séduisant héros réduit par le soleil à l'était de tas de cendre en s'entaillant les veines du poignet pour le rejoindre dans la mort. Vidée de son sang, elle passait l'arme à gauche, et son amant ranimé et reconstitué n'avait d'autre choix que de la Changer afin qu'il puissent vivre éternellement au dépends des jugulaires d'autrui.

À la fin de la séance, pleine de violons et de sanglots larmoyants, le Vampire peinait à contenir son hilarité, s'attirant les regards noirs scandalisés de plusieurs adolescentes gothiques au maquillage poisseux de larmes assises deux rangs devant eux.  
\- C'était affligeant, ricana-t-il lorsque les premières notes du générique de fin retentirent. Ces gamins ne sont même pas capables de se nourrir proprement.  
Will hocha la tête.  
\- Je dois dire que je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour ne pas laisser de traces de sang partout sur mes draps, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Pas de gaspillage, répondit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
Ses crocs éraflèrent légèrement la peau sensible sans l'entamer, et Will frissonna.  
\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, tu as oublié ton caleçon sous mon lit.  
Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau.  
\- J'avais remarqué, susurra-t-il. D'ailleurs, il serait temps de me le rendre, tu ne crois pas?

Will se leva brusquement, agrippa le Vampire par le poignet, et l'entraîna d'autorité hors de la salle, subtilisant au passage ses clés de voiture.  
Elle le poussa sur le siège passager avant de s'accaparer le volant.  
\- Où allons-nous? questionna-t-il alors qu'elle démarrait en trombe.  
\- Tu verras bien, répondit-elle.  
La Louve approuva.

Will conduisait en silence. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer à la maison maintenant, il était trop tard et il y avait Frodon, mais elle avait besoin d'un endroit tranquille. _Ils_ avaient besoin d'un endroit tranquille.  
\- Nous quittons la ville, l'informa Thorin alors que les lumières de la métropole s'éloignaient dans la nuit et que le véhicule s'engageait à travers la campagne.  
\- Effectivement, confirma-t-elle.  
\- Aurais-je été kidnappé?  
Il souriait. On aurait dit un gros chat joueur.  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Il y a huit cent ans, ç'aurait été à moi de le faire, remarqua-t-il en lui passant un bras au travers des épaules.  
Elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire.  
\- L'émancipation féminine, ça te dit quelque chose? répliqua-t-elle.  
La forêt se rapprochait, sombre et accueillante.

Lorsque Will stoppa la voiture dans sa clairière habituelle, la trouée était silencieux et curieusement baigné de la lumière lunaire.  
\- Je viens là quand je dois me transformer, expliqua-t-elle. La Louve aime beaucoup cet endroit.  
Thorin acquiesça.  
\- Pourquoi m'as tu amené ici?  
La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire carnassier.  
\- Parce qu'ici, susurra-t-elle en glissant un doigt dans l'échancrure de la chemise du Vampire, personne ne m'entends jamais hurler.

Les lèvres de Thorin s'emparèrent des siennes avec violence, leurs dents s'entrechoquant douloureusement comme celles de prédateurs affamés.  
\- Tu sais, marmonna-t-il alors qu'il déboutonnait son chemisier d'une main et qu'il glissait l'autre dans son dos pour atteindre l'attache du soutien gorge, que j'interdis à mes neveux de faire ça?  
\- Tu peux bien faire une exception pour moi, répliqua Will en le poussant sur la banquette arrière, se débattant avec la boucle de sa ceinture.  
\- Tout ce que tu voudras, _Kaelith_ , grogna-t-il, dévorant de baisers sa poitrine nouvellement découverte.  
Will renversa la tête en arrière, agrippant à pleine mains la crinière noire du Vampire, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour le rapprocher plus près encore.  
 _Kaelith._  
 _Ma petite Louve_ , en Khuzdul.  
Sa langue maternelle, oubliée au fond des âges, que nul n'avait entendu depuis une éternité, ramenée, dure et tranchante comme le roc et pourtant rauque de désir, rien que pour elle.

Will ne fut pas la seule à hurler à la Lune cette nuit-là.

 **Aha, ils sont beaux, ils sont mignons, tout va bien pour eux...MWAHAHAHAHA *rire sadique*!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24: Le jour où tout a basculé

Bolg détestait Erebor.  
C'était viscéral, chez lui, cette envie de remballer ses affaires, de les fourrer dans la camionnette et de rouler loin, très loin, hors de porté de cette ville trop grande, trop bruyante, trop polluée, et surtout remplie de gens. Mais Pap... _le Boss_ avait dit que la nouvelle cible se trouvait à Erebor, et qu'il fallait attendre le soir pour agir. Au dîner, au moment où tout le monde était rassemblé, afin de frapper fort et juste. Bolg n'était peut-être pas très intelligent, mais même lui reconnaissait la logique de la stratégie.  
Aussi en était-il réduit à attendre le soir en se tournant les pouces, afin de faire ce qui devait être fait. Et ensuite, ils partiraient et il n'aurait plus les oreilles, le nez et les yeux agressés par tout ce qui émanait de cette fichue cité.  
Enfin, il se serait tourné les pouces si le Boss et ce lèche-cul de Lurtz ne l'avaient pas envoyé acheter un pack de bière pour patienter. Ce qui était parfaitement injuste. Bolg détestait aussi les supermarchés.  
Il détestait beaucoup de choses, à vrai dire.  
Mais on ne discutait pas les ordres du Boss. C'était comme ça, et puis c'était tout.

Voilà pourquoi, son visage balafré masqué derrière des lunettes de ski et un cache-col, ce qui était bien excusable au regard du climat frisquet et encore enneigé de la fin de janvier, il en était réduit à parcourir les rayons de la supérette, à scanner les étagères du regard pour dénicher la marque précise que le Boss préférait. Pour lui qui n'était pas vraiment un expert en déchiffrage, encore moins en lecture, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Mais au moins, il pouvait se repérer aux dessins, bien que ce ne fut pas chose facile avec son seul oeil valide. Bolg était donc quasiment obligé de coller son nez sur les bouteilles pour y voir clair.

Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi quelqu'un lui rentra dedans alors qu'il se tournait brusquement du côté de son angle mort pour changer de rayon.  
En soi, le choc ne fut pas trop rude, en partie à cause du fait qu'il était assez proche de la montagne de muscles compacte, et que la fille avec laquelle il était entré en collision faisait moins de la moitié de sa taille.  
Mais c'était tout de même très irritant.  
 _Un oliphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, voilà ce que tu es, Bolg_ , avait un jour asséné Pap...le Boss, et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.  
\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vu, dit la fille, avant d'attraper un pack de bière sans alcool, de le laisser tomber dans son caddie déjà bien plein, et de se diriger vers la caisse.

Bolg lui jeta un regard agacé derrière les verres teintés de ses lunettes.  
Grands yeux vert pâles derrière des besicles d'intello, visage de poupée, courtes boucles cuivrées.  
 _Vaguement familier._  
Pourquoi était-ce vaguement familier?  
Son nez, à travers le cache-col, filtra soudainement un arôme de pomme, légèrement vanillé. Elle sentait bon. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas le temps pour...  
 _Morgoth soit baisé._

Bolg se dissimula à demi derrière son rayon et plongea la main dans sa poche, en retirant la photo écornée de la fille Lycanthrope de la Comté. Celle qui n'avait pas été là. Celle qui leur avait échappé.  
La même fille qui exposait sans pudeur ses formes pleines dans son petit maillot de bain bleu ridiculement étroit. Depuis le temps que l'image traînait dans sa poche de manteau, il connaissait ses courbes par coeur, à présent. Les seins lourds, les hanches épanouies, les jambes fines et la fossette au creux des reins. Il aurait pu la reconnaître n'importe où, même, en cet instant, dissimulée sous un bonnet, une écharpe et une épaisse parka d'hiver.  
 _Willow Baggins._  
C'était _elle_ , qui passait sous le scanner du magasin une boîte de _Pringles_. _Elle_ , qui sentait la pomme et la vanille. _Elle_ , enfin, qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là.

Bolg sourit derrière son cache-col. Un sourire qui, s'il n'avait pas été dissimulé derrière l'épaisse étoffe, aurait pu donner la jaunisse à n'importe qui, même aux coeurs les plus solides. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier glacé de la photographie, le froissant.  
Le Boss avait été si furieux d'avoir, en fin de compte, laissé échapper la moitié de la Meute, qu'il avait promis, à lui et à Lurtz, que le premier qui la retrouvait aurait le droit de s'amuser un peu avec avant de la tuer. Et on pouvait beaucoup s'amuser, avec une Louve, si tant était qu'on parvienne à la dresser un peu. Avec un laisse. Ou un collier.  
Il était hors de question qu'il laisse ça à l'autre lèche-cul. S'il n'était pas content, il pourrait toujours avoir le gamin. Il devait être dans le coin, lui aussi.

Bolg remit soigneusement l'image dans sa poche et reprit sa quête de la bière. Le Boss allait être ravi. D'une pierre deux coups, comme dirait...il ne savait plus qui.  
Erebor, ce n'était pas si mal, après tout.

* * *

Il y a toujours un moment, dans la vie d'une personne normalement constituée, où cette personne se dit que l'apparente perfection ou du moins satisfaisante de sa petite existence bien réglée et en apparence heureuse, est en fait incroyablement suspecte, et qu'elle n'est pas faite pour durer.  
Bien sûr, ce moment arrive souvent trop tard.  
 _Après_ l'arrivée du petit grain de sable vicieux qui vient gripper toute la machinerie.

Pour Willow Baggins, par exemple, ce moment s'était déjà produit. Il avait suffi d'un coup de téléphone et d'une convocation dans le bureau de son professeur favori pour faire basculer une vie qui lui convenait parfaitement et la modifier de manière radicale.  
Le hasard était chose perverse.  
Bien évidemment, Will avait fait sa petite introspection sur les hauts et les bas de l'existence après les faits. Évidemment, elle l'avait admit, pas forcément accepté, évidemment que la vie n'était pas fait que de nuages roses et d'arcs en ciels. Mais elle s'était dit que ce genre de choses ne se répétait pas. Que la loi des séries ne s'appliquait pas dans ce type d'événements.  
Là, bien sûr, était l'erreur.

À vrai dire, la vie qu'elle avait reconstruit sur les cendres de la précédente lui convenait en fait parfaitement. Nouveau nom, nouvelle maison, nouveau travail, nouveaux amis, nouveau petit ami.  
Elle voyait Thorin régulièrement, à présent, même si c'était sans doute une erreur dès le départ, mais qu'elle n'avait plus envie de corriger. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle allait, pour être honnête, mais elle se contentait de ce qu'elle avait. Pour l'instant.  
Frodon avait de bons résultats scolaires.  
Son travail était passionnant, la maison pas si mal, tout compte fait.  
Elle n'avait pas de raisons de se plaindre.  
En fait, elle commençait même à apercevoir les premiers rayons de soleil derrière les nuages.  
Malheureusement, et c'était un simple problème de physique, les petits grains de sables avaient la fâcheuse particularité, c'est bien connu, de se déplacer en fonction du vent, et de se glisser partout. On les retrouvait donc, à son grand déplaisir, aux endroits les plus inattendus. C'était petit, un grain de sable. Presque invisible. Mais il suffisait d'un seul, sournois, pour que tout s'enraye.  
Rien du tout, un petit geste...

En l'occurence, la vie de Willow Baggins bascula pour la deuxième fois en huit mois alors qu'elle prenait un café chez Bard après le travail, lorsque le policier alluma machinalement la télévision pour regarder les informations.

 _Triple meurtre dans la banlieue d'Erebor, une famille entière massacrée au fusil à pompe en plein repas. Pas de piste identifiable._

La tasse de café chaud que Will tenait à la main se fracassa sur le sol, projetant son contenu brûlant sur le parquet et les chaussettes de la jeune femme.

Une seconde passa, puis deux.

La brûlure commença à se faire sentir et Will se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre en jurant.  
\- Oh Mahal, gémit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en s'emparant du rouleau de papier absorbant. Je suis désolée.  
La Louve se mit à gronder, ses instincts se réveillant avec violence. Danger. Tout était bien trop familier.  
\- Laissez, laissez, dit Bard en s'agenouillant pour essuyer.  
Il la fixa un moment, sourcils froncés.  
\- Vous êtes sûre que ça va? s'enquit-il.  
Will avait la tête qui tournait.  
\- Bella?  
\- Je...ça va, dit-elle. Juste un mauvais souvenir.  
Bard tourna la tête vers la télévision.  
\- Sale affaire ces meurtres, commenta-t-il. J'étais sur les lieux ce matin.  
Évidemment. Il était flic. Il avait accès à ce genre de chose.  
\- C'est trop près d'ici, murmura Will.  
Quelques rues, tout au plus. Derrière les barres d'immeubles.

L'homme hocha la tête.  
\- J'ai demandé à Tilda de ne pas rentrer seule ce soir. Sigrid est allée la chercher, je pense qu'elle va aussi ramener Freddie.  
\- Merci, exhala la jeune femme, soulagée.  
\- Entre nous, soupira Bard en se relevant pour jeter le papier imbibé de café, je ne crois pas que nous risquions quoi que ce soit. Les victimes n'étaient pas humaines. Elles étaient visées en particulier.  
Will se força à sourire. S'il savait...  
\- Je ne suis pas sensé vous le dire, mais notre expert médico-légal pense que c'étaient des Ondins.  
Il fit un geste autour de son cou.  
\- Ils avaient, vous savez..., décrivit-il, cherchant un instant ses mots. Des branchies.  
Une _Purge_. Une autre Purge. Le cauchemar recommençait. Il n'y avait de sécurité nulle part. Nulle. Part.  
\- La gamine avait l'âge de Tilda, grinça le policier en se lavant les mains. Elle était en fauteuil roulant...  
Il grimaça.  
\- Les gens du quartier les aimaient bien. Les voisins étaient hystériques.  
\- Et vous n'avez pas d'idées de qui aurait pu faire ça? demanda la Lycanthrope en retirant ses chaussettes trempées de café.

Bard fit un large geste de la main.  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi? Si je laisse entendre que c'est la Justice d'Erù, mes supérieurs me rétrograderont à la circulation, se plaignit-il.  
Will se mordit la lèvre.  
\- Vous pensez que c'est eux?  
Le policier haussa les épaules.  
\- Ces fous furieux sont partout, mais c'est politiquement incorrect de les accuser depuis qu'ils ont montré patte blanche et généreusement pourvu les caisses de l'État.  
Sa bouche se tordit.  
\- Il y a un de leur cadres qui se gare n'importe comment, toujours au même endroit, et qui ne paye jamais sa place, mais je n'ai pas le droit de lui coller de PV.  
Visiblement, l'envie l'en démangeait.  
\- Il y a eu un meurtre semblable, poursuivit-il, il y a quelques mois. Dans la Comté, je crois. Une famille aussi, massacrée à l'heure du dîner.  
Il fronça les sourcils, tentant sans doute de se rappeler des détails.  
\- Mais je ne me rappelle plus s'il y avait des gamins ou non.  
\- Non, murmura Will.  
\- Boromir pense que c'est lié.

Note: rappeler au fantôme de tenir sa langue. Ou du moins, d'être un peu plus subtil dans sa manière d'aiguiller Bard sur les bonnes pistes. Elle lui faisait confiance pour ne pas en dire trop, mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques. Bard était un bon ami, et si jamais...si jamais il se mêlait de ce qui ne le concernait pas, elle ne voulait pas, à l'image de son infortuné collègue, qu'il fasse partie des dommages collatéraux.  
Les humains étaient si _fragiles_. Elle l'oubliait, parfois.  
\- Mahal, exhala Bard. Des fois, je vous jure que j'oublie qu'il est mort.  
\- C'est difficile pour lui aussi, je crois, répondit doucement Will.  
\- Et toutes ces années, il hantait le musée?  
\- C'est son travail, précisa la jeune femme. Il est le gardien de nuit.  
 _Respire, Will. Respire. Bard ne doit pas être mêlé à ça._  
Si la conversation dérivait sur Boromir et ses pérégrinations, tant mieux. Ensuite, elle passerait un coup de fil à Gandalf pour déterminer ce qui devait être fait.

La porte d'entrée claqua.  
\- Papa? appela Tilda, qui déboula dans la cuisine, sa soeur aînée sur les talons. Tiens, salut Bella!  
\- Freddie n'est pas avec vous? questionna Bard en embrassant sa fille aînée sur la joue.  
Will sentit une sueur froide commencer à lui couler le long du dos.  
\- Il est rentré plus tôt, sa prof de géo était absente, répondit l'adolescente. Pourquoi?  
Will se força à respirer calmement.  
 _Allons._  
Frodon était à la maison.  
Tout allait bien. Tout irait bien.  
Voilà ce que c'était, d'aller directement prendre un verre après le boulot, sans repasser chez soi.  
\- Dites, c'est vrai que quelqu'un s'est fait tuer dans le quartier d'à côté? questionna soudain Sigrid.  
La Louve s'impatientait. Elle devait retrouver le Louveteau. Le protéger. Maintenant.  
\- Je suppose que je vais aller voir ce qu'il devient, dit-elle. Bard, merci pour le café.  
\- Mais de rien, répondit-il alors qu'elle récupérait manteau et écharpe.

Le froid, dès qu'elle fut dehors, lui mordit chaque centimètre de peau exposée comme s'il était véritablement pourvu de dents.  
Une rue à traverser. Une dizaine de mètres. Ça lui semblait terriblement loin, et chaque pas terriblement lourd.  
Les ombres du soir s'allongeaient déjà sous les réverbères allumés même s'il faisait encore jour, et chacune d'entre elle lui donnait l'impression d'appartenir à une créature vivante, l'épiant dans le noir.

 _Danger, danger, danger,_ grondait la Louve dans son esprit comme un mantra.  
Elle ne pouvait percevoir l'odeur de son jeune cousin, ni dans l'air, ni sur le sol.  
Will se força à respirer normalement, réfrénant la panique qui menaçait de la gagner.  
Aucune raison de s'inquiéter.  
Le vent avait effacé sa trace, voilà tout. Ça arrivait. Ce n'était pas grave.

Aucune lumière n'était visible dans la maison, mais le gamin éteignait souvent les lampes quand il jouait sur la télévision. Pour mieux voir l'écran, qu'il disait. Ça non plus, ce n'était pas alarmant, même si, à cette heure, il était sensé faire ses devoirs. Elle allait lui remonter un peu les bretelles, ensuite téléphoner à Gandalf, et tout irait bien. Peut-être, aussi, appeler Thorin. Et Tauriel.  
Aucun des deux n'était humain, après tout. Si c'était vraiment une Purge, alors ils devaient être prévenus.

 _L'Alpha protège la Meute._  
Elle serait une bien piètre Alpha, si elle échouait à protéger ceux qui, à la longue, finissaient par en faire partie. Au sens large.  
Et ensuite, elle irait s'acheter une arme. Un bon gros flingue. Avec des balles recouvertes de _Teflon_ pour faire bonne mesure. Le genre de truc qui vous transformait un homme en passoire et dont l'aspect même avait des propriétés dissuasives.  
Ça devait pouvoir se trouver quelque part.  
Physiquement, elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais le simple fait de l'avoir en sa possession la rassurerait.  
Un raisonnement que la Louve approuvait chaleureusement. La technologie avait du bon. À armes égales, elle augmentait ses chances de l'emporter en cas de confrontation musclée. Grandpère, un fondamentalisme qui refusait de compter sur autre chose que sur soi-même contre la barbarie des inventions humaines modernes, aurait sans doute désapprouvé. Mais Grandpère, grand et fort et puissant, tellement plus puissant que Will, avait succombé à la violence de ce progrès qu'il réprouvait, et sa petite fille ne commettrait pas la même erreur.

Le vent tourna brusquement, apportant à ses narines une senteur salée, métallique, et _rouge._  
 _Rouge, rouge, rouge_ , et la Louve sortit les crocs, les plantant violemment dans l'âme de Will, qui bondit en avant et courut en direction de la maison.  
 _Non._  
 _Non non non non par pitié...  
_  
Un paquet l'attendait sur le perron, posé en bas de sa porte, comme laissé là par le facteur. L'odeur venait de là. Celle du sang fraîchement versé, entêtante, presque douloureuse.  
Will s'agenouilla avec précaution sur le béton, serrant les dents, ignorant le froid qui transperçait son pantalon. La Louve coucha les oreilles en arrière, fourrure hérissée et tous crocs dehors, grondant sourdement de répugnance.  
C'était une vieille boîte à chaussure. Des chaussures d'homme. Grosse pointure. On voyait encore à moitié la marque sur le carton abîmé. Les coins étaient détrempés, comme s'ils avaient absorbé l'humidité du sol gelé. Elle devait être là depuis un certain temps déjà.  
 _Mahal._  
Ça ressemblait à un mauvais épisode de série policière. L'odeur du sang était trop fraîche, trop forte. Ne manquait que le cadavre. C'était très sympa à regarder, ces feuilletons débiles, se rendait-elle compte à présent. Beaucoup moins à vivre.

Avec circonspection, Will souleva le couvercle. Immédiatement, elle le laissa retomber, porta son poing à sa bouche et mordit ses phalanges jusqu'au sang pour s'empêcher de hurler.  
Sanglant et récemment sectionné, bien confortablement installé sur un lit de ouate qui de blanche avait viré au rouge, la narguant, un _doigt_.  
Un _putain_ de _doigt_.  
Et l'odeur ne faisait guère de doute quand à l'identité de son propriétaire.  
 _Frodon._

 **Ne me tuez pas.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Parfois, les gens sont cons. Même ceux qu'on aime bien. Enfin. Lisez, et vous comprendrez...**

Chapitre 25: Où ça commence à sentir le roussi pour tout le monde  


Frodon avait froid.  
Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable, et sans doute qu'être assis dans un coin à même le sol de béton, le dos contre un container de métal, n'arrangeait-il pas les choses. Le froid s'infiltrait insidieusement à travers ses vêtements, pénétrant sous sa peau, le gelant jusqu'à la moelle des os.  
Il avait froid, et pourtant sa main le brûlait.  
Comme un tison, et seule le fait que l'une des armoires à glace menaçantes avait les yeux fixés sur lui l'empêchait de se mettre à hurler de douleur. L'oeil, en ce cas précis. Ce type était abominablement laid. Tout pâle, avec un figure qui avait l'air d'avoir été mâchonnée par quelque chose pourvu de dents. On l'aurait cru tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur. Et cet oeil unique, pâle et délavé, inexpressif, le fixait sans ciller depuis des heures.  
La brute ne bougeait pas, immobile comme un rocher. Même pour aller aux toilettes. Ce qui était assez inquiétant, par ce froid.  
Froid qui mordait les joues du garçon, gelant les restes de ses larmes sur sa peau. Il avait pleuré. Comme un bébé. Le peu de dignité qu'il possédait aux yeux de ces types avait déjà disparu. _Après_ le couteau, et _avant_ aussi.  
C'était _humiliant_.  
Il était un Loup-Garou. Pas un caniche. Il n'était pas sensé geindre pitoyablement comme il l'avait fait.  
Mais ça faisait trop mal.

La blessure pulsait, comme si elle avait été un être vivant pourvu d'une mâchoire qui se serrait en rythme. Il voulait se balancer d'avant en arrière pour acompagner la pulsation, espérant l'atténuer, mais il n'osait pas bouger, de peur que son gardien ne réagisse, son immobilité était déjà assez effrayante comme cela.  
Il ne voulait pas regarder. Ne pouvait pas.  
Ils ne lui avaient rien donné pour envelopper sa main et arrêter le saignement, et il avait fait comme il avait pu. Son beau pull neuf aux couleurs de son équipe de football préféré était fichu, imbibé de rouge sombre. Le tissu rêche du vêtement frottant contre la plaie le mettait au supplice.  
 _Mon doigt..._  
Il était là, et tout d'un coup il n'y était plus, et il se retrouvait avec neuf au lieu de dix, et pourtant il avait l'impression de toujours le sentir.  
Frodon n'avait jamais véritablement prêté attention aux appendices articulés qui lui ornaient les mains. Il étaient là, voilà tout. Ils lui servaient, mais avait presque oublié leur existence. Et à présent, voilà qu'il en manquait un, et cette absence se ressentait terriblement. Son doigt lui manquait. Comme une personne. Une part de lui-même à jamais envolée.  
Les doigts ne repoussaient pas, il le savait. Même pour un Loup-Garou. Ça aussi, ça faisait mal. Un rappel douloureux du fait qu'il n'en était pas encore un. Parce que si ç'avait été le cas, il aurait pu résister. Il aurait cicatrisé, et au moins la douleur aurait disparu

La blessure se rappela à son bon souvenir à cet instant, une étincelle de souffrance plus douloureuse que les autres.  
Un gémissement assourdi, presque inaudible, filtra à travers les dents serrées du garçon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à son Cerbère, mais non, l'homme ne réagissait pas. Il avait allumé une cigarette et fumait tranquillement, la clope bizarrement coincée dans une des cicatrices fendues qui lui frangeaient les lèvres.  
Frodon ramena sa main mutilée contre sa poitrine et se la coinça sous le bras. Il voyait déjà les surnoms, au collège.  
 _Frodon-aux-Neufs-Doigts._  
Ça faisait très _heroic-fantasy_. Sauf que, bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir. D'autant plus qu'il était probable qu'il ne retourne jamais au collège. Ne revoit jamais Tilda. Ou Sam. Ou Merry, ou Pippin, ou aucun de ses amis de la Comté.  
 _Si je m'en sors_ , songea l'adolescent. _Si je m'en sors, j'invite Tilda au cinéma.  
_  
Tout était arrivé si vite.  
Il marchait tranquillement dans la rue, le nez en l'air...oui, le nez en l'air. Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être sa faute. Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Il marchait dans le rue, donc, et tout d'un coup, un type patibulaire lui braque un revolver dans les côtes. Discrètement, pour ne pas alerter les gens, et lui chuchote à l'oreille de le suivre gentiment, sans faire d'histoire. Ensuite, l'arrière d'une camionnette, et deux autre types aux têtes encore pires. Ensuite, le couteau.  
La douleur.

De l'argent. La lame était en argent, et même si les effets étaient moindres sur lui parce qu'il n'était pas encore un Loup, elle l'avait brûlée. Sans cautériser. Ce qui était pire. Le pull n'avait pas été de trop pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Il était sûr qu'il aurait pu se vider de son sang. Et que ses ravisseurs l'auraient laissé crever. Ce n'était pas après lui qu'ils en avaient. Enfin si, mais pas en priorité. D'où le doigt.  
L'avertissement.  
C'était _Will_ qu'ils voulaient, et lui, il servait d'appât. Comme pour attirer une bête sauvage dans un piège. Qu'il soit mort ou vivant importait peu. Parce que ça allait marcher, de toute façon. Will allait venir. Et Will allait mourir, à en juger par l'impressionnant arsenal dont disposait les trois salopards.  
Frodon était assez fier d'avoir su conserver le contenu de sa vessie à sa juste place quand il l'avait compris.  
Ils allaient tuer Will, et le tuer lui ensuite. La Louve d'abord, puis le Louveteau. Parce qu'il était petit, et maigre, qu'il n'avait que treize ans, et ne pouvait pas se défendre seul. Parce qu'il n'était pas dangereux, mais qu'il était destiné à le devenir, et qu'à cause de ça, ces gens avaient décidé qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre.  
Ce n'était pas juste.  
Ils avaient tué Maman, et Papa, et Grandmère, et Grandpère, aussi. Frodon le savait. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui confirme ou quoi que ce soit. Il le sentait, viscéralement. Et maintenant, ils allaient finir le boulot.

Le garçon renifla discrètement, retenant ses larmes de toutes ses forces.  
Il voulait que Will vienne, qu'elle le sorte de là, qu'elle mette fin à ce cauchemar. Elle était forte, Will. Elle était l _'Alpha_.  
Elle pouvait le protéger.  
Et en même temps, si elle venait, elle allait se faire trucider, et ils allaient l'obliger à regarder, et Frodon ne voulait pas ça. Ne voulait pas voir ça. Tout, sauf ça.  
Il avait envie de hurler.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre. Semelles de bottes militaires ferrées sur le sol bétonné.  
Frodon ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient, mais c'était une sorte de grand hangar rempli de containers vides, et les pas résonnaient sur les murs métalliques, pulsaient sous son crâne et se répercutaient douloureusement dans sa main blessé.  
Le grand type chauve, celui qui semblait être le chef, et son camarade basané entrèrent dans la pièce sans lui jeter un regard. Le garçon se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même, se faisant le plus petit possible, regrettant de tout son coeur de ne pouvoir se glisser dans un trou de souris et disparaître.  
Il ne l'aimait pas, le chef. C'était lui qui avait tenu le couteau. Il sentait la mort, en plus de ça, et ses yeux bleu pâles d'albinos, si pâles qu'ils semblaient presque blancs, étaient fous.  
Quand à l'autre, le bronzé à face de brute, Frodon n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il le regardait. Un sadique. Ce mec était un sadique. Il avait ramassé son doigt et fait semblant de le manger. Et ensuite, il avait rit.

Frodon ramena ses genoux contre son torse et referma son bras valide autour. Will allait venir pour lui. Et Will allait se faire tuer pour ça.  
\- Le petit con? interrogea le grand albinos.  
\- Il chiale depuis tout à l'heure, se plaignit le balafré.  
Ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne pleurait plus, depuis un certain temps. Ses larmes avaient eu le temps de geler sur ses joues.

Le regard froid de l'albinos se tourna vers lui, et il rentra la tête dans ses épaules, s'attendant à...il ne savait pas quoi. Rien de bien agréable, néanmoins.  
Dans les séries télé, c'était généralement le moment où le héros, dans une situation désespérée, descendait son ennemi grâce à une ou plusieurs répliques cinglantes, au risque de voir la fureur dudit ennemi, piqué au vif, s'abattre sur lui, implacable. Sauf que c'était la réalité, pas une série télé, que Frodon n'avait que treize ans, pas de force et pas de muscles, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire frapper par qui que ce soit et de finir encore plus mal en point. Un doigt, ça suffisait largement.  
D'autant que les seules répliques cinglantes de la mort qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient "ma tante va vous atomiser" et "vous allez douiller, bande de pouilleux"  
Pas très crédible.  
De plus, ce n'était que de la bravacherie. Si Will se pointait, c'était plus sûrement elle qui allait douiller et se faire atomiser.  
C'était dommage. Elle avait enfin trouvé un copain qui la rendait heureuse et la faisait sourire même quand il n'était pas là, même si elle refusait de l'admettre.

Le garçon se résigna donc à attendre.  
Il avait froid, il avait faim, il avait mal, il avait envie d'aller au toilette, il voulait sa tante et il voulait sa mère. Il voulait sa _Meute_. Il voulait que ça se finisse, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Curieux, de prendre conscience de sa nature d'être de désir dans ce genre de moment précis.

La grosse brute pâle s'approcha de lui, chacun de ses pas si lourd que le garçon s'étonna de ne pas voir le sol s'enfoncer.  
\- Tu sais pourquoi tu es là, petit? demanda-t-il, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, et Frodon se recroquevilla encore plus.  
Il aurait aimé être une chenille, à ce moment-là. Comme celle qu'ils avaient étudié en classe. Le genre de chenille qui se tassait sur elle-même et qui secrétait un mucus durcissant se changeant peu à peu en armure. Là, il avait plus l'impression d'être la grenouille épinglée ventre en l'air sur la planchette de dissection.  
L'adolescent hocha la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de tenter de dénier quoi que ce soit ou de passer pour plus stupide qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il n'était pas, justement, assez bête pour agacer ses ravisseur.  
\- Pourquoi on le tue pas, Boss?  
C'était le grand basané à dreadlock qui avait parlé. Il avait une voix mauvaise, celui-là. Et une structure faciale qui ressemblait à celle d'un de ces phacochères du Harad qu'il avait vu au zoo, une fois. Quand il avait six ans. Avec Maman, et Papa, et Grandmère, et Grandpère. Sans Will, qui, blasée, avait préféré aller au cinéma.  
\- C'est la fille que je veux, grinça ledit Boss. Elle ne viendra pas pour un cadavre.  
Il jeta un regard dégoûté à Frodon.  
\- La Louve défend ses louveteaux jusqu'à la mort, c'est dans sa nature, siffla-t-il. Mais une fois clamsés, elle les abandonne à pourrir.  
\- Mais ça, c'est pas un louveteau, renifla le basané, c'est tout juste un chiot qui chiale.

Il fit une pause, se gratta la tête. Ses yeux porcins s'arrondirent légèrement. Puis il se mit à ricaner tout seul comme un imbécile.  
 _D'accord._  
Visiblement, son jeu-de-mot pitoyable le rendait très fier.  
\- Ben mon vieux, grinça l'armoire à glaces balafrée, qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège et entamé une nouvelle cigarette, si t'es pas content de ta part, t'avais qu'à retrouver la fille avant moi.  
Il avait une voix de benêt, qui s'accordait mal avec son physique.  
\- La ferme, Bolg, aboya le basané.  
Ouais.  
Ça valait sans doute mieux.  
Mais Frodon n'était pas assez stupide pour faire part de son opinion.  
Et puis, c'était quoi ces histoires de part?  
\- Assez, dit l'albinos, et immédiatement, ses sous-fifres se turent et se redressèrent.

Il s'empara d'un fusil appuyé contre le mur, le genre de modèle qu'on ne voyait qu'à la télévision, et qui servait à abattre les oliphants dans les plaines du Harad. Le cran de sûreté cliqueta sinistrement dans ce hangar vide.  
\- La chasse est ouverte, dit l'homme en introduisant un chargeur plein de balles dans l'arme.  
Il sourit à Frodon. Un sourire de malade, plein de dents. Pointues. Ou peut-être pas. Il voyait mal, et il n'avait aucun envie de se lever de son coin et de se relever pour aller vérifier.  
Il avait trop froid, et trop mal pour ça.  
La plaie tressaillit et pulsa, comme indépendante et autonome. Frodon ferma les yeux, appuya la tête contre le mur de métal glacé, et attendit, espérant que le froid le distrairait de la douleur.  
Il n'avait pas complètement tort.

* * *

Gandalf Greyhame avait eu une vie plutôt agitée. Et qui, il ne servait à rien de le nier, malgré l'envie qu'il avait parfois de prendre sa retraite, était loin, très loin d'être terminée. Il avait dû faire face à toutes les éventualités possibles et imaginables, arrangé quantité de situations.  
On ne pouvait donc pas dire qu'il était né de la dernière pluie.  
Aussi s'attendait-il, à un moment où à un autre depuis l'instant où il avait eu vent du triple meurtre commis à Erebor, à ce que Willow Baggins cherche à le contacter pour obtenir des explications. Explications qu'il n'avait pas, d'autant que si elle appelait, ce serait forcément parce qu'elle aurait fait le lien avec son propre cas. Et elle ne serait pas forcément en de bonnes dispositions pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, en particulier parce qu'il n'avait finalement pas pu se libérer pour passer la voir dans la semaine après le gala de fin d'année. Ni les semaines qui avaient suivies, d'ailleurs. Saruman Curunir lui avait donné, à son grand agacement, trop de fil à retordre.  
Enfin bref.

Il allait sans doute falloir songer à préparer un nouveau déménagement. Nouvelle identité, nouvelle vie...  
Will n'allait pas apprécier, c'était évident, et Frodon non plus.  
À Erebor, la petite avait une maison lui appartenant en propre, un travail, des amis, et probablement aussi un amant/petit ami/petit copain/amoureux...Mahal, il ne savait pas comment on qualifiait ça, à cette époque, si ce qu'il avait cru voir transparaître entre elle et Thorin Durinson n'était pas simplement une vue de son esprit. C'était bien plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu obtenir dans la Comté, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais à haute voix, et la persuader d'abandonner tout cela, une fois de plus, n'allait pas être facile.  
D'autant qu'en digne fille de Belladona et petite fille d'Isengrim Took, elle était têtue comme un mulet.

Gandalf ne fut donc pas surpris, ce soir-là, lorsque son téléphone sonna avec une insistance presque colérique.  
Il ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, à avoir une folle hystérique au bout du fil. Un véritable concert de hurlements stridents entrecoupés de douloureux sanglots qui grésillaient dans le micro de l'appareil.  
Gandalf ne parvint pas à en saisir un seul mot, du moins au début. Ensuite, ce que Will disait n'étant tout compte fait qu'une longue litanie répétée comme un mantra.  
Démêlant l'écheveau avec patience tout en tentant de calmer son interlocutrice en pleine crise de panique, le vieil homme parvint à tirer plusieurs conclusions.  
Tout d'abord, les personnes ayant décimé la Meute Took-Baggins étaient à Erebor et avaient répété à nouveau leur forfait. Ça, il le savait déjà. Il l'avait déduit, et visiblement, au regard des faits, n'importe qui aurait pu le faire.  
Ensuite, Frodon avait disparu. Ça, c'était plus inquiétant.  
Enfin, Will avait reçu un _doigt_ , _son_ doigt, par la poste.

 _Et merde.  
_  
L'affaire prenait d'un coup un tour désespéré. En fait, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.  
\- J'y vais, annonça la jeune femme entre deux sanglots.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Je vais le récupérer, répéta-t-il.  
Ah.  
En fait si.  
\- Will, reste où tu es, ordonna-t-il. J'arrive.  
S'il sautait dans sa voiture et qu'il roulait en excès de vitesse toute la nuit, il serait à Erebor aux aurores, et ils pourraient aviser, ensemble, d'une solution. Même s'il était probable qu'il faille d'hors-et-déjà considérer le garçon comme perdu, et penser à sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.  
Du moins, si Will se montrait coopérative.  
\- C'est un piège, asséna-t-il. Ne te jette pas dedans.  
Ne pouvait-elle voir cela? Le coup du doigt, c'était tellement grossier et battu et rebattu que c'en devenait ridicule. Il y avait très peu de chance pour que l'adolescent soit encore en vie s'ils avaient déjà commencé à le découper en petits morceaux.  
\- J'm'en fous, fut la réponse qu'il craignait et qu'il obtenu. Ne faites rien, mais je reste pas là à me tourner les pouces.  
Gandalf réfréna la panique qui montait graduellement en lui.  
\- Will, ne sois pas...

Elle lui raccrocha au nez.  
 _Littéralement._  
Gandalf resta là, à écouter le _bip_ si agaçant du répondeur. Immédiatement, il recomposa le numéro, mais son appel fut royalement ignoré.

Le vieillard se mit à jurer dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait.  
Imbécile de Took, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter de rattraper le coup, et de mettre sur l'affaire un maximum de personnes de son réseau de contacts. Mais Erebor, c'était très loin, et chaque seconde qui passait réduisait les chances d'éviter un beau gâchis.  
En désespoir de cause, Gandalf composa un autre numéro.

* * *

Les doigts tremblants, Will éteignit son téléphone. Elle posa ses poings sur son front, se forçant à respirer calmement et à reprendre son souffle.  
Gandalf ne pouvait l'aider.  
Soit.  
Elle allait agir seule.

La jeune femme essuya soigneusement ses joues trempées de larmes, et tenta de réfléchir posément, avant de marcher vers sa cuisine et d'ouvrir ses tiroirs.  
Elle ne pouvait pas emprunter son arme de service à Bard, non, ce serait par trop suspect et il faudrait inventer une explication valable, ce pour lequel elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était sans défense. Elle ne l'était jamais vraiment.  
La jeune femme tâta du pouce la lame du couteau à viande. Elle était longue et dangereusement aiguisée. Un goutte de sang perla sur sa peau, qu'elle lapa alors que la petite plaie s'effaçait.  
Parfait.

Will entassa pêle-mêle dans un sac à dos le couteau, une lampe de poche, son téléphone, de la ficelle, le kit de premiers secours, et, à tout hasard, le pot de poivre en poudre. Au cas où. Ça pourrait toujours servir.

Elle rouvrit la boîte avec dégoût.  
Le doigt de Frodon, le majeur, trônait toujours sur son lit de coton, et l'odeur métallique du sang envahit à nouveau ses narines. Elle se contraignit à inspirer, imprimant la senteur dans sa mémoire. Puis elle se saisit de la relique répugnante, l'enveloppa dans du papier aluminium et la rangea dans le frigidaire. Autant que ça ne pourrisse pas. Chirurgicalement, il était possible de remettre des doigts. Peut-être. Sans doute.  
 _Oh Mahal._  
C'était absolument dégueulasse.

Will resserra les lacets de ses chaussure, enfila une veste et son sac à dos, et sortit sur le pas de sa porte, où elle inspira un grand coup, laissant toutes les senteurs de la ville la baigner comme un torrent. Il faisait nuit, à présent, mais ça n'avait rien d'apaisant. Le monde, visuel, auditif et olfactif, lui semblaient avoir basculé dans le chaos.  
La jeune femme tenta de garder la tête froide et, lentement, commença à démêler l'écheveau de senteurs. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle devait le faire. Elle était la _Louve_ , l' _Alpha_ , le _Prédateur._ Et c'était _son_ territoire.  
Ses narines captèrent l'odeur sanglante de son neveu, tel un fil rouge serpentant à travers d'autres fils gris, et la jeune serra les poings. Il empestait la peur et la souffrance.

Elle sourit cruellement.  
Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses ravisseurs, aussi. _Transpiration et tabac et sang_.  
Trois hommes. Trois _puanteurs_.  
L'un d'eux n'était pas humain, même si un second, son fils, l'était. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer à quelle espèce il appartenait, mais ça n'avait guère d'importance. Le troisième puait l'alcool et la drogue.  
Will serra les poings et suivit les fils d'odeur comme une carte, la Louve enragée hurlant sa soif de sang dans son esprit.

 **si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Comment rater une opération commando, par Will Baggins...  
**

Chapitre 26: Où ça sent carrément le roussi

Bien que Will ne soit en mesure de ressentir à cet instant envers les ravisseurs de Frodon/meurtriers de la Meute/trous du cul qu'un concentré de haine et de rage quasiment aveugle nourri par l'envie compulsive de tuer de la Louve, elle devait tout de même reconnaître qu'ils avaient bien choisi leur planque. Une usine désaffectée, dans les friches industrielles désertes pour cause d'obsolescence et d'épuisement des filons miniers qui entouraient Erebor. La route était à cinq-cent mètre, séparée des bâtiments par un terrain vague à découvert, sans nulle part où se cacher et impossible à traverser sans être vu, et les plus proches habitations étaient plus loin encore.  
 _Tss._  
Ça s'annonçait un poil plus compliqué que prévu.  
Mais elle avait suivi la trace comme un limier, et il était hors de question de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Par chance, il faisait nuit, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait un petit avantage, qu'elle comptait bien mettre à profit.  
Voir, sans être vue.  
Sauf si celui des trois qui n'était pas humain était nyctalope. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était au juste, c'était une odeur qu'elle n'avait encore jamais sentie jusque là, vaguement semblable à celle des Vampires, mais bien plus désagréable. À faire se dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Il s'agissait à n'en pas douter d'un être vivant, mais qui puait la mort.  
Bref.  
Peu importe ce qu'il était. Elle allait le tuer. Lui, et ses petits copains. Quand elle en aurait fini avec eux, il n'en resterait certainement même pas assez de morceaux pour remplir un dé à coudre.

Oh, bien sûr, c'était un piège. Ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle vienne, aussi sûrement que Frodon servait d'appât. Il considéraient qu'elle était coincée. Qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Ils espéraient aussi sûrement qu'elle se rende sans combat, avec le vain espoir d'échanger sa vie contre celle de son neveu.  
Tiens donc.  
Ils risquaient d'être surpris.  
Au vu des récents évènements, il était évident qu'ils avaient été forcés de changer de tactique. Les deux meurtres commis par eux, à la connaissance de Will, avaient réussis par l'effet de surprise, sur des personnes sans défense. On allait voir comment ils s'en sortaient, à présent, dans un combat frontal face à un Loup-Garou très énervé.

Will considéra le terrain vague, prenant bien soin de rester face au vent, ses yeux s'adaptant sans difficulté à l'obscurité. Elle sentait leur présence, lourde et poisseuse, et aussi celle de son neveu, métallique de sang, et terrifiée. Bâtiment principal. Il y avait des fenêtres et des bouches d'aération, et certainement des carreaux cassés. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas pu percevoir aussi bien les senteurs.  
La Louve renifla de mépris. Ces gens ne prenaient même pas la peine de se cacher. Ils savaient qu'elle pouvait déceler leur présence. Des connaisseurs. Des professionnels. Ils s'attendaient certainement à ce qu'elle fonce à travers le terrain vague, bien exposée, afin de pouvoir la tirer comme un lapin de garenne. Les Lycanthropes avaient le sang chaud, après tout, et une certaine tendance à frapper d'abord et réfléchir ensuite. Le côté bourrin était dans les gênes, si on pouvait le dire ainsi.  
Mais Will était une universitaire. Autrement dit, un animal à sang froid qui passait son temps à penser.  
Moralité: c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle.  
Elle n'avait pas vraiment de plan, mais l'embryon qui s'était formé dans son cerveau alors qu'elle remontait la piste odorante lui semblait déjà fort satisfaisant.

Phase un: _prévenir toute possibilité d'évasion._  
Aussi fit-elle le tour du terrain vague et des bâtiments, suivant une assez désagréable senteur de gasoil qui la mena droit à une camionnette blanche, garée, derrière le hangar, au fond d'une vieille cour envahie d'herbes folles.  
La jeune femme posa son sac à dos sur le sol, en sortit le couteau de cuisine, et creva méticuleusement tous les pneus, qui s'affaissèrent avec un sifflement pitoyable. Will contempla son œuvre, et décida que cela ne la satisfaisait pas vraiment.  
Aussi se mit-elle en devoir de réduire le véhicule à l'état de tas de ferraille complètement inutilisable.  
Une tâche plutôt aisée, pour quelqu'un possédant une puissance physique bien supérieure à elle d'un être humain.  
Elle défonça méthodiquement les vitres, raya la carrosserie, et perça le réservoir d'huile. Elle tordit le volant et le frein à main, arrachant au passage quelques quelques morceaux de tuyauterie dans le moteur et sous le capot, pour faire bonne mesure. La poignée des deux portes arrières battantes du fourgon lui resta dans les mains, aussi acheva-t-elle de les ouvrir en les défonçant à coup de poing jusqu'à ce qu'elles pendent sur leurs gonds.  
L'intérieur puait le tabac et la transpiration, et la moquette était par endroit éclaboussé de taches de sang noirâtres qui terminaient à peine de sécher.  
 _Frodon._  
La Louve se mit à gronder, et Will ne put empêcher ses lèvres de se retrousser sur ses dents.  
Ils allaient payer pour ça.  
Un doigt pour un doigt, avant qu'ils ne meurent. Peut-être qu'elle allait leur arracher avec les dents.

Will s'extirpa de l'habitacle et se recula un peu, ramassant son sac, pour évaluer son travail. On se serait cru dans une décharge, à présent. La camionnette avait l'air d'une carcasse en cours de démantèlement.  
La jeune femme se fit craquer les phalanges, une par une.  
Phase un complétée, objectif détruit.

À présent, la phase deux: _faire subir le même sort aux trois inconscients qui avaient osé la défier et s'en prendre à sa Meute._  
Dans son esprit, la Louve se mit à jubiler d'anticipation.  
Elle commençait à avoir faim, la Louve, et c'était une faim assez malsaine. Pour faire court, Will n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de goûter à la chair humaine. Et sans doute que si on lui avait annoncé qu'un beau jour, elle en serait réduite à...et bien, _ça,_ elle aurait probablement bien ri. La situation, néanmoins, avait changé. Et aujourd'hui, il fallait bien s'y résoudre. Il fallait une première fois pour tout.  
La Lycanthrope prit une grande inspiration et essuya ses paumes qui commençaient à devenir légèrement moites sur son pantalon.  
Ce n'était pas si différent de la viande de porc. Pas si différent. Elle avait vu cela, un jour, dans un reportage télévisé. Et ces hommes étaient des porcs. Des porcs répugnants.  
Ça ne changerait pas grand chose, de planter ses dents dans... _oh Mahal._  
Will serra les poings et se força à respirer calmement. Elle devait le faire. Pour Frodon. Et pour Grandpère et Grandmère et Prim et Drogon, et la famille d'Ondins qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui avaient subi le même destin funeste. Et probablement d'autres, aussi. Ces types-là n'en étaient pas à leur coup d'essai.  
Phase deux, donc.

Will abandonna le véhicule détérioré qui vidait son essence sur le sol, goutte à goutte, regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à se munir d'un briquet afin d'y mettre le feu.  
Enfin.  
On ne pouvait pas tout prévoir. Et puis, c'était peut-être mieux comme cela. L'odeur d'un incendie ne passait en général pas inaperçue, même pour un humain au faible odorat. Elle perdrait une occasion de ne pas se faire repérer.  
La jeune femme retourna vers les bâtiments, considéra les lieux un instant. Hors de question qu'elle rentre par une porte. N'importe quel imbécile ne commettrait pas cette erreur.  
Non.  
Will essuya à nouveau ses paumes, se hissa sur un container vide, et de là, agrippa la gouttière qui grimpait le long du mur. Le métal était gelé, et ses mains se mirent immédiatement à la brûler, mais elle serra les dents et entama une lente progression, tous ses muscles se tendant sous l'effort.  
Morgoth. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle haïssait l'escalade.  
Ils allaient payer pour ça aussi, ne manqua-t-elle pas de noter mentalement. Pour lui avoir fait faire le singe. Elle était une Louve. Pas une stupide guenon. Ou un stupide Vampire. Apparemment, ils pouvaient grimper sur les murs comme les araignées ou les lézards, bien qu'elle n'eut jamais pensé à demander confirmation à Thorin. _Ça_ , pour le coup, ç'aurait été utile.

Lorsqu'elle atteint enfin le rebord du toit de tôle, après une ascension qui lui avait paru durer une éternité, ses bras et ses cuisses étaient saisis de crampes brûlantes et affreusement raidis. Mais elle se força à avancer sur le métal glissant, marchant littéralement en équilibre sur des œufs. Heureusement pour elle qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une verrière. Mais il valait mieux qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer par un bruit suspect.  
Bon.  
Peut-être que si elle avait un peu mieux surveillé son poids...mais là encore, elle ne pouvait pas changer grand chose.  
Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas.  
Il y avait une fenêtre de toit, assez large. Si elle pouvait l'atteindre...  
Son pied dérapa. Elle se rattrapa in extremis à quatre pattes, jambes écartées telle une girafe se baissant pour boire, jurant silencieusement entre ses dents serrées.  
Will se redressa avec prudence. Ses doigts effleurèrent le rebord de la fenêtre. S'y agrippèrent.  
Bien.

La jeune femme s'allongea à plat ventre, et jeta un coup d'œil par l'ouverture.  
Bonne pioche.  
De son poste d'observation, elle avait une vue sur l'ensemble du vieux hangar, remplis de caisses et de containers, mal éclairé mais bien choisi du point de vue stratégique, qu'elle scanna rapidement du regard.  
Frodon était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin, sans être attaché, selon ce qu'elle pouvait en voir, et Will grinça des dents. Ses dents, qui commençaient à s'allonger malgré elle. Il était si...petit, ce gamin qui n'en était plus vraiment un. Et ces gens lui avaient fait du mal.  
L'un d'eux le surveillait, affalé sur une chaise en face de lui. Grand, baraqué, tout pâle. Une gueule balafré tout droit sortie d'un film de _slasher_.  
Le second type était près de la porte. Un basané à dreadlock, et elle apercevait la braise de sa cigarette comme une tache rouge perçante dans l'ombre de son visage. Cigarette qui ne contenait visiblement, à l'odeur qui parvenait jusqu'à elle avec les volutes de fumée, pas que du tabac.  
Le troisième...  
 _Merde._  
Elle compta. Recompta. Fouilla des yeux le moindre recoin.  
 _Un._  
 _Deux._  
Où était le troisième larron? Celui qui n'était pas humain et qui avait une odeur si étrangement répugnante?

Will considéra ses options.  
Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Ça faisait un adversaire en moins dans l'immédiat. Malgré leur carrure, et sans la présence de l'élément inconnu, les deux humains seraient des proies faciles. Bien sûr, ils étaient armés, mais elle avait l'effet de surprise en sa faveur. Le tout serait de frapper assez vite pour les empêcher d'alerter leur troisième compère.  
D'un autre côté, si le maillon manquant était caché derrière une caisse, ou dans le couloir, et qu'il revenait pour la poignarder dans le dos, elle ne serait guère plus avancée.  
 _Dilemme._  
Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se payer le luxe d'attendre que ça passe pour voir s'il allait revenir. Pas quand la vie de Frodon était en jeu.  
La jeune femme décida donc de trancher le noeud gordien.

Will souleva le loquet de la fenêtre, centimètre par centimètre, prenant bien garde à ne pas le faire cliqueter, puis elle releva lentement la vitre.  
Ça allait faire un sacré saut. Cinq ou six mètres. Mais rien qu'elle ne puisse gérer si elle se recevait correctement une fois en bas. Et si elle amortissait la chute en atterrissant doit sur le type balafré. Il ne se trouvait pas loin en dessous d'elle, et ça pourrait marcher si elle calculait bien la trajectoire à suivre.  
Plus le temps de tergiverser.  
Will dégaina le couteau de cuisine, et en testa à nouveau la lame. Toujours aussi tranchante. Ça allait certainement être très sale, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Quelques années et une robe à imprimés fleuris de plus, et on aurait pu la confondre avec la grandmère timbrée de _Psychose_. Une horreur. Avec un peu de chance, ça guérirait aussi Frodon de sa passion pour les films horrifiques.  
Cette pensée était étrangement réconfortante.  
Prenant une grand inspiration, Will s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant pendre ses jambes à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Puis elle raffermit la prise de ses doigts sur le manche de son arme, se recommanda un bref instant à Mahal, Yavanna, Erù et toutes les autres divinités qui lui venaient à l'esprit, et se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Le hurlement de goret que poussa le grand balafré lorsqu'elle lui atterrit sur le dos lui vrilla les oreilles.  
Elle roula au sol, son épaule amortissant mal l'impact, et fendit l'air de sa lame à l'aveuglette. Une brève résistance accompagnée d'un nouveau beuglement torturé lui indiqua, à sa grande satisfaction, qu'elle devait avoir atteint sa cible. Pas une raison, toutefois, pour se reposer sur ses lauriers.  
Will se remit souplement sur pied et évalua rapidement la situation.  
La brute à face balafrée se tenait la figure dans les mains, et du sang ruisselait entre ses doigts alors qu'il mugissait de douleur, agitant son bras libre à l'aveuglette dans l'espoir de l'atteindre, vomissant un flot d'insanités.  
 _L'oeil._ Elle avait atteint l'oeil valide de l'homme, et l'autre, blanc, pâle et aveugle, roulait follement dans son orbite balafrée, cherchant en vain à se focaliser.  
Inutile.  
 _Et de un._

Un mugissement derrière elle suivi d'une lourde cavalcade l'avertit de la présence du second homme, qui lui arrivait droit dessus.  
 _Maintenant_ , commanda la Louve, et pour une fois, Will lui obéit sans discuter.  
Elle se retourna brusquement, pivotant dans un glissement sur la pointe de ses pieds, et son coude heurta la mâchoire de l'homme dans un craquement sec, l'envoyant voler contre un container. Le choc se répercuta douloureusement le long de son bras, mais l'homme s'affaissa contre le cube de métal comme un pantin désarticulé.  
 _Et de deux._

C'était facile, en fin de compte. Elle n'était même pas essoufflée. Mais son cœur battait la chamade.  
\- Will!  
Dans son coin, Frodon s'était relevé, tout sourire, tenant son bras enveloppé dans son pull souillé de sang.  
\- Où es-tu, salope? hurla le blessé derrière elle, dément, fouettant l'air de ses bras.  
Oh. _Ça_ , c'était plutôt rude.  
\- Frodon, tourne-toi, ordonna Will.  
Il n'y avait plus de place en elle pour la pitié, l'odeur du sang de son jeune cousin ayant rendu la Louve folle d'une rage implacable, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il assiste à ça.  
Le regard du garçon se durcit, et il secoua la tête, serrant convulsivement sa main mutilée contre son torse. La Louve gronda d'impatience, et Will haussa légèrement les épaules. Après tout, peut-être que ça l'endurcirait. Il était déjà passé par bien pire.  
La jeune femme se glissa derrière la brute qui continuait de tituber en cherchant à l'aveuglette, mains fouettant l'air comme des griffes. On aurait dit une mouette mazoutée. Pataude et inoffensive.  
Le couteau ne lui était d'aucune utilité. Mieux valait que ce soit rapide.  
\- Salope! Ramène-toi, espèce de pute, cracha-t-il, putain de...

Elle s'empara de la tête de l'homme à deux mains, la tordit brusquement. Sa nuque céda en craquant sèchement, comme du bois mort, le réduisant instantanément au silence.  
Une bile aigre monta à la bouche de Will alors qu'il s'affaissait sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon.  
 _Voilà._  
Elle avait tué un homme.  
Elle s'étonnait de ressentir aussi peu d'émotions. Comme si le simple fait d'avoir senti les vertèbres céder sous ses mains l'avait anesthésiée.

Frodon la regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés.  
\- Il est mort? murmura-t-il.  
Will se pencha et tâta le cou de l'homme avec répugnance. Aucun pouls. Mort, et bien mort. Dans le meilleur des cas, il aurait terminé tétraplégique. C'était sans doute mieux.  
Une armoire à glace comme cela, si fragile. Will jeta un regard rapide à ses propres mains. Elles étaient frêles et délicates. Soudain, sa force lui fit horreur.  
Son regard dérivait sur l'autre homme, celui qui gisait à terre près du mur. L'homme basané, qui ressemblait à un phacochère. Il lui semblait vaguement familier, mais son cerveau embrumé par la soif de sang de la Louve l'empêchait de comprendre pourquoi.  
Elle avait envie de vomir.  
Devait-elle le tuer, lui aussi?  
\- Ça va, Frodon? s'enquit-elle.

L'adolescent hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur le cadavre.  
\- Où est le troisième? demanda la jeune femme.  
\- Il a dit qu'il sortait fumer il y a dix minutes, dit l'adolescent. Tu vas le tuer?  
Will hésita.  
\- Tu vas le tuer? répéta-t-il.  
\- Je vais te sortir de là, et te mettre en sécurité, répondit-elle.  
\- Et ensuite, tu vas le tuer, dit fiévreusement Frodon pour la troisième fois, et ça ressemblait vaguement à un ordre.  
\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.  
Elle ne savait pas si elle allait réellement le faire. La Louve, en tout cas, en avait très envie. Elle n'allait pas le dénier.  
\- On va sortir, dit-elle. Et ensuite, je regarderais ta main.  
Frodon opina.

Will se baissa, fouilla les poches du cadavre à ses pieds, à la recherche du moindre indice permettant de l'identifier. Un briquet, un paquet de cigarettes, des capotes, un couteau à cran d'arrêt.  
Et une photo.  
La Lycanthrope sentit une sueur froide lui couler le long du dos.  
Elle connaissait cette photo.  
Sur le papier glacé écorné et fatigué, sa propre figure lui renvoyait un sourire épanoui.  
C'était la photo de vacances qui avait trôné sur le buffet, à Cul-de-Sac. Celle où elle n'avait porté rien d'autre que son maillot de bain bleu, sur la plage de Dol Amroth. Deux ans auparavant.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, dans la poche de ce tout récent macchabée?  
\- Will, je veux qu'on s'en aille, geignit Frodon, implorant. S'il te plaît...  
La jeune femme rempocha l'image, vaguement dégoûtée, et tendit la main vers le garçon.  
\- Viens.

Frodon _recula._  
\- Frodon, qu'est-ce qui...?  
Une pure expression de terreur se peignit sur le visage de l'adolescent, qui se laissa tomber à terre et se recroquevilla contre le mur.  
Quoi? Elle avait quelque chose sur la figure?  
\- Frodon?  
Le gosse gémit de terreur.  
Non, pas sur la figure. Quelque chose derrière elle. L'odeur de mort et d'inconnu la submergea, et le cliquetis caractéristique du cran de sûreté d'une arme à feu se fit entendre.  
 _Danger_ , hurla la Louve. _Danger, danger, danger!_  
\- Tu vas te retourner lentement, et mettre gentiment les mains sur la tête, ma petite, susurra une voix mauvaise, lui déclenchant des sueurs froides qui roulèrent en vagues glacées le long de son dos, alors que le type inconscient près du mur poussait un grognement et commençait à remuer.  
 _Et merde.  
_ Le vent avait tourné.

 ***musique des Dents de la Mer***


	27. Chapter 27

**TRIGGER WARNING! mais ça se finit pas trop mal...**

 **Albane (guest): merci beaucoup!**

Chapitre 27: Où ça fait mal

L'homme était grand, massif, et chauve. Il était blanc, aussi. Pas blanc au sens ethnique, enfin, si, mais _blanc_. Blanc de chez blanc. Albinos, quoi. Sauf que ses petits yeux étaient bleus, et pas rouges, un bleu pâle et délavé, malsain. Et que ses dents étaient pointues. Comme s'il les avaient limées. Il avait des cicatrices. Trois sillons parallèles sur chacune des joues.  
Une vraie figure de cauchemar, affreusement laide, avec un sourire de requin. Comme si les deux autres brutes n'avaient été qu'un mise en bouche avant le paroxysme de la terreur.  
Will avait peur.  
C'était un sentiment qui la rendait malade. Il la regardait comme une proie. Comme un tendre agneau offert sur l'autel du sacrifice, venu de son plein gré.  
Quelle idiote.  
Même la Louve n'osait pas trop bouger. Elle cherchait une ouverture, bien sûr, la première qui se présenterait, mais ce type l'effrayait.  
Et puis, il y avait Frodon. Frodon, qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis par terre dans son angle, qui tremblait comme une feuille, et qu'elle ne pouvait blâmer pour cela. Il n'avait pas tort.

L'homme qu'elle avait assommé se releva en grimaçant et en frottant sa mâchoire, titubant comme un homme ivre. Dès que son regard commença à s'éclaircir, il vacilla vers elle, son faciès de brute se crispant de rage.  
\- Espèce de sale pute, cracha-t-il, tu...  
\- Ferme ton claque-merde, et occupe-toi de Bolg, imbécile, l'interrompit sèchement son patron, la moindre ses paroles s'exhalant en même tant qu'une bouffée d'haleine putride.  
Répugnant.  
Mais apparemment, il contrôlait assez bien son acolyte, qui s'exécuta en maugréant. Will lui en fut presque reconnaissante, même si entendre sa voix lui donnait l'impression que quelque chose de gluant rampait sur sa peau.  
Elle n'en menait pas large, les bras en l'air. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pas tant que Frodon était un possible dommage collatéral.

La brute basanée tâtonna des doigts dans le cou massif de son collègue étalé par terre, se releva avec une expression à mi-chemin entre le dégoût, la rage et une certaine incrédulité qui ressortait étrangement sur son visage grotesque.  
\- Il est mort, Boss, s'étrangla-t-il. Cette salope lui a brisé la nuque.  
Le regard de l'albinos fit le va et vient entre le cadavre et la Lycanthrope impuissante.  
 _Son fils._  
C'était son fils, qui avait eu la même odeur, sans sentir la mort de son vivant.  
Son fils.  
Et elle l'avait tué.  
Will sentait venir le retour de bâton. Et elle avait bien raison. La pièces irradiait littéralement de phéromones négatives émanant des deux mâles, violentes et pleines de rages. La Louve se retira prudemment au fond de son esprit, les épiant avec méfiance en grondant sourdement, crocs découverts.  
Lorsque le premier coup tomba, elle ne pouvait pas décemment dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas senti arriver.

La crosse du fusil à pompe de l'albinos la frappa en pleine cage thoracique avec un craquement sinistre, et elle se plia en deux, tout l'air brutalement expulsé de ses poumons. Will toussa, pressant ses mains contre ses côtes brisées qu'elle sentait déjà se réparer impitoyablement sous ses doigts, entendant à peine le hoquet étranglé de Frodon. Les ondes de douleur qui la traversaient étaient insoutenables, et elle se mordit la langue pour les étouffer. Le goût métallique et salé du sang envahit sa bouche, et elle le cracha sur le sol froid.  
Le second coup la propulsa à genoux. Ses oreilles tintaient, sa vision se floutait. Le simple fait de respirer était une torture.  
Le troisième coup la cueillit à la mâchoire, et sa tête heurta violemment le sol, sa pommette explosant sous l'impact.

Will se recroquevilla instinctivement sur elle-même en position fœtale, colonne vertébrale se raidissant d'avance, un goût de fer sur la langue. Elle pouvait le supporter, cette rage aveugle, destructrice. Il pouvait briser chaque os de son corps, déchirer chaque organe, elle guérirait. Tant qu'il la frappait, elle guérirait, indéfiniment, et oui, la souffrance était effroyable, insupportable, même. Mais mieux valait qu'il oublie que ce qu'il avait dans la main ne servait pas qu'à donner des coups.  
Une balle dans la tête, ou le cœur, et c'en était fini d'elle, et de la Louve, et de Frodon.  
Fini.  
Le noir.

Will s'enfonça dans son esprit, dans sa forteresse, courant, courant, toujours plus loin, la douleur la poursuivant comme un fantôme. Elle courait, courait, courait. Elle savait où aller. L'odeur du sang s'effaça derrière l'odeur de forêt et d'humus alors qu'elle s'agenouillait au sol, entourait la tête de la Louve de ses bras et enfonçait son visage dans sa fourrure. Elle était chaude et réconfortante, la Louve, mais elle tremblait. Elle avait peur.

Will ferma les yeux alors que les coups commençaient à pleuvoir.  
 _Un_ , commença-t-elle à compter, se raccrochant à la réalité qui menaçait de lui glisser des doigts pour s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. _Deux. Trois. Quatre._  
Une seule ouverture, une seule, et elle les lui rendraient. Tous. Sans exception.  
 _Cinq. Six._  
Elle le haïssait. Elle les haïssait tous les deux, celui qui frappait, et celui qui regardait, comme le pervers cinglé qu'il était. Le sentiment était presque solide, et la Louve planta ses crocs et ses griffes dedans, s'arc-boutant pour l'agripper et ne jamais, jamais le laisser lui échapper, comme une ancre à travers une tempête.  
 _Sept. Huit. Neuf._  
Le dixième ne vint pas.

Will se roula en boule, tremblante. Seul le craquement de ses os brisés se remettant en place et le battement erratique de son coeur affolé résonnaient dans ses oreilles bourdonnantes. L'odeur de son propre sang lui montait à la tête, enivrante. Elle se rappela soudain du goût qu'il avait eu, lorsqu'elle l'avait léché sur la langue de Thorin, lui reprenant ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Il avait été bon, alors. Délicieux, même. Mais en cet instant, il était amer, répugnant, et elle gémissait de douleur, et non plus de plaisir.  
Et le sol était froid, en plus de ça. Thorin l'était aussi, mais ses baisers étaient chauds, toujours. _Thorin._ Elle voulait Thorin. Où était Thorin?  
Thorin qui ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas savoir, ne saurait jamais où elle était...parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu. Elle n'avait prévenu personne. Et à présent, elle était en train de le payer.

Une énorme main calleuse se pressa sur sa nuque, agrippa les cheveux courts à l'arrière de sa tête, la soulevant du sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Will gémit à l'inconfortable torsion de sa colonne vertébrale. Un filet de sang coula brusquement de son nez resté miraculeusement intact, chaud et humide, clapotant au goutte à goutte sur le sol.  
 _Merde_ , réussit-elle à penser, perdue dans un brouillard douloureux.  
Hémorragie interne. Elle aurait dû le voir venir. Et ça allait guérir. Correctement ou non, ça...ce n'était pas sûr. Ce type essayait visiblement de la réduire à l'état de pâtée pour chat, et son corps était en train d'arriver à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Elle guérissait moins vite qu'elle ne se blessait. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais.  
\- Tu as tué mon fils, siffla la...créature à son oreille.  
Will serra les dents et crispa les paupières. Du temps. Elle avait besoin de temps, pour sauver Frodon, avant qu'il ne la tuent.  
\- Allez vous faire foutre, grinça-t-elle, et immédiatement, il lui cogna la tête contre le sol.  
Une fois.  
Deux fois.  
L'homme soupira. Son souffle chaud lui caressa l'oreille, et Will frémit de dégoût.  
\- C'était un imbécile, mais je l'aimais bien, dit-il. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point il sera difficile à remplacer.  
\- J'ai appelé les flics, cracha Will. Ils savent que je suis ici.  
Elle bluffait, bien sûr. Mais c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit pour le moment.  
\- Je ne crois pas, non, susurra-t-il, et elle ne le voyait pas sourire, mais elle le sentait. Tu n'aurais pas pris le risque d'exposer ta couverture, ma petite. Vous, les Loups, vous êtes tous les mêmes.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- Personne ne viendra jamais te chercher, ricana-t-il, et elle résista à l'envie de rejeter brusquement sa tête en arrière pour voir si elle parvenait à lui casser le nez.

Il lui caressait les cheveux, à présent, comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal.  
Will entrouvrit ses paupières crispées. Elle pouvait voir Frodon la fixer, terrorisé, blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine, sa main mutilée serrée contre son torse comme s'il s'était agit d'un poupon. Immobile comme une pierre. Si elle faisait quoi que ce soit, ils s'en prendraient à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça.  
\- C'était un brave garçon, continua l'albinos, roulant les mots sur sa langue comme des friandises. Avec des rêves plein la tête. Tu veux savoir lesquels?  
Il imprima une brève secousse à la main qui maintenait la tête de Will dans une poigne de fer. La jeune femme grimaça au mauvais traitement que subissaient les racines de ses cheveux.  
\- Tu veux savoir lesquels? répéta-t-il.  
Non, non, elle n'y tenait absolument pas. Merci beaucoup. Très...gentil d'avoir proposé, mais non.  
\- Il rêvait qu'un jour, il aurait un joli petit animal de compagnie. Il avait même une photo d'elle, vois-tu.  
Il continuait de lui caresser les cheveux, et elle sentait la nausée lui monter au nez. Si elle vomissait, il allait falloir qu'elle s'arrange pour que ce soit sur lui.  
La photo.  
La _putain_ de photo.  
D'elle.  
En maillot de bain.  
 _Merde._  
La Louve montra les crocs et cracha.  
\- Il avait déjà acheté la laisse et le collier. Tss. Tout cet argent dépensé pour rien.  
Son ton laissait entendre un certain désappointement. Ce salaud venait de perdre son fils, et tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était l'argent qu'il avait dépensé? Quel genre de père était-ce là?  
Un père inhumain, probablement.  
\- Enfin. Ce serait dommage de gaspiller, n'est-ce pas?

La pression de la main qui lui caressait les cheveux disparut, et Will s'autorisa à respirer un peu plus librement, même si l'étreinte de fer sur sa nuque, qui lui soulevait la tête du sol, imposant à son cou une inconfortable torsion, ne se relâcha pas. Le flux qui coulait de son nez s'était, quand à lui, tari, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir.  
\- Lurtz, appela la brute, et son acolyte basané se détourna de sa surveillance de Frodon, ses dreadlocks crasseux se balançant sur ses épaules avec raideur, comme les serpents de la Gorgone.  
Will se mordit la lèvre.  
 _Lurtz. Lurtz. Lurtz._ Ça lui disait vaguement quelque chose, ça. Où avait-elle déjà entendu ce nom?  
 _Merde._  
Son cerveau avait l'impression de baigner dans de la gelée.  
Lurtz... _Lurtz Uruk._ Voilà pourquoi il était aussi désagréablement familier.  
Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'ai pas reconnu, bien qu'elle ait pu le voir en photo. En vrai, il était pire.  
Will sentit une bouffée de haine mêlée de rage monter en elle.  
Ce type avait tué Boromir.  
Ce type l'avait laissé agoniser au milieu des ordures.  
Ce type...elle avait eu une bonne raison de vouloir le tuer. À présent, elle en avait au moins trois.  
Boromir.  
La Meute.  
Et maintenant, ça.  
Oh, le salaud n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.  
Enfin, si elle pouvait agir sans que Frodon ne risque quoi que ce soit. Et pour le moment, elle était comme qui dirait pieds et poings liés.  
\- Boss? répondit l'assassin en continuant de frotter sa mâchoire endolorie.  
\- Étant donné que Bolg est mort, je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas d'hériter de sa part?  
Le visage porcin s'illumina d'un sourire carnassier que Will n'apprécia pas du tout. La fourrure de la Louve se hérissa.  
\- Vous êtes sérieux, Boss? dit-il.  
Frodon poussa un gémissement de terreur.

L'albinos reprit ses caresses, ses doigts épais glissant dans les cheveux de Will.  
\- Comme je le disais...  
Il retraça du bout de l'index la courbe de son oreille, et la jeune femme ne put cette fois-ci retenir un frisson de dégoût à ce contact.  
\- Ce serait dommage de gaspiller, poursuivit-il. Évidemment, il va sans dire je prélèverais moi-même une petite compensation.  
Les yeux de Lurtz s'enflammèrent de convoitise.  
\- C'est vous le patron, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres.  
Dans l'esprit de Will, la Louve se mit à hurler de rage et à se débattre comme une forcenée. L'albinos lui tira brusquement la tête en arrière, la forçant à genoux. La jeune femme serra les dents, la perte de contact avec le sol lui faisant tourner la tête.  
\- Il paraît que c'est lorsqu'une fleur est écrasée qu'elle est la plus parfumée, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Mais cet imbécile ne le sait pas.  
Il lui lécha la joue. Lentement, de l'angle de la mâchoire à la tempe, et Will se figea de répugnance, tentant désespérément de s'éloigner de lui, autant que le lui permettait l'étau de fer refermé sur sa nuque. En vain. Il avait la langue râpeuse. Comme celle des chat. C'était immonde.  
À cet instant, Will n'aurait pas hésité à le frapper à l'estomac, pile là où il fallait pour que le foie explose. Mais le regard terrorisé de Frodon, recroquevillé dans son coin, l'empêcha de tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle se résigna donc à endurer l'odieux contact gluant et abrasif sans réagir.  
Elle lui ferait payer. Plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Quand il n'y aurait plus ni armes à feu pointée sur sa tête ni otage à préserver, ni rien du tout. Juste eux, et elle, et la Louve, et sa, leur fureur.  
\- À tout à l'heure, lui-murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
Il eut un instant de réflexion.  
\- Petite fleur.

Will se crispa alors, et ne put s'empêcher de montrer les dents.  
La souffrance dans ses muscles et ses os refluait peu à peu pour n'être qu'une gêne désagréable, mais ce qui s'annonçait risquait d'être bien pire que tout ce qui était arrivé jusque là.  
Elle avait été sur Internet.  
Elle avait vu des photos.  
Elle avait été horrifiée.  
Et maintenant, voilà que ça lui arrivait, à elle.  
Will se força à rester à genoux. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup à se forcer, d'ailleurs. L'albinos et le basané ne faisaient qu'échanger de place, il y avait toujours un fusil à pompe braqué sur sa tête, aux balles certainement plaquées d'argent, et Frodon n'était pas plus avancé. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit la brute l'empoigner par le col et le remettre sur ses pieds d'une saccade, puis lui coincer la tête dans le creux de son bras.  
Will sentit la panique monter en elle. Ils ne pouvaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas forcer le gamin à regarder. Tout sauf ça.

Le gros poing osseux d'Uruk entra en contact avec sa mâchoire, et elle fut projetée en arrière. L'arrière de son crâne heurta le sol avec un craquement sinistre. Des poings lumineux se mirent à danser devant ses yeux, et le tintement dans ses oreilles s'amplifia. La jeune femme refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux paupières. Elle ne se faisait guère d'illusions, vu les antécédents de ce type, sur ce qui allait lui arriver, mais elle était plus solides que les précédentes victimes de ce psychopathes. Elle pouvait endurer. Elle pourrait se remettre. Elle pourrait...  
 _Non._  
Elle ne pourrait pas, parce qu'ils allaient la tuer, et Frodon aussi.  
Elle ne voulait pas mourir.  
La Louve non plus.

Un poids soudain lui coupa le souffle, ses côtes meurtries protestant vigoureusement. Il sentait la mort, l'alcool, la transpiration et le tabac, et la drogue aussi, et Will tourna la tête sur le côté, révulsée, luttant contre une intense envie de vomir. Il en haletait d'excitation, à califourchon sur elle, le bâtard. Oh, elle aurait donné cher pour pouvoir planter ses griffes dans son estomac, lui arracher les entrailles et admirer son expression de triomphe se transformer en grimace de souffrance. Oui, mais si elle faisait ça, l'autre type allait briser la nuque de Frodon, vu la position dans laquelle il le maintenait.  
Elle les haïssait. Tous les deux. Elle avait envie de le hurler de toute la force de ses poumons écrasés.  
Enfin. Sa seule consolation, c'était que vu ce qui se frottait contre ses hanches de manière tout à fait révoltante, ça n'allait pas durer trop longtemps.  
Et pourtant...

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Ils ne la verraient pas pleurer. Jamais. La Louve ne le permettrait pas. Will ne se le permettrait pas à elle-même. Pourtant, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être ailleurs. N'importe où. Tout, sauf ici.  
Il était lourd, sur elle, lourd et puant et transpirant, rien comme...rien comme Thorin. Mais elle ne devait pas penser à Thorin. Elle ne voulait pas que son image reste pour toujours ou pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à associée à celle de ce type.  
Elle ne voulait pas...  
 _Thorin...  
_  
Il y eut un sifflement bizarre, qu'elle attribua d'abord à ses oreilles bourdonnantes.  
Puis le sifflement se précisa, enfla jusqu'à devenir un désagréable fracas, et brusquement le poids de l'homme sur elle disparu.

Will rouvrit les yeux avec empressement. Des points noirs dansaient devant son regard.  
Elle cligna des paupières. Une fois. Deux fois.  
Les points noirs subsistèrent, tourbillonnant comme une tempête de neige sombre. Réels.

L'homme, Lurtz, n'était plus sur elle mais recroquevillé contre le mur, tentant vainement de se protéger contre les flocons noirs qui semblaient lui en vouloir particulièrement, tandis que son alcolyte albinos avait lâché Frodon et agitait les bras en l'air, faisant tournoyer sans succès le fusil à pompe au dessus de sa tête. Tous deux saignaient. De petites blessures, trois fois rien, mais qui semblaient se multiplier à grande vitesse sur leur peau comme une vilaine lèpre rouge.

Will plissa les yeux. Les taches noires étaient floues, mouvantes, se déplaçaient trop vites pour qu'elle puisse les distinguer correctement. Son nez, en revanche...  
 _Cave et obscurité et humidité et sang._  
Pas des taches, non.  
Des _chauves-souris_. Des milliers et des milliers de chauves-souris.  
Oh, Mahal. Elle avait dû se cogner la tête plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Son cerveau baignait dans du coton. Et elle avait des hallucinations.

Bonne nouvelle, au moins, elle était libre de ses mouvements.  
Will ressembla ses pensées, se hissa à quatre pattes, grinçant entre ses dents à la soudaine douleur dans ses côtes, et rampa en direction de Frodon. Elle atteignit le garçon, dont les joues étaient striées de larmes, et l'attira dans ses bras, se souciant peu de son sang qui commença immédiatement à tacher ses vêtements.

La brute en chef hissa son acolyte sur ses pieds, un flot de jurons des plus obscènes s'écoulant de sa bouche, et l'entraîna vers la porte par son col de veste, se démenant pour échapper au pilonnage que leur faisaient subir les chauves-souris.

La jeune femme serra son cousin plus fort contre elle, lui faisant rempart de son corps contre le aurait pu les poursuivre. La Louve le voulait. La Louve en crevait d'envie.  
Mais Will se sentait bien trop vidée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle attendit. Elle attendit. Elle attendit.  
Elle les retrouverait. Et elle les tuerait. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne se ferait pas piéger bêtement.

L'essaim de chauves-souris continuait de tournoyer violemment dans la pièce, se réduisant de taille au fur et à mesure, les petites bêtes noires s'agglutinant pour former progressivement une silhouette au centre du tourbillon.  
Will aurait pu en pleurer de soulagement.  
\- Alors, c'est vous le copain de ma tante? s'enquit faiblement Frodon alors que Thorin Durinson, la bouche tachée de sang et les cheveux en bataille, les considérait d'un air réprobateur.

 **tintintintin...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bon. Le pire est passé (pour l'instant).**

 **Albane (guest): merci beaucoup ;D**

Chapitre 28: Où ça va (un peu) mieux

Le service des Urgences de l'Hôpital d'Erebor était bondé. La salle d'attente bruissait de murmures qui rebondissaient sur le linoléum blanc des murs. Comme si tout ce que la ville comptait de malchanceux ce soir-là s'y était donné rendez-vous. Ou peut-être était-ce juste le stress. L'impression d'être écrasée. Qu'il y avait trop de monde. Respirant le même air qu'elle, l'en privant.  
Will appuya sa tête dans l'épaule de Thorin, somnolente. Elle se sentait vidée. Le contrecoup, sans doute. La Louve ne bougeait pas et refusait de lui parler, recroquevillée dans le fond de sa caverne mentale. Tout ce que la jeune femme pouvait en apercevoir, c'était des prunelles dorées brillant dans le noir et des crocs blancs découverts de façon menaçante.  
Le Vampire était silencieux, mais solide comme un roc, contre elle, un bras protecteur drapé autour de ses épaules. Sa main était chaude, son pouce traçant des cercles lents sur sa clavicule. C'était rassurant.

La nausée subsistait à l'arrière de la tête de Will, comme un pincement continuel. Elle détestait la sensation, associée à un sentiment de frustration qui s'amplifiait de minute en minute.  
Ils s'étaient échappés. Lurtz Uruk, et l'autre brute, son chef, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom. Parce que Thorin, au lieu de les réduire en charpie, avait préféré s'occuper d'elle et de Frodon.  
Elle n'avait même pas la force de lui en vouloir.  
Il avait été très bien, Thorin. Les avait ramené en voiture, le temps de passer à la maison récupérer le doigt du garçon dans le frigidaire, puis les avait conduit aux urgences. Il était en colère. Elle le sentait. Pas contre elle, ou peut-être juste un peu...  
 _Dix-mille sept-cent et quelques chauves-souris._ Il n'avait pas menti sur ce coup-là.

Will sentit le Vampire se tendre et se redresser brusquement contre elle, et entrouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés. Un médecin en blouse blanche, aux crâne dégarni et à l'air fatigué, se dirigeait vers eux.  
\- Le garçon est au bloc opératoire, annonça-t-il en consultant son bloc note. Vous êtes ses parents?  
\- Son oncle et sa tante, corrigea Thorin.  
Ça ne sonnait pas trop mal, dit comme ça.  
\- Comment va-t-il? demanda Will d'une voix rauque de sommeil.  
\- La plaie est assez nette pour que des points de suture soient suffisants, même si elle date de plusieurs heures. Comment est-ce arrivé?  
Ils avaient mis au point une histoire, bien sûr. Un bobard suffisamment plausible pour que n'importe qui avale le morceau sans poser trop de questions. Mais elle était trop épuisée pour le déblatérer. Thorin allait devoir s'en charger tout seul.  
\- Il a essayé de déplier le canapé-lit tout seul, déclara-t-il, déballant son histoire avec le doigté d'un comédien. Il s'est refermé d'un coup sur sa main.  
L'idée venait de Will. Othon, le mari de cette harpie de Lobelia, avait perdu une partie du gros orteil de la même façon. On l'avait entendu brailler comme un goret égorgé jusqu'à Cul-de-Sac.  
Le médecin hocha distraitement la tête.  
\- Traîtres, ces choses-là, dit-il. C'est vous qui lui avez conseillé de le mettre dans de la glace?  
Thorin confirma.  
\- Par téléphone. Ni moi ni mon épouse ne travaillons en ville alors j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne solution le temps de rentrer.  
Will se mordit la lèvre. Un sacré baratineur, ouais. Son épouse. Il en avait, du culot.  
Le médecin sourit d'un air satisfait.  
\- Il n'y a pas d'infection ni de besoin de greffe ou de transfusion, conclut-il. Vous pourrez le récupérer à la sortie du bloc et il sera comme neuf dans quelques mois. Je vous prescrirais des antidouleurs au cas où.  
\- Merci, répondit Thorin, armé de son sourire le plus aimable teinté d'un soulagement qui n'était pas forcément feint, alors que le médecin se dirigeait vers une autre patiente, une vieille dame qui semblait s'être explosée l'arcade sourcilière contre l'angle d'un meuble.

Will bailla. Elle se sentait si fatiguée...abattue, démotivée, lasse. Elle avait tellement de courbatures qu'elle avait l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Ce qui n'était finalement pas si éloigné que ça de la vérité.  
\- Il faut qu'on parle, Thorin, murmura-t-elle.  
Il hocha la tête.  
\- Plus tard, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front, ses lèvres froides laissant une agréable sensation de brûlure, un contact délicat et presque apaisant après le passage à tabac qu'elle venait de subir.  
\- Dors, suggéra le Vampire. Je te réveillerais quand Frodon sortira du bloc.

Will ne fut que trop contente d'obtempérer, se pelotonnant contre l'épaule ferme de Thorin, fermant les yeux avec un soulagement certain.  
 _Dormir._  
 _Oui._  
Elle avait besoin de dormir.  
Malheureusement, elle se sentit assez frustrée de son sommeil lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, ou plus probablement quelques heures, mais elle n'en avait guère l'impression au vu de son corps moulu et de ses paupières lourdes, son oreiller improvisé la secoua doucement.  
\- Will, murmura-t-il. Il faut y aller.  
Frodon était là, la main disparaissant sous les bandages, et affichant un sourire vague et des yeux vitreux sans doute dus à l'anesthésie. Il avait l'air complètement groggy, mais à part ça, plutôt en bonne forme.  
Il était vivant.  
Ils étaient tous les deux vivants.  
 _Merci, Ô Mahal.  
_  
Will refoula une fois de plus les larmes qui lui montaient aux paupières. Plus tard. Plus tard, elle pourrait pleurer. Juste pas maintenant. Il y avait trop de monde qui pouvait les voir.  
Le Vampire passa son bras en travers des épaules du garçon, et l'autre autour de celle de la jeune femme.  
\- Venez, dit-il. Je vous ramène à la maison.  
Il était grand, Thorin. Si grand. Frodon avait l'air d'une brindille à côté de lui. Mais si fort, aussi.  
La Louve se mit à ronronner d'appréciation, se manifestant pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, qu'elle avait passé à lécher ses plaies.  
 _Alpha._  
 _Mien._  
Elle recourba ses griffes et les planta gentiment dans l'esprit de son hôte.  
 _Mien. Mien. Mien._  
 _Oh oui.  
_ Il allait falloir qu'elle le clame comme sien proprement et clairement. Qu'elle le marque comme sa possession, puisque c'était la voie de la Louve. Mais plus tard. Beaucoup plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle voulait juste dormir.  
Elle pourrait le faire dans ses bras, c'était déjà ça de fait.

Le retour en voiture au 221B Acorn Lane fut silencieux. Frodon s'assoupit sur le siège arrière. Thorin conduisait en silence, mâchoire tendue et mains crispées sur le volant. Will regardait ce qui défilait par la fenêtre avec anxiété, s'attendant à voir apparaître une brute derrière chaque immeuble, chaque réverbère, chaque poubelle.  
Le Vampire avait eu beau dire qu'ils étaient partis, abandonnant sur place le cadavre de...quel était son nom, déjà? _Bolg?_ Will n'était guère confiante. Non qu'elle ne fit pas confiance à Thorin, mais ces gens l'avaient déjà retrouvé une fois. C'était de l'acharnement, pur et simple, par des professionnels avec un objectif. Elle n'était absolument pas sûre que ça s'arrêterait là, d'autant qu'elle en avait tué un de ses mains, et que la vendetta s'ajoutait à tous les motifs qu'ils pouvaient déjà avoir de souhaiter la voir morte. Comme elle voulait les voir mort.  
Plus tard. Plus tard. Quand elle aurait dormi.

Thorin soutint Frodon lorsqu'il fallut s'extirper du véhicule, le garçon souriant béatement et gargouillant des questions assez obscures auxquelles le Vampire répondait avec patience.  
Will ne suivait pas la conversation, pourtant. Elle marchait derrière, jetant des regards furtifs autour d'elle. Ils n'auraient quand pas eu l'audace de revenir les attendre ici? Non. Probablement pas. Ces types étaient des professionnels. Et s'exposer à la fureur d'un Seigneur Vampire plusieurs fois centenaire était sans doute une des pires choses qui leur puissent arriver. Le boss final du jeu, en quelque sorte. Et une fin de carrière prématurée.  
 _Oh Mahal._ Quelle idiote. Comment pensait-elle ne serait-ce que pouvoir dormir avec la conscience que ces deux monstres traînaient encore en liberté dans la nature?  
Elle était si fatiguée, moulue et courbaturée, comme si elle avait été passée à la moulinette, et pourtant, son esprit refusait de la laisser glisser, et dans le noir, les yeux dorés de la Louve brillaient, grands ouverts. Si elle s'endormait, elle risquait de ne jamais se réveiller. Jamais.  
C'était une peur irrationnelle, sans fondements véritables, mais terriblement tentatrice. Y céder, laisser la panique déborder ses défenses semblait si facile.

La jeune femme se força à respirer normalement et à empêcher ses mains de trembler alors qu'elle déverrouillait la porte devant le Vampire et sa légère charge, la claquant presque lorsqu'ils furent passés.  
\- Je vais le mettre au lit, annonça-t-elle avant de glisser le bras du garçon par dessus son épaule. Fais comme chez toi.  
Thorin hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Pour quoi faire, elle ne savait pas. Après tout, il ne mangeait pas. Mais se torturer l'esprit à propos de cela était sans aucun doute bien moins important que de se préoccuper de Frodon.

Bien que l'adolescent semblât planer complètement, le forcer à enfiler un pyjama, lui administrer les antidouleurs prescrits par le médecin et le mettre au lit fut une tâche relativement aisée. Un peu déconcertante, peut-être. Il semblait faire une réaction bizarre aux anesthésiants, ricanant étrangement vers la fin, alors qu'il dérivait dans le sommeil en marmonnant des syllabes sans queue ni têtes, ses boucles noires contrastant sur l'oreiller avec sa peau pâle rendue cireuse par le traumatisme.  
Pas de collège les jours suivants, songea-t-elle machinalement. Et une douche. Il faudrait qu'elle lui fasse prendre une douche, demain matin. Il empestait encore son propre sang, et c'était sans doute une bénédiction que son odorat ne soit pas encore celui d'un véritable Loup.  
Will hésita un instant avant de quitter la chambre. Devait-elle laisser la lumière allumée, au cas où? Après tout, vu ce que le garçon venait de vivre, un rien pouvait l'effrayer. Après réflexion, elle éteignit le plafonnier et alluma la lampe de chevet, qu'elle recouvrit d'un pull-over épais pêché au hasard dans le placard de son neveu, afin d'en tamiser la luminosité. Jugeant l'effet satisfaisant, elle referma la porte avec précaution et se traîna en descendant les escaliers vers le salon.

Thorin l'attendait sur le canapé, une tasse fumante posée sur la table basse en face de lui. Un agréable arôme végétal flottait dans l'air. _Tisane_ , enregistra-t-elle distraitement. Et quelque chose d'autre. De sucré. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de ce que cela pouvait bien être, même si cela lui disait définitivement quelque chose.  
Il ne buvait pas, c'était donc pour elle.  
La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le sofa et s'empara de la tasse embrumée de chaleur. Trempa ses lèvres avec précaution. La brûlure légère lui parut étrangement rassurante. Elle avala une gorgée.  
Âcre et épais et en même temps si doux.  
\- Miel? s'enquit-elle, connaissant déjà la réponse.  
Thorin hocha la tête.  
\- Ça devrait t'aider à dormir, commenta-t-il.  
Il ne souriait pas. Elle mit un certain temps à s'en rendre compte, mais le fait était là. Ses sourcils étaient froncés au point de quasiment se rejoindre à la racine de son nez, et un spasme agitait périodiquement les muscles de sa mâchoire serrée.

Will soupira.  
\- Je suis dans la merde, c'est ça?  
La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.  
\- On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris? siffla-t-il. Partir comme ça, sans prévenir personne?  
\- Ils avaient Frodon, Thorin, répliqua-t-elle, ses doigts se crispant sur sa tasse. Je ne pouvais pas attendre sans rien faire que Gandalf se décide à lever le petit doigt pour le récupérer  
\- Si Gandalf ne m'avait pas appelé, cracha-t-il, tu serais morte.  
Il lui saisit les épaules, la secoua légèrement.  
\- Morte, Will, articula-t-il. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir l'effet que ça fait.  
C'était vrai.  
Il était mort, lui. Elle avait parfois tendance à l'oublier.  
\- Tu me fais mal, Thorin, asséna-t-elle froidement.

Il desserra immédiatement sa prise, un éclair horrifié passant fugitivement dans ses iris bleus.  
\- Si j'étais arrivé deux minutes plus tard, ces gens t'auraient violée et tuée et ensuite ils auraient faits de même pour Frodon, continua-t-il avec amertume. Tu ne les connais pas, Will. Tu ne sais pas ce dont ils sont capables.  
\- Ils ont assassiné ma famille entière, cracha-t-elle, indignée.  
Comment osait-il? Elle avait vu, ce dont ils étaient capables. Elle l'avait vécu.  
\- Ils ont tué mon frère, aussi, répliqua-t-il sombrement. Et maintenant, ils savent que je n'ai pas oublié ça.

Will se souvint brusquement de la tombe vide, quelque part dans une crypte enténébrée, enterrée profondément sous la Montagne.  
\- Frerin, dit-elle.  
Thorin acquiesça.  
\- À l'époque, il ne s'agissait que de l'albinos. Son nom est Azog Gundabad, dit-il avec répugnance. Mais il aime à se faire appeler Azog le Profanateur.  
On comprenait pourquoi. Ce type ne respectait rien, ni personne.  
\- Il n'est pas humain, hasarda-t-elle. Son odeur est différente.  
Le Vampire sourit sèchement.  
\- Il l'était, il y a soixante-dix ans, la première fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- Mais c'était déjà trop tard.  
Son visage était fermé. Le souvenir était visiblement pénible à faire ressurgir.  
\- Frerin avait toujours été insouciant, même après des siècles d'existence, soupira-t-il. Il ne se méfiait jamais assez. C'est de ma faute, je suppose. J'aurais dû l'avoir à l'œil.  
\- Que c'est-il passé?  
\- Il a disparu, du jour au lendemain. Je ne me suis pas vraiment inquiété, parce que ce n'était pas la première fois. Je pensais qu'il s'était trouvé un nouvel antre pour se mettre en sommeil, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Will n'osait pas l'interrompre, malgré les nombreuses questions qui rampaient comme des fourmis sur sa langue. Et puis, elle se sentait un peu vaseuse. La tisane, probablement. Ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable.  
\- Je me suis vraiment rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas quand d'autres personnes ont commencé à disparaître. Des Sorcières, la Meute du coin...  
\- Il y avait une Meute à Erebor? l'interrompit Will, ébahie.  
Thorin hocha la tête.  
\- Plutôt un couple de vieillards inoffensifs, mais je crois que ça suffit pour faire une Meute, non?  
Will acquiesça.  
\- Donc, je l'ai cherché.  
Le poing du Vampire se crispa sur le bras du canapé.  
\- Des cendres, cracha-t-il. C'est tout ce que j'ai retrouvé de lui.  
\- Je suis désolée, murmura Will d'une voix presque inaudible.  
\- Une des Sorcières étaient encore vivante, mais dans un tel état que j'ai dû l'achever, continua le Vampire. Avant de mourir, elle m'a donné le nom de son tortionnaire, et ce qu'il l'avait forcé à faire.  
La voix du Vampire n'était plus qu'un filet.  
\- C'était une gamine. Seize ans, pas plus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "forcée à faire"? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.  
Non qu'elle eut vraiment envie de le savoir. En fait, rien que que ce que cela lui laissait imaginer lui inspirait une révulsion invincible.

Thorin ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Se racla la gorge.  
\- Il existe un rituel, accompli par une Sorcière, dit-il avec lenteur, qui permet de reproduire en partie toutes sortes de malédictions, dont celle du Vampirisme, sans tuer la personne qui le subit.  
\- Nécromancie, grinça Will.  
 _Saloperie._ Et qui voudrait volontairement contracter une malédiction, d'abord? Surtout celle du Vampirisme...quoique. L'éternité, c'était quand même un sacré gain.  
\- Ce rituel nécessite un...  
Les mots semblaient peiner à sortir, comme si le simple fait de les cracher lui brûlait l'intérieur de la bouche.  
\- Un sacrifice, termina-t-il, consommé par le bénéficiaire.

Le Vampire blêmit. Elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible était donné que son corps n'était pas irrigué de sang, mais il blêmit.  
\- D'ordinaire, il ne s'agit que de sang ou d'un morceau de chair, et la victime est déjà morte, expliqua-t-il avec effort, mais nous les Vampires ne saignons pas, et tombons en cendres quand nous cessons d'exister. Tu comprends?  
 _Non._ Non, elle ne voulait pas comprendre. C'était trop...horrible. La nausée la submergea.  
\- Frerin a été dévoré vivant, acheva Thorin. Enfin, pas vivant, mais...conscient.

Will en tremblait de dégoût et de rage.  
Et dire que celui qui avait fait ça posé ses sales pattes pleines de sang sur elle, lui avait...caressé les cheveux. Elle ne se sentirait plus jamais propre.  
\- Désolé, dit le Vampire. Je n'aurais pas dû te raconter ça.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est? l'interrompit-elle.  
Elle n'était pas une poupée de porcelaine. Elle n'allait pas se fracasser sans prévenir. Et si ça se produisait, et bien, elle trouverait un moyen de recoller les morceaux.  
\- Azog le Profanateur, répondit Thorin, est une Goule.  
 _Goule._  
Elle ne savait même pas que ça existait encore, ces choses-là.  
\- C'est un Vampire vivant, si tu préfère, ajouta-t-il avec révulsion. Ses fonctions vitales sont parfaitement opérationnelles et ses pouvoirs sont limités, mais il n'a pas besoin de se nourrir de sang pour maintenir sa vitalité.

 _Je sais ce que tu es, bâtard_ , pensa-t-elle. _Je sais ce que tu es. Tu es une abomination. Tu t'en es pris à moi, à mon cousin, à ma Meute, à mon petit ami, et j'aurais ta peau, peu importe le temps que ça me prendra._  
Et peu importait si elle devait y passer, aussi.  
\- J'ai tué son fils, dit-elle.  
Son fils _humain_. Fragile. Elle sentait encore les vertèbres se disloquer sous ses doigts, et rien que de penser au bruit lui retournait l'estomac. Thorin avait mis le corps dans la camionnette qu'elle avait vandalisée et y avait mis le feu. Il ne devait rien en rester, à l'heure qu'il était. Que des cendres, de lui et de ses maudits rêves. Rien que de penser à la place qu'elle avait dû y tenir, ça aussi, ça lui donnait la nausée.  
\- Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici, soupira Thorin. Il ne va pas en rester là.  
Oh, mais qu'il vienne. Elle l'attendait. Elle l'attendait avec impatience.  
Et puis il y avait l'autre. Lurtz Uruk. Voilà une information que Boromir allait apprécier. Et Tauriel, aussi. On allait bien voir, tiens, combien de temps ce porc tiendrait avec un fantôme et une Sorcière déchaînés aux trousses. Elle tablait sur une semaine. Au mieux.  
Ensuite, elle aviserait. Elle avait honte d'elle-même. Honte de sa conduite. Il n'avait vu qu'un chiot effrayé, tétanisé, alors qu'elle était sensée être la Louve Alpha, et cela l'emplissait de rage. Une autre erreur qui se devait d'être corrigée.  
La Louve ricana.  
Goule ou pas goule, ils se ressemblaient tous une fois qu'on les avait réduit en amas de chair sanguinolente.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, conseilla le Vampire. Je monterais la garde si ça peux te rassurer.  
Dormir. Oui. Excellente idée. Et ensuite...elle ne savait pas. Tout était...trop.  
Will s'allongea de tout son long sur le sofa, se lovant entre les bras du Vampire, qui se refermèrent immédiatement sur elle. Il était chaud, et solide. Réconfortant. Oh, elle avait besoin de ça.  
Thorin lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.  
\- Dors, répéta-t-il.  
Elle se laissa glisser doucement. Ferma les yeux. Au dernier moment, avant de basculer dans l'abîme, elle se retint au bord. Du bout des doigts.  
\- Comment tu m'as retrouvée? marmonna-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

Thorin pouffa. Une sorte de ronronnement qu'elle sentit vibrer contre son oreille, remplaçant l'absence de battement de cœur à laquelle elle s'était graduellement habituée. Le Vampire s'empara délicatement de son poignet, et en embrassa le creux, là où pulsait l'artère avec paresse, ses dents éraflant la peau tendre.  
\- Je peux entendre ton sang chanter dans tes veines comme si c'était le mien, murmura-t-il. Il m'attire. Comme un papillon l'est par une flamme.  
Sa langue entra furtivement en contact avec la peau, puis se rétracta tout aussi vite.  
\- Irrésistible, dit-il, et sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle rauque.  
Will se détendit, souriante, s'alanguissant contre lui.  
\- Dors, répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois.  
Elle n'eut aucun mal à lui obéir.

 **Je vous jure, les canapés lits, c'est hyper dangereux. C'est une histoire vraie, je connais quelqu'un à qui c'est arrivé et qui a perdu un bout de doigt. Et oui, c'est possible de remettre en place un doigt coupé.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Aujourd'hui: le syndrôme post traumatique, c'est vraiment chiant.**

Chapitre 29: Des incompréhensions mutuelles et ce qui en découle

 _Azog le Profanateur riait._  
 _La Louve ne le voyait pas, mais elle l'entendait rire, rire comme un fou, un feulement douloureux de fauve, comme si chaque éclat rauque lui arrachait un lambeau de chair, labourant ses cordes vocales à vif._  
 _Et pourtant, il riait, riait, riait dans le noir, et chaque son étranglé qu'il expectorait résonnait dans la tête de la Louve, comme des échardes brûlantes s'enfonçant toujours plus profond, pour aller atteindre l'autre elle-même, Will, recroquevillée pitoyablement au fond de son esprit, se couvrant les oreilles de ses mains, visage crispé de douleur, tentant en vain de se soustraire à l'agression auditive._

 _La Louve planta fermement ses griffes dans le sol, coucha les oreilles en arrière, et feula, découvrant les crocs. Un sol de forêt, sous ses pattes, rassurant, froid de terre, d'herbe et d'humus. Elle ne le voyait pas, pourtant, pas plus que les arbres ou le monstre qui ricanait quelque part, invisible. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais peu importait. Elle pouvait le sentir, et l'entendre. Et elle le sentait. La vieille odeur de mort et de pourriture, présente et menaçante, partout à la fois._  
 _Il était là, quelque part, et il riait, en rythme saccadé s'accordant avec les sanglots terrifiés de Will._

 _La Louve gronda._  
 _Il fallait qu'il s'arrête. Il le fallait._  
 _Elle devait le faire taire, cette abomination même pas digne d'être le plus inférieur des Omegas, qui s'en prenait à des enfants et qui tuait ses proies et les abandonnait sans s'en nourrir._

 _Monstre._  
 _Monstre._  
 _Monstre._  
 _Monstre, et elle, elle était le prédateur qui chassait le monstre. Elle chassait. Elle n'était pas chassée. Pas l'inverse. Elle n'était pas une proie. Elle était la Louve._  
 _L'Alpha._  
 _Crocs et griffes et sang, et nul ne lui enlèverait cela._  
 _Pas même les ténèbres, pas même ce maudit rire._

 _Une sensation glacée remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, un vent froid, malsain, lourd. Pesant. Physique, qui ébouriffa les poils de son échine._  
 _Une caresse._  
 _Le contact léger la révulsa._  
 _\- Je t'ai trouvée, murmura soudain une voix près de son oreille, et le rire repartit de plus belle, rauque et strident, et proche, proche, proche, trop proche._  
 _Elle ne pouvait plus y échapper.  
_  
 _La Louve se retourna brusquement, ses mâchoires claquant sur les ténèbres et le vide. Le sol se déroba sous ses pattes et elle tomba. Et le rire l'accompagna dans sa chute, tourbillonnant sans fin comme des feuilles emportées par le vent, alors qu'elle se débattait en hurlant silencieusement de rage, tombant, tombant, tombant..._  
\- Will!  
 _Will tombait avec elle, bouche grande ouverte dans un cri muet de terreur, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux clos, pressant toujours ses mains sans griffes sur ses oreilles._  
\- Will!  
 _Elle connaissait cette voix, mais il n'y avait plus de Will, disparue dans l'abîme à présent, seulement la Louve. Et la Louve tombait, elle aussi._  
\- Will!

La Louve se réveilla en sursaut, et ses instincts prirent immédiatement le dessus, son sang battant à ses oreilles. Elle roula au dessus de son agresseur, crocs découverts, lui plaquant les épaules au sol, usant de ses jambes comme levier pour l'immobiliser. Avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.  
\- Will?  
C'était Thorin Durinson, l'Alpha, le compagnon de Will, qu'elle avait attaqué, et qui l'observait avec inquiétude sans se débattre, ses iris bleus traduisant une certaine nervosité.

Oh.  
D'accord.  
Bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas dans son bon droit en réagissant ainsi. Elle pouvait décemment s'attendre à une agression, après tout.  
Peut-être devait-elle s'excuser.  
Mais il avait l'air appétissant, comme ça, le Vampire, cheveux ébouriffés et chemise ouverte sur quelques boutons, exposant sa gorge en signe de soumission.

Disons-le tout de suite, la Louve n'avait pas l'habitude de manoeuvrer le fichu corps de bipède de Will. Deux pattes, des doigts articulés qu'il fallait contrôler, un centre de gravité différent...et des cordes vocales adaptées. Ça, par contre, c'était pratique. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait lui parler en personne. Elle était là, aussi, après tout. Elle avait le droit de se faire connaître.  
\- Will est temporairement indisponible, ronronna-t-elle, prenant soin de bien articuler.  
Plus exactement, pas encore prête à refaire surface. Son hôte humaine en avait besoin, parfois. Pour se remettre d'une charge émotionnelle trop forte.  
\- Vous êtes la Louve, constata Thorin Durinson.  
Une pointe de curiosité perçait dans sa voix.  
\- Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent, ce petit, confirma-t-elle, avant d'enfouir son visage dans l'échancrure si obligemment ouverte de la chemise, frottant son nez dans la fourrure noire qui lui recouvrait le torse.  
Bon, d'accord, pas vraiment de la fourrure ni même du pelage, mais c'était quand même à son goût.

Les mains du Vampire se refermèrent sur son dos, lui caressant doucement les omoplates.  
Bon garçon.  
\- Je suis content de vous rencontrer enfin en personne, dit-il.  
\- Moi aussi, répliqua-t-elle. Tu sens bon, Vampire.  
Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à cela, et ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement. Mais c'était vrai. Il sentait bon.  
Et c'était bon, pour une fois, de le ressentir sans l'intermédiaire un peu atténué de Will. Après tout, la Louve ne voyait pas pourquoi sa partie humaine serait la seule à s'amuser. Il lui appartenait aussi bien qu'à elle.  
Et il la voyait, elle, pour une fois, elle était présente, et pas une vague présence invisible partageant la tête de sa petite amie. Brusquement, pour le Vampire, elle devenait réelle. Il était temps.  
\- Vous avez un nom? s'enquit-il.  
 _Un nom?_  
La Louve se redressa, s'asseyant confortablement sur ses hanches, sourcils froncés. Ça n'allait pas. Pas du tout.  
\- Premièrement, dit elle en agitant un index réprobateur, un de ces fichus doigts articulés qu'elle avait du mal à utiliser correctement, ça fait un certain temps qu'on couche ensemble, donc je pense que tu peux me tutoyer. Et deuxièmement, je n'ai pas de nom.  
Elle n'avait pas de nom et n'en avait pas besoin. Elle était la Louve. C'était suffisant. Les noms, c'était pour les humains et ceux qui voulaient faire croire qu'ils l'étaient. Ceux qui voulaient être normaux.  
 _Tsss.  
_  
La Louve comprenait le besoin de dissimulation. Elle le trouvait juste extraordinairement frustrant.  
Tout comme ces fichus secondes peau synthétiques que les humains appelaient des vêtements, et qui à cet instant l'encombraient plus qu'autre chose, le glissement du tissu sur sa peau étant une sensation étrangère qu'elle n'éprouvait ordinairement qu'à travers la perception de Will. Elle en portait trop, et les humains avaient une curieuse psychose de la nudité. Pourquoi? Ils ne naissaient pas habillés, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Mais après tout, elle n'avait jamais assisté à la naissance d'un petit humain.

Dans son esprit, Will s'étira, engourdie.  
 _Retourne dormir_ , lui intima immédiatement la Louve.  
Son humaine n'était pas prête à refaire surface. Elle n'était pas assez forte, et son alter-ego animal en était furieuse. L'homme puant, qui n'était même pas un Alpha, avait tenté de s'emparer de son, leur corps par la force. Will était têtue, certes, mais la Louve voulait lui prouver que l'expérience ne l'avait pas brisée.  
Que le toucher consenti d'un homme était exactement le même qu'auparavant. Que rien n'avait changé.  
Enfin.  
Encore fallait-il qu'elle parvienne à se débarrasser des vêtements dans lesquels elle était empêtrée. Les boutons du chemisier lui offraient une résistance inattendue assez offensante.  
Invention humaine pourrie.

Les larges mains de Thorin se posèrent sur les siennes, arrêtant le mouvement.  
\- C'est une mauvaise idée, dit-il posément.  
\- Pourquoi?  
 _Ouais_ , fit Will dans son esprit d'une voix vaseuse. _Écoute la voix de la raison._  
 _Ta gueule_ , rétorqua la Louve. C'est moi qui commande.  
 _C'est mon corps_ , protesta faiblement sa soeur d'âme.  
 _C'est le mien aussi_ , opposa la Louve. _On partage tout, je te rappelle. Même lui._  
Et pour bien appuyer son propos, elle se pencha à nouveau vers le Vampire et retraça la ligne de son cou de la langue, de la clavicule à l'angle de la mâchoire. Il se raidit, et la Louve sentit avec satisfaction la détermination de Will vaciller légèrement.  
Elle aimait la saveur de la peau de Thorin Durinson, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître.  
 _Oh, et puis merde_ , marmonna Will, abandonnant la lutte, sa présence se faisant distante dans l'esprit de la Louve. _Fais ce que tu veux._  
Elle voulait encore dormir, Will. Elle voulait oublier. Cela valait sans doute mieux.  
Mais pour une fois, la Louve avait les commandes, et elle n'allait pas se priver de les utiliser.

Elle se lécha les lèvres en considérant le Vampire immobile qui la regardait d'un air perplexe, et fit sauter les derniers boutons du chemisier.  
Oh, ça allait être drôle.

* * *

Rencontrer la Louve était une expérience, disons...intéressante.  
Thorin se serait sans doute menti à lui-même s'il n'avait pas admis que c'était aussi vaguement terrifiant. Fascinant, mais terrifiant, un agréable sentiment de malaise qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des siècles et qu'il retrouvait avec un certain plaisir malsain.

C'était Will, mais qui le regardait avec des yeux qui n'étaient pas ceux de Will, des iris dorés, moirés de paillettes, au lieu de son gris-vert habituel. Des yeux de prédateur.  
Sa voix était différente. Plus rauque. Plus âpre, comme celle de quelqu'un qui aurait perdu l'habitude de la parole. Plus sensuelle, aussi, à l'image de sa façon de se déplacer.  
Ou de rouler imperceptiblement, sournoisement des hanches contre les siennes, et oh, il avait vraiment, vraiment envie de les agripper, ces hanches appétissantes qui, lentement mais sûrement, le rendaient fou. Mais la lueur dangereuse dan les iris moirées de la Louve l'en retenait.

La Louve qui était Will et en même temps pas, un et deux et un, et il ne savait pas jusqu'où ça allait.  
Elle avait des crocs. Il les avait vus, alors que sa petite langue rose balayait délicatement ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Et qu'il avait presque été envieux de cette lange qui caressait impudemment ce qui, pour l'instant, lui était dénié.  
Selon les propres mots de Will, la Louve pouvait parfois se montrer une véritable garce. Ce qui était sûr, en tout cas, c'est qu'elle était une épouvantable allumeuse.  
Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui posait problème.  
Elle était chaude, même à travers ses vêtements, une chaleur inhabituelle, animale, qui chassait le froid qui au fil des siècles avait rampé sous sa peau jusqu'à ses os glacés. La sensation était agréable. Et il entendait sous sang ruisseler dans ses veines, bien plus rapidement que d'habitude, chargé de puissance.

Pourtant...ce n'était pas une bonne idée. La Louve voulait cela, mais il n'en était pas sûr pour Will. Les évènements de la veille au soir étaient encore bien trop frais dans sa mémoire. La pensée de ce qu'il aurait pu trouver s'il était arrivé ne serait-ce que deux minutes plus tard, et la vision imprimée à l'arrière de son crâne de la brute tentant de la forcer, écrasant son corps prostré et couvert d'un sang qui était immanquablement le sien malgré l'absence de blessures, lui donnait envie de retrouver l'homme et de lui broyer le crâne entre ses mains. Lentement. En savourant l'expression de son visage.  
 _Elle est à moi._  
Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre ce qu'on avait tenté de lui arracher par force, ce que la Louve lui offrait avec tant de sensualité, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr que Will, l'humaine, soit véritablement consentante. Pas après ce qu'elle avait subi.  
Il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'Azog et son sbire, dans ce cas-là. Un être répugnant.  
Et il avait un peu plus d'emprise sur lui-même que cela. Monstre, peut-être. Abomination, certainement. Il avait entendu tellement de noms et de qualifications à son encontre que ça finissait par ne plus vraiment importer. Mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter si c'était dans la bouche de Will qu'il les trouvait.

Le Vampire se força à rester parfaitement immobile. Peut-être la Louve se lasserait-elle de le voir aussi peu réactif. Elle lui en voudrait certainement un peu, sans doute même beaucoup, mais c'était pour son bien.  
Si seulement elle voulait mettre un peu de bonne volonté, toutefois. Ce serait apprécié. C'était déjà extrêmement difficile de rester sous contrôle si une femme s'asseyait sur vos hanches et se frottait contre vous comme une chatte en chaleur, alors si en plus le chemisier s'ouvrait comme une fleur au soleil pour révéler la chair appétissante qui se cachait en dessous...

Il n'était qu'un homme, en fin de compte. Incapable d'empêcher sa gorge de devenir sèche et son corps de réagir avec intérêt à la tentation. Autrement dit, à cet instant, pas assez _mort_ à son goût.  
Il se mordit la lèvre, assez fort pour fendre la peau. Comme d'habitude, la saveur cuivrée du sang n'envahit pas sa bouche, seulement une pointe un peu âcre qui était la mort. La douleur, elle, une vague brûlure, fut bien réelle. Mais insuffisante pour éliminer le désir qui roulait à présent comme du feu dans ses veines en lieu et place de son sang.  
C'était étrange, de se sentir à nouveau vivant, et de souhaiter ne pas l'être.  
\- Nous ne devrions pas..., commença-t-il.  
\- Nous devrions, l'interrompit-elle, une étincelle de frustration passant dans son regard doré.

Elle se débarrassa du chemisier d'un bref mouvement d'épaule, s'empara d'un des mains du Vampire et la pressa contre son sein encore recouvert de la dentelle du soutien gorge. Et il se maudit de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de presser légèrement le globe de chair tendre, sentant son coeur résonner en battant follement sous ses doigts.  
\- Elle veut que tu lui fasse oublier, dit-elle, le regard un peu vague, lointain, comme écoutant une voix intérieur. Elle a _besoin_ d'oublier...  
Son visage se crispa de dégoût, et l'or de ses prunelles se ternit légèrement.  
\- Son toucher, son odeur..., murmura-t-elle. Ça la ronge, tu sais.  
Et il vit Will, soudain, derrière l'or des iris de la Louve, implorante. Elle ne supplierait pas, non, elle était trop fière pour ça.

Il fit glisser sa main le long de sa peau, remontant vers les clavicules, retraçant la ligne du cou, jusqu'à prendre sa joue dans le creux de sa main.  
\- Non, dit-il fermement.  
Pas sur le sol du salon, aussi confortable la moquette soit-elle, pas sur le canapé, et certainement pas alors que son neveu, qui était dans un état bien pire et n'avait pas besoin d'un traumatisme supplémentaire, risquait de se réveiller et de débarquer à tout moment.  
Elle avait besoin d'un lit, de tendresse, et...et sans doute d'un bon décrassage aussi. L'odeur du sang, et celle de sueur, de mort et de tabac d'Azog et de son sbire lui collait encore à la peau bien qu'elle eut changé de vêtements pour ne pas attirer l'attention à l'hôpital. Elle devait véritablement nager dedans avec son odorat sensible, et son malaise devait venir de là. Une senteur putride qu'il devait faire disparaître.

Il se redressa en position assise, jusqu'à appuyer son front contre le sien.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, murmura-t-il.  
La Louve ferma les yeux et fut prise d'un long frisson. Sa respiration se calma peu à peu, et quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient ternes. Sans éclat, mais brillants de larmes.  
\- Will? demanda-t-il, incertain.  
Pendant un instant, ses yeux virèrent aux vert, écarquillés d'horreur.  
\- Je suis désolée, exhala Will. Oh, Mahal, je suis tellement désolée.  
Puis l'or envahit à nouveau ses prunelles.

La Louve recula brusquement, et se releva sur des jambes vacillantes, se raccrochant de justesse au bras du canapé.  
\- Foutues pattes de bipèdes, marmonna-t-elle.  
De fait, la position debout semblait vraiment la plonger dans un abîme de perplexité et de vertige. Ce n'était guère surprenant. La Louve était un animal, et par conséquent habituée à ressentir le sol bien fermement sous quatre pattes.  
\- J'aurais dû savoir, gémit-elle, j'aurais dû...  
\- Will, répéta-t-il.  
À défaut. Elle n'avait pas de nom.  
La Louve inspira profondément.  
\- Je ne comprends rien aux sentiments humains, n'est-ce pas? dit-elle sombrement.  
\- Ce n'est pas..., protesta-t-il.  
\- C'est bon, souffla-t-elle.  
Elle avait l'air fatiguée. Et malade. Et triste.

Thorin tendit une main vers elle, mais elle secoua la tête, fit brusquement volte-face et s'enfuit lentement vers les escaliers, qu'elle monta de sa démarche incertaine.  
La porte de sa chambre claqua.

 _Bien joué, Durinson_ , soupira mentalement le Vampire. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes. Pour un peu, il se serait giflé.  
Quel idiot.  
Mieux valait pour lui ne pas en rester là.

Se maudissant intérieurement, Thorin se leva et gravit à son tour les escaliers pour monter à l'étage, jetant un regard au passage à la chambre de Frodon, toujours fermée. Aucun bruit à l'intérieur. Le garçon devait toujours dormir. Sans doute assommé par la quantité de médicaments qu'on lui avait fait ingérer. La médecine moderne. Un sujet passionnant. Les gens ne supportaient plus aucune douleur, ces temps-ci. On était loin du temps des amputations, trépanations et autres joyeusetés, pratiquées souvent à même le champs de bataille. Thorin ne pouvait pas dire que c'était vraiment une période qu'il regrettait.

Le Vampire toqua à la porte de la chambre de Will. Pas de réponse, mais il pouvait entendre de l'eau couler. La douche, probablement.  
Il entrouvrit le battant et se glissa à l'intérieur. Les vêtements de la jeune femme étaient répandus sur le sol, abandonnés avec négligence. Par la porte ouverte de la petite salle de bain, il pouvait apercevoir sa silhouette estompée à travers la vitre embuée de la cabine de douche.  
Silencieusement, Thorin se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements, et ouvrit le panneau de verre. La salle de bain fut immédiatement envahie d'un brouillard de vapeur chaude. Trop chaude.  
Elle allait se brûler.

À l'intérieur de la cabine, Will lui tournait le dos, bras tendus, mains posées à plat contre le mur carrelé. Sa peau était parsemée de minces rubans de sang séché, qui avaient virés du rouge au brun boueux au cours de la nuit, donnant l'impression d'une vilaine lèpre, ou d'un lichen envahissant, et qui se dissolvaient lentement sous le jet d'eau chaude, évasifs. Et ce sang était le sien. Il n'y avait pas trace de blessures, certes, mais elle avait guéri. Elle guérissait _toujours_. Ce qui signifiait aussi des souffrances sans fin.

Il avait laissé Azog en vie, lorsque Frerin était mort. Il ne l'avait pas traqué. Trop occupé à pleurer ce frère qui l'avait accompagné pendant des siècles. Et le résultat était là, sous ses yeux. Il n'allait pas commettre la même erreur deux fois.  
C'était de sa faute.

La jeune femme ne réagit pas alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille, se pressant contre elle de toute sa longueur, et qu'il lui embrassait tendrement la nuque. Elle ne fit que se raidir, presque imperceptiblement, avant de se relaxer légèrement contre lui avec un soupir. L'eau était chaude, sur sa peau, mais le corps qu'il tenait contre le sien, bien que tremblant, était plus chaud encore.  
\- Thorin, hésita-t-elle au bout d'un moment, d'une voix presque inaudible alors qu'il la berçait doucement, accompagnant le mouvement de ses hanches et de ses épaules.  
\- Tu me fais confiance? s'enquit-il avec précaution.  
La jeune femme se retourna légèrement, reposant l'arrière de sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Elle sourit. Plus exactement, la Louve lui renvoya un sourire timide, contrastant avec son regard doré, qui lui, ne souriait pas.  
 _Oh Mahal._  
C'était vraiment des crocs, qu'elle avait. Blanc et épais, pas rétractiles comme ceux des Vampires. Modifiés, plutôt. Fait pour mordre et arracher, pas pour viser une veine en particulier. Quelque chose de très sale.  
\- Oui, murmura la jeune femme, ou plutôt, la Louve.  
\- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, dit-il doucement, et ses mains descendirent avec circonspection sur les hanches de Will, ses pouces traçant des cercles apaisant sur l'os proéminent. D'accord?

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se tourna entre ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, se mettant subitement à ronronner. Comme un chat. Bizarre. Will faisait cela aussi. Sans peut-être s'en rendre compte. Mais là, c'était beaucoup plus perceptible. Ce qui signifiait que ça venait bien de la Louve. Mais techniquement, les Lycanthropes étaient des canidés, ou du moins, s'en rapprochaient.  
Il faudrait qu'il lui pose la question, à l'occasion. Quand elle aurait recouvré ses esprits.  
Plus tard.  
Parce que même ce ronronnement sonnait triste.  
Et il aimait son sourire. Et son rire. Et la fossette qui se creusait dans sa joue dans ces moments-là. Des moments qu'il ne laisserait personne lui voler.

Elle feula lorsqu'il se glissa en elle, ses iris dorés réduits à une mince fente derrière la frange de ses longs cils mi-clos. Il étouffa le son d'un baiser, caressant sa langue de la sienne alors que leurs corps trempés s'épousaient frénétiquement.  
Elle avait planté ses ongles dans ses épaules, et les pointes s'enfonçaient toujours plus profondément avec chaque saccade, mais il ne sentait pas la douleur, pas vraiment. Il sentait...il sentait trop.  
Il y avait trop d'elle, et pas assez.  
Jamais assez.  
Jamais...

Un long gémissement, s'échappa de la gorge de Will, presque un sanglot désespéré, et elle renversa la tête en arrière contre le mur, ses boucles trempées formant comme une auréole autour de son visage. Ses cuisses se resserrèrent convulsivement autour de la taille du Vampire, et il se laissa sombrer en elle dans un dernier assaut, bouche ouverte contre la peau tendre de sa gorge, respirant un air dont il n'avait pas besoin.  
Le temps sembla s'arrêter, les figeant ainsi, elle tremblante, agrippée à ses épaule, lui la pressant contre le mur trempé, lui faisant barrière de son corps contre le jet d'eau qui devenait brûlant, et le reste du monde.

Elle pleurait. L'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage, sur ses lèvres et sur la courbe de son cou était salée. Et il recueillit les perles liquides de la langue, les goûtant dans le creux de son cou, là où son sang pulsait doucement sous sa peau.

Quand elle rouvrit ses yeux, ils étaient verts, d'un vert mêlé de gris familier et rassurant, et il sut que la Louve était partie, refoulée dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Pourtant, des paillettes d'or laissaient deviner sa présence attentive.  
\- Will, exhala Thorin, reposant son front contre le sien.  
\- Thorin, hoqueta-t-elle, ses petites mains s'emmêlant dans les longues mèches noires de sa nuque.  
\- Je suis là, murmura-t-il.  
Et il aurait voulu rester comme cela, en elle, unis, leurs corps fondus l'un dans l'autre jusqu'à la fin des temps. Juste eux, et son cœur à elle qui battait pour deux et insufflait un peu de vie dans le presque cadavre qu'il devait se traîner.  
Oh, mais il avait l'éternité, et elle non. Maudits. Tous les deux. Cela ne pouvait que se finir mal.

 _Je t'aime._  
Les mots brûlaient sa gorge comme du poison, mais refusaient de sortir.  
Il les ravala.  
Et puis Will sourit à travers ses larmes, et il oublia le goût de cendre sur sa langue.  
 _Plus tard_ , pensa-t-il. _Plus tard._

 **bon. voilà. la contre attaque, c'est pour bientôt.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Aujourd'hui...le retour de visages connus, et quelques mises au point.**

Chapitre 30: les emmerdes commencent (ou continuent, selon le point de vue)  


Le vibreur du téléphone portable était une invention fort pratique, mais par moment extrêmement éprouvante pour les nerfs. Will, encore légèrement noyée dans l'état de béatitude qui suivait généralement les acrobaties matinales en duo, en faisait l'expérience avec un certain déplaisir.  
Où était-il donc, l'animal qui bourdonnait par saccades comme un frelon obsédé?

Will grogna d'agacement, souleva légèrement sa tête auparavant confortablement calée sur l'oreiller naturellement velu que constituait le torse ferme de son Vampire d'amant, et tâtonna sur sa table de nuit à la recherche du maudit engin.  
On aurait dit une mouche, collée au derrière d'un cheval. Le harcelant jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction.  
Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'appareil, elle ressentit l'envie fugitive de le balancer par la fenêtre pour éprouver sa solidité.

La jeune femme entrouvrit les yeux pour déverrouiller l'écran.  
 _Vous avez 12 nouveaux messages._  
\- Ignore-les, marmonna Thorin.  
Le Vampire était confortablement installé contre les oreillers, les yeux fermés et les cheveux encore humide de la douche, et ne semblait pas le moins du monde disposé à changer cet état de fait. Son propre téléphone devait être resté dans la poche arrière de son jean, par terre, et donc bienheureusement hors de portée.  
Will se frotta les yeux.  
 _Tauriel, 9:07._  
Message renvoyé à quatre reprises. Un peu modifié à chaque fois, mais le sens était globalement le même.  
 _9:16._  
 _9:37._  
 _9:46._  
 _9:59._  
 _T'es où?_

L'horloge analogique du téléphone indiquait dix heures.  
Will soupira.  
Tant pis.  
Elle n'irait pas travailler aujourd'hui, et puis voilà. De toute façon, elle ne se sentait pas franchement prête à annoncer à la Sorcière et à Boromir que la veille au soir, Frodon avait été kidnappé par trois psychopathes qui lui avaient coupé un doigt, qu'elle en avait tué un, et qu'elle avait failli être tuée et violée par les deux autres dont l'un se trouvait être responsable de l'état actuel du fantôme, avant d'être secourue par un Vampire très en colère.  
Ça faisait beaucoup, pour une seule soirée.  
Et aucun des deux ne goberaient un quelconque bobard. Tauriel saurait si elle mentait de toute façon, et elle leur devait la vérité. C'était trop important pour s'en sortir avec une pirouette. Pas cette fois.  
 _Demain._  
Oui, c'était ça.  
 _Demain._  
Demain, elle leur dirait tout.  
Dans l'immédiat, un message rassurant suffirait.

Will s'installa confortablement pour taper sa réponse, allongée en travers de l'estomac du Vampire, appuyée sur les coudes.  
 _Freddie a eu un accident hier soir. Aux urgences, mais pas grave. Je reste m'occuper de lui ce matin._  
 _Envoyé._  
 _Accusé de réception._  
Trente secondes plus tard, la notification de confirmation de lecture s'afficha, et Will consulta les autres messages avec satisfaction.  
Un de Thorin envoyé à vingt heure trente lui demandant où elle était. Plusieurs de Gandalf la suppliant de le rappeler. Deux de Bard qui lui demandait si tout allait bien.  
Rien de bien grave.

La main du Vampire glissa doucement dans ses cheveux, jouant avec les mèches encore légèrement alourdies d'humidité qui bouclaient dans l'atmosphère chaude de la chambre, et elle poussa un soupir d'aise. Ce type avait de la magie dans les doigts.  
 _Si différent de...non._  
Elle refusait de penser à _l'autre._  
\- J'ai déjà prévenu Gandalf, dit Thorin. Il a pris le premier avion.

Will grogna.  
La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était de voir le vieux bouc débarquer pour la morigéner comme un enfant, ce qu'il n'allait pas se priver de faire dès qu'il passerait la porte de la maison. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, vraiment, elle l'appréciait à juste titre, il était, après tout, son parrain, mais parfois, il était un peu envahissant. Et la Louve ne l'aiderait même pas à se défendre, parce que pour l'instant, ayant visiblement obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, elle s'était retirée au fond de son esprit et somnolait doucement, ramassée sur elle-même.  
Tss.  
Non mais, quelle _garce_ , par moment.

Un autre sonnerie retentit, plus forte, plus agaçante. Pas le téléphone. Personne n'utiliserait cette sonnerie-là pour son téléphone. Sauf un suicidaire, éventuellement.  
\- C'est la porte, ça, non? s'enquit Thorin.  
Will leva les yeux au ciel.  
Gandalf était déjà là? Ce n'était pas possible. Ce type était un Sorcier. Ou pire. Pire existait, après tout. Elle en avait des preuves assez convaincantes.  
\- Je vais voir, maugréa-t-elle en s'extirpant du lit non sans mauvaise volonté.

Elle ouvrit sa commode et enfila les premiers T-shirt et culotte qui lui tombèrent sous la main, ainsi que sa robe de chambre.  
\- Tu devrais t'habiller aussi, conseilla-t-elle en quittant la chambre.  
Si c'était Gandalf, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître aucun détail de sa vie sentimentale. Il fourrait déjà suffisamment son long nez dans tout et n'importe quoi et surtout dans ce qui ne le regardait pas, et même si la présence de Thorin ne laissait guère de place à l'ambiguïté, elle préférait ne pas prendre de risque.  
Le vieil homme avait quasiment changé ses couches, pour l'amour de Mahal.

Elle entrouvrit au passage la porte de Frodon. L'adolescent reposait sur le ventre, bouche entrouverte, un filet de base fort peu élégant lui dégoulinant sur le menton.  
Bon. Au moins, il dormait bien. Pas de cauchemars, apparemment, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Il faudrait attendre que l'effet des calmants se dissipe.  
Frodon marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et roula sur le dos, sa main bandée reposant sur son ventre. Will retint son souffle, mais non. Le garçon dormait.

La jeune femme referma la porte avec précaution, et descendit les escaliers, se dirigeant vers l'entrée.  
Il y avait effectivement quelqu'un à la porte, qui sonnait avec insistance. Mais ce n'était pas Gandalf. Dans un sens, elle préférait cela.  
\- Salut, Bard, dit-elle en déverrouillant le battant.  
L'homme jaugea sa tenue négligée du regard, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.  
\- Je ne te dérange pas? s'enquit-il.  
Elle sourit.  
\- Pas du tout, réfuta-t-elle. Tu veux entrer?

Le policier s'avança dans le vestibule.  
\- Je suis venu voir si tout allais bien, dit-il en suspendant son manteau à une des patères. J'ai appelé trois fois hier soir, mais comme tu ne répondais pas...  
\- On a eu une nuit plutôt agitée, reconnut-elle. Frodon s'est blessé et j'ai dû l'emmener aux urgences.  
Immédiatement, le visage de Bard s'emplit d'une inquiétude non feinte. Brave, cher homme.  
\- Mahal, s'exclama-t-il. Il va bien?  
Will eut un sourire crispé.  
\- Il est assommé de médocs, mais à part ça, oui.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
La jeune femme fit un large geste de la main.  
\- Oh, un truc bête, dit-elle. Il a essayé de déplier le canapé-lit du salon tour seul, et ça s'est refermé sur sa main. Il a failli perdre un doigt.  
C'était si facile, de mentir. Il y avait effectivement un canapé-lit récalcitrant dans le salon, qui répugnait visiblement à se refermer. Broder un peu n'était pas si difficile que cela. Parfois, elle aurait apprécié que Bard soit un peu moins crédule, ce n'était pas vraiment une qualité requise pour un flic, mais elle devait bien admettre que dans ce cas précis, ça arrangeait bien ses affaires.  
\- Enfin, soupira Will. Le chirurgien a été très compétent. Dans quelques mois, il n'y paraîtra plus.

Thorin choisit ce moment précis pour descendre les escaliers, pieds nu, les cheveux en bataille, en chemise et jean, une tasse de café dont il n'avait pas l'utilité à la main. Mais l'illusion était parfaite. Il donnait vraiment l'impression de sortir du lit avec sa chevelure vaguement rassemblée en catogan avec un élastique qu'il avait du trouver dans les affaires de Will. Ce qui n'était pas, au demeurant, tout à fait faux. Il sortait _vraiment_ du lit.  
Le Vampire s'attendait visiblement à voir Gandalf, mais Will lui fut vraiment reconnaissante d'avoir assez de contrôle de lui-même pour que cela soit indétectable, du moins pour Bard.  
L'expression du policier, par contre, était sans prix. Un de ses sourcils était si relevé qu'il semblait presque avoir disparu dans ses cheveux.  
 _Et bien._  
Voilà qui était embarrassant.

Will se racla la gorge.  
\- Euh...Bard, Thorin. Thorin, Bard.  
Ce fut au tour du Vampire de lever un sourcil.  
\- Ce qui fait de vous deux respectivement mon petit ami et mon voisin d'en face, précisa la jeune femme.  
\- Juste le voisin d'en face? plaisanta Bard.  
Will se gratta la tête.  
\- Et babysitter occasionnel de Frodon.  
\- C'est mieux, approuva-t-il.  
Il tendit la main vers Thorin.  
\- Bard Bowman, enchanté.

Le Vampire la saisit et la serra de bonne grâce.  
\- Moi de même, dit-il en souriant sincèrement.  
Sans préciser son nom de famille. Mais c'était sans doute plus sage étant donné qu'il était connu comme le loup blanc à Erebor sans que quasiment personne ne sache à quoi il ressemblait.  
C'était dans ce genre de moment que Will se rendait compte à quel point Thorin était grand. Il dominait Bard d'une demie-tête au moins, et ses épaules étaient deux fois plus larges. Bard qui lui même faisait une bonne tête de plus que Will, mince et musclé comme un coureur de fond.  
Elle se demanda soudain l'effet que cela devait faire aux gens, de les voir ensemble. Si on s'arrêtait aux premières apparences, Thorin avait l'air de pouvoir la briser en deux d'une seule main. Dans la réalité, il en allait autrement, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas ce que les gens voyaient.  
Un type de quarante ans au bras d'une femme jeune, fraîche et bien en chair.  
Mais les gens, et bien...qu'ils aillent à Morgoth, tiens, avec ce qu'ils voyaient ou voulaient voir.  
Elle était adulte, majeure et vaccinée. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait.  
 _Merde, à la fin._  
\- Tu veux un café, Bard? proposa-t-elle.  
\- Avant de partir au boulot? dit-il. C'est pas de refus.  
Et Thorin de se diriger avec allégresse vers la cuisine pour prouver ses talents d'utilisateur de machine à café. Perturbant, mais vrai. Il savait fort bien jouer les hôtes gracieux.

D'ailleurs, lorsque Bard décida qu'il était l'heure de repartir, puisque son patron n'appréciait apparemment guère les retards, les deux hommes discutaient football comme s'ils s'étaient connus toute leur vie. Incompréhensible pour Will, donc. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi ce sport rassemblait les gens. Sauf peut-être pour se taper dessus entre supporters à la fin du match. Et puis, ses oreilles sensibles supportaient très, très mal le son des vuvuzelas.  
\- Je l'aime bien, dit le Vampire une fois que la porte se fut refermée derrière le policier.  
La jeune femme roula des yeux.  
 _Les hommes et le foot._

\- Bilbooooo?  
Ah.  
Apparemment Frodon était réveillé.  
Le garçon se tenait au pied des escaliers, en pyjama, les yeux lourds de sommeil et le teint cireux, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, tenant sa main disparaissant sous les bandages comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire.  
\- C'tait Bard? gargouilla-t-il sur un ton pâteux.  
On aurait dit qu'il avait avalé du savon et tentait vainement de dégager sa bouche pleine de bulles.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mis dans ces fichus antidouleurs? marmonna Will.  
Thorin haussa les épaules.  
\- Tu n'es pas très aidant, parfois, observa la jeune femme en prenant le garçon par les épaules pour l'assoir sur le canapé.  
Frodon l'observa avec attention, son petit nez froncé, puis leva sa main valide, qu'il referma sur la première mèche de cheveux qui passa à sa portée, et tira.  
 _Fort._  
Un sourire idiot s'épanouit sur sa figure, et Will soupira. Ça allait être _long._

* * *

Bard soupira devant la liasse conséquente de documents qui s'étalait, bien en évidence, sur son bureau.  
Et allez.  
Encore de paperasse aujourd'hui.  
Son patron devait le haïr.

Le commissaire était _encore_ d'une humeur exécrable, comme c'était apparemment devenu la norme ces temps-ci. D'aucun aurait pu penser qu'une fois tous les embarras occasionnés par son divorce réglé, il se serait calmé et retournerait à son usuelle indifférence froide envers ses officiers subalternes, mais non. Ce devait certainement être trop demander, et chacun en faisait les frais.  
Bard l'avait entendu hurler sur un des agents de garde à propos d'une paire de menottes mal rangée, avant même de rentrer dans le commissariat, et il avait su à ce moment-là que sa journée ne se déroulerait pas de la manière la plus agréable qui soit, mais là, il devait admettre qu'il y avait de l'abus.  
Deux mois de rapports et de constats de cambriolages à classer et à tamponner, dont il s'agissait de confirmer la bonne et due forme.

Un vulgaire larbin, voilà ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être. Ou alors, il était maudit. Mais ça ne changeait pas fondamentalement grand chose.  
\- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon pote? On dirait qu'on t'as forcé à sucer des citrons.  
Ah. Tiens. Manquait plus que cela.  
Bard grogna et laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau. Son front heurta le bois avec un son mat.  
\- Boromir, qu'est-ce que tu fous là? se plaignit-il. On est en plein jour!

Le policier jeta un regard rapide par la porte. Le commissariat était déjà bondé, à onze heures du matin. Ça promettait pour le restant de la journée. Et si on le prenait à faire la conversation à un spectre, il serait fichu. Même si ledit spectre était un ancien de la maison.  
Bard se leva et poussa prudemment la porte. Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir expliquer à qui que ce soit la situation, il sentait la migraine pointer le bout de son vilain nez.  
\- Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas venir aux heures de pointes, siffla-t-il.  
En plus de cela, c'était Boromir lui-même qui les avait théorisée, ces fichues heures de pointe, quand il était encore en service. Il aurait dû mieux calculer.  
\- Mauvais jour? s'enquit le fantôme.

Il était presque imperceptible, aujourd'hui. Une simple ombre translucide, à peine discernable à la lumière du jour.  
Bard se demanda soudain ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Son rapport au monde. S'il avait froid. Chaud. Faim. Mais sans doute n'était-ce pas très diplomatique de poser la question de but en blanc.  
\- Tu parles, grinça-t-il.  
Boromir inclina la tête sur le côté.  
\- Toujours cette histoire de divorce?  
Bard grimaça, et le fantôme haussa les épaules.  
\- Il était temps, si tu veux mon avis, asséna-t-il. Pauvre femme. Ça m'étonne qu'elle soit restée avec lui aussi longtemps.

Bard s'empara du premier constat au sommet de la pile. Intrusion dans un appartement, vol de matériel informatique. La routine, quoi.  
\- Tu savais que Bella avait un petit ami? demanda-t-il.  
Après tout, Boromir était son collègue de bureau...en quelque sorte.

Le fantôme pouffa, hilare.  
\- Je vois, dit-il avec un sourire entendu. Tu as rencontré Mister Dark-et-sexy.  
\- Mister Dark-et-Sexy? répéta le policier.  
Ouais. C'est vrai que ça correspondait bien.  
\- Son nom de code, au boulot. Comment est-il?  
\- Tu ne l'as jamais vu? s'étonna Bard, avant de se maudire pour la stupidité de la question.  
Évidemment, que le fantôme ne l'avait jamais vu. Ce Thorin devait être un type tout à fait normal, exactement comme Bard, et on évitait généralement de confronter les gens nornaux au monde du surnaturel quand on en faisait partie. Le peu de manifestations que Bard en avait vu lui faisaient comprendre pourquoi. C'était mauvais pour le rythme cardiaque.  
\- Nope, répondit Boromir. Mais Bella l'adore, donc ce doit être un type bien.

Le policier hocha la tête. D'après ce qu'il avait pu en juger, c' _était_ un type bien. Taciturne, et les mains un peu froides, peut-être. Mais _bien_. Enfin. Il n'en avait pas vu beaucoup.  
\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensembles?  
Parce que cela faisait visiblement un certain temps déjà, et qu'il en était à se demander comment il avait fait pour ne rien remarquer.

Le spectre se frotta la nuque.  
\- Officiellement en couple, tu veux dire? Je dirais fin décembre, mais ils se connaissaient déjà depuis un certain temps.  
 _Fin décembre._  
La fameuse soirée où elle lui avait demandé d'héberger Freddie. Un rendez-vous galant. Il s'en était un peu douté, sur le coup, mais à présent que ça se confirmait.  
Bard sourit malgré lui.  
\- Quoi? fit Boromir, haussant un sourcil.  
\- Rien, dit le policier, avant de s'emparer d'un autre rapport.

Après tout, Bella avait, quoi, vingt huit? Trente ans? À cet âge-là, il avait eu déjà Sigrid et Bain à s'occuper. C'était bien, de profiter de cette période-là. Et puis, toute seule avec un adolescent qui selon toute probabilité n'allait pas tarder à entrer dans l'âge difficile...  
Elle devait avoir une existence compliquée. On ne pouvait la blâmer de vouloir un peu de stabilité.  
C'était beau, la jeunesse, après tout. Et puis, ça passait vraiment très vite.  
Autant en profiter.

* * *

La sonnette de la porte paraissait en colère. Agressive. Brusquement, le simple son faisait peur.  
Will soupira, détacha à grand peine son regard des tribulations de Gibbs, de Ziva et de leur équipe sur l'écran de télévision, se leva du canapé où Frodon, somnolent et enveloppé d'une couverture, était pris en sandwich entre Thorin et elle, et se dirigea vers l'entrée sous le regard narquois du Vampire.  
Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait guère de doute.  
C'était bien, Gandalf, derrière la porte, et il n'était pas content. Furieux, même. Avant même d'avoir ouvert le battant, elle le sentait bouillir de rage.  
Ce n'était pas bon, ça. Pas bon du tout.

Elle n'avait vu Gandalf vraiment en colère que deux fois dans sa vie, et les objets de sa colère s'étaient liquéfiés par le simple fait de se retrouver sous le feu de son regard. À savoir Grandpère, et Lobelia Sackville Baggins.  
C'était dire.

Et de fait, dès qu'elle croisa le regard furieux du vieil homme, Will déglutit et souhaita rentrer sous terre. C'était plus que de la colère. De l'inquiétude, et de la déception aussi.  
\- Je suis dans la merde, c'est ça? marmonna-t-elle, tentant vainement de réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère glacée qui s'était subitement installée dans le vestibule.  
\- Tu es une sotte, Willow Belladona Baggins, asséna-t-il d'un ton implacable. Une sotte, et une tête brûlée irresponsable. Ta mère aurait honte.  
Will baissa la tête.  
\- Tu as mis en danger la vie de ton cousin, en plus de la tienne, et tu as manqué de révéler au grand jour votre véritable nature à tous les deux. Et je ne te parles pas de l'accusation de meurtre que je vais devoir t'éviter.  
Il était comme ça, Gandalf. Calme. Très calme. Il ne s'emportait jamais. Il ne criait jamais.  
\- Je te pensais plus intelligente que cela, Will.  
Il prononçait sa sentence comme un couperet, sa déception clairement visible dans ses yeux. Pas d'éclat, pas de scandale. Et c'était pire que tout.

Pourtant...  
Si elle n'y était pas allée, Frodon serait mort. C'était certain. Le sauver était une décision, aussi insensée soit-elle, qu'elle ne regretterait jamais.  
La main de Thorin se referma sur son épaule et pressa légèrement. Lourde. Rassurante. Elle ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi discret?  
\- Ne l'accablez pas trop, dit-il doucement. Sa réaction était tout à fait normale.

Le vieillard soupira et hocha la tête.  
\- À présent, dit-il, un peu radouci, mais pas tant que ça, nous allons discuter de la suite et de ce qui doit être fait, et je ne veux aucune contestation.  
Will ouvrit la bouche. La referma.  
Aucune contestation? Il était dur...  
Mais pour une fois, Willow Baggins obéit sans discuter.

 **Fâcher Gandalf est mauvais pour la santé...**


	31. Chapter 31

**La contre attaque commence ;D**

Chapitre 31: Conseil de Guerre, première partie

\- Non, dit Will.  
Gandalf la regarda avec impatience, et une pointe d'incrédulité.  
\- Non?  
\- Non, répéta la jeune femme, décidée à être bornée comme mulet sur ce sujet-là. Non, il est hors de question que nous quittions Erebor.  
\- Will, soupira le vieillard en se pinçant l'arête du nez, c'était à dire peu ou prou le seul petit espace de peau nue entre son front et ses yeux qui n'était pas envahi par ses sourcils broussailleux.  
\- Vous ne reconnaissez pas une fin de non recevoir quand vous en voyez une, Gandalf? siffla-t-elle.  
Elle se surprenait sur ce coup-là, à vrai dire.  
Six mois plus tout, elle aurait dansé la gigue à l'idée et serait immédiatement partie faire ses bagages en jubilant à haute voix.  
Six mois plus tôt, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour quitter Erebor et n'y jamais revenir.  
Mais ça, c'était six mois plus tôt, et on était six mois plus tard, et elle s'apercevait qu'elle n'avait, tout compte fait, aucune envie de bouger.  
Et pourquoi, d'abord?

Pour être à nouveau parachutée dans une autre cité bruyante et puante, sans aucun repère, avec tout à reconstruire, en partant du présupposé qu'elle parviendrait à rassembler les morceaux éparpillés de sa vie et de son identité en miettes? Sans compter qu'il faudrait à nouveau changer de nom et prétendre d'être à nouveau quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas.  
Et il y avait Frodon à prendre en considération. Ce n'était certainement pas bon pour lui, une existence aussi instable.  
Pas bon du tout.  
Toujours le cul entre deux chaises, avant même la puberté. Autrement dit, invivable.  
La Louve non plus n'aimait pas l'idée d'un départ et plantait douloureusement ses griffes dans l'esprit de Will, pattes tendues, comme si elle espérait la maintenir où elle était. Pour une fois, Will était fondamentalement d'accord avec elle.  
Erebor, c'était presque devenu la Maison. _Presque_ , parce qu'il restait des relents de nostalgie de la Comté,mais c'était vraiment un presque minimum. Quasi inexistant.  
Erebor, c'était le musée, et Tauriel, et Bard et ses enfants, et Boromir, et le barman Bofur qui lui accordait des consommations gratuites, et les Fundinson numéro un et deux, et Ori qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré mais qui avait l'air d'un type génial à voir la façon dont Dwalin en parlait.  
Erebor, c'était Thorin, et aussi ses débiles de neveux.  
Erebor, surtout, c'était une vie sans Lobelia Sackville Baggins, et ça, c'était sans prix.  
La réponse à la suggestion de Gandalf était donc toute trouvée.  
Non merci.  
Tout net.  
Sans négociations possible.

Pas de contestations, il avait dit. Et bien, _ça_ , c'en était une, et une belle, et elle n'avait pas l'intention de céder ne serait-ce qu'un demi-pouce de terrain là-dessus.  
C'était de sa vie qu'il s'agissait, et de celle de Frodon aussi, mais étant donné que, des deux, c'était elle, l'adulte responsable, la décision lui revenait, et elle était déjà prise. Gandalf, malgré tout le respect qu'elle avait pour lui, n'avait pas son mot à dire là dessus.  
La Louve durcit sa prise mentale pour manifester son approbation.  
\- C'est une décision inconsidérée, dit Gandalf.  
\- Oh, au contraire, grinça Will entre ses dents, venimeuse.  
Elle en avait assez de fuir, pour tout dire. Lui faire peur. La transformer en proie, voilà ce qu'Azog et ses larbins, et le quelconque trou du cul qui les employait souhaitaient.  
Et bien.  
Ils allaient voir ce qu'ils allaient voir. Et ce serait une mauvaise surprise.

Le chasseur chassé.  
Will trouvait cela hilarant. Mais ils étaient des intrus sur le territoire d'un prédateur et allaient être traités comme tels. Sans blague. Le groupe était déjà réduit aux deux tiers. Elle n'avait qu'à continuer. Elle n'était pas la seule, après tout, qui prenait à coeur de toujours finir le boulot.  
 _Quoique._  
Elle ne se contenterait pas de leur faire sauter les vertèbres de leurs joints, cette fois. Azog était à elle et à Thorin, si on supposait que la Louve était disposée à partager, et il risquait fort de se retrouver transformer en chair à saucisse. Quand à Lurtz...  
Will sourit imperceptiblement, et elle savait que ce n'était pas un sourire plaisant.  
Lurtz, elle lui réservait un traitement particulier. Qui impliquait un esprit vengeur et une Sorcière très remontée. Une fois que ces deux là seraient rentrés dans la conspiration, elle ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ce salopard. Ou, en tout cas, de sa santé mentale.

\- Will.  
Ah. Elle s'était laissée distraire par le fil de ses pensées, apparemment.  
\- Mmmmh?  
\- Ton expression est assez effrayante, très chère, commenta Thorin.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- On dirait un chat qui vient d'attraper un oiseau et qui se demande à quelle sauce il va le manger, dit-il platement.  
\- Peut-être, murmura-t-elle, songeuse.  
Ce n'était pas si éloigné que ça de la réalité. Le chat et l'oiseau. L'oiseau était, dans ce cas précis, chauve et assez moche, et le chat plus canin que félin, mais ça se tenait.  
La meilleure défense était toujours l'attaque. Qu'ils viennent. Elle les attendait. Avec un bon gros sourire. Plein de dents.  
\- Tu as une idée derrière la tête, Willow, soupira Gandalf en se frottant la nuque d'un air las, et je préfère te dire tout de suite que je n'aime pas ça.  
Il n'avait pas tort, en soit. L'idée était mauvaise. Et dangereuse. Mais au point où on en était...  
\- Vous m'excusez deux minutes? dit-elle. J'ai un coup de téléphone à passer.

* * *

Dire que Tauriel s'inquiétait aurait été un euphémisme. Tauriel était _dévorée_ d'inquiétude.  
Quelque chose s'était passé.  
Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Et l'explication fallacieuse donnée par Bella par SMS ne la satisfaisait nullement. Beaucoup trop imprécis, et la Sorcière était quelqu'un de méticuleux. Bella aussi, en temps normal.  
La rousse se mordilla la lèvre et relu pour la centième fois de la matinée le message qui s'était affiché sur l'écran de son smartphone vers dix heures du matin.  
 _Freddie a eu un accident hier soir. Aux urgences, mais pas grave. Je reste m'occuper de lui ce matin.  
_ Et c'était supposé la rassurer?  
Ça voulait tout dire, et rien dire. D'autant que, d'après ce qu'elle en savait, les Lycanthropes ne se blessaient pas comme ça. Pour que Bella ait été forcée d'emmener son neveu aux Urgences, c'était à n'en pas douter que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. De l'argent, peut-être? À moins que ce soit différent pour les jeunes?

Tauriel était perplexe, et c'était un état d'esprit qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop. D'autant que Boromir n'était pas là pour en discuter. Il n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui, de toute façon.  
Le musée semblait étrangement vide, sans sa présence immatérielle. Ou peut-être s'y était-elle simplement habituée au point que son absence paraisse étrange.  
La jeune femme soupira et inséra une pièce dans la machine à café, laissant le liquide aromatisé mousser dans son gobelet.  
Quand il rentrerait.  
Quand il rentrerait, ils se pencheraient sur la question.

Bella n'avait jamais dit que des demi-vérités à propos d'elle-même, certes, c'était impossible à manquer dans les chatoiements de la belle aura couleur d'or sombre qui l'entourait en permanence, comme d'ailleurs tout le reste du monde visuel dans lequel la jeune Sorcière évoluait. Mais ses intentions étaient pures, et cela, Tauriel l'acceptait. Bella ne voulait faire de mal à personne. Mais on voulait lui en faire, et elle devait se protéger. Elle, et son neveu.  
Et sans doute, aussi, ceux à qui la vérité risquait de faire du mal. Peut-être pas de l'entendre, mais des conséquences, de l'inconvénient qu'il y avait à savoir.  
Tauriel n'était pas stupide. Parfois, il valait mieux se contenter de ce que l'on avait. Bella était son amie. Elle lui faisait confiance.

Son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa poche, bourdonnant contre sa cuisse. Ce n'était pas une sensation agréable. Mais la sonnerie était trop bruyante et ne s'accordait pas à l'atmosphère recueillie de la crypte du musée, dont les centaines d'ouvrages renfermaient des années et des années de savoir. De même que celle, ridicule, de Bella, qui, elle, ne se souciait pas de l'éteindre. Do you wanna build a Snowman? Non mais, vraiment. Qui utilisait ça comme sonnerie de téléphone?...  
 _Bella Underhill_ , apparemment.  
Tauriel extirpa l'engin de la poche de son jean et déverrouilla l'écran.  
Tiens donc.  
Quand on parlait du loup...  
\- Tauriel?

La Sorcière ressentit une intense vague de soulagement. Rien, dans la voix de Bella, ne suggérait de la détresse ou quoi que ce soit s'en approchant.  
\- Enfin, s'exclama la Sorcière, tu daignes répondre! Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de t'appeler!  
Elle n'était pas vraiment en colère, mais elle en avait le droit, et c'était un droit dont elle n'allait pas se priver. Après tout, rien ne valait mieux qu'un bon pétage de plombs pour tirer les vers du nez de quelqu'un.  
\- Désolée, répondit la Lycanthrope. Ça a été un peu...compliqué.  
\- Bella, dit sévèrement Tauriel.  
Tourner autour du pot. Voilà qui ne lui ressemblait pas.  
À l'autre bout du fil, elle entendit distinctement son interlocutrice soupirer.  
\- Okay. Viens chez moi, parce que ça va être un peu long à expliquer, dit-elle après une pause. Amène Boromir et demande lui de te parler de Will en chemin.  
Tauriel se mordilla la lèvre de perplexité.  
\- Will? répéta-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce que Boromir a à voir là-dedans?  
À l'autre bout du fil, Bella sonnait soudain étrangement fatiguée.  
\- On n'aura pas à retrouver Lurtz Uruk, Tauriel, croassa-t-elle.  
Il y eut une pause, comme si elle remâchait les mots en craignant de les laisser sortir.  
\- C'est lui qui m'a trouvée.

* * *

Kili s'ennuyait. Fili était là, pour une fois, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que Kili s'ennuyait.  
Il se sentait un peu laissé pour compte, ces temps-ci, entre son frère qui passait son temps au téléphone avec sa copine mortelle en s'autopersuadant qu'il était en bonne voie pour vivre une grande et durable histoire d'amour, et son oncle qui se comportait comme un adolescent plutôt que comme un Seigneur Vampire de huit siècles d'existence, et préférait passer ses nuits à faire des galipettes avec une Louve-Garou plutôt que bien sagement à la maison.  
Kili n'avait pas de petite amie fixe.  
Il ne ressentait pas le besoin particulier d'en avoir. À quoi bon la stabilité, quand on avait l'éternité devant soi? Il était bien plus facile de voler de conquête en conquête, sans forcément les tuer, mais sans non plus s'y attacher. Elles étaient mortelles, après tout.  
Et Kili préférait prétendre que le petit pincement de solitude qui se manifestait parfois là où un silence oppressant avait depuis longtemps remplacé les battements de son coeur n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Qu'il avait débordante, soit dit en passant. On le lui avait toujours dit.  
Et justement, cette imagination était en train de battre la campagne.

Oncle Thorin, encore une fois, n'était pas rentré.  
Ça aurait pu ne pas être inquiétant, après tout ça devenait une habitude, ces temps-ci. Sauf qu'il était presque midi et qu'il ne donnait pas signe de non vie. Pas un SMS, pas un appel, _rien_. _Nada. Nichts. Nothing._  
D'autant plus qu'il était sorti en catastrophe la veille au soir, après un coup de téléphone tardif qui avait l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Il en fallait beaucoup, pour mettre Thorin Durinson dans tous ses états.  
Et donc Kili Durinson, son neveu concerné, se retrouvait allongé sur le canapé à regarder le plafond en tâchant de ne penser à rien tout en écoutant du hard-rock, le volume de la musique poussé à fond dans ses écouteurs.

Penser à rien n'était pas une tâche aisée pour lui. Il y avait toujours une idée qui venait en remplacer l'autre.  
Hyperactivité, que les médecins apellaient ça, depuis quelques décennies.  
Dyslexie, aussi.  
Troubles de la concentration.  
Tout un tas de mots compliqués.  
Mais ça, c'était avant.  
Avant, quand il était autre chose qu'un cadavre en mouvement doué de conscience.  
Il ne savait pas lequel de ces deux états avait sa préférence. Il préférait ne pas savoir.

Le téléphone sonna.  
En temps normal, Kili aurait été plus enclin à le laisser faire. En temps normal, Fili se précipitait pour répondre. En temps normal. Normal, c'était à dire qu'il n'y avait que deux acteurs principaux dans la vie de Kili: son frère et son oncle.  
Mais il semblait que le temps normal soit révolu.  
Cette fois-ci, Fili était trop occupé par sa propre conversation téléphonique dans sa chambre avec une fille de soixante ans sa cadette qui se trouvait à trois cent kilomètres de distance et qu'il ne voyait de toute évidence que tous les trente-six du mois.  
Un relation, cela s'entretient, qu'il disait.  
Et bien. Bonne chance avec ça.  
Cette fois-ci, oncle Thorin faisait de moins en moins honneur à ses respectables huit siècles d'existence et à sa réputation de monstre sans coeur assoiffé de sang.

Kili se força donc à déplier ses jambes et à se lever du canapé, avant de se traîner jusqu'au combiné.  
\- Allô? marmonna-t-il.  
\- Kili?  
 _Ah._  
Thorin le déserteur se manifestait enfin. Comme c'était charitable de sa part.  
\- Mon Oncle? Où êtes-vous? s'enquit-il en essayant de garder son irritation pour lui.  
\- Il y a eu des...complications, répondit sobrement le Seigneur Vampire.  
 _Re-Ah._  
La rupture?  
Tant mieux.  
Il en avait, de ces mots, son oncle. Des complications. Non mais, vraiment.  
\- Ton frère est là?  
Kili jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Fili était dehors, sur le perron, pendu à son smartphone.  
\- Oui, confirma-t-il. Pourquoi?  
À l'autre bout du fil, il entendit distinctement son oncle soupirer de soulagement.

Le jeune Vampire se senti envahi de perplexité.  
\- Bien, dit Thorin, et son ton n'annonçait rien de bon. Tu vas m'écouter très attentivement, Kili.  
Oh, Mahal.  
Vraiment rien de bon.  
\- Le meurtrier de Frerin est en ville, et il s'en est pris à Will, dit Thorin. Ton frère et toi allez vous barricader dans la maison et n'en sortir sous aucun prétexte sans mon autorisation.  
Kili sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Ou du moins, il en eut l'impression. Les Vampires ne suaient pas. _Plus._  
\- Je vais m'installer chez elle jusqu'à ce que ce soit réglé, poursuivit Thorin sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion. Vous êtes autorisés à vous servir dans les réserves d'urgence pour vous nourrir, mais n'en abusez pas.  
État d'urgence décrété, donc.  
Misère.

Mais l'homme qui avait tué oncle Frerin...  
Kili s'en souvenait vaguement. Disons qu'il avait la lointaine réminiscence d'avoir eu un Oncle Frerin à un moment, et que du jour au lendemain il n'y avait plus eu d'Oncle Frerin et seulement un Oncle Thorin encore plus bougon qu'à son habitude.  
Mais Oncle Frerin avait été un vieux, très vieux Vampire, âgé d'au moins sept siècles, et donc incroyablement puissant. Celui qui avait mis un terme à sa non-existence devait donc être une créature encore plus abominable qu'un suceur de sang lambda.  
Et visiblement, cet indésirable individu se baladait en toute liberté dans la nature.  
Charmant.  
Kili était peut-être irresponsable et immature, du moins aux yeux des autres, mais ce n'était pas à ce point-là.  
Comment allait-il réussir à dormir, ou du moins à se laisser glisser dans ce qui s'apparentait au sommeil pour les Vampires, à présent? C'était à en faire des cauchemars.  
Et ça, les cauchemars, c'était quelque chose de son humanité qu'il ne regrettait pas.  
Bizarrement.  
\- Ça va, mon Oncle? s'enquit le jeune Vampire.  
\- J'ai envie de commettre un génocide, mais à part ça, tout va très bien, répondit sèchement son interlocuteur.  
Kili hocha la tête. Ça, au moins, ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

\- Je te rappelle ce soir, okay? déclamé sur un ton guilleret suivi de bruits de baisers bien décalés par rapport au contexte lui fit jeter un regard ennuyé vers la porte du salon.  
Fili se tenait dans l'embrasure, son téléphone à peine éteint encore pendu à sa main, un sourire rêveur au lèvres.  
\- Kili? T'es sûr que ça va? s'enquit-il.  
Ah.  
Visiblement, son expression était assez parlante pour que l'amoureux transi se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Visiblement, la romance ne lui avait pas complètement ramolli le cerveau. Le point jusqu'où cela allait restant bien sûr à vérifier.  
\- Fili, dit-il, savourant chaque syllabe, avec une certain satisfaction à l'idée de savoir que son oncle écoutait à l'autre bout de la ligne, on est dans la merde.

* * *

\- Donc, récapitula Tauriel, sentant la migraine pointer le bout de son nez derrière son os frontal, Bella ne s'appelle pas Bella, mais Will.  
\- Oui.  
\- Elle vient de la Comté et pas d'Osgiliath.  
\- Oui.  
\- Son neveu s'appelle Frodon, pas Freddie.  
\- Oui.  
\- Sa famille a été massacrée par le même type que toi.  
\- Apparemment.  
La Sorcière se massa l'arête du nez d'une main, tandis que l'autre se crispait sur le volant de sa voiture.  
Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à ingurgiter en même temps. Mais bon. Au moins, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une révélation complète...

\- Le feu est vert, commenta le fantôme.  
Effectivement.  
 _Vert._  
Comme les yeux de Bell... _Will_. Sauf que les yeux de Will, donc, étaient plus clairs. Avec des reflets gris.  
Parfois, Tauriel se réjouissait de ses dons de sorcellerie. La personne qui s'appelait Will _était_ Bella, sous un nom différent. Pas une étrangère complète. Le mensonge n'avait tenu qu'à un changement de nom, et c'était bien peu.  
Will, donc, n'était pas une menteuse.

\- Et donc, tu sais ça depuis combien de temps? s'enquit-elle, les dents serrées, en appuyant sur la pédale d'embrayage.  
\- Un certain temps, marmonna Boromir, allongé de tout son long sur la banquette arrière, dissimulé au regard de ceux qui voudraient jeter un oeil dans l'habitacle et risquaient l'attaque cardiaque.  
\- Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait eu la bonne idée de m'en parler?  
\- On voulait pas t'inquiéter, se justifia-t-il.  
Dans le rétroviseur, elle pouvait distinguer son expression boudeuse.

Brusquement, elle se demanda à quoi il ressemblait, de son vivant? Était-il blond? Brun? De quelle couleur étaient ses yeux?  
Elle ne savait pas.  
Il était déjà bel homme, mais quelque chose manquait. Inaccessible. Intouchable. Il n'avait même plus d'aura. Chacun de ses sourires apparaissaient comme à travers un voile de brume qu'elle ne pouvait traverser.  
Si elle avait voulu le décrire, elle aurait dit gris. Incolore. Même si la réalité était plus compliquée que cela.  
Et le type qui avait fait cela, qui lui avait volé ses couleurs, s'en était pris à Bella. Ou Will. Peu importe.  
À son autre plus proche amie.  
Pour un peu, Tauriel regrettait que les légendes ne soient pas vraies et qu'elle soit incapable de changer ce salopard en crapaud. Pour ensuite sauter dessus à pied joints et l'écraser.  
\- C'est le bordel, pas vrai? soupira-t-elle.  
Boromir se contenta de ricaner.

 **tremblez, carcasses...**


	32. Chapter 32

**J'ai fini Trespasser DLC et j'ai plein de feels, là...attendez vous à des fics sur Dragon Age.**

Chapitre 32: Conseil de guerre (partie 2)

 _Un Vampire, une Sorcière, un vieillard, un spectre et un Loup Garou entrent dans une maison et planifient un meurtre de masse._  
Ça ressemblait au début d'une mauvaise blague. À ceci près que, vu l'expression partagée par tout ce joli monde, ce n'était pas drôle.  
Le vieillard, par exemple, que Bell... _Will_ avait introduit comme étant le fameux Gandalf Greyhame, dont Tauriel avait tellement entendu parler sans jamais l'avoir rencontré, avait l'air de vouloir creuser des trous dans le Vampire et la Lycanthrope avec son regard, et son aura orageuse irradiait littéralement les ondes négatives.  
Le gamin, Frodon, souriait vaguement, les yeux fixés sur l'écran de la télévision, tenant sa main enveloppée de bandages contre son ventre.  
La Lycanthrope semblait affreusement mal à l'aise et ses doigts pianotaient nerveusement sur la coque de son portable, peut-être sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.  
Quand au Vampire...  
Et bien, le Vampire, Tauriel ne savait qu'en penser.  
\- Donc, c'est vous, Mister Dark-et-Sexy? avait balancé Boromir de but en blanc dès qu'il était entré dans la maison, avec son tact habituel, et ça n'avait pas loupé.  
Les sourcils de jais dudit Mister Dark-et-Sexy, qui, effectivement, correspondait bien à la dénomination, étaient montés si hauts qu'ils s'étaient presque confondus avec ses cheveux.  
\- Mister Dark-et-Sexy? avait-il répété lentement, d'une voix de basse rauque à se damner, et le visage de Will avait brusquement viré d'une intéressante couleur pivoine.  
 _Tss._  
Elle n'était pas mal tombée sur ce coup-là. Il y en avait vraiment qui avaient toutes les chances. Riche, influent et séduisant. Que demander de mieux?

Mister Dark-et-Sexy, Thorin Durinson pour les intimes, était l'image même du barbare de ces roman à l'eau de rose que les midinettes appréciaient tant. Autrement dit, celui qui passait les deux tiers du livre torse nu, quand ce n'était pas plus, et enlevait dans leur village d'innocentes pucelles résignés promises à une lavette aux yeux lubriques, qui lui tombaient dans les bras comme des mouches et se transformaient en gourgandines consumées de désir au moindre regard brûlant qu'il leur adressait.  
Un vrai cliché sur patte, et en même temps, pas vraiment. C'était, après tout, un véritable guerrier Khazad, une pièce de musée remarquablement bien conservée.  
Les crocs en plus.  
Heureusement que Will n'était pas une innocente et vertueuse pucelle attendant bêtement d'être conquise. En fait, c'était plutôt elle qui était du genre à kidnapper les gens. Quand à parier sur qui portait la culotte dans le couple...Tauriel était sûre de pouvoir se faire pas mal d'argent là-dessus.  
Du reste, il avait une belle aura, pour un Vampire. Bleu roi, avec des éclairs d'argent fugitifs. Force, loyauté, honneur. Le halo chatoyant prenait des teintes plus tendres, presque pastel, chaque fois qu'il entrait en contact avec Will.  
 _Tendresse, désir, affection. Amour._  
Tauriel aimait voir ce genre d'aura. Aimait voir des gens heureux. C'était dans ce genre de moments que sa nature de Sorcière la satisfaisait le mieux. Incapable d'échapper à la véritable nature de ce qui l'entourait, elle avait appris à s'en émerveiller.

L'absence d'aura de Boromir l'attristait donc profondément.  
Mais la mort...et bien, c'était le vide. Le rien. Et un fantôme n'était qu'une empreinte de ce qui un jour avait été.  
La Sorcière se mordit la lèvre. Elle comprenait, à présent, la tentation qu'éprouvaient certains Sorcier de s'adonner à la Nécromancie. Pour redonner des couleurs au monde. À des êtres chers. Sauf que dans la majorité des cas, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait, et le monde était plongé dans les ténèbres.  
Mauvais plan.  
Mais c'était...c'était une solution séduisante.  
Heureusement que Boromir ne semblait pas vraiment mal vivre sa condition. Surtout depuis qu'il avait été libéré des restrictions spatiales qui pesaient sur lui.  
Ce qui ne l'empêchait visiblement pas d'avoir ses petits secrets, et elle ne pouvait pas décemment se mentir à elle-même en refusant d'admettre qu'elle lui en voulait un peu pour avoir dissimulé la véritable identité de Will, mais après tout, la situation était compliquée. Ses amis méritaient bien mieux que cela. Pas la peine d'en rajouter ou de faire du mauvais esprit.

\- Monsieur Greyhame, puis-je vous poser une question? dit la Sorcière, se retenant de lever la main comme une écolière devant l'aspect vénérable du vieil homme.  
Quatre paires d'yeux furent instantanément braquées sur elle.  
Tauriel se mordit légèrement la lèvre. C'était quelque peu stressant, toute cette attention. Mais aucune aura n'était malveillante. Will était un peu appréhensive, et le Vampire curieux, voilà tout. Greyhame, malgré ses sourcils froncés, était...et bien, sous une énorme pression qui devait avoir des effets sur son humeur. Il avait une légère migraine, des douleurs dans les cervicales et les lombaires, et par conséquent, son aura d'un rouge brillant était ternie par un léger voile grisâtre. Devait-elle lui conseiller une tisane au miel et un cachet d'aspirine? Sans doute n'était-ce pas le moment...  
\- Je vous écoute, mademoiselle Wood, dit-il, se frottant machinalement la tempe du bout des doigts en un geste qui devait sans doute alléger le malaise sous son crâne. Le voile grisâtre vacilla légèrement, puis se stabilisa.  
Cet homme avait besoin de repos. Il était vieux et fatigué.  
\- Est-ce une nouvelle Purge? s'enquit la jeune femme rousse.  
Autant poser les bonnes questions tout de suite. Tauriel n'aimait pas franchement tourner autour du pot. Une Sorcière isolée de son Coven, comme c'était son cas, n'était jamais vraiment en sécurité. Comme les Lycanthropes, le peuple sorcier tirait sa force du groupe.

Tous les regard se portèrent sur le vieillard, qui se renfonça dans son siège en soupirant.  
\- Je pensais plutôt à une manœuvre d'intimidation, dit-il. Des familles entières, massacrées de la même façon, choisies au hasard dans tout le pays, du moins aux yeux des Humains...  
\- Mais pas de la communauté surnaturelle, siffla le Vampire. C'est un message. N'importe qui pourrait être le prochain.  
\- Je ne connais pas grand chose à votre monde, intervint Boromir en se raclant la gorge, la lumière du soleil lui passant à travers, troublée comme au travers d'un voile d'eau. Et je ne sais pas trop comment il fonctionne.  
Spectre, certes, mais avant cela, il avait été humain, et remarquablement ignorant de son environnement. Comme tous ceux de son espèce. Et il n'était pas sorti de son musée pendant près d'une décennie, ce qui n'avait pas dû arranger les choses.  
\- Mais je ne vois que la Justice d'Erù à qui installer un climat de terreur pourrait profiter, asséna-t-il.  
\- Ce ne sont pas des accusations à porter à la légère, rétorqua Greyhame, et le Vampire laissa transparaître un sourire goguenard.  
Boromir hocha les épaules.  
\- Je suis flic. Je prends en compte tous les suspects.  
Il fit une pause.  
\- Même ceux qu'ils n'est pas politiquement correct d'envisager, siffla-t-il.

Gandalf Greyhame sourit, et des rides en pattes d'oie se creusèrent au coin de ses yeux.  
\- Paix, jeune homme, tempéra-t-il. Vous avez tout à fait raison.  
\- Jeune homme, jeune homme, marmonna le fantôme, visiblement vexé. J'ai quarante ans...Papy.  
\- Tu compte toujours? questionna Tauriel à mi-voix, étonnée.  
Après tout, c'était une valeur plus que relative pour lui, non?  
\- Tu pense que j'aurais dû arrêter?  
Il se frotta la nuque, l'air absent.  
\- Mon frère, dit avec lassitude. Ça va lui faire trente-cinq ans en novembre. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis dix ans, et je ne le reverrais probablement jamais, mais dans cinquante, soixante ans, il sera peut-être mort, et moi, je serais encore là.  
\- Je comprends ça, marmonna Thorin Durinson, et sa main se pressa sur celle de Will, qui rendit la pression.

Thorin Durinson perdurait en ce monde depuis plus de huit siècles. Il avait eu une soeur, restée humaine, selon Will. Elle avait vieilli et était morte, et ses descendants avaient vieillis et étaient morts, et tout ce temps leur oncle avait veillé sur eux. Il avait vu mourir des générations d'être chers.  
C'était avec ce genre de réflexion que la Sorcière se félicitait de ne pas être immortelle.  
\- T'as raison, Tauriel, conclut Boromir d'un air sardonique. Je devrais arrêter de compter.  
La Sorcière sentit une pointe d'angoisse lui mordre l'estomac.  
Dans cinquante, soixante ans, elle aussi sera partie. Et Will. Et les Fundinson. Et ce type, là. Bard. Qui prendrait soin du fantôme, à ce moment là? En admettant qu'il existe encore dans le futur des gens dont la première réaction ne serait pas de hurler et de courir chez un exorciste.  
Tauriel se promit de mentionner Boromir dans son testament. Juste au cas où.  
\- Si ce n'est pas une Purge, c'est peut-être le prélude à une Purge, siffla le Vampire.  
\- On n'est encore sûr de rien, dit Will d'une voix blanche, mordillant nerveusement l'ongle de son index gauche.  
\- Non, approuva Durinson, mais ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il y a deux tueurs en liberté dans la nature qu'il faut mettre hors d'état de nuire.  
Gandalf hocha la tête.

Brusquement, Frodon, qui jusque là s'était fait discret, éteignit la télévision.  
\- Ils vont pas revenir? s'enquit-il d'une voix d'enfant terrorisée. Ils vont pas revenir, pas vrai?  
Son aura brouillée sous l'effet des anesthésiques s'était teintée du vert malsain de la peur. Autour de sa main mutilée, le rayonnement était gris de souffrance.  
La Sorcière se leva du canapé et posa délicatement ses doigts sur la tempe du garçon, rencontrant son regard méfiant. Elle laissa la magie apaisante couler à travers ses doigts. Une sensation qu'elle aimait bien. Comme de les tremper dans de l'eau fraîche.  
Le voile grisâtre s'éclaircit légèrement et l'adolescent se relaxa.  
 _Bien._  
Mais il allait falloir qu'elle demande à Will son accord pour examiner ce doigt.  
\- Non, dit-elle doucement. Ils ne vont pas revenir.  
Frodon hocha la tête.  
\- Le fait est, dit Greyhame, que leurs victimes leur ont échappé, et que l'un d'entre eux est mort, ce qui est sans précédent.

L'aura de Will s'assombrit brusquement, et son regard se vida. Pendant un instant, elle sembla...ailleurs.  
Culpabilité. Terrible, écrasante culpabilité.  
 _Et merde._  
\- Will, dit Tauriel. Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
La bouche de la Lycanthrope se tordit dans une parodie de sourire.  
\- Je lui brisé la nuque, Tauriel. Il ne pouvait plus se défendre, et je l'ai fait, j'ai pris sa tête dans mes mains, et j'ai tourné, articula-t-elle d'une voix sourde. Je voulais qu'il meure, et il est mort.  
Elle baissa la tête.  
\- J'ai aimé le faire, souffla-t-elle. Moi, pas la Louve. J'ai aimé le faire.  
\- Ce n'est pas. Ta. Faute, répéta Tauriel avec plus d'insistance.  
Elle sentait la crise nerveuse arriver, et n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec ça en plus sur les bras.  
\- Will, dit le Vampire, Will, regarde-moi.  
Il lui releva fermement le menton du bout des doigts.  
\- Regarde-moi, insista-t-il.  
Avec réticence, la jeune femme s'exécuta.  
\- Will, cet homme t'aurait tuée et violée sans la moindre hésitation, asséna-t-il, et ensuite, il aurait fait subir la même chose à Frodon. Ce qui est fait est fait, et tu n'as pas à regretter sa mort, ni à avoir pitié de lui.  
Un peu radical, comme méthode, mais ça pouvait marcher. La lèvre inférieure de Will cessa de trembler.  
\- Mais je ne le regrette pas, murmura-t-elle. C'est ça, qui est le pire.  
\- Assez, interrompit Gandalf. Ressasser les évènements ne servira de rien.

Le vieil homme se redressa.  
\- J'ai informé les différents responsables non-humains de la situation, dit-il.  
\- Et pas les humains, commenta Boromir.  
\- Les humains sont trop influencés par la Justice d'Erù, soupira le vieil homme. Ils nous accuseraient de vouloir jeter l'opprobre sur l'ordre, d'autant que nous n'avons aucune preuve de leur implication dans cette affaire.  
Le spectre haussa les épaules.  
\- Ça se trouve toujours, ce genre de choses, affirma-t-il. Et quand on en trouve pas, on bluffe jusqu'à ce que le suspect se trahisse.  
\- Vous, dit le Vampire, je vous aime bien.  
Oh, seigneur. Le _Dagor Dagorath_ était en marche. Enfin. Entre macchabées, il devait exister une compréhension commune et secrète menant à une conception du monde semblable, qui se rejoignait en certains points.  
\- Mais ce serait illégal, rechigna Gandalf. Je ne pourrais protéger personne si nous sortons des limites de la loi.  
Boromir s'étira, faisant craquer ses phalanges immatérielles.  
\- Croyez-moi, je connais la loi, et elle ne s'applique qu'aux vivants. Un vice de procédure regrettable, annonça-t-il sur un ton qui laissait entendre que ce n'était pas regrettable du tout. J'ai plus ou moins attrapé Lurtz une fois. Recommencer ne me gênerais pas, surtout maintenant que je ne suis plus coincé au milieu des antiquités.  
\- Vous pourriez le retrouver? s'enquit Gandalf.  
\- Avec un peu d'aide, oui.  
Il se tourna vers Tauriel.  
\- Si tu accepte, bien sûr.  
\- Encore un rituel? s'alarma Will.

La Sorcière elle-même se sentait un peu réticente. La magie n'était pas un jeu d'enfant, un amusement que l'on prenait à la légère. Flirter avec les frontières du Royaume des Morts encore moins.  
\- Tant que tu ne me demande pas de te faire virer Poltergeist, ça me va, dit-elle.  
Boromir sourit, et c'était un sourire digne d'un psychpathe, qui sous entendait qu'un individu malchanceux allait avoir des problèmes.  
\- J'ai toujours rêvé de hanter quelqu'un, ricana-t-il.  
Le Vampire le considéra un instant, un bras passé autour des épaules de Will, sa main caressant négligemment sa nuque.  
\- Rappelez-moi de ne jamais le contrarier, dit-il.

* * *

Affirmer qu'Azog Gundabad était furieux aurait été un euphémisme. Azog Gundabad était enragé.  
Par deux fois, sa cible lui avait échappé. Ce qui ne s'était jamais produit. Jamais, de toute sa longue existence jalonnée de meurtres qu'il appréciait et savourait comme si c'eut été des orgies de sang et de terreur.  
Une _fille_ , avec un _gamin_.  
La première fois, ç'avait été un pure coup de chance. La deuxième fois, certainement pas.

Il s'était attendu à un coup fourré, bien sûr. Après tout, on ne savait jamais, avec les Non-humains. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à ce type d'attaque. La fille était littéralement tombée du ciel. S'il n'était pas sorti bêtement fumer tout en surveillant la porte...  
Mais il l'avait fait, et il avait perdu à la fois Bolg et la camionnette.  
 _Morgoth._  
Mais à quoi donc pensait-il? Ces choses-là ne passaient jamais par les portes. Ils étaient bien trop retors pour cela.  
Une erreur.  
Azog Gundabad avait commis une _erreur_. Et les conséquences avaient pris des proportions démesurées.  
Non qu'il regrettât Bolg. C'était un imbécile, ce qui était d'autant plus dommage que ledit imbécile était issu de sa propre chair. Il avait représenté un investissement conséquent, mais rien d'irremplaçable. Et puis, il restait Lurtz, qui, à défaut d'être véritablement digne de confiance, présentait l'avantage, quand il n'était pas camé jusqu'à la moelle, d'avoir un peu plus de matière grise que le défunt Bolg. Ce qui n'était par ailleurs pas très difficile.  
Non.

Ce qui inquiétait davantage Azog, c'était la perte de la camionnette, et de son contenu. La garce avait détruit le véhicule avec méticulosité, avec un acharnement qu'il aurait pu, dans une autre situation, trouver digne de respect.  
Mais ensuite, elle avait mis le feu à l'engin et tout l'arsenal à la pointe de la technologie qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était désormais inutilisable. Un arsenal professionnel. Rare, et cher, d'autant plus qu'il avait été spécialement conçu pour chasser les créatures surnaturelles.  
Quel gâchis.  
Il allait falloir repartir de zéro.  
Et il avait la vague idée que son employeur était déjà informé du fiasco et n'allait pas apprécier d'avoir à éponger les dégâts.  
Surtout à cause d'une vulgaire femelle qui refusait de se laisser tuer gentiment. Il se rappelait toujours de son corps tremblant entre ses mains, du battement affolé de son coeur et de l'odeur enivrante de sa peur mêlée à sa rage d'être impuissante. Si fragile. Si désirable. Si dangereuse.  
 _La prochaine fois._  
La prochaine fois, il la tuerait d'abord et s'amuserait ensuite.

Azog ne sous-estimait pas les gens deux fois. Il aimait à se dire qu'il était trop intelligent pour cela.  
Et puis, il y avait le Vampire. Ça, c'était le facteur imprévu. Le grain de sable qui grippait tout le mécanisme.  
Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas été au courant de la présence de Thorin Durinson à Erebor. Il savait quand il était en territoire ennemi. Un Seigneur Vampire n'était pas un fait à prendre à la légère. Et il se rappelait l'autre à merveille. Frerin Durinson. Le frère. Une pitié qu'il n'ait pas éliminé les deux en même temps, avec le recul.  
Sauf que les ordres qu'il avait reçu étaient clairs. N'exécuter que ceux dont les noms étaient sur la liste. Liste qu'il avait imprudemment laissé dans la boîte à gant de la camionnette, et qui était donc partie en fumée avec elle. Mais il était à peu près sûr que le nom de Durinson ou d'une quelconque progéniture qu'il aurait engendré n'y figuraient pas.  
Cela se comprenait.  
Trop riche.  
Trop en vue dans la société.  
Trop d'enjeux économiques et politiques.  
Enfin.  
Son tour viendrait aussi. Azog n'en doutait pas un seule instant. Son élimination n'était juste pas des plus stratégiques dans l'immédiat. Dans l'ordre, les petits, puis les gros poissons.  
Quand à savoir pourquoi il avait sauvé la vie de Willow Baggins et de son petit crétin de neveu...  
Il devait y avoir anguille sous roche.

Pour l'instant, tout ce qu Azog savait, c'était qu'à cause d'eux, il se retrouvait forcé à prendre le train avec Lurtz, dépourvu de son armement sans lequel il se sentait aussi vulnérable qu'un nouveau-né, enfermé dans un compartiment aux sièges trop petits pour sa grande carcasse rempli de gamins.  
Oh, ils allaient lui payer ça.  
Azog tenta vainement de se mettre plus à l'aise sur la banquette grinçante, ruminant silencieusement sa vengeance et ses sombres pensées alors que le paysage morne défilait par la fenêtre, et que Lurtz affectait de dormir, sa pommette tuméfié maladroitement dissimulée sous du fond de teint.  
Le gosse en face de lui, un morveux grassouillet au nez croûteux, lui tira la langue.  
Azog lui sourit.  
L'enfant se mit à pleurer.

 **je suis méchant, je veux tuer les gentils...parce que c'est coooool!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bon. Gros moment de fangirling dans ce chapitre. Mais ceci dit, je ne pouvais pas ne rien écrire sur mon OTP...**

Chapitre 33: La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

La Sorcière avait l'air quelque peu...effrayante.  
Non qu'elle le soit particulièrement en apparence, mais elle avait le regard vide, et son immobilité avait quelque chose de...et bien, malsain.  
Thorin avait vu bien des choses, en huit siècles d'existence. Il avait vu des rituels de sorcellerie et des choses pires encores. Il avait vu des bougies s'allumer, respiré des vapeurs d'encens, vu se tracer des pentacles avec des ingrédients variés dont du sang n'était pas le plus suspect. Tout cela, déjà vu, déjà vécu. Mais ce genre de spectacle faisait encore partie des choses qui redonnaient assez de vie à ses nerfs catatoniques pour lui faire se hérisser tous les poils. Qu'il avait fort nombreux, soit dit en passant, ce qui ne faisait rien pour rendre la situation plus agréable.

Tauriel, donc, était assise au centre d'en pentacle tracé à la craie sur le sol bétonné de la cave de Will, jambes croisées en tailleur, son corps voilé par les volutes des batons d'encens plantés sur les tracés crayeux. La fumée semblait converger vers elle de manière anormale. Et les ombres dansantes des bougies qui répandaient une odeur douceâtres n'arrangeaient pas le tableau.  
Mais si seulement il n'y avait eu que cela, de pas naturel. Si seulement.  
Ce qu'on ne voyait pas, en un sens, était ce qui le mettait le plus mal à l'aise.  
Le spectre, Boromir Whitegate de son nom complet, était hors de vue, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il était littéralement rentré à _l'intérieur_ du corps de la Sorcière.  
Aspiré.  
Comme dans un siphon.  
Par la bouche.  
Thorin Écu-de-Chêne Durinson était peut-être un dur-à-cuire, mais nul doute que sans la petite main chaude de Will dans la sienne faisant office d'ancre pour le maintenir en place, il serait remonté illico-presto au salon pour échapper à la perturbante vision.

\- Donc, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune femme, s'attirant une oeillade agacée de Greyhame, assis à l'autre bout de la pièce. Comment il vit sa situation, ton ami?  
Will leva un sourcil.  
\- Avec, tu sais, ses...  
 _Ah._  
Comment exprimer cela avec tact?  
Il se tapota la poitrine, faute de mieux.  
L'expression perplexe de la Lycanthrope s'accentua.  
\- Trous dans le torse? hasarda-t-il.  
Will fronça les sourcils.  
\- Il n'a pas de trous dans le torse, Thorin.  
Ah.  
Voilà donc autre chose.  
Pourtant, ils étaient difficile à rater. Des béances larges comme le poing, rouges, encroûtées, frangées de chair carbonisée et d'esquille d'os. Le pauvre gars avait encore une traînée de sang au coin de la bouche qui lui avait coulé sur le menton, souillant sa barbe, dont les poils englués se hérissaient.  
 _Arme à feu._ Tirée à bout portant. Une invention récente, ces choses là, pas plus de cent cinquante ans, mais qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Tout était plus simple à l'épée. Plus propre. Plus noble, aussi.  
\- Je t'assure que si, Will, reprit-il, troublé.  
Comment pouvait-elle ne pas les voir? Un fantôme était déjà une vision en soi, mais pour pouvoir soutenir celle d'un fantôme transformé en passoire, il valait mieux avoir l'estomac bien accroché.  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis, murmura Will, Tauriel m'a dis un jour qu'elle se demandait de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux. Elle ne le savait pas.

La jeune femme se mordilla l'ongle, songeuse.  
\- Gandalf, appela-t-elle.  
Le vieil homme leva un sourcil.  
\- Comment vous le voyez?  
\- Qui?  
\- Boromir.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire?  
La Lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Thorin et moi ne le voyons pas de la même manière.  
Le vieillard fronça ses sourcils broussailleux.  
\- Ah, ça.  
Il prit un air docte.  
\- Les spectres nous apparaissent tels que nous avons envie de les voir, répondit-il. Ils ne sont, après tout, que l'empreinte laissée dans le monde matériel par un défunt.  
Il fit une pause, puis soupira.  
\- Lorsque je le regarde, je vois un adolescent. Mais je suppose qu'il en va différemment pour tous.  
\- À moi, marmonna Will, il parait normal. Juste...transparent.  
\- Et pour moi, conclut sèchement Thorin, on dirait qu'il est passé à la moulinette.  
Absolument charmant.

Thorin avait vu des champs de bataille, des charniers au sol si empoissé de sang et d'entrailles que l'herbe solidifié craquait sous ses bottes, des membres éparts et des cadavres mutilés aux yeux vides et froids. Ce n'était sans doute que justice, après tout. Il avait vu tant de ruine et de désolation que tout ce qu'il voyait sans trouvait teinté. Mais il aurait apprécié un changement, pour une fois.  
\- Donc, Tauriel le voit sans couleurs, dit Will. C'est...triste.  
\- Pourquoi?  
Will observa la Sorcière en transe. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, un petit geste inconscient qui semblait une habitude bizarrement adorable chez elle.  
\- Je crois qu'elle l'aime bien. Un peu plus que bien. Un peu trop, bafouilla-t-elle.  
\- Mauvais, ça, commenta le Vampire.  
Lui-même était peut-être mort depuis belle lurette, mais il avait au moins encore assez de consistance physique pour étreindre la femme qu'il aimait, sentir son coeur battre, respirer le parfum de ses cheveux...  
Le spectre et la Sorcière n'auraient jamais accès à cela.

* * *

L'Au-delà était...et bien étrange, et pas du tout ce à quoi Tauriel s'attendait.  
Pas d'ombres gémissantes, pas de brumes, pas de catacombes enténébrées, pas d'ossements craquants sous ses pieds ni de brise froide et morne.  
Non.  
C'était une grande pièce blanche et nue semblable à une chambre d'hôpital. La décoration consistait en tout et pour tout de portes de bois verni aux poignées de métal doré ouvragé, d'apparence ancienne.  
Pour l'aspect mystérieux et surnaturelle, on repasserait.  
Et il y flottait une légère odeur d'eau de cologne, par dessus le marché.  
Rien de bien transcendant.  
\- Bienvenue dans mon royaume, dit Boromir d'un ton enjoué, quelque part derrière elle.

La Sorcière se retourna.  
Le fantôme la fixait, bras croisés, les commissures de ses lèvres relevées en un sourire qu'elle aurait pu qualifier de bizarrement effronté.  
\- Je sais, dit-il. Il y a plus sympa, comme piaule.  
Tauriel cligna des yeux.  
Une fois.  
Deux fois.  
Quelque chose était différent. Elle mit un certain temps à mettre le doigt dessus, mais c'était tellement évident qu'elle aurait pu se gifler.  
Lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux pour la troisième fois, des larmes restèrent suspendues à ses cils.  
Boromir pencha la tête sur le côté, incertain.  
\- Tauriel? hasarda-t-il. J'ai quelque chose sur la figure?  
Non, pas quelque chose, non.

La Sorcière fit un pas vers lui. Deux. Elle tendit une main hésitante dans sa direction, et il tressaillit, ses yeux virevoletant nerveusement de ses doigts à son visage.  
\- Tauriel?  
La main de la Sorcière épousa la forme de sa joue comme un moule. Elle sentit une boule se former en travers de sa gorge.  
Sous ses doigts inquisiteurs, uniquement de la chair tiède, tendre et solide. _Réelle._ Son pouce pressa légèrement pour sentir la dureté de l'os de la pommette, caressant la peau qui le recouvrait.  
Elle ne le croyait pas.  
Elle ne pouvait le croire.  
Ce n'était qu'une illusion, n'est-ce pas?

La large main hésitante du spectre vint couvrir la sienne. Ferme. Un peu calleuse. Tremblant légèrement à son contact.  
\- Je peux te toucher, dit-elle.  
Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Le simple constant lui vidait l'esprit.  
Il y avait des larmes silencieuses qui envahissaient les yeux de Boromir, oscillantes entre ses cils, comme si elle refusaient de couler. _Verts._ Il avait les yeux verts. Une nuance étrange, presque grise.  
 _Mahal._  
Elle aimait ces yeux-là.

Tauriel lui caressa les cheveux de sa main libre. Ils glissèrent entre ses doigts comme de la soie. Ou des fils de cuivre. Ils étaient blonds, blond-roux. Elle aimait cette couleur, aussi.  
Et son aura. Mahal. Il avait une aura. Rouge vif, avec des éclairs d'or et de bleu tendre. Magnifique.  
\- Est-ce...est-ce que c'est...réel? murmura-t-elle.  
Boromir laissa échapper un son étranglé, mi-rire, mi-sanglot.  
\- Autant que tu veux que ça le soit, je suppose, dit-il.  
Il eut un petit instant de réflexion.  
\- Je suis toujours mort, ceci dit.  
Tauriel sentit une bulle de douleur éclater doucement dans sa poitrine.  
Évidemment. Ça ne changeait pas grand chose.  
Elle se racla la gorge.  
\- Donc...quand tu n'es pas avec nous, tu viens ici?

Boromir s'écarta d'elle, le regret clairement inscrit sur sa figure.  
\- Le moins possible. C'est ennuyeux à mourir.  
Il secoua la tête.  
\- Il faudrait que j'arrête avec les mauvais jeux de mot.  
Tauriel jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle, curieuse.  
\- Où mènent ces portes, exactement? s'enquit-elle.  
Le spectre soupira et s'approcha d'un des panneaux de bois.  
\- Elles sont toutes fermées, si tu veux savoir. Sauf celle-ci.  
Il abaissa la poignée et ouvrit le battant. Derrière, il n'y avait rien. Le néant. Ce n'était même pas descriptible. Et pourtant, ce vide diffusait une sensation de malaise que la Sorcière sentait se glisser insidieusement en dessous de son estomac pour s'y lover comme un animal malveillant.  
\- Elle me permet de vous rendre visite, expliqua-t-il. Du moins, de revenir directement dans les lieux que je connais.

Il referma la porte, et fit un geste en direction du mur opposé.  
\- Pour retrouver Lurtz, j'ai besoin d'emprunter celle-ci. Et c'est là que tu entre en jeu.  
Il traversa la pièce, abaissa la poignée de la porte. Il ne se passa rien.  
\- J'ai besoin de toi pour l'ouvrir.  
\- Où mène-t-elle?  
Un sourire amer se dessina sous sa fine barbe.  
\- À la vengeance. À l'inachevé. Ce genre de choses. C'est pour cela que je suis coincé ici.  
Il se frotta l'arrière de la nuque.  
\- Nous autres revenants sommes soumis à des lois, expliqua-t-il, choisissant ses mots avec soin. Les victimes de meurtres comme moi sont souvent amères et violentes, et peuvent faire des dégâts considérables.  
\- Les Poltergeist, acquiesça Tauriel.  
Esprits vengeurs. Restés trop longtemps à l'état d'ectoplasme, pour se souvenir d'avoir été un jour autre chose, avec seulement la haine et le ressentiment en mémoire. Capables d'agir sur le monde physique, contrairement aux autres spectres, et en particulier de détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Absolument charmant. Tauriel n'avait guère le désir de faire leur connaissance. De près ou de loin.  
\- J'ai donc besoin de la permission d'un intermédiaire pour accomplir ma vengeance. D'où l'utilité des médiums ou, en l'occurrence, des Sorcières.  
Il eut un sourire embarassé.  
\- C'est un boulot de DRH, en fait. Comme un tampon sur un formulaire.  
\- Donc, résuma Tauriel, j'ai juste à ouvrir la porte.  
\- Ouais.  
Boromir soupira.  
\- Il y a des gens qui en font un business, tu sais. Libérer de pauvres âmes en peines comme la mienne.

Tauriel pouffa.  
\- Et cette porte-là? questionna-t-elle en désignant la troisième et dernière entrée, plus imposante que les deux autres.  
Le visage du fantôme s'assombrit.  
\- C'est...ma porte de sortie. Un fois que tout ce qu'il me reste encore à faire chez les vivants sera terminé. Elle ne s'ouvrira pas avant.  
Donc voilà pourquoi de nombreux spectres erraient pour l'éternité. Ils étaient coincés, tout simplement. Dans une pièce aux issues bloquées.  
Tauriel n'avait plus envie de rire, à présent. Derrière cette porte, il y avait la mort. L'Après. Dès le moment où elle s'ouvrirait, Boromir disparaitrait de son existence et du monde pour toujours.  
Laissant un vide impossible à combler.  
Oh, Mahal. Certes, il méritait le repos éternel, mais...mais elle ne voulait pas le voir partir.  
 _Dix ans trop tard, Tauriel_ , se dit-elle avec mélancolie. _Dix ans trop tard._  
\- Donc, dit-elle en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte. J'ai juste à l'ouvrir, c'est ça?

Elle retira immédiatement sa main avec un jappement de surprise. Le métal était froid. Un froid mordant.  
\- J'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile, soupira Boromir en se pinçant l'arête du nez.  
La Sorcière le fusilla du regard, prit une grande inspiration, et agrippa à nouveau la poignée, plus fermement. Le métal froid siffla à son contact, la brûlant comme de l'azote liquide. Le mécanisme résistait. Comme s'il n'avait pas été huilé depuis des décennies.  
Tauriel serra les dents.  
\- Okay, arrête, arrête, s'exclama le spectre, paniqué. Tu va te blesser!  
La jeune femme pesa de tout son poids, s'arc-boutant contre la porte.  
\- Hors de question, siffla-t-elle, que je laisse une putain de porte se mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Le mécanisme cliqueta et céda sous la poussée avec une sorte de gémissement métallique de frustration. Tauriel recula précipitamment en secouant ses doigts engourdis. Sa paume était vierge de toute trace de brûlure.  
\- T'aurais pas dû faire ça, commenta Boromir avec désapprobation.  
\- Hé, dit-elle. La porte est ouverte.  
\- Ouais, admit-il. Mais quand même...  
Tauriel tira le battant.  
Derrière, il n'y avait rien, comme pour l'autre porte. Le vide. Ni couleur, ni forme. Rien. Elle n'aurait même pas su décrire ce qu'elle voyait. Et ça n'avait, tout compte fait, guère d'importance.  
\- C'est quoi, le plan? s'enquit-elle en fixant le vide.  
Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de le voir plonger là-dedans. Pas le moins du monde.  
La mâchoire de Boromir se contracta nerveusement.  
\- Je le trouve, siffla-t-il avec un villain sourire. Ensuite, je le détruis.  
\- Ça me va, approuva la Sorcière. Donne des nouvelles de temps en temps, quand même.  
Le spectre fit quelques pas vers l'embrasure. Il n'avait plus l'air tellement sûr de lui, à présent. Sa pomme d'Adam monta et descendit alors qu'il avalait nerveusement sa salive. Il devait avoir l'impression de se trouver en haut d'un falaise et de devoir sauter. Ce n'était jamais une impression agréable.

Tauriel ne réfléchit pas.  
Parfois, ça aidait, de ne pas trop réfléchir.  
Elle tendit la main en avant, pour glisser ses doigts entre ceux du spectre. Ils étaient chauds, et légèrement râpeux. Les mains de quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à les tremper dans le cambouis.  
Est-ce que cela ressemblait véritablement à cela, des mains de flic?  
\- Tauriel? questionna-t-il, tête penchée sur le côté, levant un sourcil uncertain.  
La jeune femme se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser hésitant sur ses lèvres, avant de reculer immédiatement devant son manque de réaction, se maudissant de sa stupidité.  
 _Oh, Mahal._  
Elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face, après ça.  
Elle le fit quand même.

Boromir avait l'air d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête.  
 _Oh, stupide, stupide, stupide_. Voilà qu'elle l'avait traumatisé.  
\- Désolée, bafouilla-t-elle. Je...euh...je voulais juste...  
Les lèvres de Boromir lui épargnèrent de poursuivre sa maladroite tentative d'excuse.  
Elle étaient douces. Un peu sèches, peut-être, et sa barbe frottant contre sa peau était une sensation étrange, mais tout compte fait, agréable.  
Il l'embrassait comme un homme mourant de soif et de faim depuis trop longtemps, incapable de se rassasier. La tête de la Sorcière tournait, ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre, et sa peau brûlait à travers ses vêtements au contact de ses mains enserrant fermement ses hanches. Elle enserra son cou de ses bras, prenant appui sur les muscles puissant de ses épaules pour croiser ses jambes autour de sa taille.  
 _Damnation._  
Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pratiqué depuis au moins une décennie, il avait encore de la ressource. Il la soulevait comme si elle ne pesait rien. Non qu'elle ait été très lourde, mais...

Boromir posa son front contre le sien, les yeux fermés. Sa respiration était lourde. Elle pouvait sentir son coeur battre follement. Comme s'il résonnait dans son propre torse.  
\- Mahal, murmura-t-il. Tu n'imagine même pas ce que ça fait, de rêver de...de ça, sans jamais pouvoir...  
Tauriel aurait pu en geindre de frustration. Ses lèvres lui manquaient déjà.  
\- Tu réalise que ça complique considérablement les choses, n'est-ce pas? exhala-t-il.  
\- Comme si ça avait jamais été simple, ricana-t-elle.  
\- Tu marques un point, reconnut-il.  
Il la reposa délicatement à terre.  
\- Je ne peux pas être ce que tu veux, Tauriel.  
Oh, elle savait cela. Elle ne le savait que trop bien.  
Bon.  
Au moins, un certain nombre de non-dits venaient subitement de disparaître.  
\- Ceci dit, dit-il avec un sourire ambigu, ça fait du bien de se sentir vivant de temps en temps.

Tauriel le poussa vers la porte.  
\- Idiot, répliqua-t-elle. Maintenant file, avant que je fasse quelque chose de vraiment stupide.  
Il haussa un sourcil perplexe, mais ne répondit pas.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu par l'ouverture, dissout dans le néant comme de la vapeur, et Tauriel se retrouvait à fixer stupidement Will, qui tentait visiblement de lui essuyer le bas du visage avec un mouchoir.  
\- Tu bavais, expliqua la Lycanthrope avec une grimace embarrassée.  
 _Aouch._  
Le retour au monde physique était plutôt brutal.

* * *

Boromir ouvrit les yeux dans un placard à balais, une petite araignée rayée pendant à dix centimètres de son nez.  
Le spectre grimaça. C'était bien sa chance. Lui qui avait horreur des arachnides. Il fallait toujours qu'il atterrisse dans des endroits douteux, n'est-ce pas?  
Le souvenir des lèvres chaudes de Tauriel le fit sourire malgré lui. Le souvenir. Pas la sensation. La sensation avait disparu, comme tout le reste.  
Mais il pouvait parfaitement vivre avec le souvenir.  
Enfin.  
D'après les voix qui transpiraient à travers la porte de bois du placard, il ne s'était pas trompé de destination.

Le fantôme passa précautionneusement la tête à travers le panneau.  
Bon.  
Une maison ou un appartement miteux, avec des taches d'humidité sur les murs et des cannettes de bières sur le sol. D'après la rumeur métallique désagréable qui montait de l'extérieur, une grande ville. Minas Tirith, peut-être?  
Oh. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas allé à Minas Tirith. Peut-être qu'il pourrais rendre visite à Faramir?  
Quoique...non.  
Mauvaise idée.

Boromir se fondit dans les ombres tapissant le couloir mal éclairé et avança en direction des voix. Sous une porte fermée, une raie de lumière filtrait. Là.  
En bon flic, il aurait aimé avoir un micro. Mais il n'aurait pas été capable de le tenir dans ses mains, encore moins de l'utiliser. Boromir se résolut donc à coller son oreille contre la porte. Une position qui lui aurait sans doute donné le torticolis s'il avait encore été capable d'éprouver de la douleur. Bizarrement, il ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir.  
Le fantôme jura.  
Même comme cela, il ne parvenait à saisir au vol que des bribes. Ils étaient deux, à l'intérieur, mais il y en avait un qui parlait tout seul...ou qui était au téléphone. Azog Gundabad, certainement. Lurtz Uruk n'avait pas cette voix. Et il connaissait la voix de Lurtz Uruk, merci bien. Même si c'était un savoir dont il se serait bien passé.  
Enfin.  
L'avantage d'être un ectoplasme, c'était de ne pas être visible à moins de le vouloir. Pour voir sans être vu, c'était sans doute l'idéal. Un flic invisible. Dans le fond, il aurait peut-être dû demander à reprendre du service. Les morts n'avaient pas besoin de mandats de perquisition.  
Boromir traversa donc tout bêtement la porte.

Azog Gundabad était effectivement au téléphone, accompagnant ses vociférations de larges gestes de sa bras de gorille et par des déambulations hasardeuses dans la pièce.  
Mahal, mais ce qu'il pouvait être _laid_.  
Une horreur.  
Quand à son acolyte, Lurtz, il était affalé de tout son long sur un canapé miteux, les yeux vitreux fixant le plafond, fumant quelque chose qui n'était probablement pas du tabac, des traces de piqûres encore fraîches ornant ses bras découverts jusqu'aux coudes.

Boromir sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir, comme un fleuve soudainement libéré par une écluse. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, en dix ans. Les dreadlocks crasseux. Le front bas de brute. Seul manquait le sourire. Ce sourire sadique semblable à une crevasse qu'il avait eu, lorsqu'il avait pressé la détente de son arme quand...  
Non.  
Boromir ne voulait pas penser à cela.

Le spectre préféra se concentrer sur Azog, et la conversation qui semblait le mettre dans tous ses états avec son interlocuteur invisible. Encore une fois, il regretta de ne pas avoir de micro. Trente seconde d'écoute attentive étaient en vérité suffisantes pour envoyer les deux psychopathes en taule pour le restant de leurs jours et pour les dix réincarnations suivantes. Mais là n'était pas le but, et de toutes façons, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait pour Lurtz.  
Pas du tout.

Boromir avait vu suffisamment de films d'horreurs dans sa jeunesse pour savoir comment s'y prendre. Il avança en direction des volutes de fumée certainement nauséabondes que répandait la cigarette de son ancien bourreau, s'immergea à l'intérieur.  
C'était comme cela que l'on procédait, pour hanter quelqu'un.  
Lentement.  
Par petites touches.  
Doute, puis incrédulité, puis terreur.  
Et ensuite, la folie, et la mort dans le meilleur des cas.

Paresseusement, savourant l'instant, Boromir se rendit visible.  
Les yeux embrumés de drogue d'Uruk s'écarquillèrent, redevant étrangement clairs. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, noire comme un four derrière ses dents gâtées. Son corps se recroquevilla d'un coup, comme s'il avait été frappé par une décharge électrique, ses genoux se repliant contre sa poitrine.  
Il _hurla._  
Il hurla, et aux oreilles de sa victime immatérielle, cela sonna comme la plus douce des musiques.

 **Ne vous mettez pas Boromir à dos. Jamais.**


	34. Chapter 34

**La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il ne devrait rester que 6 ou 7 chapitres dans cette histoire. La mauvaise, c'est que j'arrive au bout des chaptres d'avance et que la fin de l'année en prépa, c'est l'ENFER. Les publications vont donc probablement s'espacer...**

Chapitre 35: Où le vent tourne (enfin) pour certaines personnes

Le spectre refit son apparition quelques heures après son départ, arborant un petit sourire satisfait qui creusait des fossettes suspectes dans ses joues, et qui en disait long.  
\- Alors? aboya Greyhame en guise de bienvenue, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de la Sorcière rousse.  
\- Ils se planquent dans un appartement miteux à Minas Tirith, annonça-t-il du tac au tac, nullement heurté par l'empressement du vieillard. J'ai l'adresse, le code digital de la porte d'entrée, et même le nom du proprio, si ça vous intéresse.  
Enfin un flic consciencieux qui savait faire son boulot. Dommage que ce soit après sa mort.  
\- Est-ce que le nom de Rhadagast Aiwendil vous dit quelque chose? poursuivit-il avec l'air du chat ayant repéré le bol de crème.  
Le vieil homme fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Ah. Effectivement. Ça lui disait quelque chose.  
\- C'est pas le directeur d'un asile psychiatrique? intervint Will en avalant une énième gorgée de café.  
Thorin interrogea la jeune femme du regard. Elle haussa les épaules, légèrement embarrassée.  
\- Un reportage débile que j'ai vu. Sur la zombification, précisa-t-elle.  
\- Ah.  
Ces universitaires. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas regarder des séries policières, comme tout le monde?  
Mais non.  
Des documentaires sur la zombification.  
Quel passe-temps bizarre.  
\- C'est leur prochaine cible, annonça le spectre. Apparemment, il donne une conférence à Minas Tirith dans le courant de la semaine, et ils doivent l'éliminer en public.

Greyhame sortit son smartphone de sa poche.  
\- Je l'avertis immédiatement, grinça-t-il.  
\- Un ami à vous, Gandalf? s'enquit nonchalamment le Vampire.  
\- Un...collègue, répondit-il. Nous travaillons sur des...projets communs.  
\- Pas de questions, alors, ricana Will.  
Il la fusilla du regard. Avec ses volumineux sourcils, cela faisait un drôle d'effet.  
\- Le Professeur Aiwendil est un psychiatre renommé, il est vrai, dit-il, mais son domaine d'expertise est bien plus étendu.  
\- C'est vrai que les Morts-Vivants ne relèvent pas vraiment de la psychiatrie, commenta pensivement Tauriel.  
\- Ah, intervint le spectre, l'air absolument horrifié. Parce qu'ils existent aussi?  
\- Ouais, marmonna Will, visiblement dégoûtée, scrutant les abysses de l'intérieur de sa tasse de café comme si elle s'attendait à tout instant à en voir sortir une de ces répugnantes créatures puantes, en état de décomposition plus ou moins avancée.  
Absolument charmant.  
\- On en apprends tous les jours, conclut-il, un peu raide.

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement. Et comment. Il n'avait pas fini d'en voir, le pauvre homme. Même lui, après huit siècles d'errance, était sûr de pouvoir encore être un de ces jours surpris par quelque chose de nouveau. Pour preuve, par exemple, la jeune femme pelotonnée contre lui sur le canapé, qui irradiait la chaleur et parvenait à réchauffer quelque peu ses os transis. Ça, pour une surprise, c'en était une. Et une bonne, avec ça.  
\- Et on peut savoir ce qu'ils lui veulent, à ce cher monsieur? poursuivit Will. Il est quoi? Vampire? Sylvain? Korrigan?  
Greyhame secoua la tête.  
\- Troll? persifla-t-elle, sarcastique, en mimant une barbe avec ses doigts.  
\- Parfois, tu es désespérante, soupira le vieil homme, et la Lycanthrope haussa les épaules. Le Professeur est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain.  
\- Et donc? s'enquit Thorin.  
Il commençait à s'impatienter. Clairement, le vieux fou tournait autour du pot. La langue de bois, c'était une sale habitude de politicien. Et le Vampire n'avait pas particulièrement d'affection pour les politiciens. Beaucoup de paroles, tout dans la tête, et rien dans le pantalon.  
Il fallait bien admettre que tout était bien plus simple de son temps. Les désaccord politiques se terminaient bien souvent par le son sifflant caractéristique d'une hache plantée dans le crâne de la partie perdante. Simple, peu coûteux, et ça épargnait des migraines et des noeuds au cerveau. En outre, cela permettait de renouveller la vaisselle à peu de frais.  
Parfois, un peu d'énergie ne faisait pas de mal. Surtout dans ce genre de cas.

Gandalf se redressa, le dos raide. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas qu'on le presse comme un citron pour obtenir des informations.  
Tant pis pour lui.  
Thorin était bien décidé, et cela depuis qu'il avait appris à maîtriser les principes de l'économir et de la politique moderne, à ne pas prendre de gants avec qui que ce soit.  
\- Le professeur Aiwendil dirige l'unité gouvernementale de recherche en matière de surnaturel, dit-il sèchement.  
\- Dois-je comprendre qu'il enferme des gens dans des cages pour les disséquer? siffla Will, et le Vampire sentit la Louve s'éveiller un bref instant, dans la pression involontairement brutale qu'exerça la main de la jeune femme autour de la sienne.  
\- Évidemment que non, soupira le vieil homme.  
\- Mouais. On dit ça, marmonna-t-elle.  
Après tout, il n'existait aucun texte juridique formelle garantissant des droits aux Non-Humains. Autrement dit, impossible de porter plainte si un Loup-Garou se retrouvait brutalement scalpé sous prétexte que sa fourrure était incroyablement prisée, ou si un Ondin était écorché comme un vulgaire poisson sous prétexte que ses écailles étaient supposées porter chance. Les superstitions avaient la peau dure, et si même le gouvernement non seulement ne faisait rien pour les démonter, mais en plus s'en servait au nom de la science...  
Dans ces conditions, mieux valait se faire passer toute sa vie pour un humain lambda et atteindre un âge respectable plutôt que de crier sa véritable nature sur tous les toits et de voir son espérance de vie de raccourcir brutalement. "Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés", disait l'adage, et il n'avait pas tort. On pouvait vivre vieux et heureux. Si on se faisait discret.  
Beaucoup n'y parvenaient pas.  
Mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il était bien plus simple de dissimuler une petite malédiction mensuelle velue qui à la rigueur pouvait passer inaperçue, que de faire disparaître les écailles que l'on portait en permanence sur la figure. Ou le troisième oeil. Ou les cornes. Ou les défenses.  
Quoique.  
Parfois, la chirurgie esthétique faisait des miracles, à condition que le praticien ne soit pas trop regardant sur les petites particularités qu'on lui demandait d'opérer. Thorin connaissait personnallement un Leprechaun qui s'était fait arrondir les oreilles, limer les dents, éclaircir la peau, et avait suivi de douloureuses séances d'épilation au laser pour un résultat qui aurait pu être assez satisfaisant s'il n'avait pas mesuré vingt centimètres de moins que la normale. À présent, il passait pour un nain, et expérimentait les problèmes qui allaient avec. Le nombre de chewing-gums qu'on lui avait collé sur la tête au cours de son existence en pensant en toute bonne fois que c'était extrêmement amusant était assez impressionnant.

\- Et en quoi l'éliminer ferait avancer les affaires de la Justice d'Erù? s'enquit Will.  
Greyhame soupira.  
\- Aiwendil se bat pour prouver de manière scientifique que les Créatures Surnaturelles sont les égales des Humains et doivent donc bénéficier des mêmes droits. C'est une figure extrêmement politique.  
Le vieil homme se gratta la tête.  
\- Il a publié quelques articles très critiques à l'encontre de l'Ordre, récemment.  
\- J'en déduis qu'il est écouté, avança Boromir. La Justice d'Erù doit considérer que la menace est réelle.  
\- Rien de pire qu'une idéologie, marmonna Will.  
\- Mais un meurtre en public ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention, ce n'est pas logique, dit Tauriel.  
\- Sauf si on ne peut pas relier l'assassin à l'Ordre, compléta Greyhame. Peu de gens savent sur quoi portent les recherches d'Aiwendil. Ça pourrait tout à fait passer pour un crime crapuleux ou une vengeance personnelle.  
\- Sauf pour ceux qui savent et pour qui le signal envoyé prend tout son sens. Autrement dit, nous, marmonna Thorin.  
 _Nous_ , les anormaux. Comme disait la Justice d'Erù, les "parasites" gangrènant le monde. C'était logique.  
\- D'où le climat de terreur qu'ils installent depuis quelques mois, continua Boromir en se grattant pensivement le menton, les yeux plissés alors que les rouages de son cerveaux tournant à plein régime commençaient à devenir visibles.  
\- C'est pour cela que nous devons prendre Gundabad sur le fait, asséna Gandalf. Vivant, de préférence.

Will poussa un grognement dépité.  
\- Relax, Willow, ricana Tauriel. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il doit rester en un seul morceau...  
\- Quel est le sujet de cette conférence, Greyhame? s'enquit finalement le Vampire.  
S'il devait s'acheter un costume, et aller s'assoir dans un amphithéâtre pour écouter un illuminé débiter des inepties, autant qu'il sache d'avance à quoi s'attendre.  
\- Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas, répondit le vieil homme sur un ton qui assez honnête pour qu'on put considérer s'y fier. Mais il pourrait s'agir, d'après mes informations, de la révélation publique d'une découverte majeure.  
Thorin pouvait presque sentir la Louve de Will pointer les oreilles d'intérêt. Même l'animal avait une âme d'universitaire. Les conférences, ce devait certainement représenter une bonne partie de son existence.  
C'était bizarrement adorable.  
\- J'y retourne, annonça brusquement le spectre en se levant. Voir si je peux récupérer des infos par-ci par là...  
\- Et traumatiser des gens au passage? plaisanta Will.  
\- C'est ça, l'idée, dit-il en s'évaporant graduellement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que son sourire, telle une mauvaise parodie du chat du Chessshire.  
 _Oh, Mahal._  
Thorin prit mentalement note de ne jamais, _jamais_ se faire un ennemi d'un revenant. Quand on était quasiment immortel, être hanté pour l'éternité pouvait vite devenir problématique.

* * *

C'était la drogue.  
Ce devait être la drogue.  
Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.  
N'est-ce pas?  
Oh, il savait qu'un jour, cela allait arriver. Le lâcher prise sur la réalité. Même le Boss le lui avait prédit. Et c'était beaucoup dire. Parce que pour ce que le Boss en avait à foutre, de lui, et de ses larbins en général...  
Mais oui, il savait que ça allait arriver, un jour où l'autre. Il savait que chaque aiguille qu'il plantait dans son bras dans l'attente d'être submergé par la vague de plaisir que cela lui procurait invariablement, le rapprochait inéxorablement de ce moment à partir duquel il serait incapable de démêler la réalité des délires provoqués par l'héroïne.  
Il n'était peut-être pas très intelligent, mais il savait comment cela fonctionnait.  
Donc, oui, il s'était quelques peu attendu à quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Il ne s'y était pas vraiment préparé, bien sûr, mais...il s'y était attendu.  
Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu, en revanche, c'était à ce que les hallucinations en question ramènent à la vie un passé qu'il croyait enterré depuis longtemps.

Le _flic_ revenait le hanter.  
Après toutes ces années. Franchement, il y avait de l'abus. Il aurait préféré voir des femmes nues. _Ça_ , ça aurait valu le coup. Il en avait tué pas mal, de celles-là.  
Et bien, non.  
Le _flic._  
Il n'avait jamaid su son nom, son grade et toutes ces choses qui étaient pourtant importantes. Tout ce qu'il avait su, c'était que ce flic s'était cru très malin de lui coller aux basques. Et accessoirement, de l'empêcher de violer en rond. Fichu crevard.  
N'empêche que Lurtz, au final, avait été plus malin que lui. À bout portant, qu'il l'avait eu. Il se rappelait encore de l'expression de surprise sur le visage de ce con.  
Une petite affaire rondement menée. Se débarrasser du cadavre, ou presque cadavre, cela importait peu, puisqu'il était quand même mort, il en avait eu la confirmation dans le journal, avait été de loin une des chose les plus facile qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de faire.  
Crime crapuleux, qu'ils avaient appelé ça. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement sous-apprécié, à l'époque.  
Crime crapuleux. Non mais vraiment.  
Il n'avait pas été relié à l'affaire, mais il avait quand même dû changer de secteur.  
Il était jeune, à l'époque, jeune et imprudent et moins camé qu'aujourd'hui, certes, mais ce genre de choses avait de quoi vous ruiner un business, et il n'avait pas voulu prendre de risques inutiles. Passer le restant de ses jours au frais, très peu pour lui.  
Enfin.  
Il croyait tout cela derrière lui, et voilà que ça lui revenait en pleine figure. Ça lui apprendrait à vendre la peau de l'ours, ou du flic, en l'occurrence, avant, et même après de l'avoir tué. Et tout ça à cause de la drogue. Pas qu'il allait arrêter de consommer, bien sûr. Il était bien trop tard pour cela.  
Mais quand même...

Ça l'avait surpris. Il avait crié, comme une gamine, quand il avait cru entrevoir le flic dans la fumée de sa clope.  
Le type lui avait souri. _Souri._ Avec son torse défoncé, son uniforme de flic déchiré et le sang qui lui dégoulinait au coin des lèvres, et ses yeux vides de cadavre.  
Et lui, Lurtz Uruk, criminel endurci, avec son casier judiciaire si long qu'il pouvait faire trois fois le tour du pâté de maison, avait couiné de peur comme un porc qu'on égorge. Et Azog lui avait mis une raclée parce que son cri avait couvert la voix du commanditaire au téléphone, et qu'il avait été obligé de le lui faire répéter. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal depuis.  
Il n'avait pas dit à Azog ce qu'il avait vu. Ça ne le regardait pas. Et puis, il se serait probablement contenté de le frapper plus fort.  
Sûr, Lurtz avait vu sa part de trucs étranges depuis que le Boss l'avait engagé dans sa croisade contre toutes les créatures pas naturelles qui pullulaient dans le monde. Il avait tué des Vampires, des Loups-Garous, des Ondins, des Faes, des Sorcières, quelques Zombies. Ceux-là avaient un corps, saignaient et mouraient comme les autres, sauf les Zombies qui dégoulinaient de glaires malodorantes et les Vampires qui tombaient en cendres.  
Par contre, il ne savait pas si les fantômes existaient réellement, et si on pouvait les tuer. Il n'en savait rien. C'était une possibilité, voilà tout. Il n'avait pas demandé à Azog. Il n'aurait pas obtenu de réponse autre qu'un regard glacial signifiant au mieux "Va te faire foutre" et au pire "Va te faire enculer". Ni l'un ni l'autre n'entrant véritablement dans ses plans, il en était resté là.  
Et maintenant...

C'était la drogue. Ça ne pouvait être que la drogue. L'alternative avait de quoi lui faire souiller son pantalon de terreur. Et étant donné qu'il ne possédait en tout et pour tout que trois pantalons, il préférait ne pas trop y penser. Ça coûtait cher, mine de rien, des vêtements, et il fallait qu'il économise pour parvenir à conserver ses doses quotidiennes. Son enfoiré de patron ne lui avançait jamais un centime pour s'acheter l'objet de son addiction. Quand au matériel, seringues et autres, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer.  
Quoique...  
Peut-être que s'il se limitait...peut-être que s'il s'habituait à consommer moins...  
Peut-être que le flic cesserait d'apparaître.  
Car oui, il l'avait revu.  
 _Trois fois.  
_  
La première, il avait cru l'entrevoir au bout du couloir alors qu'il allait au toilette. Le type l'avait fixé, puis avait tourné les talons et avait disparu dans la pièce adjacente. Ce n'était que la drogue, bien sûr, mais on ne savait jamais. Lurtz se sentait stupide d'avoir vérifié. Il n'y avait eu personne dans la pièce.

La deuxième, c'était à travers la fenêtre. Un reflet dans la vitre, sûrement. Il aurait aimé se dire que c'était son propre visage déformé, mais non. Il n'avait jamais eu le physique d'un acteur de cinéma, lui. Même la drogue la plus hallucinatoire ne pouvait changer ça. Saleté de flic, va. Il aurait dû lui tirer dans la figure. Faire exploser sa sale petite gueule de jeune premier.  
Après, c'était à nouveau son propre visage qui lui avait rendu son regard dans le verre crasseux de fumée de cigarette de la vitre, mais pendant un instant, il aurait juré...

Et puis, la troisième fois.  
La troisième fois, ç'avait été différent. La troisième fois, il avait été sobre. La troisième fois, il avait décidé de faire la sieste sur le sofa miteux du salon, histoire de s'éclaircir les idées. Il avait bien dormi. Mieux que d'habitude. Et quand il s'était réveillé, l'esprit étonnament limpide et reposé, le flic était là. Assis dans le fauteuil en face du canapé. Le fixant de ses yeux vides. Lurtz n'avait pas crié, cette fois. Le Boss continuait de gesticuler au téléphone, apparemment ignorant de la présence d'une troisième personne dans la pièce. Et il ne tenait pas à recevoir une nouvelle raclée qui renverrait son esprit, pour une fois clair, dans la vase. Il s'était mordu la langue si fort que le goût métallique du sang lui avait envahi la bouche.  
Le flic avait souri, ses lèvres exsangues s'étirant sur ses gencives tachées de sang. Puis, lentement, il avait passé son doigt le long de sa gorge.  
Et puis Lurtz avait cligné des yeux, et le fauteuil s'était retrouvé à nouveau vide, et Azog avait continué de se disputer avec le client au bout du fil.  
Les hallucinations n'étaient pas sensées faire ça. Enfin, peut-être. Si. Il n'en savait rien. Il ne voulait pas le savoir.  
Mahal soit damné.  
Ce n'était pas juste...  
Peut-être que s'il augmentait les doses, peut-être que s'il se piquait plus régulièrement...

Lurtz alluma une nouvelle cigarette de ses doigts tremblants, écrasant son mégot précédent dans le cendrier déjà quelque peu surchargé. Le tabac fort qui lui racla les poumons à la première bouffée, ne lui fit aucun bien. Il balança la clope par la fenêtre avec un juron.  
Bon sang.  
Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, chez lui?  
Il se pencha sur le rebord, espérant respirer une bouffée d'air frais. Ça sentait la pluie. Le ciel de Minas Tirith était lourd. Bien plus gris que d'habitude.  
En bas de l'immeuble, les gens se pressaient sans s'arrêter. C'était ainsi. La capitale d'Arda était une fourmilière, un peu à l'image d'Erebor. Des tas de gens pressés, toujours en mouvement, un flot continu qui ne cessait jamais, tête baissées comme des taureaux en charge.  
La seule personne qui s'arrêtait pour regarder le ciel était...  
 _Merde.  
Merde, merde, merde.  
_  
Lurtz recula précipitamment et claqua les battants de la fenêtre, si fort que les vitres tintèrent, un sentiment profond de malaise, qui était aussi de la peur s'installant subitement au creux de son estomac.  
En bas, le flic le fixait, tête renversée en arrière dans sa direction, planté au milieu du trottoir, la tache rougeoyante de la cigarette à ses pieds.  
Il continuait de sourire.  
\- Tu fous quoi, Uruk? grogna Azog de la pièce adjacente. Tu détruis le mobilier?  
Lurtz appuya son front contre la vitre froide.  
Au dehors, il n'y avait plus personne.

 **Tintin tintin tintin tintin (on entend l'air des _Pluies de Castamere_ au violon...)...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Je veux tuer Ramsay Snow. Vraiment. Donc pour évacuer ma frustration...MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!  
De plus, à partir de maintenant, je passe à un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines. Donc pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. C'est pour faire monter la tension...  
**

Chapitre 35: Et les pluies pleurent en sa tanière, et nulle âme ne l'entend plus...

Rhadagast Aiwendil était un petit homme ridé et volubile, dont la chevelure brune mouchetée de gris, perpétuellement emmêlée, prenait parfois, selon l'angle sous lequel on se plaçait, l'aspect d'un nid de rats. Ses yeux bleus étrangement brumeux étaient dissimulés derrière des lunettes à monture épaisse pourvues de verres grossissant lui donnant un étrange air de famille, et il répandait en permanence une forte odeur de tabac. Il avait aussi une petite voix pointue, un nez qui avait visiblement été cassé puis remis en place de manière peu naturelle et des vêtements de tweed brun beaucoup trop larges.  
En fait, il ressemblait un peu trop à un stéréotype de savant fou pour être vraiment un minimum crédible, d'autant que son attitude débraillée contrastait avec l'order et la modernité de son bureau.  
Selon Thorin, ce n'était pas étonnant que la cause des Créatures Surnaturelles n'avance pas si elle n'était défendue que par le clochard illuminé du coin de la rue, et Will avait une nette tendance à vouloir lui donner raison. Non que ce qu'il raconte ne soit pas intéressant en soi, mais il manquait quelque peu de...decorum. Elle l'aurait plus vu à sa place dans un cours de dessin, à vrai dire. Un artiste. Voilà. C'était le mot.

Rhadagast Aiwendil ressemblait à un vieux hippie pas encore revenu de ses illusions.  
Et pour preuve, Gandalf ne le leur avait pas plus tôt introduit que ce vieux fou leur avait proposé de goûter à des...pastilles aux herbes aromatiques, à défaut de pouvoir trouver une meilleure dénomination, qu'il avait apparemment confectionnées lui-même, et qui émanaient un parfum âcre fort peu engageant. Thorin, le veinard, n'avait eu qu'à montrer poliment les dents pour refuser, et Will avait pu, grâce au ciel, ou à Mahal, peu importait en vérité, invoquer l'incomfort suscité par le long trajet de trois heures en voiture sur ses nerfs fragiles de canidé, mais Gandalf n'avait pas eu cette chance, et la grimace qui lui tordit le visage lorsqu'il avala tout rond la friandise au lieu de la sucer en disait long sur l'impression qu'elle lui laissait.  
Cela ne signifiait pas que ce que le professeur racontait n'était pas intéressant, loin s'en fallait, mais son apparence suscitait au premier abord quelques réserves. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait pratiquer le délit de sale gueule. Après tout, il existait des T _rolls_ très sympathiques.

Il apparut très vite, donc, que le Professeur Aiwendil était très au fait des menaces qui pesaient sur lui, malgré ses dehors insouciants. En témoignaient les deux Gorilles qui le suivaient partout sans en avoir l'air, et qui faisaient faussement mine de ne pas s'intéresser à ce qui se passait. Gorilles que Will savait être capable de mettre en pièce d'une seule main, mais c'était là quelque chose qu'elle préférait garder pour elle. Elle ne tenait pas à devenir le Cobaye d'étude numéro soixante-neuf. Ou soixante-dix. Au choix.  
Le Professeur Aiwendil, donc, savait à quoi s'attendre. Il avait déjà apparemment reçue flopée de lettres de menaces émanant de personnes indignées plus ou moins fanatiques, et plus ou moins sérieuses. D'où les Gorilles. Qui portaient gilets pare-balles et revolvers, à en jurer par les bosses suspectes qui déformaient leurs vêtements, ce qui en soit ne les sauveraient pas. L'effet Placebo. Rien de mieux que d'avoir l'impression d'être protégé pour se sentir invincible. Mauvaise stratégie, mais là n'était pas la question. Les crocs de Vampire ou de Lycanthrope pouvaient transpercer le métal, de toute façon.  
La Louve avait une fois trouvé très drôle de planter ses dents dans un enjoliveur. Elle avait bien failli rester coincée comme ça, sans l'intervention de...de Grandpère.  
Will inspira et expira profondément. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Grandpère. Ni à Grandmère. Ni à Prim ou à Drogo. Était-ce une mauvaise chose? En tout cas, ça ne faisait plus aussi mal qu'avant.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, la conférence, couina le Professeur Aiwendil de sa petite voix stridente. Je m'attendais bien à des manifestations devant la salle, mais...  
\- Quel est le sujet de cette conférence, si je puis me permettre? interrompit Thorin, dont la patience n'était pas la vertu la plus remarquable.  
Gandalf lui coula un regard exaspéré. Aiwendil le fixa par dessus ses lunettes. Comme s'il l'analysait au microscope. Ce n'était pas forcément une sensation très agréable.  
\- La découverte du siècle, annonça-t-il, volubile, agitant ses mains noueuses dans les airs, visiblement très fier de lui-même. Mes collaborateurs et moi-même sommes sur le point de trouver un antidote au processus vampirique.  
La réaction ne se fit pas attendre.  
\- Excusez-moi? hoqueta Gandalf.  
Will ne fut guère plus originale, et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir réussi à sortir quelque chose de mieux.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Impossible, siffla Thorin.  
La Louve dressa ses oreilles d'alarme, et Will glissa sa main dans celle du Vampire pour l'empêcher de faire...et bien, elle ne savait pas quoi. Une bêtise, sans doute.  
\- Si c'est une plaisanterie, monsieur, dit-il entre ses dents serrées, elle n'est pas drôle.  
\- Thorin, murmura Will. Écoute d'abord ce qu'il a à dire.  
Le Vampire se détendit légèrement.  
\- Soit, concéda-t-il.  
Le vieux Professeur cligna des yeux.  
\- Attendez...vous êtes un Vampire? s'exclama-t-il.

Will le dévisagea, éberluée. Elle se souvenait distinctement de Gandalf mentionnant cette petite particularité de l'ancien roi Khâzad dans les présentations. Et d'habitude, ce n'était pas vraiment un détail qui passait inaperçu.  
Les yeux de Thorin se plissèrent dangereusement, et un sifflement agressif s'échappa de sa gorge, ses crocs rétractiles commençant à se déployer comme ceux d'un serpent.  
\- Fascinant, fascinant, dit le vieux, loin de se dénonter, rajustant ses lunettes de coléoptère sur son nez pointu.  
Il se tourna vers Gandalf.  
\- Vous me l'aviez dit, non? fit-il en se grattant pensivement la tête. C'est vrai que je suis tellement distrait, parfois...  
Thorin leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir exaspéré.  
\- Vous accepteriez que je fasse des prélèvements? s'enthousiasma le Professeur. C'est la première fois que j'approche un Vampire aussi ancien d'aussi près...  
\- Hors de question, cracha Thorin d'un ton raide. Je ne suis pas un animal.  
La Louve se mit à ricaner nerveusement. Elle se rappelait de la grenouille que Will avait disséqué, une fois, en classe, écartelée sur une planchette de mousse, et l'idée de Thorin en son lieu et place n'était guère plaisante.  
\- Vous avez étudié beaucoup de Vampires, Rhadagast? s'enquit Gandalf, l'air de rien.  
\- Deux, pour tout vous dire, dit le scientifique. Et aucun n'avait dépassé le siècle...  
Nouveau roulement d'yeux exaspéré de Thorin.  
\- Et vous prétendez avoir trouvé un antidote, dit-il, ses sourcils se fronçant d'une ondulation narquoise. Qu'est-ce que vous savez des miens, humain?  
Il se renfonça dans son siège, et croisa les jambes, dans une attitude respirant l'arrogance et le dédain.  
\- Je vais vous le dire, moi, assèna-t-il. Rien.

\- Tout est encore à l'état de théorie, bien sûr, dit le vieux professeur, imperturbable.  
\- Nécromancie, marmonna Will, et la Louve gronda sourdement, son pelage mental se hérissant.  
D'accord, elle voyait peut-être le mal partout. Mais tout de même...les malédictions étaient fruits de la Nécromancie. Et la Nécromancie, c'était fondamentalement mauvais.  
\- Et peut-on savoir tout de même en quoi consiste cette théorie, exactement? demanda Gandalf, diplomate.  
Aiwendil rouvrit sa petite boîte métallique, en extirpa une pastille verdâtre qu'il se mit dans la bouche. Le récipient lui resta dans les mains, présentant ostensiblement son contenu alors qu'il faisait mine de ne pas promener sur ses interlocuteurs un regard plein d'espoir. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il soupira inperceptiblement et revissa le couvercle.  
\- Mes recherches m'ont amené à travailler avec le Coven d'Eryn Lasgalen, commença-t-il.  
\- Tiens donc, grinça Thorin.  
\- Leur Maître est quelque peu...désagréable, continua le vieil homme, s'attirant quelques ricanements entendus de la part de Will et du Vampire, et un toussotement gêné de la part de Gandalf.  
 _Désagréable_? C'était peu de le dire. Will ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois, et cela lui avait suffi pour inscrire Thranduil Greenleaf, cet odieux personnage, sur sa liste de personnes à ne jamais, ô grand jamais revoir.  
\- Étant donné que les moyens occultes ne semblaient apporter aucune évolution sur nos, euh...sujets d'étude...  
\- Qui s'en portent sûrement mieux à l'heure qu'il est, je n'en doutes pas, commenta Will.  
\- Ils se sont portés volontaires, dit le scientifique. Et ils sont toujours en parfaite santé.  
Il coula un regard de biais vers Thorin.  
\- Si on peut dire ça pour des Vampires, bien sûr.  
Thorin siffla à nouveau.  
Le vieil homme dû juger plus sage de ne pas insister, puisqu'il ne s'étendit guère sur le sujet.

\- Nous nous sommes donc tournés vers les moyens de la médecine moderne, continua-t-il prudement, qui n'existaient pas à l'époque des premières malédictions.  
\- Et donc?  
Aiwendil laissa passer un silence, sans doute pour bien ménager son effet. Ce devait être le genre de personne qui compensait son manque de charisme naturel par de grandes manoeuvres théâtrales.  
\- Avec un équipement de réanimation des plus basiques, nous avons réussi à faire repartir le coeur d'un des Vampires, déclara-t-il. Il a battu tout seul pendant deux minutes avant de s'arrêter à nouveau.  
\- Vous avez ranimé un Vampire avec des électrochocs? s'exclama Will, incrédule.  
Thorin, lui, ouvrit la bouche, plus la referma. Il semblait peiner à appréhender l'information. Et on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.  
\- Ça ne pouvait pas durer, bien sûr, frétilla le scientifique, tout fier. Les Vampires sont drainés de leur sang, et le coeur n'est pas fait pour tourner à vide. Mais c'est un début.  
\- Vous jouez avec le feu, Rhadaghast, dit Gandalf, un pli soucieux se creusant entre ses sourcils. Ranimer les morts à la vie est contre-nature.  
\- Merci pour moi, marmonna Thorin.  
\- Il faudrait ensuite trouver un moyen pour faire à nouveau circuler le sang dans les veines, et pour stimuler le système nerveux et toutes les fonctions vitales, babilla Aiwendil, ignorant la remarque. C'est là, je pense, que la magie devrait avoir son rôle à jouer.  
Les lèvres de Thorin se retroussèrent ironiquement sur ses dents.  
\- Je ne ferais pas confiance à Thranduil sur ce coup-là, grinça-t-il.

Will se taisait.  
Un Thorin vivant. Avec un coeur qui battait. Qui pouvait dormir et rêver et se nourrir comme n'importe quelle autre personne. Qu'elle verrait vieillir en même temps qu'elle.  
Ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai.  
Et pourtant...la Louve trouvait que l'idée était à creuser.  
\- Pourquoi la Justice d'Erù voudrait-elle empêcher la diffusion d'une telle découverte? Il me semble que ça sert plutôt leurs intérêts, déclara-t-elle. L'humain avant tout, et le reste...  
\- Justement, ricana le Vampire. Ça ferait des abominations à qui elles ne pourraient plus rien reprocher.  
\- Au point de commanditer un assassinat dont ils seraient les premiers suspects?  
Il y avait anguille sous roche. Ou plutôt, comme avait eu coutume de le dire Grandpère, qui pourtant avait eu une sainte horreur de l'eau et de tout ce qui s'y rapportait, plus sous la quille que la marée ne le laissait paraître.  
\- Saruman Curunir a l'esprit plutôt retors, reconnu Gandalf. Je pense que toutes ses manoeuvres des derniers mois font partie d'un projet plus grand, dont nous ne voyons pas encore les limites.  
Thorin poussa un soupir d'agacement.  
\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois guère qu'une seule solution, asséna-t-il.  
Il se tourna vers Aiwendil, tout sourire, ses crocs dépassant légèrement par derrière sa dentition humaine.  
\- Il vous reste des places libres, pour cette conférence?

* * *

Lurtz se sentait, il était bien forcé de se le concéder, absolument misérable.  
Il ne dormait plus.  
Il ne mangeait plus.  
Il n'osait plus regarder par les fenêtres ou se retrouver seul.  
Il était sûr d'avoir de la fièvre.  
Le flic était partout, désormais. Il n'osait même plus fermer les yeux, de peur de les rouvrir et de l'avoir dans son champs de vision, apparu en une fraction de seconde pour le narguer depuis...où qu'il puisse véritablement être.  
Et donc, il avait migré sur le toit de l'immeuble, le seul endroit où il pensait pouvoir fumer en paix. Le flic n'était pas encore apparu à cet endroit. Mais il ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Tôt ou tard, il viendrait le trouver ici aussi, et alors...alors, il verrait bien.  
Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé au Boss. Et à quoi bon? Azog devait d'ailleurs certainement le chercher en ce moment même. Si toutefois il se rappelait de son existence. Ce qui n'était pas garanti.  
Et puis, merde.  
Il était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier. Et il était plutôt bien, là. Pour l'instant.

Il pleuvait.  
Ce n'était pas vraiment l'idéal. La seule source de chaleur dont il disposait était le petit point écarlate du bout de sa cigarette. Ce n'était guère suffisant. Mais il doutait que même un radiateur poussé à fond puisse dissiper le froid qui s'était peu à peu installé au creux de ses os. Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de trembler.  
Il ne pouvait plus. Plus rien. Plus..  
Lurtz expira un faible nuage de fumée qui se confondit avec le rideau de pluie. Une brusque rafale de vent lui renvoya l'âcre relent dans la figure, et il toussa violemment, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Âcres, elles aussi, s'accrochant à ses cils, les collant comme du mauvais goudron, l'aveuglant. Il s'essuya vigoureusement les paupières, appuyant dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui fassent mal et que la nuit se change en lumière crue bordée de sang. Et il sut avant même de les rouvrir que le flic était là, à l'observer, fidèle au poste.  
 _Mahal soit maudit._

Il aurait presque espéré que le sel issu de ses glandes lacrymales malmenées ne brûle ses iris. C'était possible. Il se rappelait ça, du peu d'études qu'il avait fait. La drogue et le temps avaient effacé tout le reste, comme un voile de poussière griseâtre rendant indiscernable toute connaissance ayant réussi par on ne savait quel miracle à s'inscrire à peu près durablement dans son cerveau. Autant dire, pas grand-chose.  
Lurtz rouvrit les yeux.  
\- Dégage, dit-il sans conviction à l'adresse de la silhouette fantômatique qui se tenait debout sous la pluie, à quelques mètres.  
 _Boromir Whitegate_.  
Ç'avait été le nom de ce flic. Il avait fini par aller voir sur le net. Beau gosse, premier de sa promotion, brillante carrière brusquement avortée. Tout ce que Lurtz n'avait jamais eu ne serait-ce que l'espoir d'être. Une réussite écoeurante. Il n'avait pas volé ce qui lui était arrivé, tout compte fait.  
Fichu bourgeois prétentiard.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? glapit-il, perdant le peu de patience qui lui restait, balançant sa cigarette encore allumée dans sa direction d'un geste rageur.

Le flic continuait de sourire, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Les braises rougeâtres s'éparpillèrent sur le sol alors que le mégot lui passait au travers. Tout comme la pluie.  
\- T'es venu te marrer, c'est ça? Ça te fais tripper, hein, de voir ce que je suis devenu?  
Le sourire sans couleur du flic s'élargit.  
\- Tu veux savoir si je regrette de t'avoir buté, pas vrai? cracha Lurtz. Tu veux savoir si ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit?  
Il poussa un juron et se leva sur ses jambes vacillantes.  
\- Oui, putain de merde, oui, aboya-t-il hystériquement. Je regrette t'avoir laissé crever au milieu des poubelles, au lieu d'exploser ta sale petite gueule de jeune premier. Ça te va? T'es content, maintenant?  
Et toujours le flic qui souriait, inébranlable. Ce sourire fixe, comme peint sur ses lèvres exsangues barbouillées de sang, ses yeux de cadavre fixés sur lui, terriblement vides, et qui pourtant, il en était sûr, le voyaient.  
\- Arrête de sourire, putain, hurla Lurtz.

Il avait peur, à présent, et ça lui tordait les entrailles, comme si elles s'étaient subitement transformées en nid de serpent. Il se leva, tourna le dos au flic pour se précipiter sur la porte.  
Et tout d'un coup, le flic et son sourire dément étaient là, entre lui et la porte, comme une terrifiante barrière le privant de son seul salut.  
Lurtz recula lentement.  
Son vis à vis ne bougea pas, immobile sous la pluie battante qui ne parvenait pas à laver de leur souillure écarlate l'uniforme de police trempé de sang.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? gémit-il à nouveau, reculant toujours plus, mettant de la distance entre lui et le spectre.  
Mais il n'y en avait jamais assez, et il ne s'éloignait pas, il lui semblait au contraire qu'il se rapprochait, grandissait, grandissait.  
Lurtz recula et recula et recula jusqu'à sentir le rebord glissant de l'immeuble sous ses talons, et puis, d'un coup, plus rien, rien du tout, rien d'autre que le sourire du flic qui continuait de s'agrandir et de s'élargir, tel une flaque de sang.

 **HA HA HA HA...**


End file.
